The Cradle of Love
by redsandman99
Summary: What starts as a fling completely takes over James' life-much to Kane and Undertaker's displeasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I figured what better way to kick off the new year than getting this new doozy up and running? Once again, Vermi and I promise a bumpy ride for everyone involved. And like I said before, we're going back to 1999 for this one. We be doing some Time Warp shit. I thought it made for some interesting times and I hope you all agree.**

...

"Ohhhh fuck me fuck me fuck me…" James said under his breath as he eyed the stove like it was the worst thing in the entire universe. He had tried to cook himself and Cooper some hot dogs and macaroni and cheese for lunch. The good news were that the hot dogs seemed to be okay since he had cooked those in the microwave but the macaroni was uneatable. He had cooked it for too long so the noodles were too tough to eat.

"Jesus Christ Dad." Cooper was just shaking his head in disbelief. "How the hell do you fuck up macaroni and cheese? I mean really." He poked his with a fork and eyed it like it was going to start moving on its own accord. "All you have to do is follow the directions on the box."

"It's that stove," James said quickly, pointing to it and giving it the evil eye. "It-"

"Dad, I think it's been long established that the stove is not the problem." Cooper put down his fork and picked up his hotdog. "It's you. You go near that thing and major suckage happens." He took a bite and chewed it once before his eyes widened and he immediately spit it out.

"What?" James asked in confusion. "What is it?"

"Bad," Cooper managed to say as he gagged and grabbed a napkin to wipe his tongue off with.

"What do you mean bad?" James took a bite of his and immediately had to spit it out. The hot dog itself tasted fine but the bun was stale. "You said the buns should be good for like another three days!"

"That was three _weeks_ ago," Cooper reminded him. "Remember?"

"Uh…" James didn't remember but Cooper was probably right anyway. "Well shit. Just eat the hot dog then. There's nothing wrong with it."

Cooper smirked. "There's never anything wrong with a wiener."

"Unless is has like syphilis or something."

Cooper froze in mid-bite and gave James a very exasperated look. "Way to take my subtle innuendo and smash it with a blunt instrument."

"What was so subtle about it? You're gay, you like dicks. Nothing subtle there."

"At least I didn't talk about syphilis."

"You just wish you did."

"No, I'm fairly certain I don't."

"Maybe you're just in denial."

Cooper took one of the macaroni noodles and threw it at James, who laughed and swatted it out of mid-air and on to the floor. It had been awhile since they had kidded around like this. It had been a couple of months since Cooper had finally come back home after a half a year of being a drug using runaway and James was trying to make life as normal as he possibly could. It wasn't easy. There were more than plenty of days where Cooper just laid in bed and refused to leave because he was so miserable. Other days he tried hard to act normal but his eyes had this angry look and the sarcasm he was using to mask his emotions was so biting and nasty he was hard to be around. This was one of the rare better days where Cooper seemed more relaxed and like himself again. Only difference was, his eyes had a deadness to them that hadn't been there before Joie died. James hated it but there was nothing he could really do about it. Unless Joie could be somehow brought back from the dead nothing could be done about it.

The phone rang and Cooper pushed his chair back so he could get up and answer it. "I've got it."

"It might be Mark," James warned him. He knew from past experience that Cooper and Mark on the phone together was a bad bad thing. "He's supposed to call."

Cooper snorted. "He's not going to call."

"He said-"

"Dad he's not going to call. Believe me, I'm the expert here." Cooper picked up the phone and smirked deviously. "I am Kim Long Duck John," he said in a very fake and stereotypical Asian voice. "Thank you for calling Kim Long Duck John's massage parlor. I offer you girls that suckey suckey you for five-oh, hi Miss Landau."

James winced. Shit. That was Connor's principal. Shit. She was pretty much calling on a weekly basis and it was never for anything good.

"Is Dad there? Uh yeah but don't you want to talk to me? I mean, don't you miss seeing my charming, smiling face every day?" She had been Cooper's principal too back in junior high and he himself had been more than familiar with her office. "What? Oh…well come on now don't-" he winced and James knew she was yelling. "Okay okay! We'll be there." Cooper quickly hung up and looked over at James.

"What?" James asked. "What now?"

"Connor's in trouble…again."

…

"Mr. Lawson…where do I even start this time?" Miss Landau was a fifty some year old woman with a mop of curly blonde hair, a worn, severe looking face that made her look even older and a chunky body that was stuffed into ridiculous business suits that just offended James's eyes every time he saw her.

"Maybe you should start by telling me why you called me here to begin with?" James wasn't really in the mood to do this right now. When they had come in he could see that Connor had clearly been roughed up, which had put him into a pretty nasty mood. Connor was a constant victim of bullying and the school never seemed to do anything, which pissed James off to no end.

"Well…Connor was in gym class and wandered off, like usual, instead of playing soccer like he was supposed to."

"So? He hates soccer. Is that why you called me? Because if-"

"_No_ Mr. Lawson. Now let me finish. Mr. Starner went to go look for him and found him surrounded by a group of eighth graders who were uh…playing "Retard in the Middle" and-"

"Retard in the Middle?" James had a hell of a time choking that one out. "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you fucking-" The rest of the sentence was lost in trying to resist the urge to kill those eighth graders. As a rule he didn't target children but quite honestly, he wanted to kill them at the moment. He really really did.

"And before Mr. Starner could get over there Connor took a rock and smashed it into Billy Saul's face," Miss Landau finished. "Repeatedly I might add."

"Well fucking good for him!" James said, glancing back towards the door. Connor was with Cooper by the secretary's desk, just waiting to be taken home. "What the fuck else was he supposed to do? Fucking let them keep doing that shit?"

"Mr. Lawson, Billy had to be taken to the hospital." Miss Landau's eyes were narrowed angrily. "His parents could sue. Technically, that was assault and I could have had Connor sent to the juvenile delinquent center-"

"For defending himself?" James leaned forward and glared at her angrily. "Really? How could you-"

"But I didn't because I know that it wouldn't solve the issues that need to be addressed," Miss Landau interrupted. "The issues that YOU need to come to terms with."

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Lawson, I've talked to the principal and teachers at Connor's elementary school. I talked to my teachers here. Connor has severe behavior and emotional problems along with a learning disability that makes it impossible for him to be able to function in a normal classroom environment."

"He-"

"He cannot sit still for more than five seconds, which disrupts every class he's in. He can't seem to read above a first grade level, he can barely spell his own name, addition and subtraction is about as far as his math goes, he acts like he's five years old-"

"He-"

"Mr. Lawson, I could go on and on and on but the point is, he should have been put in special ed classes YEARS ago but you refused to sign the necessary paperwork for it! Your utter blindness to the severity of Connor's situation-"

"Connor is fine!" James insisted. "He is! School just bores him so he acts up."

"Mr. Lawson, implementing the ostrich syndrome here is not going to fly with me."

James stared at her blankly. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means your sticking your head in the sand and hoping this clearly obvious problem will go away but it won't! It won't happen and you need to understand-"

"I understand things perfectly fine," James snapped. "I understand that my son gets tormented on a daily basis and nobody cares."

"Well he don't exactly endear himself to anybody."

"So it's his fault now?"

"I-"

James didn't want to hear it. He was done. "I'm done. He's done. This school-and YOU especially-can kiss my fucking ass." He got up to his feet and stormed out of the office. He wanted to just kill her but he couldn't. There was no way to get away with it right now. So out he went and without looking at anyone else he went straight to Connor, who perked right up when he saw him.

"Hi Daddy!"

James grinned and ruffled Connor's recently cut hair. Every time he looked at him he was reminded just how hard it was to even do that. Cooper had to basically hold him down while James took the scissors to him. Cooper had bite marks on his arm for weeks and even now you could still see the worst of them. "Hey buddy. You okay?"

Connor shook his head. "No. They were mean to me Daddy. Mean mean mean MEAN!"

Cooper winced a bit. "Ow, my ears…"

"You don't have to worry about the meanies anymore," James promised. "You don't have to ever come back here, okay?"

"I don't?" Connor looked happy as hell to hear that.

"Nope. I'll hire tutors for you and they'll home school you-"

"Can I have ice cream now?" Connor didn't care to hear the home schooling details. If he could have his way, he would put a quick end to THAT nonsense. "Please please pleaseeeeeeeee Daddy?"

James chuckled. "Yeah. We'll stop at Dairy Queen on the way home."

"Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!"

Cooper sighed and shook his head as they left. "Yeah, because that's what his hyper ass needs right now. Ice cream."

…

"Why didn't you call?" James asked later that night. He had retreated into his office while Connor and Cooper watched TV in the living room. "You were supposed to call."

Mark let out an annoyed sigh on the other end. "I said I would call if I had time."

"No, you promised that you would call before your show tonight," James corrected. "But you didn't."

"So you had to call and nag?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Riiiight."

James pouted his lips. He could tell by Mark's tone that this call had completely irritated him. But what else had he been supposed to do? Mark himself had promised to call and he didn't. Was he supposed to just sit at home by the phone, worrying and waiting for a fucking call. "When are you coming home?"

"Lawson don't start that."

"What? Don't start what? It was just a question."

"I'll get there when I get there. Unlike you, I actually _work_."

"At a _stupid_ job."

"I like it just fine. You're the only one with a problem."

"Because you're _always_ gone! And you don't ever care."

"Jesus Christ, you sound like a woman."

James bit his tongue and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to see if he could hear anything suspicious in the background. Mark was notorious for boozing it up and keeping the company of more than his share of women but it wasn't supposed to be like that anymore. Mark had promised that the drinking and other women were done and things were going to be on track with them again. But lately, the old patterns were coming up once again. Mark wasn't calling when he said he would, he wouldn't always answer his phone when James called him, he started being evasive on when he was even going to come home…major red flags were there but James was trying to will himself to ignore them.

"Lawson I-"

"Let me come out on the road with you."

Mark was twitching on the other line. "What?"

"Let me come out on the road with you," James repeated.

"No way."

"But I want to."

"I don't care."

"Why? You're supposed to care."

"Do you have ANY idea how much trouble I let you do that? No. No way. I still have heat with McMahon from the last stunt you pulled."

"I'll be good this time," James promised. "I will Marky I'll-"

"NO Lawson. I-" The faint sound of a woman laughing in the background caught James's ear and he felt his heart drop somewhere down to his stomach. "I gotta go Lawson."

"Mark-" Too late. Mark had hung up without another word. "Fuck!" He hung up his phone and put it down on his desk. He sat there for a few minutes, chewing on his lower lip before getting up to his feet. He didn't care what Mark said. He was going out there. He was going to prove a point. He could damn well be good backstage if he tried. He'd be so good nobody would even know he was there. Yeah. That was a good idea. It was.

He left his office and went upstairs to pack, thinking about all the ways to be completely incognito while trying not to think about what Mark could be up to behind his back once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**cathy,** **Esha Napoleon**, **jadeMK11,** **AmarettoLove **and **takers dark lover **: Thank you! **Shyann**: Yeah, he really does. Clearly things haven't really changed. There's only so many times you can put the wool over your own eyes. **SlytherinQueen020:** Yeah they have, though there are times where it's worth repeating. **Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: It's interesting, I can guarantee you that. We've got enough combustible elements to blow the roof off this place. **RRatedauthor**: Yeah that's probably a smart idea. Anything involving the Lawsons can get kind of hairy, even if they don't mean them to. **EternalxInsanity**: Nope it wasn't actually. He don't meet her until this chapter.

…

"You're joking, right?" Mark followed his masked younger brother's eyes and tried not to laugh at what exactly they were fixed on.

Two seventeen-year-old, pint-sized bleached-blondes wearing busty shimmering silver tops and black leather skirts with cowboy hats (made of the same material as their sad excuses for 'shirts') were enthusiastically engaging in conversation with their admirers composed of the WWF locker room. It was the early evening of March 28th, 1999; Wrestlemania 15 was a few short hours away and after a month or so of hype, one half of the sexy Canadian jailbait duo was making her WWF debut at this very event.

Beyond the height difference it was near impossible to tell the twins apart. The taller twin had the tinier (4'10) sister's hand clasped in hers as she excitedly networked herself with everyone they ran into…unfortunately she was NOT the one debuting tonight. The tiny twin was nervous, reserved. Sure everyone that saw her knew she was one of those wild ones just waiting to crack, but regardless she was cute as hell.

Mark had to use everything he had in him not to laugh at the young girls made up like China dolls so they would appear to be older. He and his brother weren't exactly getting along at the moment, though he had no real way of knowing that. Since his debut only a year and a half ago and reuniting with his brother after a twenty-year separation due to a fire that took their parents, Kane had not spoken a word. He was a silent monster who wore a mask 24/7, and his eyes were fixed on the little one. Mark scowled and shook his head in firm disapproval of who he knew was a rising pop star 'expanding her boundaries' by joining to WWF. The tiny prosti-tot had no real care for WWF or wrestling.

"Go to Los Angeles…" he tried to make eye contact with his taken younger brother, "you'll find six-hundred others who possess that exact physical description, Little Brother. They're all the same."

Kane made no move to respond. Mark really couldn't tell which life-size Barbie his younger brother had tunneled his vision towards, so using a gloved finger he traced the line from Kane's eyes to the shorter twin. His jaw almost dropped in disbelief.

"Baby Brother, are you trying to tell me you've got your sights set on THAT one?" he pointed to the small one, and Kane nodded in his trance-like state.

Instead of pounding his little brother's mask in and further deforming his hideous, scarred face that not even HE had seen, Mark opted to make a joke out of it to further see his sibling embarrass himself.

"Why don't you go on and say hello, then?"

Finally breaking his gaze, Kane's mismatched eyes glared at his older brother. He was insulted that Mark was even taking time out of his day to come and speak to him. The pair had such a heated rivalry, Kane knew whenever his brother wanted to speak with him it was never good. More footsteps were heard behind them, Kane prayed it wasn't who he thought it was…unfortunately he stood corrected. His estranged father, Paul Bearer, was NOT aligned with his own son, but with his half-brother. Seemingly whispering to Paul as to what his brother was infatuated with, Mark kept his stone expression as Paul shook his head and placed both hands on his wide hips. Kane's face was then grabbed and dragged all the way down to Paul's eye-level. His father's eyes conveyed nothing but pure disgust.

"And just what are YOU looking at?" he knew damn well where Kane's eyes were. He was purely antagonizing. To play Devil's advocate Kane dragged his eyes back towards the blonde twins, zoning on the meeker one. Bearer did not release his son's face, the older brother did feel some slight guilt for getting his sibling in trouble, but felt it was necessary. "THAT? THAT tramp? Are you MAD?"

Yes actually, technically Kane was insane.

"She's seventeen, Little Brother! She's too young for you, you're almost thirty-two years old…" he shook his head irritably and ran a hand over his face, "There isn't anything special to her anyway; she don't even wrestle. I'm gonna go see what the hype behind the blonde, large-breasted twins is…"

Scared out of his mind, Kane shook his head and lunged to grab his older brother's arm.

"There is NOTHING worth observing" Bearer spat in Kane's face, "The low-life, mainstream Barbies have not one redeeming quality." Kane tuned it out and shook his head. "NO? You don't even know their NAMES what do you mean 'no'?"

Kane watched in dismay as Mark approached the twins slowly.

"Ladies…" he greeted them both flatly. Immediately the sweet-mannered twins turned in unison and smiled brightly.

"Hi!" they chirped in high teenage voices.

"I'm Trish"

"And I'm Miranda!"

They sounded like a cheerleading squad. Mark was literally seconds from losing his lunch. Trish's eyes were a deep caramel while Miranda's were baby blue. He stared at Miranda for a long moment, studying her. They were beautiful, the twins, yet so was every other woman the company employed. Something about Miranda had Kane's eye, and he didn't understand what it was. She may have been a ditz, but Miranda knew he was staring at her and was highly uncomfortable. Trish held Miranda's hand tighter in hers and they both looked up at the seven-footer fearfully. The blue-eyed twin held out her hand.

"And you are…?" the tinier one asked in a child-like tone. He shook her hand firmly.

"Mark."

The twins nodded with a smile.

"Mark…" Miranda curled her lips, nodding with that same annoying smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Trish sensed some sort of spark between the two (Mark was extremely good-looking) and interjected.

"In FACT, my Meemy's client, Big Bossman happens to have a hell in a cell match with you tonight!"

Mark nodded; his eyes straight on Miranda.

"Is that so?"

The twins nodded. Miranda was now leering at Mark hoping he wasn't noticing.

"Well" Miranda clapped her tiny hands together gently and was obviously masking anxiety. Mark had been around women like her for years, he knew the tell-tale signs of female attraction. "I'm only with Bossman TONIGHT as a trial…my REAL dude is this dude named 'Triple H' but I ummm…." She mulled for something else to say, "I don't…start…with him…until tomorrow night" she finally concluded. He nodded along with her flirtatiously, she was adorable.

"Really now?" he asked while hiding a smirk, and she nodded. "So, you wrestle at all?"

She laughed and shook her head rapidly, immediately waving him off.

"Oh, GOD no!" she giggled and stroked her bleached-blonde hair nervously; "I'd be awful!"

Trish smirked and hooked arms with Miranda, "Me and Meemy just manage" she grinned. Feeling a slight tingle in the pit of his stomach that he knew he shouldn't, he figured it was time to leave the fresh meat alone before he landed himself in prison.

"Well," he was even being polite with them, "it was nice meeting you two after the onslaught of locker-room talk I've been forced to listen to."

The sisters giggled coquettishly. He locked eyes with Miranda, the both of them staring each other down until their pupils dilated.

"I'll be seeing you around" he told Miranda only.

Her smile turned into something sensual as she nodded nervously, watching him move away to return to the duo he had abandoned. The twins watched as he almost seemed to conference with Bearer. Trish wrinkled her nose and started to drag her sister away.

"I don't know about YOU, but…" she started, her sister already getting the picture and nodding.

"He has pretty eyes"

"Oh PLEASE" Trish rolled her eyes and gave her sister a light shove, "TELL ME you weren't just looking at his eyes…!"

"You have a boyfriend" Miranda frowned. Trish had been with her boyfriend Ron (who was the same age as them) for three years now.

"I'm not sayin' for ME" Trish shrugged and hip-checked her lightly, "I think he liked YOU, Meemsy."

Miranda nodded as they headed off towards their private dressing room. On their way out the door, Trish caught the masked man watching as they walked out holding hands.

"Ew" Trish scrunched her nose, making her sister cross.

"What?" Trish leaned close to her and dropped her voice dramatically.

"This really big, creepy guy is staring at us…"

"Really?" Miranda's voice got just as low.

"Let's uhhh…" Trish mashed her teeth and jerked her head towards their locker room, "make like a banana…" Her twin nodded and they scurried off.

Bossman ended up losing his match and not only that; he became lynched at the top of the cell. The entire match Miranda was taunted by Paul Bearer at ringside and eventually after the outcome The Brood (Edge, Christian, and Gangrel convinced they were Undertaker's legion of vampires) came down from the ceiling and scared the hell out of her as well. To add to it, Bearer popped in her face form behind and creeped her out so bad she had no choice but to climb the cell. She really wasn't supposed to, but was so terrified of the fat man and the Undertaker in the cage she felt trapped. To ease things for her Gangrel quickly dropped to his stomach and pulled her to the top (it was never in the script to kill her) so she stood smack in the center , giving the trio a more interactive chance to scare the shit out of her. They lifted her in the air (with no intentions of dropping the kid) and tried to rip their way into the cell, Undertaker looking up in shock.

"YEEEEEES! YEEEEESS!" Bearer screamed as the cage was raised off the ground and Miranda yelped, teetering on the edge about forty feet raised into the air and fell straight off, scaring the hell out of twenty thousand people in the arena and millions watching at home.

From inside the cell there was no way the Undertaker could exit and catch her in time. Paul certainly wasn't making a move and the commentators were screaming. Out of literally NOWHERE came a flash of red and black from the crowd and caught her, falling over from impact and nearly breaking his tailbone on the railing from stumbling into it.

'Holy Shit!' chanted all over the arena as Miranda took one glance at her savior and passed out. Medics rushed to ringside as the show stopped for a good 20 minutes.

…

"MEEM are you INSANE?" grabbing Miranda's face after she was released from the hospital with minor traumas Trish shrieked, "You coulda been KILLED, Meemy! Are you NUTS?"

Nervously Miranda stroked her lengthy blonde hair and shook her head, "I-I thought they would drop me"

"Oh MEEM!" Trish lamented, "It was a SHOW! It was PLANNED! You were NEVER supposed to climb up there you know how STUPID you made us look? Do you have ANY idea what people are saying about you?"

Miranda's large blue eyes dropped and she shook her head.

"No…of course you don't" Trish shook her head and groaned, "We get recognized for TWO SECONDS because YOU hadda fall off a god damn building"

"CAGE"

"What?" shaking her head as they exited the revolving doors to go home Trish frowned.

"I fell from a CAGE, Trisha Anne."

"Well whoop-dee-do, Meem!" shaking her head Trish pulled her under an arm and groaned, "Seriously, what am I gonna do with you?"

…

Miranda sat in the makeup chair patiently as the artist yammered about god knew what while painting her face on. Miranda's fake-baked skin had to be made up for about an hour before every appearance. As America's Sweetheart it was becoming her job to look the way they wanted her to. For a year now she had been rising on the American pop charts with her pop/rock band Stratusfear and she was trying to use WWF to give more exposure to her stage name, Mindy Stratus. It wasn't given to her by Vince McMahon, no, but her record label Jive. They were the masters behind her entire persona and they were steering this teen sensation.

Originally a chubby, brunette, pale, sickly, and unattractive girl showed up at their door and they turned her into a blonde bombshell. Her chest had DD cup silicone implants and her hair was bleached. Her nose had been redone, lips plumped, and chin chiseled. She was the seventeen-year-old Barbie everyone wanted to be even though she only stood at four-foot-ten.

She went on Late Night with David Letterman to discuss what happened to her earlier that day and needless to say she was still a bit spooked, but all the world was speaking of the near-fall the popstar had prior.

Smiling sweetly she addressed questions that were presented according to the script. Her label always gave her a script at interviews because Miranda spoke very poor English. Her education level only went up to sophomore year of high school, she was Canadian, and spoke Polish and Greek much clearer than her English.

Ratings were up though, and all her bosses were happy. Vince McMahon never had such a buzz over an event at Wrestlemania, therefore this new acquired instrument would be made the covergirl for the company. Every poster, billboard, program, advertisement, commercial, product…everything would have her face on it. Mindy Stratus was something he didn't think would take off the way she did but he was pleasantly proven wrong. She would officially be the Undertaker AND Kane's valet.

…

"Mindy! Mindy!" backstage at the next RAW people followed Miranda around like lost puppies and the teenage girl was just relishing the attention. She smiled, flirted, pretended to be much more affected by the fall than she really was all while trying to kind of ignore Kane, who was fairly creeping her out.

"You ready for later, little lady?" that gruff voice behind her made Miranda turn to see Mark in Undertaker gear waiting in the doorway of her private dressing room. Popping an oreo in her mouth the sexy blonde nodded and grinned at him.

"Yes I am, Mr. Mark, sir" she poked her tongue between her perfect teeth, "No cells this time to fall off?"

"No" he chuckled, "no cells for you to fall off, sweetheart."

The way he was eyeballing her made her smirk and she stepped forwards when someone else loitering in the hallway smoking a cigarette caught her eye. Long, lean, and absolutely gorgeous the brunette with longish straight hair and sun-tanned skin paced about. He was so tall she had to step back to look at him, but in jeans and a long-sleeved dark gray shirt she wanted to just eat him alive. His nose had this perfect straight slope and his lips carried a pout she could kiss all day…she had never been kissed before. In fact she never even had a date before she was only seventeen and severely mentally ill.

"Yo Lawson!" Mark called from Miranda's room and the Lawson man looked his way, hazel eyes snaring Miranda's attention and their eyes did meet for a fleeting moment before his attention focused in on Mark. "What did I tell you about smoking in the arena?"

"Oh get your panties out of a twist, Marky" he waved him off and shook his head, "Vinnie Mac can suck me if he has a problem."

She giggled. He heard the giggling. He looked her way.

"What?" snorting the Lawson man asked Miranda, and immediately she shook her head nervously and backed a step. She was undressing him with her eyes though. Those big blue viper eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer **and **jadeMK11**: Yeeep. It's all started now. Things should be getting miiiighty interesting. **SlytherinQueen020**: They are quite the pair, there's no doubt about that. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **RRatedauthor: **Knowing Mark's history, I would say it's safe to say he's got her on the brain too. And sorry for neglecting what you sent. I've been stuck on a lot of crap lately sooo a lot of stuff has just been bleeeh.** EternalxInsanity**: lol they've been around…though here they're happening for the first time…and we got the combustible elements of Mark and Kane so this should get real interesting.

…

James raised an eyebrow as he studied the girl in front of him. He felt like he was looking at a life size Barbie doll. He had seen the look plenty of times before, mostly from the girls that appeared in his porn franchise's movies and also from the couple of times he had been through Los Angeles. The difference with her though was her eyes. He wasn't an idiot. Nervous as she seemed, she was totally checking him out. And being the attention whore he was, it was his nature to ham it up big time. "I don't think we've ever met." He took her hand, which was just ridiculously small compared to his. Of course, she in general was ridiculously small compared to him. "I'm James Lawson."

"I'm Miranda."

"Miranda huh? Well it's very nice to meet you." He kissed her hand and smirked a bit when she squeezed his automatically, definitely not wanting to let go at all.

"Would you quit flirting Lawson?" Mark asked with a shake of his head and a slap upside to James's head.

"I'm being _polite_ Marky. Something you have never understood." He leaned in close and whispered loudly while eyeing Mark. "You'll have to excuse Marky. He's a rude little bitch."

Mark rolled his eyes. "We'll see who's a rude bitch at the end of the night Lawson."

"Ah bah humbug to you Marky Mark." He turned to Miranda who still hadn't let go of his hand and who was still blatantly raping him with her eyes. "So are you like a new wrestler or-"

She giggled a little more loudly than she intended to and he smirked as she forced herself to quiet back down. "No. No no no. I would be very bad at it."

"She's my valet," Mark informed him. He wasn't too bothered by the hand holding thing. He figured James was either just being a ham or trying to get back at him for some stupid reason or another. Besides, he was there to rip Miranda off by the hair if anything more were to suddenly happen. "Kane's too."

James looked back and forth between Miranda and Mark incredulously, thinking that was a joke until he realized by the looks on their faces that it wasn't. "Whaaaat?" He busted out laughing and inadvertently dropped his cigarette.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked as he quickly stepped on the dropped cigarette to put it out.

"You're the Lord of Darkness and Crispy's a freak! Luna Vachon would be a better fit for you two, not this cute little baby doll here." Barbie doll would have been a more appropriate description but the moment baby doll came off his tongue he liked the sound of it so he went with it.

"Crispy?" Miranda had to ask.

"Oooh she don't know," James said just a little too gleefully. He leaned in closer because he loved telling this story. It was actually kind of sick how much he loved to tell it. "You see Baby Doll" (he didn't realize he had called her that right away but she did and she looked at him with even bigger eyes) "I've known Marky and Kane since I was five. Marky and I hit it right off but little Kane was an annoying twat. He'd follow us around when he wasn't clinging to Mommy's leg." Mark uttered a few choice words at that part but James silenced him with a middle finger "A few years went by and one night, Mark and I, because we were-"

"Stupid and had a death wish," Mark interjected.

"…we stole some of my mother's alcohol and got nice and drunk. And we went walking around and decided that it would be fun to set something on fire. So, we ended up at Marky's house and we doused the whoooole place with gasoline. And then I lit a match and threw it in and it-" he threw his free hand out dramatically, making Miranda jump a little bit because she wasn't expecting that. She was too busy focusing on every little word he was saying. "-went WHOOSH!"

"Whoosh?"

"Oh yeah. Whoosh into flames and Marky's mommy and daddy went bye bye. Kane somehow managed to live but now he hides behind a mask because he's all disfigured and shit. And that's why I call him Crispy Critter." He sounded so damn proud of himself that Miranda couldn't help but giggle loudly at him. She was just completely dying he was too cute.

"And on that lovely little note we've got to go," Mark announced. He pulled Miranda away from James and gave his lover a serious look. "You behave."

"What do you think I've been doing since I got here Marky?" James asked, unable to hide how miffed he was at suddenly being scolded like a child. "I haven't tormented the production people, thrown food or shot more bottle rockets at Vince. I'm being a very good boy."

"And you keep it that way or I'll throttle you within an inch of your life."

James snorted and made a face. "Love you too Marky Mark. Now get your funky bunch and boogey."

Mark gave him a very irritated glare as he backed out of the room. "Wait for me in my locker room Lawson. And for fuck's sake _behave_!"

"You too Marky." James looked at Miranda and grinned. "If he don't behave feel free to kick him in his funky bunch."

"Lawson!" Mark growled. Miranda was nodding along even though she didn't have a clue what a "funky bunch" was.

James's response was to cackle as he left the room.

…

"Bored bored bored…" James said under his breath as he paced around Mark's dressing room. This whole being a good boy thing was a lot harder than it had seemed at the time he swore to do it. "Fuck this sucks." He plopped down on the bench and sighed. He hated this shit. He wanted to go out and have some fun but as soon as he did someone would get mad and then Mark would get mad and then they would fight. That was all they seemed to be good at sadly. Fighting. Fight over everything. Jodi, Mark's drinking, Cooper, Connor, James's unwillingness to accept Mark's career, all the other girls Mark had been with, Annabelle…at this point it was hard for him to remember a time where they weren't fighting. Mark was supposed to be in the process of splitting up with Jodi and given the nasty phone fights he had overheard and his own nasty venom filled calls from the she beast that said he "ruined" her marriage that was definitely in the works. Mark was also supposed to stop drinking and seeing _other_ women behind his back but despite his best efforts to put the blinders on and believe that was happening, he was having a harder time with it. Mark was always on the road, surrounded by people that drank and women that just threw themselves at him.

On the road…always on the road. James hated it. He wanted Mark home. Was that so much to ask for? To want their significant other home? He didn't think so. Mark though, he never listened. This was what he wanted and to hell with what James thought on the matter.

"Fucking fuck fuck." James was tired of thinking. He needed something to occupy his time until Mark's match was over. He had no idea how long that was going to be. He wasn't watching on the monitor. He rarely ever watched Mark wrestle just because he was so against it. He had never really been a fan anyway; any time he watched it as a kid it was because Mark had wanted to. "What to do what to do…oooh…" He grabbed Mark's bag and started rummaging through it. Extra tights, extra boots, extra coat, keys, street clothes-nothing fun on the surface. He was about to zip the bag back up when he noticed a piece of paper sticking slightly out of the pocket of Mark's jeans. Without hesitation he grabbed it and unfolded it and then scowled. Written somewhat illegibly on this piece of paper was a woman's name with hearts around it and her phone number. "Son of a bitch." He stared at the paper for the longest time before standing up and putting it into his pocket. Again. It was happening again. _He promised he promised he promised…_

James suddenly snapped, throwing anything he could grab across the room and smashing his fists into the walls. Forget being a good boy. He wanted to strangle Mark. He promised this time it would be different. He promised that all the bullshit was over. But he lied. Why was he surprised? Mark loved to lie. He lied like he was breathing. And he believed it every single time. So who was more at fault here? Mark for the lying or him for being a fucking idiot?

Once the room was nice and trashed he just stood there, breathing heavily in and out. He needed to stay, confront Mark and throttle the fuck out of him. But at the same time, he couldn't just stand there and wait. He didn't know how much longer Mark was going to be gone. "Fuck!" He punched the wall one last time and stormed out of the room, struggling to get his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He needed to get some air.

…

Unbeknownst to James, Kane was watching him as he went down the hallway. He had his fists balled up at his side and under his mask he was scowling heavily. What the fuck was Lawson doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here. He had heard Bearer and Mark arguing about him quite a bit and he knew James was supposed to be banned. But here he was, storming around like he owned the place. His face showed how pissed off he clearly was but Kane of course didn't care why James was so upset. He just wanted to go up to him and kill. Rip him apart from limb to limb. The way he was was because of James. He had burned him, disfigured him beyond recognition. The blame had been put on Mark but it had been James. He should know what it was like to burn. Kane wanted to do it so badly he could taste it, but for now he stayed in the shadows, just watching with the fists clenched so tightly that it hurt.

…

After Mark's match Miranda found herself walking around backstage, trying to find James. He wasn't in Mark's locker room. Mark's locker room had been trashed and Mark was raising hell about it. He had been pretty scary and pretty much everyone could hear him carrying on and cussing James out even though he wasn't there. Now she was taking it upon herself to warn him, although she really just wanted an excuse to see him. That hair, his eyes, those lips; she really couldn't stop thinking about those lips. Those pouty lips she wanted to kiss so bad. She looked down at the hand he had touched earlier and she felt a small flutter in her stomach. She had enjoyed the feeling of his hand on hers. His hands were all nice and strong and she couldn't help but think about them touching other places.

"Excuse me?" she went up to one of the make-up ladies. "Do you know where James Lawson is?"

The lady's eyebrows shot up at the question. "I've seen him around."

"Do you know where he is now?" Miranda asked hopefully.

The lady pointed down the hallway. "He went down this way awhile ago. He looked angry though I don't think you want to-"

"Thank you." Miranda took off without letting the woman finish her sentence. She knew damn well what she wanted to do and didn't need any advice from anyone else.

"James?" She went down the hallway until she reached the end of it and looked around. He wasn't anywhere in sight. "James?" To her left was a dead end so she went right, not noticing at first who was creeping up on her. "James are you here?" The hairs on the back of her neck were starting to stand up. "I just-" A flash of red and black caught her eye and she jumped about a foot in the air in fright. "Kane!"

Kane just stared at her and she put her hand over her ample chest, trying to get her heartbeat back under control. "K-Kane! You scared me!" She didn't get a response. She never did. He didn't ever talk. "I just uh…was looking for someone." She swallowed the lump in her throat as much as she could. He had saved her life when she had fallen off the cell and she was grateful for that but the way he followed her around scared the shit out of her. "I just want to find-" she had tried taking a step onwards but he automatically stepped in her way. "Kane? What are you doing?" She tried to step around him but he got in her way once again. "Kane? Please move."

Kane shook his head. He had heard her calling out for James and he wasn't going to let her anywhere near the psycho.

"I-I should go," she stammered out. She was backing up and he was advancing right at her, which made her nearly trip over herself as she backed up faster. "I should I should go…" Without her realizing it he had backed her into the corner and she hit the wall with a loud squeak.

…

James threw down the remains of his cigarette and stomped on it with his foot. He had retreated outside to smoke and clear his head and was feeling…well not better but ready to go back inside and confront Mark. He opened the door and went through it, his eyes widening because he was immediately confronted by Kane having Miranda trapped in the corner. Nobody else was around and the poor girl looked scared to death. _What in the hell?_ James shook his head. Fucking Crispy Critter. Whatever fun he thought he was going to have wasn't going to happen. James loved spoiling his fun whatever chance he got and besides from that, Miranda was the size of his leg and looked absolutely scared to death. Poor girl couldn't do anything to defend herself if she tried.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife, creeping right up behind Kane and grabbing him so the blade of the knife went right up against his neck. "Hiya Crispy!" He yanked the masked man back as he started to thrash violently. "Missed me?"

Kane was trying harder to get away so James pressed the blade so hard up against his neck that it started to bleed. THAT sure as hell got him to hold the hell still. "Why don't you get gone?" James hissed lowly. "Before I slit your fucking throat and be done with it?" In all honesty, he would have rather just slit Crispy's stupid throat without warning. It needed to be done. But he wasn't stupid enough to commit a murder right here in the arena. Too risky. So reluctantly he shoved Kane away and they glared at each other murderously for a very long time before Kane finally went away. "Fucking burnt up freak," James muttered contemptuously. He stared ahead a little bit more to make sure Crispy wasn't coming back before turning around and coming face to face with a wide eyed Miranda.


	4. Chapter 4

**cathy **and **Esha Napoleon: **Thank you! **ExternalxInsanity**: Sadly, Kane right now is much more mild than what he'll become later in the story. All I'm gonna say. **jadeMK11:** Yeah. I'm sure she's real thankful, as we can tell by this next chapter here. **RRatedauthor**: I'm trying I'm trying. This one has technically been done for months now so it's only new to you guys…buuut I'm trying to get some older stuff back in the works. **AmarettoLove: **Aw well we're glad you like it. And while the Kane deserves love too angle can definitely be argued, stalking the poor girl like that is noooot really a route that should be taken. Just could lead to a whole lot of trouble.

…

"Baby Doll…?" panting and double-taking to ensure Kane was gone James shook his head and stood put, "You alright?"

"Y-yea-maybe…" dropping the ice-blue viper eyes she nodded quick and for some reason he knew that was a lie.

His dark eyebrows rose as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it up, "Are you SURE you're gonna be alright?"

Now her expression faltered, collagen-fused lips turning into a frown and curling nervously. Sighing he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What were you doing all the way over here by yourself anyway?"

The piercing viper eyes lifted, "L-looking for you…"

He smirked in such a fashion he was lucky she didn't know what she was doing with a guy or she would have jumped him, "Really now…?" he took a step closer, "What for?"

Her eyes widened, "Mark was REAL mad at you and I did not want anything to be bad when he found you"

"Mad at ME?" his eyes widened innocently as he shifted his weight and took a drag of his cigarette, "Whatever for?"

She gave him a knowing look and a smirk, popping her slender weight to the right and folding her arms across her ample chest covered in a white leather hooker top and skirt. Barbie yes, but the little thing was sexy as hell in her own cute innocent way.

"Ya KINDA trashed his locker room"

"Eh" waving it off he wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "How long has he been bothering you?" he motioned in the direction Kane went off and Baby Doll shrugged.

"Wrestlemania he saved my life I owe him-"

"You don't owe him jack shit, Baby Doll" he watched her face light up as he said that, "He needs to leave you alone."

"Why are you here?" she shrugged and stepped forwards, James not even bothering to take a step back as she traced circles along his chest, "You are not talent"

"Maybe not" he shrugged and ran a hand through his long dark hair, "But I AM dating Mark"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute…" she was trying not to laugh, "You and Mark are…?"

"Yep…" curling his lips uncomfortably he rubbed the back of his neck as she stepped even closer to the point that her gigantic fake tits were rubbing against his lower abdomen, "since we were kids"

"Ew" her nose wrinkled and she shook her head with a laugh, "Why? You are so handsome you can have any…" she would have said 'girl', but she just realized he was gay, "GUY…"

"It's alright" nodding he leaned a little further down so their eyes came closer to the same level, "I'm both"

"Oh!" her eyes popped and she brightened, "You are not gay?"

"Only half" he smiled and nodded once, though she wasn't buying it.

"Prove it"

"I haven't taken your hand off my chest now have I…" he now leaned down and gave her his most charming grin, "or your tits off my stomach trust me, if I were a bonafide twink you would have never been able to get this close"

"Good" that slipped out and she covered her mouth. It wasn't supposed to be said.

"You got a boyfriend, Baby Doll?" he was just humoring himself now that he knew for sure she fancied him.

"Never" she shook her head and his eyes widened now.

"Bullshit"

"I mean it" rubbing her tanned muscular arm she nodded, "Never never."

"Never never…" marveling at that he eyeballed her, "so you get all dolled up every week for nothing?"

"YEP!" nodding happily she bounced on her toes and he now grinned mischievously.

"I'm sure you're quite a dirty one though…"

"N-no…" she dropped her eyes. She was a virgin. She never even kissed a guy before.

"Well why not?" he shrugged, "You're hella pretty enough to-"

"It is all makeup and plastic surgery" she giggled, "I am a brunette."

"I figured THAT…" his eyes went to her roots when he leaned in and kept his face pressed very close to hers on purpose to see what her reaction was…virgin. Total and complete virgin her lips were quivering with fear. "No man's ever touched you?" he eyeballed her with a frown.

She shook her head.

"That's a bit of a shame…" slowly stepping forwards he cornered her completely to this wall, "someone who looks like you…"

She barely responded she was so nervous to have him this close.

"Touching is fun, you'd like it" he wagged his eyebrows suggestively just for him and for several moments they just looked at the other nervously, "Does it make you nervous?"

She nodded.

"Well, why?"

She shook her head meekly but he got it.

"It's not bad at all, you might actually like it" he nodded happily when her face just went sickly pale so he leaned forwards and whispered into her ear, "Do you want me to show you?"

Immediately she nodded, and with a wolfish grin his lips slammed to hers quickly and that created their first kiss. She felt horrible at it but went with her instinct, moaning into his mouth and accepting the tongue he glided down her throat. Moments later they were making out, Miranda lifting a leg and trying to rub his groin. Being that she'd never done it before she was nervous but James responded more than happily as she was trying to figure out what to grab.

"Oh Baby Doll…" moaning he nodded and rubbed against her little hand, "that's it…you can touch me there, its okay" nodding he rubbed against her hand harder and panted, "You can touch my cock like this its okay! You sure you've never done this before?"

Shaking her head she kissed him harder, though very sloppily and his hands went to her chest, kneading and squeezing to the soundtrack of her gasps and cries to every moan.

"You like this, Baby Doll?" moaning he nodded while drifting a hand between her legs, "You're gonna LOVE this then…" through her pink thong he rubbed an already wet pussy, "Ohhhh fuck" slipping the hand under her panties he rubbed her pussy harder and grinned as they kissed, "Is this the first time you've ever been wet, Baby Doll?" smiling happily he kissed her neck slowly, "Are you all nice and wet for me?"

"Hell yeah!" a hand slid down his jeans and rubbed his hardening cock, getting such a happy response from him he slipped the fingers inside and she shrieked from pleasure

"Ohh fuck…" watching his drenched fingers slip in and out of her sopping wet pussy he moaned, "Oh fuck fuck fuck Baby Doll you want me bad?"

Gasping and throwing her head back she rode the fingers hard.

"Do you want me to play with you, Baby Doll? Should I finger you so hard and stretch this tight little pussy?"

She was moaning. Moaning and riding his fingers to the point that he was more than hard in her hand as she tried to jack him off.

"Have you ever seen a cock before, Baby Doll?" rubbing against her hand he grunted and she shook her head, "Well here you go…" opening his jeans so she could see instead of just touching he watched her moan, "it's neat, huh?"

"Mmmmm" riding his fingers harder he was moaning with every slide of her hips.

"So tight…so fucking tight and wet for me…" panting he kissed her throat and ripped her head back by her hair, "You wanna cum for the first time, Baby Doll? Huh? You wanna cum for the first time?"

"Mmmmm yes James yes…!" nodding happily she rode his fingers harder until he rubbed her clit in circles and his hands became covered in hot sticky juices.

"Ohhh fuck yes that's it…" pulling back his fingers he licked them clean before nodding, "that a girl…good girl" kissing her harder he nodded, moaning and bending to kiss her deeper when her head ducked. "Baby Doll?"

Panting he shook his head in confusion when her mouth nervously covered his cock and her hands squeezed his balls. Immediately his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as she took his entire length down her throat and was almost gagging.

"Oh Baby Doll fuck FUCK!" thrusting into her mouth and holding her hair he moaned, never having felt anything like this in his life. He never had a blowjob, "Don't stop, don't you stop on me, Baby Doll"

Sucking harder she squeezed his balls ever so lightly and he came down her throat in seconds. Embarrassing. He turned about twelve shades of red but she kept sucking, swallowing his seed and actually going at it like a little pro. She sucked even faster, playing with him and teasing the head so he would last longer and he did. He did much better, holding her hair and slowly pumping into her mouth until he could cum a second time and now it was her turn.

Again he had no idea what he was doing, but he had to play it off like he did.

"Come here, Baby Doll…" petting her hair he nodded and immediately she did as instructed, lifting a single leg over his shoulder and he managed to hook the other too with her back against the wall.

It looked one way in the movies but in person it was much more intimidating because it was such a sensitive area. Far and away it was the most intimate thing to do with a woman and for the first time in his life he was faced with it. Swallowing hard he went for it and moved his face up, softly kissing her clit and her head tossed back. She liked it. He grinned and did it again.

"How's that feel, Baby Doll?"

A whine and her hand went down to his head, pushing it against her hot wet pussy harder and without warning he buried his face in it, licking and sucking her clit before moving onto her pussy and sliding his tongue inside the tight wet opening. It was hot and wet, much smoother than he thought considering the completely bare pussy he was eating out. She must have had electrolysis or something there was no hair at all. Latching his teeth on her clit he scraped and slowly fucked her with his tongue until she screamed and completely covered his face in her sweet-tasting juices. They were so delicious to him he had to take a moment to keep licking her.

Panting she waited for him to kiss his way back up her body and they lips met once again. Both arms twined around his neck and they kept kissing, Miranda hooking her legs around his waist and already feeling evidence of what she was doing to him…and that was exciting. He had her back against a wall and easily held her up, kissing deeper and harder when she gave him a look and whimpered.

"Please…" she looked down and back in his eyes so he could get the picture, and he slid inside her so fast she SCREAMED. She screamed so fucking loud James winced for her and stopped. He felt it pop; he knew he broke it he didn't need to look at the blood everywhere. He popped her cherry, and thought it was the tightest space he'd ever rammed into and he wanted to cum immediately he didn't. Instead he slowly kissed her to get the tears away and pet her face.

"Sssshhh…" kissing her lips he smiled and kissed her harder, "sssshh ssshh ssshh! You did it, it's over I did it! See?" he grinned and kissed her harder, "It's done, Baby Doll it-"

She sobbed loudly, closing her mouth over his and they made out until she coughed from suffocating herself. His hands wove into her hair for a moment until he easily supported her weight and his hips thrust into her. Slowly at first he tried to ease her body. She whimpered and cried, but he shushed and cooed her every step of the way until she was moaning and mewling to be fucked harder.

"Fuck Baby Doll so fucking tight!" it was so tight around his cock he was losing his mind, yet he kept fucking as hard as he could, taking a few moments to moan and enjoy her orgasm that triggered his instantaneously. "See?" grinning he kissed her cheek and chuckled, "And you were all panicky over this, see you did great!" nodding they kissed and that was all she wanted to do.

Tears from agony streamed down her face and he kissed every one away before keeping her pinned to the wall and making out for as long as he possibly could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Yes it does. What a way for it to begin. **cathy **and **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **jadeMK11**: Yep. Not the most classiest of ways given where they were but whatever. **EternalxInsanity**: It don't seem to be too hard to rile him up, especially if it's anything involving James or Mindy. Too bad for him, this train ain't stopping any time soon.

…

James eyed their surroundings and he and Miranda straightened themselves up and caught their breath from their make-out session. It really was a wonder that they hadn't gotten caught doing all that. It wasn't like they had gone into a dressing room or a closet or anything like that. They had done it right out in the open for the world to see. James wouldn't have cared if they had gotten caught though. He really had no shame to speak of. The only time it bothered him to get walked in on during sex was when Cooper and Connor did it. Then he would stop, not only because it was awkward but because Cooper threw things at him and Connor asked way too many awkward questions. It was a real boner killer.

"You okay Baby Doll?" He knew damn well she was going to be sore for awhile. There was really no way for her not be.

She winced and slowly nodded her head. "Y-yeah."

"You sure?" He traced his finger across her jaw and slowly brought it up so he could trace the outline of her lips. He figured with the whole Barbie look and the admittance of plastic surgery they were filled with collagen but he really couldn't tell honestly. Her tits he definitely could tell but he was a guy so what the hell did he care? Even though he hadn't been with a woman in years he was still bi and could appreciate a nice rack.

She nodded again and kissed his fingertip. She stared at him with those big blue viper eyes of hers and they ended up kissing a few seconds later. It occurred to him that this was the first time he had ever cheated on Mark (unless one counted Annabelle and he didn't since technically, he had been with her first) and he didn't find himself feeling too guilty about it. Pretty much since the moment he started wrestling, Mark had been cheating on him and then lying about it until he was caught and then he would lie about stopping until he got caught again. It was a cycle that repeated itself over and over and over again. There was a part deep down inside of James that felt he deserved it (even though he really didn't even admit it to himself) so he kept quiet and took it, clinging to Mark even though Mark usually just pulled away from him. They had broken up several months ago over Mark's indifference to Cooper's disappearing acts but they had gotten back together shortly before New Year's, when Mark had come back with promises that actually were getting fulfilled. He and Jodi were pretty much done, he stopped drinking and things were really good-for about two months. Since about a week after Valentine's Day though, things had been falling apart once again and while James had been denying it and clinging to what good he could, deep down, he had known that if it weren't for his intense fear of being alone, he would have just said no more. He would have done what Cooper had been telling him to do for years and just call it quits.

One of his hands reached up and tangled itself into Miranda's blonde locks as they continued to kiss. She clearly didn't have a whole lot of experience at this but she sure as hell was eager, which appealed to him greatly. It made him feel wanted, something that he craved but didn't get a whole lot of. Mark, even when he actually did want James around, didn't really show it any sort of obvious way. James was just supposed to know and be there. Honestly though, even he had a hard time figuring out when those times were and he had known Mark for nearly thirty years now. With Miranda, it was a hell of a lot simpler. He could already just look in her eyes and tell that she wanted him and the way she kissed him and was grabbing at him made it even more obvious.

"You want to get something to eat?" he asked her as they once again came up for air. He didn't want to go find Mark anymore. They would just have the same fight they always had and it wouldn't do a bit of good. They would storm off and Mark would probably go off with a ring rat while James spent the night alone, with only his victims as company. Not a very good option there. Staying with Miranda was about a million times more appealing.

"Yeah!" She quickly nodded and bounced on her toes. "Wherever you want. I am a garbage disposal I will eat anything."

He chuckled and checked his watch. It was getting late but he knew he could find somewhere that was open. "I am too so that works." He glanced around, somewhat surprised that Mark hadn't caught up to him yet. Honestly though, he didn't really give that much of a shit. Maybe it was Miranda's company or maybe he was just really actually tired of it this time…whatever the case was, he found himself scooping little Miranda into his arms and taking her right out the door, not noticing Chyna and Hunter as they were talking amongst themselves.

"Was that-" Chyna started when Hunter interrupted her.

"James Lawson and Miranda."

"What the hell does HE want with HER?"

Hunter shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"You think he knows how old she is?"

"Probably not."

"Think Mark knows that his lover boy made off with her?"

"No and I'm not telling him. I'm staying as far away from that shit storm as humanly possible."

…

"So…" James popped a French fry into his mouth and ate it. They were in a late night diner and were in question asking mode since they really hadn't bothered to do it before they had gotten to know each other physically. "Where are you from?"

"Canada," Miranda answered happily. She was sitting next to him as opposed to across from him since it was much easier to hang on him that way. "But I live in L.A." He nodded along, really hearing her accent now that he could locate where it was from. He knew more than his share of Canadians although her accent was really strong compared to theirs. It was so bad it was really just cute. "What about you?"

"Las Vegas," he replied.

"Do you still live there?"

"Yep."

"With Mark?"

He snorted. "When he feels like coming home."

She frowned and gently touched his face. "Are you alone when he does not feel like it?"

"No. I've got two sons and a dog to keep me company."

Miranda blinked in surprise. "Sons?"

"Mhm." James reached into his pocket and got out his wallet, looking through it until he pulled out a picture of Cooper, Connor and Spencer out by the park. "See that's Spencer…and that's Connor. He just turned twelve. Also that's pre-haircut so he don't look like a cave boy anymore." His lips twitched as she giggled at that. "And that's Cooper. He turns seventeen in June."

Miranda's eyes widened. James didn't know it but that meant she was only six months older than one of his sons. "How old are you?"

"Thirty three."

"Thirty three…you do not look it," she informed him. "When is your birthday?"

"April 28th. What about you?"

"December 18th." She left out old she would be and he was too busy thinking about the next question to catch that.

"Favorite color?"

"Purple. Yours?"

"Black or red."

"Black is a shade, not a color."

"Ah well. I still like it."

She giggled softly at the firm nod he gave after that statement. "Favorite food?"

"Mexican. Yours?"

"Chinese."

"You got family?"

"My Trisha Anne," she confirmed. "She's my twin. And my Babcia."

"Your what?"

"Grandmother."

"Ohhh."

"What about you?"

He shook his head. "The ones I knew are dead and I never really got to know my aunts and uncles and cousins." He ate some more of his food before throwing out another question. "What do you like to do?"

"I like to sing and play piano and ride ponies and eat food and eat ice cream and watch TV…" She kept going on and on and he chuckled a bit as he listened. That accent of hers was really just too cute. "What do YOU like to do?"

He shrugged. "Watch TV, eat, play with Spencer, hang out with my boys…" he shrugged. "Basic shit."

She nodded along. "Is their mother um…is she…"

"She's dead," James answered. "She died of breast cancer about eight years ago."

"Oh. I am sorry."

He nodded. That was about as far as he was going to let that part of the conversation go. Eventually, it would wind up into territory of who Annabelle actually was and he didn't feel like explaining why on earth he would ever sleep with his twin sister tonight. That basket of fun filled eggs could be left for a later time. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked, his hand reaching over and gently brushing over her thighs.

She quickly nodded and he paid the bill so they could get the hell out of there. As soon as they were in the car she was kissing him and he was happily kissing her back and pulling her on to his lap. Her tiny hands went from his chest to his face to his hair while his hands groped her entire body greedily, eventually reaching up her skirt and ripping her thong off. It was barely underwear anyway and he tossed it into the backseat so he could work on getting her shirt and bra off. Once he succeeded he attached his mouth to her chest and kissed and licked her nipples until they were hardened peaks.

"James!" she gasped as she fumbled with trying to get his cock free from his jeans. He helped her out a bit and she immediately wrapped her hand around it, stroking it while grinding against him. He continued to kiss and lick her chest while one of his hands rubbed her pussy.

"Are you still sore Baby Doll?" He slid one finger into her and knew by the gasp she let out that she was. "Here Baby Doll I've got you…" The fact that they were still in the diner parking lot failed to register in his mind. Instead he just hiked up her skirt and positioned his head between her legs, slowly fingering her with one finger while licking her clit.

"James!" Her legs wrapped themselves around his head as he continued on, slowly adding another finger and eventually switching his fingers and tongue back and forth. Her hands gripped the back of his head and pushed his head against her harder and she screamed his name as she came. He lapped up her juices happily before sitting back up and pulling her back on to his lap. "Baby Doll…?" His cock rubbing against her pussy finished the question for him. She nodded and he covered her mouth with his as he slid into her. It wasn't anywhere near as painful as the last time although it still was somewhat since she was still sore.

"Sssh it's okay," he cooed, kissing her face gently and grabbing her hips so he could help her control the pace. "You're doing good Baby Doll." He kissed and sucked on her throat, giving her her very first hickey. "Ride me Baby Doll." He kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. "Ride me Baby Doll you can do it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving like he was instructing her to. "James…"

"That's it Baby Doll." His lips went back to her neck and left more hickeys behind, smiling as she leaned her head back to expose her throat more. "Oh fuck that feels so good…"

"James…mmm James please…" She moved faster, kissing his face frantically. "Ja-JAMES!" His hand reached between her legs and started rubbing her clit. She rode him harder, desperately grinding against his hand until she came. She felt his seed inside her seconds later and she buried her face in his neck, gasping for breath and clinging to him for dear life. There was no way in hell she wanted to let him go. Not now, not ever. He knew she liked him but he had no idea JUST how bad she had it for him yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esha Napoleon **and **cathy: **Thank you! **Ilse'sPurpleSummer: **I know. It just like never ends. **jadeMK11**: lol I know. He completely corrupts her. She was a virgin and now he'll be able to get her to do any dirty thing his heart desires. **RRatedauthor**: It's Jamie Doll so there's tons of it all over the place. They're very physical and completely obnoxious. There's your warning for like the rest of the story. Keep it in mind. **EternalxInsanity**: Awww well thank you

…

"I do not wanna go back inside" sniffling while sitting straddled over James' waist in the driver's seat of his car Mindy shook her head. Both his arms wrapped tightly around her little body as they cuddled just talking about life and whatnot. They sat in the parking deck of the arena and Mindy just couldn't pull her lips from his. If they weren't snuggling they were kissing. And hell was he a good kisser.

"Baby Doll…" frowning he kissed her and they pet the other's face for another few minutes. Their extended absence had to be noticed especially considering it was two in the morning, "How about I drop you at the hotel…?"

"You're staying at the Sheraton?" her lips pouted hopefully and he nodded once, kissing behind her ear and grinning.

"I am, Baby Doll" smiling weakly he hugged her little body close to his and turned on the radio for them before kissing her forehead.

"Do not leave then" she took his hand and squeezed it tightly in hers, "Stay with me, PLEASE stay with me!"

"Hey hey hey hey hey…!" frowning he touched her face as he drove off and kissed her, "What? You think because I take you home that I'm giving up on you?"

"I am sorry about being a virgin"

Immediately worried he shook his head, "That has NOTHING to do with anything, I liked that it was your first time…" his face fell and he smiled a bit softly, "made me feel kinda special."

Now she licked his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth, "I will do it again any fucking time you want as much as you want"

He gave her a wink, "I'm holding you to that."

A song came on and she squealed, "Oh JAMIE I LOVE this song!"

"Jamie?" smirking he asked but she didn't hear him. She was too busy getting all hyper over this song by a boyish-sounding band that Cooper might have liked.

_I took her out, it was a Friday night_

_I wore cologne to get the feeling right_

_We started makin' out and she took off my pants_

_But then, I turned on the TV_

_And that's about the time she walked away from me_

_Nobody likes you when you're 23_

_And are still more amused by TV shows_

_What the hell is ADD, my friends say I should act my age_

_What's my age again?What's my age again?_

She knew every line and was singing along loudly, making him chuckle and hug her tightly with the hand he wasn't using to drive.

…

"Mmmm Jamie" giggling as he stopped at a late night Dairy Queen drive-thru to get her a strawberry milkshake, Mindy hugged his neck still straddled over his lap as they sat in the parking lot because you know, she had to finish it. He couldn't drive her home with a melting milkshake. "Why can we not drive and drink milkshakes?"

"Because…" his voice dropped as did his eyes, stroking her thick blonde hair and pressing a kiss atop her head, "it's American law, you know."

Yeah, that card should work…and her eyes widened.

"Oh REALLY?" her eyes got so fucking big it was the cutest thing in the world, "I did not KNOW that, Jamie thank you!"

"I try" nodding he took the milkshake from her and put it in the cupholder for a minute, "You don't want to give yourself brain freeze if you drink too fast"

Now she was smiling, "Are you stalling?"

"Yes."

Laughing loudly she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed, Mindy pumping her hips against his and gliding her tongue down his throat lovingly.

"Baby Doll…" moaning lightly he rubbed between her legs and pulled her breasts out of her top to lick and suck them, truly not able to get enough of her.

"Mmm Jamie that feels so good" nodding she kissed his hair and rubbed his groin to feel it grinding against her hand, "You feel so good Jamie I love it."

"You like it when I touch you, Baby Doll?" slipping a single finger in while his thumb caressed her clit he slowly pumped it in and out of her hot wet pussy, "You like it when I touch you like this?"

"Mmmmm Jamie don't stop…" moaning she arched her back and nodded, "Feels so good…"

"What feels good, Baby Doll?" slipping in another finger he kissed her lips and opened his jeans so his hard cock could breathe, "Tell me what feels good…"

"You…" she whimpered and moaned, "playing with my pussy getting me so fucking wet"

"What's it wet for?" he grunted hopefully while pulling his cock from his jeans to show her, "This, Baby Doll? Does it want to get pounded by this?"

Moaning she closed a hand around it and began to stroke, "It's so hard…"

"It wants to fuck you, Baby Doll" he nodded and began to thrust at the air, "It craves your hot wet little pussy"

"Then fuck me, Jamie" she nodded eagerly and tried her best to rub against it, "Please fuck me with it right now don't stop please don't!"

"Never" shaking his head he kissed her lips and drove inside her, knowing how sore she was so he kissed while lightly getting her a feel of his cock yet again.

"Oh Jamie!"

"Fucking hell you're so tight, Baby Doll" moaning loudly he pushed into her harder because her walls felt so good compressing his cock, "I'm trying so hard not to cum yet from your tiny little pussy"

"I love your cum" moaning she nodded while starting to really ride him, "tastes so good and you cum so much"

"I never have to cum the way I do when I'm fucking or getting sucked by you, Baby Doll" he kissed her hard and thrust harder, "Ride me, come on my cock needs it Baby Doll! Fuck me come on!"

Throwing her head back she rocked even harder and James nodded, driving himself up into her and nodding.

"Oh Baby Doll this feels so good…"thrusting faster he nodded, "this feels so good fucking you…"

Moaning louder he rubbed her clit until she screamed from orgasm and his followed shortly behind, releasing so hard inside her he had to pause and just pant with his face in her neck. Slowly kissing her skin he dipped her head back until she looked him in the eye and they kissed again.

…

Still in the Sheraton parking lot she sat in his lap crying and kissing him, burying her face in his neck and staying there for safety.

"Don't go…" shaking her head she trembled and cried, "don't go don't go don't go!"

"Sssshhh" shaking his head gently he kissed her forehead and shook his head, "Where am I going right now, huh?"

"Don't go" again she shook her head and whimpered, "Please Jamie stay with me STAY with me please!"

Being that he had no other choice, he hugged her close and they made out as long as they would let themselves, but to her that could be forever. It was already four in the morning and he was thinking about maybe using breakfast as an excuse to keep her around. She had to eat breakfast, didn't she?

…

Holding hands they kissed up into the lobby, through the elevator doors, and he purposely pressed the wrong floor on the elevator so they could be stuck in there longer. They made it to the right floor, where James pinned her against the wall and her legs lifted around his waist.

"Jamie…" kissing him harder and whimpering she shook her head, "do not go, Jamie please do not go!"

"Hey…!" touching her face he smiled weakly and reached into his pocket, "for YOU, my fair lady!"

Pulling out a napkin from her milkshake he took a pen from a desk-like piece sitting in the hallway and scribbled a number down, handing it to her with a grin.

"This is my number, alright? My REAL one, see?" he dialed with the common phone in the hall what he wrote and his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, and he lifted it for her to see.

With a sniffle she nodded.

"You need ANYTHING at all Baby Doll you CALL ME, you got it?"

She frowned, "You will not pick up"

"Oh yes I will" kissing her forehead he nodded, "Maybe hopefully I see you tomorrow…"

"You live in Vegas…"

"I'll come see you somehow, I promise okay?" it was a little early to be making this type of promise but he screwed her three times in one night he couldn't help it, "Even if I come on the road with Marky four days a week I'll SEE YOU, okay? I promise you."

Kissing him harder she clutched his number in her hand and was practically dying when Trish heard the noise and opened the door.

"Meem?"

"Jamie…" she touched his fingers and they kissed, he didn't care if the sister was watching.

"Sleep tight, Baby Doll."

They kissed and he pet her face before respectfully taking his leave.

…

The next morning at breakfast Mindy was looking everywhere for James, but instead fucking Kane of all people found her. She tried to be sweet though, she grinned and popped her weight daintily the moment he found her.

"Are you a coffee person or a tea person?" sipping her sugar-stocked vanilla chai tea from the coffee station she asked.

Kane had to sneak the cream for her, because Vince wasn't letting her eat any kind of sugary/dairy product. They accumulated weight; and Miranda was on thin ice for being too chunky as it already was. He pointed to the coffee pot and she giggled.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"You like Irish Coffee or normal?" He held up one finger to make her smile coquettishly again, "I thought so." She sipped her drink again before pointing to the pot, "You want some? Orr…?"

Kindly he declined.

"Awww, Kane come on! Do you EVER eat?" she grabbed a hunk of his girth and nodded, "I think you like to eat A LOT, by the looks a' you."

He smoothed her hair.

"Wanna know what my Trisha says? Huh? Wanna know what she says?"

He nodded.

"She says that all tea drinkers are a pain in the ass!"

He wanted to agree; she WAS the biggest pain in the ass he'd ever dealt with, yet he constantly needed more of her.

"She's comin' in March" she sipped her drink, leading him away from the catering, "so we gotta be real nice to her because she's really stressed."

He cocked his head.

"You mean I didn't tell you?" he tilted his head, "Oh, SHIT!" she giggled, "Silly ME!" a sigh, "God! Okay…" curling her lips and hugging his arm they went for a walk, "Well, she's gonna go to college AND valet here at the same time, how CRAZY is that? Like" she shrugged, "she's majoring in bio and kin-es-i-ology at York in Toronto."

He had to nod; that was fucking impressive. He knew Trish was brilliant though; he'd met her a few times now.

"You went to college, right?"

He nodded, once upon a time.

"I didn't make it half through high school" she giggled, "bye-bye math. None of that shit for Miranda Marie."

He loved her name. Checking a clock on the wall, she groaned.

"I gotta meet Deadman like I promised, I'll see you later okay?"

Distraught he nodded, watching her turn the bend and wander alone.

"Where the hell were you last night?" of course Mark would ask that, "Vince was losing his mind trying to fuckin' find you, you're seventeen not twenty-six!"

"I do not care" she sighed and shrugged, "I do not LIKE this wrestle shit anyways."

"What the hell's the matter with you, girlie?" Mark shook his head when Miranda narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Any new girls?"

"Besides YOU?" he raised an eyebrow, "No. I bring 'em to my room an' leave 'em."

"Kinda like James" she barred her teeth.

"Actually" he stopped walking and moved her in front, "dear" he wrinkled his nose, "I damn love him. There hasn't been anyone else in months."

"Bullshit" she folded her arms across her chest, "Kane told me something about this girl named Sara"

"He WHAT?" he now glared at the lobby, but she turned him to face her.

"I know he wouldn't lie, especially about that"

"Al contraire, darling" he hissed, "My brother wants yer pussy so bad he'll do damn anything to-"

"I thought you LOVED him?"

"I do"

"BULL FUCKING SHIT!" she screamed in his face, "WHO is this 'Sara' who the fuck is 'Sara'?"

Running a hand through his hair, he knew this was it, "…I met her at an autograph signing."

"Oh, so she's a ring rat? Fucking GREAT Mark! Just GREAT!" barring her teeth she hissed, "Seriously James doesn't fucking deserve you he's too fucking sweet!"

Storming through the door back into the lobby she slammed the glass shut so hard it almost knocked off the hinges, startling Kane who sat at a table reading a book.

"Minda?" closing the book without saving the page he grabbed the seething mad child by the arm and pulled her into an embrace; allowing her to cry as he watched his brother kick the root of a tree outside and scream in the distance. "What'd you do to him?" he tried not to laugh. Sniffling and gripping his clothing in both fists she scowled.

"YOU know" she sneered, "I told him I knew about Sara because you tolded me."

"So that makes me a dead man once he gets back in here…?" he brushed through the tangled mop of hair on her head with his fingers.

"I don't care WHAT it makes you"

"My brother's gonna tan my hide when he gets back from his temper tantrum"

"Later" waving him off she pulled out her phone and he stared at it oddly.

"Who are you calling?"

"None of your mother fucking business" standing from the table she walked outside and daintily paced about with the phone to her ear, a huge grin forming across her face as she sighed his name, "Jamie…!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Esha Napoleon**, **cathy **and **anon**: Thank you! **jadeMK11**: XD that will happen but not this chapter. Can't remember will but we're still a little ways away from that.

…

"Baby Doll?" James wasn't anywhere near awake. After dropping her off at her room he had found Owen Hart's room and had crashed with him. Owen hadn't been particularly pleased about being woken up so early but it wasn't the first time James had done it so he just let him in and went back to sleep, not even asking any questions. James knew he figured it was another bad fight with Mark and he never really wanted to talk about those, so there was no pushing.

"Hi Jamie!"

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, noticing that Owen wasn't even in the room right now. "Hey Baby Doll." He couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face at the sound of her voice. It was definitely helping him wake the fuck up.

"You said I could call you," Miranda reminded him. "If I needed anything you said I could call."

"I remember Baby Doll." He rolled out of bed and slowly stretched. He hadn't even looked at the clock yet and honestly, he was trying his best to not do that. Every time he did that he ended up just wanting to go back to bed.

"I have to tell you something."

His eyebrows rose at that. He could tell by her tone that it wasn't good news. "What is it Baby Doll?"

"It is something bad," she said slowly, pursing her lips and peeking back inside to see that Mark had gone back in and was giving Kane absolute hell for telling Mindy about Sara. Kane didn't even seem to be defending himself although with the way he was clenching his fist down by his sides, it was clear that he wanted to. "I do not want to tell you because it will make you sad but Mark is not going to tell you-"

"…Mark?" James didn't like the sound of that already. He slipped his shoes on and ran his fingers through his hair, absently combing it down so it wasn't a complete and total mess.

"Mhm. He did something bad."

_Oh Jesus Christ…_ "Where are you Baby Doll?"

"Outside."

"Stay there. I'll come find you."

…

A few minutes later James got to her. He would have been there even sooner but Mark and Kane had gotten into some kind of squabble in the lobby so he had been forced to be all sneaky and shit and get around them without them noticing. He didn't want to deal with either brother's brand of bullshit, especially Mark's. Even though he hadn't been told what it was that Mark had done there was a huge part of him that already knew what it was. It was what it was every time. Why would this time be any different?

"Jamie!" Mindy pretty much launched herself into James's arms and he easily caught her. It didn't matter that they had only been apart for a few hours. She had missed him like crazy and made a big old display of kissing him, which he happily returned. Neither one of them really gave much of a shit who could possibly be watching them. She just locked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he hugged her closely. Neither one of them seemed to realize or care just how fast this was going. They hadn't even known each other for a full twenty four hours and this was what they were doing. He had broken her cherry and she had just fallen completely in love with her already and anyone that could see them now could clearly see that he liked her. There was a chance that he didn't even realize just how much he liked her since he was an older guy and all men are idiots in their way, but even a deaf dumb and blind observer could clearly see that he had been bitten.

"Hiya Baby Doll!" he said happily. He was carrying her towards his car, nuzzling her in between kisses.

"Mmm hi Jamie." She played with his hair as she kissed him, giggling softly as he nibbled at her throat.

He kept her as close to him as he could as he carried her, eventually setting her down on the hood of his car. If they had been anywhere more private he would have more than likely laid her down on it and climbed up there with her so they could have sex again but alas this parking lot was too public so he just pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her more instead. "You said you had something to tell me Baby Doll," he said, reluctantly getting back to what she had said to him over the phone. It wasn't something he was that eager to discuss because he was just so sick and tired of the drama but he figured he might as well get it out of the way.

She frowned and pet his face gently. She didn't want to upset James but was she totally going to throw Mark under the bus? Hell to the fuck yeah. It had completely pissed her off how Mark stood there and tried to tell her he loved him and then admit to seeing some bitch named Sara. James deserved so much fucking better than that. "Kane told me that Mark has been seeing this woman named Sara. I yelled at Mark and asked him who she was and he said he met her at an autograph signing." She shook her head and petted his face more when she saw the flash of hurt that crossed his face. "She's a god damn ring rat and he told me he loved you but he is screwing-"

"A god damn ring rat," James finished for her, shaking his head and chuckling bitterly. "I found a number in his bag last night. That's why I trashed his locker room. I knew…I mean I didn't know whose number it was but I just knew…he fucking said he would stop he fucking _said_…" His voice trailed off and Mindy just sat there, patiently waiting for him to go on. "It never matter what he says. I _know_ it but I _believed_ it this time I really…" He stopped again, too disgusted at himself to even go on.

"Oh Jamie…" shaking her head Mindy quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I yelled at him I did Jamie. He does not deserve you he's mean. You are too sweet for him."

He buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent deeply. She was still cooing at him and he just tightened his hold on her, burying himself even deeper into her neck and quite content with not coming out of there any time soon.

…

"So let me get this straight…" It was awhile later and James had gotten them some Chinese so they could eat while parked up in a secluded area in a nearby park. "He married this Jodi bitch and then cheated on BOTH of you with ring rats?"

He nodded. "Yep, pretty much."

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Ewww. That is gross."

"I know. If I hadn't found out the hard way that he uses condoms with them I would have had like a million STD tests done by now."

"What do you mean the hard-"

"Walked in on him and found the condom wrappers on the floor. More than once."

She shook her head and petted his face once more. "Why have you not left him Jamie? I do not understand."

James looked down at his food uncomfortably. "I did once. Not because of the cheating but because of Cooper." He knew she didn't get it so he elaborated further. "Mark is Cooper's real father but I raised him as mine because Mark didn't want any part of him. Cooper found out and it just made him hate Mark more. And then like eight, nine months ago his boyfriend Joie got murdered. He went off the deep end and got all suicidal and on drugs and he ran away. I fucking just…I honestly don't think I've felt anything worse than waking up in the middle of the night scared to death your kid is dead somewhere and you couldn't do anything to stop it. And Mark didn't even care. He had no interest in finding Cooper, not even for my sake. So we got in a big fight and I kicked him out…he came back around about New Year's. Made a bunch of grand promises and shit and I took him back." He chuckled softly. "It wasn't really the promises that made me take him back. I was freaking out because I was alone. I couldn't handle it. Cooper was back home by that time and I was just…"

"Jamie…" shaking her head she petted his face gently "you can have anyone in the world Jamie LOOK at you! You don't NEED mean Mark you DON'T!"

"He's what I've known since I was five," James said with a sigh. "And there's things about me Baby Doll that won't exactly make other people stick around."

"Like what?"

"…I kill people." Normally he wouldn't dare just tell someone that but he couldn't help himself. She had him talking and he was just gonna let it all out. "Mark gave me this." He pulled his knife out of his pocket and showed her it. "I've killed since I was a kid. I don't even know how many I've killed…I killed Joseph, I killed Caroline…I killed my own fucking parents and left them in the desert to burn."

Mindy blinked and stared at the knife for a long moment before looking back at James. "Were your mommy and daddy mean to you?"

He nodded. "Mom especially. Joseph was a bully; Mom was a monster."

"Well they deserved it then," she said firmly. She snuggled her head underneath his chin and started playing with his shirt. "Why do you kill other people though? Are they mean to you too?"

He shook his head. "I just…it's this craving Baby Doll. Deep down inside of me it just comes up and it NEEDS to do it." He shrugged and nestled his face against the top of her head. "And I do it and I don't feel bad about it…the world sucks." He sighed and glanced towards the door. "If you want to run away now I-"

"No!" Moving back so she could look him eye to eye she quickly shook her head. "No no no!" She kissed him. "I do not want to run away." She kissed him again. "Not at all. I do not care Jamie I do not."

He kissed her back, wrapping both his arms around her tiny body and holding her tightly against him. "What about you?" he asked, getting the subject off him for a little bit. "What's something about you I don't know?"

"Well…English is not my first language. I speak better Polish and Greek."

"Polish and Greek?"

"Mhm. Stratigas is my last name and that is Greek.

"A Greek Polak Canadian…" he chuckled a bit. "Quite the combo there." He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and then kissed it. "What else?"

"I have my own band called Stratusfear…and you have not heard of it." She pouted a bit at the look on his face.

"Well if it's any consolation I don't listen to much radio." James reached over to his glove box and opened it so he could show her the CDs he had in there. "Led Zepplin, AC/DC, ZZ Top, Black Sabbath-"

"Oh so you listen to old music," she said, her eyes widening with understanding.

If it had been anyone else saying that he would have gotten a little bit offended but the way she said it had been so cute he nodded in agreement. "Yep. That's me. Me and my old music."

She giggled and kissed him. "That's so cute."

"I'm glad you think so." He happily returned the kiss and grinned. "What else?"

"Well…I have paranoid schizophrenia and cannot live on my own ever ever for the rest of my life."

Well out of all the things he expected to hear that was about the furthest thing from his mind.

"I had it since I was a baby," she went on. "I did not talk until I was six and did not talk English until I was eleven."

"Didn't your parents get you help?"

She snorted. "Oh please! My parents were Bible thumping maniacs that thought I was a demon that did SO much fucked up shit to me. When I was twelve Natasha told me that Mommy was going to kill me so I snuck up to her room and stabbed her eyes out with a pair of scissors."

"Bitch deserved it," James said firmly.

"I still see her sometimes," she confessed, dropping her eyes away from him. "She comes back and says the Bible verses because I am a demon-"

"You're not." James gently grabbed her chin and got her to look him back in the eye. "Believe me, I lived with a demon for seventeen years. You're as far from that as anyone could possibly get."


	8. Chapter 8

**AmarettoLove: **Her crazy is at least that really can't be helped. Mark's brand of crazy is the one he brings on himself (plus he's also just kind of an ass). **Esha Napoleon **and **cathy**: Thank you! **jadeMK11**: Yes indeed.

…

Mindy's face fell as she crawled into the driver's seat so she straddled James' lap gently engaging a makeout session, which he readily responded to and now they were tongue kissing in his car again. Moaning lightly she grinded into his hips harder and whimpered when he responded by bucking his own hips at her.

"Jamie…!" sighing she pumped her hips even harder until he had no choice but to unzip his jeans so his erection could spring free. Slowly her hand wrapped around it and began to stroke, causing him to moan into her mouth and watch her tiny hand caress its way up and down his length.

Her legs were wide open already so he could greedily rub her wet pussy, snapping her thong yet again and dragging his tongue up it as she stroked harder and began playing with his balls underneath. Humping his hand she watched him drop her panties in the back seat and he was clearly setting her up to eat her out again. In the passenger seat he sat her with her back to the window, dipping his entire upper body down to swipe his tongue across her clit and begin to French kiss it. Parting her folds with his fingers so the hot pink flesh was entirely exposed he fingered her with one finger while kissing and sucking her clit.

"Oh Jamie!" sighing happily she bucked into his mouth and gripped his hair, "Mmm baby you lick me so good…!"

A few more swipes of the tongue and she moaned, digging her hands in his hair as hot sticky juices covered his mouth. Licking her clean he wanted more though and clearly so did she.

"Tell me to fuck you with my tongue, Baby Doll…" nuzzling her clit now he licked harder to try and get his point across, his cock rock hard, "Tell me you want my tongue inside that tiny pussy"

"Mmmmmm Jamie fuck me with your tongue I want it in my pussy so bad!"

Sliding his tongue inside he started slow at first, but then got much harder and faster reaching up to knead her breasts as he went.

"Oh Jamie…!" she moaned as he licked her harder and deeper, "Jamie…! Jamie…!"

One of his thumbs circled her clit and she shrieked, giving James another mouthful of juices and he sat licking her clean as long as she'd allow it. Her legs had been wrapped tight around his face as he licked her but now their hold loosened. Her hand in his hair kind of pulled it up and she whimpered.

"Mmmm Jamie sit up…" his eyes met hers so she leaned nice and close into his ear before sensually nibbling it, "I want to suck your cock…"

Immediately he sat up and her mouth went right over the head, licking and teasing it as fast as she could and his breathing hastened.

"Baby Doll…" he was so hot and hard for her every little touch was agony.

"Mmmmm" down the protruding vein underneath his cock she dragged her tongue.

"Oh FUCK!" clearly a sensitive spot he moaned.

Slowly her tongue dragged back up and he was sweating profusely from it, grabbing her hair and pumping his hips even though she wasn't sucking him yet.

"Oh Baby Doll that's it good girl good girl!" nodding eagerly he pet her in reward as her tongue ran along the rest of his shaft before only sucking the head, "Mmm feels so good…" more of his cock was drawn into her mouth and her tongue played with the underside of his cock as she sucked, "Ooooh fuck that's it! Suck me, Baby Doll keep sucking me!"

She squeezed his balls lightly; rolling them between her fingers as she practically drew his entire cock down her throat and sucked.

"Oh Baby Doll you look so fucking hot right now playing with my cock…" watching her go he moaned, "love it when you suck me"

Her mouth drifted from his cock to his balls, gently licking and sucking them when her fingers began tracing a circle around his asshole.

"Oh FUCK Baby Doll" the moment her fingers plunged inside and began to pump his head went back, "Fuck fuck fuck yes, Baby Doll yes!"

Fingering him now her mouth kissed back up his cock and she took him down her throat, sucking just as vigorously as he moaned her name. His balls were tight, precum long dripping its way down her throat and she sucked as hard as she could until his seed was shot into her mouth and down her throat.

"Oh fuck! Baby Doll fuck fuck fuck yes!" watching her swallow every drop of his seed she licked the head to ensure she got it all before kissing his lips and straddling his lap once more.

As his cock rubbed against her soaking wet pussy once more it had become rock hard at her being covered in juices for him.

"You want to get fucked, Baby Doll?" he rubbed her pussy lightly and she threw her head back, "Huh? You wanna get fucked by me?"

"Mmmmm hell yeah!"

One simple push inside and she was riding him like crazy already.

"Oooh fuck, Baby Doll!" opening the car door he swiveled his body so hers was outside the car and he leaned back sitting inside, watching her bounce up and down riding his throbbing erection, "Fucking tight" rubbing her clit to make her moan he nodded, "tightest little pussy squeezing my cock so perfect"

"I want you harder…!" she moaned and he did just that, the both of them cumming pretty much at the same time and he ran a hand through his hair. Sitting up he kissed her when she pulled him out of the car and sat on the roof with her legs open, and of course James couldn't object; how could he?

They did it on the hood of his car but then she turned around too, allowing James to take her from behind for the remainder of the night.

Afterwards they lie on the roof of his car kissing and looking at the stars. Miranda cried just at the thought of having to let James go again, and he kissed her slowly to assure the same thing he did last time. Still she cried and clung to him for dear life, lying under him and not moving so they could keep making out. She had "nowhere" to be in fact, her schedule was so open she missed both an AOL interview and a photo shoot for Vanity Fair just to hook up with James on a car roof. He wasn't rushing her along either, though he had no way of knowing what she actually had to do that day. Unrestrained sex with him was such a better option.

…

Lightly moaning Miranda slowly rolled her hips in her bed at the Sheraton and closed her eyes as James fingered her torturously slow.

"Oh Jamie…!" she had him open his jeans for her so she could stare at his hard cock and occasionally reach out to touch it, "Jamie!"

"So wet, Baby Doll…" staring at her pussy as his fingers slipped in and out easily he kissed her quick, "I bet it feels good getting your pussy played with when its all wet, right?"

"So wet for you, Jamie…!" moaning she looked him in the eye and made a show of riding his fingers.

"Did you think about me last night?" nodding he looked her in the eye, "After I left you off did you think about me touching you and popping your cherry?"

"Oh fuck yeah!" riding his fingers harder she moaned his name and nodded, "Made me so wet but I couldn't touch myself with Trisha Anne in the room"

"I need to see it when you do" nodding he fingered her slightly harder and she stirred, "I need to see you touch yourself sometime"

"And you will get to" she nodded and leaned up to kiss him, "Right now though I need your cock inside me, Jamie, I need it so bad"

Opening her legs wider he slammed his cock inside her and pounded away, moaning happily when she moaned simultaneously.

"This good, Baby Doll?" he watched her nod and smiled, "You like getting fucked this way nice and hard?"

"Fuck Jamie YES!" kissing him her legs were wrapped around his waist and he sat up in the bed with her in his lap, thrusting deeper yet before carrying her to the bathroom and sitting her up on the counter to pound at that angle.

"Fucking amazing Baby Doll" panting he thrust as hard as he could and came multiple times. The first he pulled out and rested his cock against her lips to get it all over her face, which she worked on cleaning off. The second he put his cock between her breasts and thrust until he came there, also watching her lick her own breasts and smear the rest. The third he came all over her belly that she rubbed along the rest of her body, and the other times were all inside her. He laughed as she begged for more and kissed her deeply when the door to the room opened and in came Trish, stopping dead and staring at them.

"…oh my god!" turning around she immediately left the room and the couple shot the other a look, Mindy giggling at first and then bursting into laughter hugging and kissing James.

…

"Little Sister" at the RAW house show the next day Mark kept Mindy's back against the wall and stroked her face, "please don't do this."

"Why?" she scowled.

"It's not what you-"

"Then what WAS IT, Mark? HUH?" she shoved him back and scowled, "What IS your problem? TELL ME so I can help you!"

"The divorce went through"

"Great for you!" she shrugged, throwing her arms out, "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means I damn want to be with him" his face hardened, "I divorced her for HIM. The grounds for divorce was HIM!"

"I don't care!" she folded her arms across her chest and tried not to cry, "You said you didn't wanna marry him anyway!"

Tensing, his face turned red as he screamed at her, "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DAMN LOVE HIM! WHAT DON'T YOU GET?"

"Take him home then"

"What?" he furrowed his brow.

"Take him home with you so he can see Gunner."

"Little Sister" pinching the bridge of his nose he hissed, "you know that woman won't give him to me right now."

"Then take him home anyway" she shrugged.

"Can't do that either" he snipped, running a hand through her hair, "Until I get back on my feet I'm livin' with Kane."

"Fine" throwing her arms out, she shrugged, "he won't care." He went to talk but she cut him off, "I'll live with you guys in two weeks. Kane won't care, you and James have shit you need to work out."

Mark clamped a hand in Mindy's hair, "We better yet?"

"No girlfriend?"

"I got rid of her" that was a lie.

"What's with the pickin' on James? He didn' do anythin' to ya."

"It's nothing of your concern" he told her coldly, combing gentle fingers through her hair.

"Can you ever go on a real date again? You don't do anything."

"Why bother?" he shrugged, "I've already got him."

She didn't like that comment at ALL, "Because you love him, and people who love each other go on dates."

"I don't-" it clicked.

"You still have that manly girlfriend, don't you?" no answer so she slapped a hand over her mouth, "Holy shit, Kane was right."

"Kane's gettin' what's-"

"NO, Mark" she slammed a fist to his chest and held it there, "Kane's RIGHT. You should have HIM and ONLY him! NOT other ugly-ass transgender women! You're like fucking GAY or something, all your girlfriends look like fucking men!"

"You take that back, Little Sister" grabbing her hair he growled, "You take that back immediately."

"Nope" she shrugged, "TOUCH ME and watch what Kane does. I DARE you."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he released her hair, "You're in love with Lawson, aren't you?"

"He's my friend. I'd never hurt him."

"I hope you know he's psychotic"

"Can't be crazier than YOU"

"You really love Lawson, don't you?" though it seemed nonchalant he was aching inside.

Wrinkling her nose she shrugged, "Nah. We're friends."

Finally he stopped holding his breath, "You like boxing?" he was hoping for a yes.

"No. Why?"

Shit. Mortified, he averted his eyes and shook his head.

"Why?"

"Nothin'" he smiled weakly, "Don't you worry."

"No" she frowned, "I wanna know."

"I got tickets to a show, before I asked Sara I wanted to see if you were interested"

"Why not?" she shrugged, "Sure, I'll go with ya. Just cause I don' like it doesn't mean I won't watch. Why did you not ask James first?"

He glared at her now, "Are you fucking him?"

"I am a virgin, dickface."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Yes she is. And lol I know right? Kind of hard not to be with that. **Shyann**: They actually would do that. They're certainly obnoxious enough to. **jadeMK11**: Yeah and it'll only get crazier let me tell you. **Esha Napoleon **and **cathy**: Thank you!

…

"Dad you need to talk to Connor," Cooper informed James pretty much the moment he walked into the living room. This was going to be the longest he and Miranda had been apart since they had met and already he found himself missing the tiny blonde that had just completely taken over his life without really trying. He hadn't even really talked to Mark in days, even though he was supposed to be on the road with him. He actually had to find out through the grapevine that the divorce with Jodi went through and he was apparently staying with Kane until he got back on his feet. Why Mark wouldn't come stay with him-the boyfriend he divorced Jodi for-was a mystery to some but James had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with this Sara that Miranda had told him about.

"Why?" He sat down on the couch next to Cooper, who was flipping through the channels on the TV at such a rapid rate it would be a wonder if he would actually find something to watch that way. "What happened?"

"In the span of just a few short days he's chased away two tutors and this third one Julie brought over is going to crack pretty damn soon," Cooper replied. "He will not cooperate no matter what they try with him. I'm about the only one who can get him to do anything school related and even my influence goes so far."

"Maybe we just haven't found the right teacher yet."

"Or maybe Connor needs a serious amount of pills. He's got a serious ass case of ADD Dad." Cooper finally just shut off the TV and tossed the remote on to the coffee table. "So are you having fun on the road?"

James's thoughts immediately went to Miranda and their activities together. "Oh yeah." He grinned as his English bulldog Spencer wandered into the room and hopped right up into his lap. "Tons." He scratched behind Spencer's ears and Spencer immediately started licking his face.

Cooper wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Fucking gross Dad. I don't understand how you can even fuck Mark knowing where he's been."

"Actually I uh…I've been seeing someone else."

Cooper, who had just started taking a drink of his Coke, promptly choked on it. "Wait _what_?" he asked in between coughs and wheezes.

"There's someone else," James confessed. He saw the way Cooper immediately lit up and he kind of hated bursting his bubble with this next part. "Technically I'm still with Mark-" he saw the hope fall out of Cooper's face and winced "-but I've been sleeping with someone else."

"Does he know?" Cooper asked quickly. "Does Mark know?"

James shook his head. "He's got no idea. At least I don't think he does. And YOU are not just going to tell him either."

"Why not?"

"You'll do it to pick a fight and I don't want that shit. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

Cooper snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Who is he anyway?"

"She."

"She?"

"Yes."

"You're with a woman?"

"Yeah…"

"Ewwww that's-hey!" Cooper rubbed his arm after James smacked it. "What was that for?"

"You don't ewww Baby Doll," James scolded. "That's not even allowed Cooper Benjamin."

Cooper's eye twitched at the use of his full name and he let out a short chuckle of disbelief. "Baby Doll? Is that actually her name or-"

"Miranda," James said before Cooper could finish the question. "Her name is Miranda but I call her Baby Doll. She's Mark and Crispy's valet."

"Fuckface and Crispy have a valet?" Cooper shook his head in disbelief. He watched even less wrestling than James because of his violent hatred of Mark but he knew that a valet was something that didn't fit in with Mark or Kane's onscreen personas. "Is she like some creeper like Luna Vachon or what?"

"She's not actually. She's gorgeous. Blonde hair, really big blue eyes, really tiny too like she's not even five feet tall."

"Are you serious? How do you not like crush her or step on her or some shit like that?" James was literally just under seven feet tall. If this girl really was that tiny there was a legitimate two foot height difference between them and the mental picture that was created in his mind made him burst out laughing.

James gave him a dirty look. "Oh shut up you."

Cooper kept laughing even more until he finally regained control of himself and gave James a serious look. "You have to tell Mark."

"I don't feel like it."

"You're going to get caught."

"How do YOU know?"

"How many times have you caught Mark?"

No answer was given on James's part.

"You see my point here Dad?" Cooper sat up straighter to make sure he had eye contact with James. "You gotta tell him and dump his ass like a bad habit. You're not happy with him. You haven't been happy with him for forever. And if you don't tell him and he catches you, any argument you have against him can be thrown back in your face…though I guess he kind of could do that now but it'll be even worse if you don't tell him."

"He's got another girl," James blurted out, which made Cooper's eyes narrow angrily.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Her name is Sara. The divorce with Jodi went through but he already has another girl. Kane told Baby Doll and she told me."

"And I'm guessing Mark hasn't said a single word about it."

"Nope. I haven't even confronted him about it yet. I've been busy with Baby Doll."

Just the way he said that made Cooper wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Yuck yuck yuck. Don't even start with that Dad. That's just gross."

James chuckled and ruffled Cooper's hair affectionately. "Awww, did I hurt your sensitive ears? Can your delicate little brain not handle my information?"

"You're old, you shouldn't even be having sex anyway."

James's jaw dropped. "I'm NOT old! I'm thirty three!"

"You're almost thirty four."

"Thirty four won't make me old either!"

Cooper laughed at the utterly offended look on James's face. "Whatever you say Daddy-O."

"You are so grounded. For like a month. Brat."

…

"Well Vince hasn't really noticed that you've been around," Mark informed James. They were talking over the phone, James in his office and Mark who knew where.

"I said I would be good," James reminded him. "Are you shocked that I'm actually living up to the promise?"

"Yeah," Mark admitted. "You have the wildest hair up your ass when your backstage. What the hell is making you behave so well?"

"Who said it was anything that was making me behave?" James asked. He was spinning around slowly in his chair and chewing on a pen cap he had found on his desk. "Why can't it be me behaving on my own?"

"Because you don't do that," Mark replied. "And I know it's not me that's been making you do it because I've barely even seen you despite the fact that YOU are on the road with ME."

"Maybe it's just been you who's been too busy to be around me."

Mark snorted. "Don't give me that Lawson. I've looked around for you and you're nowhere to be found."

"Well how was I supposed to know you would be looking for me?" This was already spiraling into a fight and there was going to be no stopping it. "Nine times out of ten I'm the one looking for you and never finding you!"

"This isn't about me right now Lawson. It's about-"

"Were you even going to tell me about Sara?"

Mark was silent on the other end for a long couple of minutes. "What do you know about her?"

"I know that you're seeing her."

"Did Little Sister tell you that shit?"

"She was looking out for me."

"Oh please. She just wants your dick-assuming that she hasn't already gotten it."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you fucking her?"

_Yes._ "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because it's all the fucking locker room is talking about. Hunter said he and Chyna saw you leaving the arena with her. People said they've seen you going into her room, they said they heard you, someone told me Trish walked in on you-"

"You really pay that much attention to locker room gossip? I thought you said you were better than that." James pretty much knew the jig was up but he was drawing it out, subconsciously because he wanted to drive Mark crazy.

"I'm being made the fucking fool."

"Not so nice is it?"

Mark let out a chuckle of disbelief. "Oh Jesus Christ."

"What?"

"You're always a victim aren't you James? Mean Mark never is any fair to you-"

"YOU started this cheating shit."

"I believe it was YOU that started it Lawson. Remember Annabelle? We couldn't live without the bitch-"

"Shut up!"

"-because" he let out a fake, exaggerated gasp "Mommy didn't love us! Mommy didn't love us, oh no! Wah wah wah. Forget the fact that Mommy was a cunt to the highest degree; we're too dumb to figure out she didn't love us and never ever would."

James was practically shaking in his chair. He couldn't even think or say anything he was so fucking angry. Mark knew that was the lowest fucking blow he could give and he did it anyway. "What the FUCK does that have to do with anything? You fucking bastard what-"

"Does SHE know how pathetic you are?"

"Shut up Mark."

"Give me a good reason to," Mark snapped. "If you can actually think of one you dumb-"

"I'm fucking her, alright?" James was gripping his phone so tight it was a wonder he hadn't broken it yet. "I'm fucking Baby Doll and you know what? Being with her is a MILLION times better than being with you!" He got up out of his chair and started pacing around like a caged animal.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"You're fucking unbelievable Lawson."

"_I'm_ unbelievable? What about you?" James didn't know it but Cooper and Connor were on the other side of the door, listening to every word that was being said on his half.

"Tell me, does she know how you scream and cry in the middle of the night like some little bi-"

"Shut up."

"Fucking little whore-"

"FUCK OFF!" James yelled, actually scaring his boys so much they jumped. "Fucking just go to your whore and STAY THERE!" He hung up the phone and proceeded to kick his chair across the room so hard it put a hole in the wall.

…

Cooper helped James throw Mark's stuff out on the lawn and just burn it because they could. Totally immature and juvenile really but James was too angry to care and Cooper hated Mark anyway so of course he was on board with that plan. Connor had a field day with running around the fire and doing little dances before he and Cooper actually got some sticks and roasted marshmallows. James just sat in front of it though, staring at it blankly. The fight with Mark was playing over and over again in his head and it was making him so angry that he finally just had to leave and go on a hunt that left three homeless guys and one hooker completely slaughtered in his wake.

…

"Dad! Daaaaad!"

"_Mommy didn't love us! Mommy didn't love us! Wah wah wah!"_

"Dad are you up?"

"_Fucking worthless piece of shit."_

"_Too dumb to get she didn't love us-"_

_Caroline's face sneered in disgust. "Fucking a teeny tiny little whore now boy?"_

"_Fucking little whore-"_

"_Worthless piece of shit."_

_The sharps end of the hanger dug into his throat and began to get dragged across, causing the blood to-_

"DAD!"

James's eyes snapped open and looked up at Cooper, who was standing next to his bed with a concerned look on his face. "What? What? I'm up." He quickly sat up and looked around, his heart pounding inside of his chest and his body covered in a cold sweat.

"Are you alright?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah…" James was lying but he wasn't going to admit to it. "I'm-" His eyes widened at the picture Cooper was holding in his hands. "Baby Doll! Where'd you find that?"

"Computer," Cooper replied. He looked at the picture and shook his head. "We need to talk."

James frowned. "Why?"

Cooper turned the picture around and gave James a look. "Dad…I've done a little research and I found out something pretty interesting."

"And that is…?"

"Did you know she's seventeen?"

A long silence followed that announcement. "…No…she can't be." James shook his head. "She can't. McMahon don't hire them that young so there's no way-"

"Dad, I've been looking this shit up for an hour. Every website I've been to says she's seventeen. I even called Owen and Steve both and they say she's seventeen." He shook his head at the dumbfounded look on James's face. "I'll take statutory rape for 500 Daddy."

James couldn't even begin to laugh. He just stared back and forth between Cooper and the picture, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Seventeen. He had been fucking a minor and didn't even realize it. "Jesus Christ…"

_Oh so now we like them young like Joseph,_ Caroline's voice said in the back of his head. _How_-

"In your defense, she's clearly had so much plastic surgery that you can't tell," Cooper said with a shrug. "And she's pretty much naked in like every picture."

That didn't exactly make James feel better. "I fucked a seventeen year old girl…holy fuck what the fuck do I do?"

"Well, the responsible adult would put a stop to your guys's little affair…" Cooper's voice trailed off at the look that crossed James's face at that comment. "But you clearly won't."

"I won't?"

"No. Come on, you think I didn't notice how your eyes lit up when you saw her picture? Or the panic that crossed your face just now when I said that shit about stopping? Or the way you talked about her yesterday before Mark pissed you off? Dad, in my professional opinion, you liiiiiiiiiike her."

"Cooper stop that," James scolded, "That isn't funny this is serious."

"You liiiike her."

"Cooper stop!" James's face was turning red.

"You liiiiiiike the jailbait."

"You're grounded. For another month. And I fucking mean it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: He can be a funny little shit when he wants to be. **Esha Napoleon **and **cathy**: Thank you! **jadeMK11: **Yeah, this isn't the greatest news to find out. But given that it took Cooper of all people to tell him and everyone in WWE knows, it seems like THEY don't really give a shit.

…

"So wait, where the fuck is Mark?" Miranda glanced to her right since she was driving her own white Porsche Carerra GT through the back roads of Knoxville, Tennessee. She had told James she lived in Los Angeles and that was part-right, because her two luxury homes she was buying weren't built yet. To be honest she wasn't at the stage in her career where she could afford it yet, but the land was hers so whenever she wanted to build it was ready for her.

She had bought one plot of land up in the hills of Bel-Air, and the other was a long strip of beach in Malibu. She had blueprints for what she wanted for each, one white and the other pink, but she would probably have to wait a year to see what she could rake in. She had JUST burst into stardom, she couldn't just deficit spend it all in one place, hence the car. Her body maintenance was paid for by her too, everything including her medical bills was on her back right now. She technically lived in Richmond Hill, Toronto Ontario Canada still with her grandmother and Trish, but she never wanted to go back there again. Why would she? She nearly died there.

For the time being she was just kind of bunking up with Kane in his little cabin in the woods, he was a bachelor so what was the point of owning a masterpiece? His home had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen area, fireplace, basement (laundry room), and a den. He had a screen door, this was how hick he lived. There was one grocery store in town and it was a Mom & Pop's type of place, one Mom & Pop's gas station, a few chain restaurants, and all the woods one could ever want. Miranda liked it though, how everyone knew who she was but didn't flood her with attention. They were so used to seeing her around there was no real moment of starstruck. Mark had tried to claim Kane's second bedroom saying Miranda could just 'shack up' with Kane, but Miranda violently protested that and of course Kane folded for her. He wore that mask everywhere but was starting to talk a lot more.

Kane was sitting in the passenger seat because it was HER car after all and was completely sardined in the little sports car, but tried not to complain. They had taken a trip to the grocery store because Miranda wanted something called a 'Tastykake.'

"Mindy…" he ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you, probably with SARA who knows…" now he looked at her even though her eyes were on the road (sort of…she drove with the heel of only one hand and danced with the rest of her body), "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because" she shrugged with a smirk, "I be stealin' his boyfriend."

"He knows, by the way" Kane had a serious lump in his throat and didn't want to say this, "about you and Lawson…"

Her eyebrows rose, "Oh? Do tell…?"

"He knows about you two…what you've been doing"

"YOU do not even know what we have been doing, Kane!" she giggled and blushed madly, "I do not kiss and tell, Mister."

"YOU may not, Minda…" he took a deep breath, "but Lawson certainly can't keep a secret"

"HAH! Good for him!" she poker her tongue between her teeth and drummed the black wheel happily, "Oooo I am so PROUD of him!"

"Yeah, well while HE'S sitting pretty in Vegas I'M going to be the one shielding your ass from my brother incase he tries anything funny"

Her eyes got big with what possibly could have passed as fear, "Shitnuggets…you do not think he…?"

"I have no IDEA, Minda my brother's fucking psychotic"

"And that is coming from YOU" she looked his way and teased, giving him that signature tongue-poke that made him crazy, "So in that case he is pretty fuckin' nuts."

"My POINT is, Minda-bug…" he reached over and touched her hair, "You think Lawson's going to actually PROTECT YOU from my BROTHER?"

She didn't respond.

"Exactly. I mean it's bad enough you fucked him without even going to dinner first-"

"Hey, don't you sit on your god damn high horse and fuckin' judge me…!" her finger pointed at him dangerously and she growled, "I do not give you shit over Katie fuckin' Vick who you necrophilia-magicked!"

"You KNOW that's a LIE, Bug" he shook his head at her, "And I'm not going to say it again. As my best friend I respect you would-"

"Yeah, yeah whatevs. Do you have any idea when Mark is coming back?"

"No…why?"

She shrugged, "'Cuz I wanna call Jamie"

Now his head tilted to the side, "Jamie…?"

"Yeah! My Jamie! I love him, I miss him-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa…" he shook his head at her worriedly, "You don't LOVE him you don't even know what love is"

"He is my Jamie" she shrugged simply, "I love him, and I wanna play with him."

"I'm sure that's all he wants to do with YOU"

"By all means" her eyebrows rose and she smirked, "He can ravage me."

She turned on the CD player in her car and a pop-rockish tune came on, which made her all giggly and she put on a cute-looking rocker face, banging her head and drumming the wheel to the tune.

_Hey HeyHey Hey_

Ugh. Kane was groaning internally already it was Simple Plan. She thought she was so hardcore sometimes with her version of 'rock' music, but in all fairness when a girl who only listens to rap hears a song like this, of course she'll think its rock. HER music was actually rock, but one would never know because she went onstage in elaborate sparkly pink bubblegum teeny-bopper costumes.

The words came on and Mindy was actually mouthing the lyrics like she was performing them in a concert.

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem_

_Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them_

_I know that people say we're never going to make it_

_But I know we're going to get through this_

_(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now_

_(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't_

Her foot slammed to the gas and Kane actually slammed on an imaginary break since she seemed to drive TO the music. It was a straightaway so she was just FLOORING. Lucky for him he knew every cop between here and Texas to get her out of a ticket, though she could flash the cops and make that work too.

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

She was banging her head slightly, drumming the wheel and bouncing around actually singing the words. Kane was almost certain she was drunk, but who knew. He didn't remember her drinking at all that day.

_The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment_

_Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement_

_If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy_

_But I know they just don't understand_

_(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now_

_(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't_

She rolled down the windows, FLOORED it once more, and stuck her arm and head out the window rocking out to the incredibly non-metal song.

"BUG!" he wanted to yank her back in but she was singing at the top of her lungs, driving surprisingly well and not listening to him.

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

_Hey Hey_

_Hey Hey_

"Does Lawson realize what a freak you are?" he was trying not to laugh but it was hard to hold it in. She was a complete space cadet.

_The raindropsThe tears keep falling_

_I see your face and it keeps me going_

_If I get lost your light's going to guide me_

_And I know that you can take me home_

_You can take me home_

The music died down for the bridge, and Mindy actually started singing in an opera-like octave…it was admittedly beautiful. She had the most astounding set of mezzo-soprano pipes.

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked foreverA_

_nd our love will never die_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

She banged the wheel once again and was singing at the top of her lungs with her head out the window, again scaring the shit out of Kane for the final chorus.

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die (Love will never die)_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

It ended. Thank god. But then—

"I got the WHOOOOOOLE album!"

…

Kane was actually 'standing guard' incase Mark came home while Mindy eagerly paced about her room on the phone with James.

"Oh are you SHITTING me?" wrinkling her nose she shook her head, "Don't fucking take that shit, Jamie! You DON'T need him what the fuck he's throwing your MOM in your face? FUCK that! Come on, why would you wanna be with that? What good would he ever bring you?"

…

"Baby Doll…" sitting in his office James locked the door and shrugged, running a hand through his hair, "I think we're temporarily done-

"Fuck. You should be PERMANENTLY done Jamie Paul you are worth SO much more than fucking him! He looks like a fucking trash-monster who aged too much anyway! What is he? Forty-five?"

"Thirty-four" he chuckled lightly and smiled, "We're the same age, Baby Doll"

"Yeah, but you look like a BABY, my darling! He looks like SHIT!"

"A baby, you say?" he was smiling weakly to stroke his ego and she giggled.

"The cutest baby in the whole world."

"Oh really now…?" he was grinning, blushing even though he didn't really notice.

He shouldn't have been talking to her she was seventeen, but he so wanted to. At this point he was dead anyway, so why not go forward with it? Maybe if he started treating her differently she would tell, but apparently everyone in the locker room knew she was seventeen too…he was horrified but tried to put it behind him. The age of consent was seventeen or sixteen so maybe it was okay. He was only fucked if she turned around and said he raped her.

…

"I miss you, Jamie" frowning she ran a hand through her lengthy blonde hair, "I miss you so much"

…

"I miss you too, Baby Doll" he smiled weakly and leaned back in the chair, "I've been talking to my boys about you…"

"Awwwww"

"What are you doing right now?"

…

Mindy glanced about her and shrugged, "Nothin'."

"Where are you?"

"All by myself in my room…" she smirked, "on my bed."

…

That gave James all sorts of tingles and he gulped, nodding along, "On your bed…"

"Mhmm…what about you?"

"All by myself…" he gulped, "in my office."

…

She bit her lower lip, "I've been thinking about you, Jamie…"

…

"Oh…" he felt himself getting uncomfortably hot, "what have you been thinking about?"

"Touching you…the way you touched me…"

"Oh fuck Baby Doll me too, me too" nodding he wanted to rub himself like crazy.

"I had some dreams about you doing things to me, Jamie" she giggled and he couldn't take it.

"I want to do things to you, Baby Doll" he nodded and started rubbing his hardening cock through his jeans, "right now."

…

"Oh me too, Jamie…" she was rubbing her pussy through her soaked panties, "I wanna play with your cock…rub it and suck it and make it so hard for me…"

…

"It is hard for you, Baby Doll…" running one hand through his hair and rubbing himself with the other hand he nodded, "It's so hard for you…thinking about your pussy…"

…

"It's wet Jamie…" moving her wet panties aside she started rubbing herself slowly, "you could lick it if you were here…"

…

"I want to lick it, Baby Doll" unzipping his jeans he pulled his hard cock out and stroked it, "fuck you with my tongue, make you crazy…"

…

"Oh Jamie I want that" nodding she rubbed herself harder and spread her legs farther apart, "fucking love your mouth on my pussy"

…

"And what about my cock, Baby Doll?" stroking himself harder he hissed, "Are you thinking about my cock too?"

"I want it" she moaned, "I want it inside me"

Pressing his thumb into the slit at the tip like she did he moaned, "Oh Baby I want that too…I want it right now"

"Oh god me too…!"

His cock was so hard it hurt to touch it, "I'm gonna fuck you right now"

…

"Do it, please!" slipping three fingers inside her pussy she moaned and rocked against them, "Ohhhh fuck James!"

…

Kane shook his head in the kitchen with an eye roll. He could hear her alright. Lawson completely fucking ruined that girl. She was so innocent before he came along.

A car pulled into the dirt driveway, and immediately Kane slammed a fist to the door twice to let her know Mark was coming and Mindy sat up still on the phone with James.

"Where is she?" scowling Mark scanned the area even though Kane was firmly standing guard for her, "Where is that little siren?"

Mindy gulped and clutched the phone as if it would actually protect her even though James couldn't do a thing from Vegas.


	11. Chapter 11

**cathy **and **Esha Napoleon: **Thank you! **Shyann**: I know. Mindy definitely wants to do it and James is getting to be pretty well done at this point. **jadeMK11**: Oh yeah. We've got a real explosive situation on our hands. It could get horribly ugly really fast. **Mmisery Loves Slash: **Well contrary to some belief, they weren't ever destined for that. Mark can't commit for shit. Not to James, not to his wives or girlfriends or anyone-the smartest thing for James would be to cut him out completely. As for what Mark knows, I think he does know that they're seeing each other though he might not know every single dirty detail. James will certainly do what he can though in this case, Kane will have to step in. He's actually physically there to do something.

…

"Baby Doll?" James frowned as things suddenly got extremely quiet on Mindy's end of the phone. Something was wrong. The way she just stopped told him something was wrong and he didn't like it. "Baby Doll are you there?"

"Mark is here," she informed him, clutching the phone even more tightly in her hand.

"_Mark_?" Oh boy. That was not good. That was not good at all. He knew damn well Mark had a temper and there was no way in hell Mark wouldn't be looking to unleash it on Miranda. "Baby Doll where are you?"

"Kane's house."

"_Kane's_ house?"

"Mhm. I cannot live alone and I do not want to go back to Richmond Hill to live with Trish so I am with Kane."

"Where the hell does he even live?"

"Knoxville."

Knoxville…shit. There was no possible way he could go and run some kind of interference. "Where the hell is Crispy?"

"Outside the door. I told him to stand guard in case Mark came home and he did. He has not let Mark come in here."

_Yet_. James shook his head and compulsively bit at his fingernails. He needed to do something but he couldn't. He was in fucking Vegas and all this shit was going down in Tennessee, which meant her line of defense was fucking Kane of all people. James knew Kane had a thing for her so he would protect her, but while that provided a small amount of relief it also made his stomach bubble angrily. He didn't want Kane to be her line of defense. Oh no, he found himself wanting to be in that position instead. "Baby Doll lock the door," he told her. He didn't want to scare her but telling her this was about the only thing he could actually do from where he was at. "Lock the door and put something big in front of it if you can."

Mindy nodded and got up and locked the door just like he said. "If stupid Mark touches a hair on my head Kane will kill him."

"If Crispy fucking gives him an even a half a chance to do that shit I'll skin them both myself," James snarled. His hand was resting over the knife in his pocket now and all the way in Knoxville Miranda's heart was fluttering inside of her chest.

…

"You fucking tell me where she is," Mark growled, getting right in Kane's face he was so angry. He wanted to just grab Mindy by the throat and throttle the little bitch until she died. He had pictured it in his mind several times already and every time it was followed by a sick sense of satisfaction. She had fucking taken James from him. Forget the intentionally nasty things he had said that had helped to drive this latest breakup; he was placing the blame squarely on Mindy's shoulders. "Don't fucking stand there and guard her like some big retard. "You get out of my way or-"

"Or WHAT Big Brother?" Kane growled. He got right back in Mark's face, not about to be intimidated for a single second. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'll fucking put you out of the way."

"You think it'll be that easy? You think for a single second that I'll let you put your hands on her?"

"Why do you even care? She don't give a shit about you." Mark shook his head in disgust. "She's too busy stealing MY boyfriend!"

"He is not yours dickface!" Mindy yelled from the other side of the door. She would have told him that to his face but James had told her to hide so she was hiding. Sure she was doing a craptastic job at it by shouting that shit but she couldn't help it. "He told me you two were done!"

…

"Baby Doll don't," James pleaded. His cock was back in his pants and he was pacing around his office now. "Baby Doll don't do that I can't do anything to help you if he gets past Crispy and the door."

…

Mark's face twisted into something very ugly and Kane had to push him back as he headed to the door. "You keep your FUCKING mouth shut you fucking whore! You hear me? You don't know ANYTHING about me and Lawson so just shut your big fucking mouth!"

"I know that you are MEAN! I know that he deserves BETTER than you!"

"Oh and you're better than I am? Huh? Is that what you think you stupid cunt?" Mark went for the door again but Kane pushed him away again. "Lawson is MINE! You hear me? Lawson is MINE!"

…

"Jesus mother fucking Christ," James muttered under his breath. Mark was yelling so loud he could actually make out what he was saying. "Baby Doll don't listen to him. He's probably fucking drunk so he's being stupider than usual. Do NOT let him bait you into coming out there and getting in his face. He fucking wants that."

Mindy scowled. If James would have let her out she would have slapped Mark so hard he wouldn't know what the hell had hit him.

…

Mark tried for the door yet again but was once again blocked by Kane. Growling in frustration he swung at his younger brother, but Kane ducked and drove his shoulder into Mark's stomach. They went stumbling back and ended up scuffling on the floor, Kane eventually shoving Mark violently towards the door. He could smell the booze on his dear brother's breath. That was actually a good thing, believe it or not. While it fueled Mark's rage, he had clearly drank enough that it was easier for Kane to stay a step ahead of him and keep him the hell away from Mindy.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mark said angrily. "You're choosing that bitch over me?"

"Yes," Kane replied. "You chose that fucking psychopath over me years ago. Why not return the favor?" He hated Mindy being with James but he blamed that on James, not on her. He had corrupted her, just like he had corrupted Mark the day they met in kindergarten. James was a fucking disease that needed to just be stomped out but he was the only one that could seem to see that. "Now get out."

Mark glared daggers at Kane but Kane refused to budge. For a long moment, it really seemed like he would lunge at Kane again to try to get at Mindy yet again. But ultimately he didn't do it. He just shook his head and looked at his younger brother in disgust and contempt. "You can't protect her for forever. Sooner or later, I will be seeing her."

"You touch a hair on her head and I'll kill you myself."

"I'd like to see you try _Baby Brother._"

"Oh you will, _Big Brother._"

…

"So…I'm confused." James's assistant Julie was sitting with Cooper and Connor at the kitchen as James packed up his stuff so he could fly out to the next Raw show. She was the backbone really of Likansuk Porn since James didn't do shit besides own it and she was babysitter when need be. "He goes out on the road to be with Mark but then meets Mark and Kane's valet-who's _seventeen_-and starts having an affair with her?"

"Pretty much yeah," Cooper confirmed with a nod. "He even has a pet name for her. And you should have seen him after that whole phone call where Mark came storming into Kane's house trying to get at her. He was worried sick about her."

"He hasn't even looked at a woman really since he lost your mother."

"I know." Cooper leaned back in his chair and smirked. "He liiiiiikes her."

"So does that mean I get a new mommy?" Connor asked. He was scribbling in some coloring book he had found while swinging his feet underneath the table and nearly kicking Julie and Cooper in the process. "Because I could use a new Mom-OW! Julie! Cooper hit me!"

"Cooper," Julie said warningly. Not that Cooper cared of course. He was too busy getting on Connor's case.

"There's no replacing Mom," he growled angrily. "Just because Dad is screwing this chick doesn't mean she's going to be our mother. For Christ's sakes she's six months older than I am! She can't fucking be our mom!"

"Well then she'll just be MY mommy then!" Connor snapped. "YOU got to remember Mommy better than I did! I want a Mommy I can remember!"

Cooper scowled and punched Connor's arm before shoving him out of his chair.

"Cooper!" Julie yelled. She was on her feet and trying to get around to Connor but Connor was already crying and running to his room. Cooper just scowled and stormed out the back door and Julie could only shake her head at him. These little mood swings always struck hard and fast and unfortunately, he would probably still be that way once he got back. There was really nothing she could do for him; they had all learned that the hard way plenty of times. So instead of going after him she went to go try and comfort Connor. At least she knew she could help him without _too_ much trouble.

…

The next Raw Mindy was sitting and getting her make-up done while Kane continued to stand guard. Mark hadn't come back to the house since the first time but Kane damn well knew it was only a matter of time before he tried something again. Mindy didn't give a damn about Mark though. She had Kane to hide behind in case Mark did come around and plenty of anger leftover from how he interrupted her and James's phone sex. So fuck Mark. What she was concerned about was James.

"Do you think Mark went back to Vegas and did something to Jamie?" she asked once the make-up people were done with her.

Kane somehow resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If my brother went back to Vegas he was looking to get Lawson back."

She frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "He does not deserve James. He is a sweetheart."

"He's a fucking psychopath."

"No, he is a sweetheart."

"He kills people you know. He's a fucking serial killer."

"He told me that already. And I do not care."

"He kills without mercy. He's a fucking psychopath that-"

"I said I do not care."

Kane's eye twitched. Damn it. He had been hoping that would do the trick. "Well do you know-"

"You know Crispy, generally speaking, I don't like it when you try to slander me. Something to keep in mind if you don't want my foot kicking your ass."

Kane scowled underneath his mask while Mindy lit up like a Christmas tree. James was here with a bouquet of roses. "Jamie!" Mindy was on him immediately, hugging him and kissing him like she hadn't seen him in years. James looked just as happy to see her. That made Kane seethe even more.

"For you Baby Doll," James said as he handed her the roses.

"Ohhh Jamie! You didn't have to!"

"I wanted to." He lifted her up so he wouldn't have to move his head down so far to kiss her and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel Kane's anger rolling off him in waves but he really couldn't give a damn. He was much more focused on the tiny blonde in his arms, who he was way more than happy to see. "Let's get out of here Baby Doll."

"She has a match!" Kane growled.

"You have a match," Mindy corrected. "I am just supposed to stand there and you do not need me to do that."

"Yeah Crispy," James said. "You don't need her. I do." If he hadn't been holding Mindy Kane would have tried to go at him. He was though so out the door he went, laughing and kissing Mindy the entire way out of the arena and into his car.

"Where are we going Jamie?" she asked. She was totally straddling his lap still and intended to stay that way as he drove. What would be the point of moving? They were both very comfortable with her on his lap.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I say let's figure it out as we go." He gave her a kiss and tore out of the parking lot like a madman, nearly running over Hunter as he was heading towards the entrance. "Whoops," was all James had to say while Mindy just laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cathy **and **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Indeed there is.

…

"First thing's first…" checking around them James carefully pulled the car into the parking lot of the closed appliance store on their left and parked with the back of the car facing the road. Hardly anyone was driving anyway and Mindy was still hugging him close, the roses he gave her clutched in her hand since her arms were around his neck.

They grinned mutually as James leaned up and kissed her slowly, loving how one of her hands dug into his longish dark hair.

"Where were we?" he smirked, she smirked, and slowly they slid their tongues into the other's mouth.

She was straddled over his lap, grinding into his hips and kissing his lips harder when he looked down and nearly gasped at the sight.

"Ohhhh Baby Doll…"

Her wet pantyless pussy was visible under her black leather miniskirt as she rubbed against his groin. Smiling gently she kissed him, purring against his lips.

"I knew I was gonna see you…" she unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock to stroke it and that only turned him on more.

"So you took your panties off…"

"I never get them back anyway" winking she licked his lower lip and grinded against his cock after she pulled it from his jeans, "Oh baby I want it"

He rasped into her ear, "I was preparing for it all weekend…we got interrupted"

She stroked him harder, "Ooooh baby do you want my mouth? You need me to suck you first?"

"I want you to suck me in the shower later"

"MY room" she nodded with big eyes and he looked confused, "Stay in my suite with me we'll fuck for the next four days"

"I like that" he nodded and kissed her lips, "Consider it a deal, Baby Doll I wouldn't mind fucking for four days"

"I like it" smirking she kissed and nodded, "I like fucking…we don't do enough of it"

"No" kissing her and grinding his cock against her bare pussy he shook his head, "fix that"

Ever so slowly his cock pushed inside and she moaned loudly, throwing her head back and not even waiting to adjust to ride him.

"Ohhhhhhh YES James!" she moaned with her head still back, "YES James, yes!"

"Baby Doll…!" he moaned and kissed her harder, thrusting inside amd rubbing her clit with his middle and index fingers, "Ohh fuck fucking tight" rubbing her clit and making her moan he thrust a bit faster, "but you like big cocks, don't you Baby Doll?"

"Only…" riding him harder she kissed him, "yours."

He thrust up faster for that, which made her moan loudly and ride him harder yet.

"Yes…!" her legs were open taking as much of his cock as she could, "Yes…! Yes…! Oh James!"

He moaned, pushing up into her harder he was too worked up to reply properly.

"You gonna cum, Baby Doll?" he whispered sharply into her ear and Mindy moaned immediately, "You gonna cum all over me?"

"Mmm fuck yeah!"

Smiling he rubbed her clit harder and thrust as forcefully into her tiny pussy as he could, "Cum, Baby Doll, cum for me…!"

"JAMES!" digging her nails in his back and raking them down she rode him through her release, "Oh yes James…!"

"Baby Doll…!" he watched her freeze up from his release and kissed her throat. A sticky mess became the driver's seat of his car and he was just making out with her.

…

"Mmmm" Mindy giggled while leaning back to kiss James in the driver's seat of his car as they worked on their fine meals purchased at Sonic.

Mindy apparently was a heckler for junk food, which he found pretty funny because she was so completely toned and muscular. She claimed his sex kept her figure and she was on a diet before they met…and he kind of believed her. She had ordered a Junior Burger Kid's Meal that included fries and an 'awesome toy' with a banana shake. James on the other hand, purchased The Ring Leader Loaded Burger with a side order of chili cheese fries and a blue coconut slushie.

"That bitch better roll on out here in those skates with our damn food" Mindy grumbled before kissing James and continuing to pass the time making out with him in his lap.

Gliding their tongues together smoothly James looked her in the eye and pet her face, "Skates?"

"Mhm" she played with her fingers on the slope of his perfect narrow nose, "they ride skates here, have you ever eaten at the drive-in?"

"Not really…" he rubbed the back of his neck and Mindy frowned, leaning in and kissing him yet again.

"You must learn it is so good!" she was straddled over his waist again, unknown to anyone but themselves he was still inside her.

His hips grinded against hers and she gasped as they sat there with the window down, "I think I can think of something better…"

"Oh you have no idea" she grinded right back and kissed him, "I can't keep my hands off you…"

He whispered into her ear before kissing behind it, "I don't want you to."

Holding both sides of his face with her hands she moaned, "I can't stop thinking about you"

"Me either, Baby Doll…" James shook his head and they kissed harder, James holding her hips and making her lean back so he could watch her ride him. "Ooohh fuck you look so hot right now…riding my cock"

"Jamie!" moaning she grinded harder and he smiled.

"I can't wait for our four days together, Baby Doll" he kissed her slowly and wagged his eyebrows, "Especially our shower later…"

"Can we play with each other?" she moaned as he kissed her neck and he froze, "After I suck you, can we play with each other in the shower?"

"As much as you want" he kissed her jaw.

"Mmmmm yeah" holding his shoulders she rode him faster, "I'm gonna cum…"

"Oh fuck me too" tangling a hand in her hair he thrust harder and felt his orgasm building steadily.

"I'm cumming…!"

"Fuck me too, me too" he was kissing her frantically about to explode when the sound of roller skates made them both snap, but not change their position.

"I have an order for James?" the girl with braces cringed, and the couple immediately nodded.

"Thanks" James accepted the tray and Mindy giggled, leaning in and kissing his throat before making him roll his window up and place the brown bag in the passenger seat and the drinks in the cup holders. Before either even reached for the food Mindy leaned down and slowly made out with James for just a few more minutes.

"I always thought about steaming up a car…" she blushed madly as his lips covered hers and he nodded.

"Baby Doll…" he kissed her and smiled, "I'm gonna be so good to you in our shower later tonight…"

She gasped as his cock slightly jerked inside her before kissing him, "I can't wait."

"Be my girlfriend…" he blurted so bluntly he didn't even realize it at first and those large viper eyes popped.

"W-what did you say?"

"Be my girlfriend…PLEASE"

"Jamie…" petting his face she giggled, "If you just wanna be like this I can fuck you all the time without-"

"I WANT…" he gulped, "I want strings. To you. I haven't felt this way in I can't even tell you how long I need to be with you"

"For real?" grinning she touched his face and he nodded.

"I want this…I want…YOU. I want this…"

"I want you too" nodding she nuzzled under his chin and he kissed her blonde hair, "In too many ways"

"Now you have me" he bit the tip of her nose and smirked, "And I more importantly have YOU"

"Travel with ME" she nodded, hugged his neck, and they kissed, "Do not travel with Mark. He is a fucking dick who does not deserve the time of day"

"Baby Doll, you're seventeen how could I possibly-"

"You can DO IT, Jamie darling you can do it!" she nodded frantically, kissing him and hugging him close, "You can rent our rooms and just say they are for two adults and we can be there and you can take me in the car and on planes with you and we can be together-"

He silenced her with a deep kiss and nodded, "Alright, alright I'll have Rosenberg work something out, we'll be together"

Mindy looked like he spoke to her about quantum physics, "Ro-sen-berg?"

Catching himself he blushed madly and shook his head to correct, "My personal assistant…" he smiled weakly and pet her face, "her name is Julie. She runs my enterprise for me"

Her head cocked and he sighed, running a hand through his hair before speaking, "When I killed my father I inherited his porn enterprise but I want nothing to do with it so I let JULIE run everything while I just show up for press"

Mindy laughed loudly and hugged his neck, "You collect massive paychecks…"

"Girlie, you couldn't imagine what filthy wealth I wipe my ass with"

She laughed so loud she had to cover her mouth, which in turn made him giggle and she clasped both hands over her mouth and gazed at him lovingly.

"JAMIE!"

His eyes widened and his lips pouted in a smirk.

"You GIGGLED!"

"Why yes" he rubbed noses with her and smiled, "I did! And you wanna know WHY?"

"Why?" she nipped his lower lip and grinned.

"You blow my mind…" he whispered into her ear ever-so gently, petting her hair and kissing up her throat.

"So we will travel together now?"

"Yes, dear" he nodded once and they kissed, "We're travel buddies and there ain't shit Big Mac can do about it"

"Oh, but Jamie…!" she frowned and pet his face, "What about MARK? He will KILL-"

"He won't get within forty feet of us I'll cut his balls off" he nodded firmly and kissed her temple, "Nobody fucks with you."

"And that is why you are the best boyfriend ever"

"YOUR boyfriend" he corrected with a kiss to her lips, "Your boyfriend who can't be away more than thirty seconds I need you so bad"

"My PERFECT boyfriend" she handed him his burger and kissed him hard on the lips, "And I bet our food is freezing by now"

"Meh" he waved it off and took a shameless bite, making Mindy's eyes widen and she stared at him.

"How can you eat it that hot?"

Looking between her legs he smirked, "My favorite snack is always super hot for me"

"Oooooh I agree…" nodding as she was rubbed between her legs she moaned loudly as his hips slowly pumped inside her wet pussy, "Fuck James, yes!"

"Mine" he moaned as she started riding his cock harder, "Oooh fuck only mine!"

"Cum now, baby!" she moaned and rode him harder yet, "I want you to cum, Jamie you did not get to, do it now"

"I will now" moaning he pounded harder and kissed her as they finished what they wanted to earlier that night. "Baby Doll…" rubbing her clit he moaned, "I need you to cum for me! I'm so close…I need you to cum"

"Mmmm keep fucking me I will have you covered"

He pounded harder and she moaned.

"YES, Jamie!"

"Baby Doll…!" rubbing her clit faster he felt her walls clamp around him with a rush of hot sticky juices.

"Mmmm yes, Jamie…!" riding out her orgasm she moaned every second she felt more of his seed inside her body, "Perfect."

"Baby…" gently kissing her and petting her face he was about to open his mouth and say something more when she cut him off with a kiss.

"Now our food has icicles growing on it let us eat" her tongue poked between her teeth and she giggled, grabbing her kid's meal and sipping her milkshake.

Nodding silently he started to eat too when she tapped his arm and he stopped everything to look her in those big beautiful eyes.

"I wanna eat breakfast off YOU in the morning" she giggled with a nod and he grinned.

"Whatever you want."

…

"I cannot wait to travel all the time together" she gave him a big nod and squeezed his hand as they drove back to the hotel, "We can do this every day"

"We can do this if we don't travel too…"

She didn't catch that because of how lowly he said that, "Jamie?"

He froze and shook his head, "Nothing, babe" they kissed, "I hope you like hot showers."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: That she does. A boyfriend that liiiiiiiiiiiikes her very very much-though god knows not all will be thrilled with this news. **cathy**: Thank you! **jadeMK11**: For awhile being the key words there. He won't stay away for forever though unfortunately.

…

"Mmmm Baby Doll," James groaned happily as Mindy's tongue rubbed circles around the head of his cock. They were back in her suite and it was shower time, which meant he was getting that blowjob she had offered back in the car. His hands were woven in her hair and he was arching his hips forward, urging her to take more of his cock into her mouth. He was already loving this rooming with her stuff. Maybe people could say his relationship with her wasn't appropriate but he was past any form of caring. By law she was at the age of consent in many states and she was sure as hell more than willing. That was all that was needed.

Mindy licked the underside of his cock before taking more of him in into her mouth. He moaned and began to thrust, loving the way her tongue continued to play with the vein on the underside of his dick. "Fuck yes Baby Doll," he moaned. He watched her go, thrusting more into her mouth and swallowing heavily. "Oh fuck yes Baby Doll. That's it. I fucking love your mouth."

She sucked him harder, one of her hands playing with his balls while the other reached down to rub her pussy with two of her fingers before slowly sliding them into him. "Jesus fuck!" he yelled, keeping one hand in her hair and using the other one to reach back and keep himself steady by holding the wall. "Oh fuck Baby Doll fuck fuck fuck…" He came hard and she eagerly swallowed every drop of it, making a show of it by looking him in the eye as she did it. "Oh fuck Baby Doll." He pulled her up to her feet and kissed her hungrily, tasting himself on her tongue. His hands were already wandering their way all over her body, one of them slipping in between her legs and rubbing her wetness.

"Jamie!" she gasped and rubbed against his fingers eagerly.

"Do you want me to play with your pussy Baby Doll?" he asked. He rubbed her more and kissed her neck. "Huh?" He nipped at her earlobe and smirked as he slowly slid two of his fingers into her. "Do you want me to play with it?"

"Yes!" she said quickly, happily riding his fingers. "Yes Jamie please play with my pussy please please!"

He chuckled and began fingering her while he kissed his way down her body. When he got to her breasts he kissed and teased her nipples into hardened peaks before continuing downwards, swiping her clit with his tongue.

"Jamie!" she gasped and spread her legs further apart. "Mmm yes Jamie!"

He continued to lick at her clit, rubbing her walls with his fingers before switching them with his tongue. She held his head tightly against her and bucked into his mouth as he tongue fucked her. "Oh fuck Jamie…" She nodded and bucked against his face more desperately. "That's it Jamie that's…" She gasped loudly as his tongue probed her deeper, rubbing against a spot that made her shriek and cum almost immediately. "JAMIE!"

He held on to her legs and lapped up her juices before kissing his way back up her body. She was trying to catch her breath from her orgasm but already she was jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning as he immediately slid inside her. They couldn't keep off each other and they weren't really looking to try to do so. She was a horny teenager and even though she hadn't actually said the words to him yet, completely and totally in love. And he clearly cared about her and he was a guy so yeah, he was going to take advantage of the fact that she wanted as much sex as possible. She wanted him and made it quite known that she did and he wanted her too. Not just physically, although that was the way he was showing it. When he said he wanted strings he had meant it. For years Mark had not only cheated on him but made him feel like he wasn't important. And there was only so much he could take really. Maybe deep down there was a huge part of him that felt like he deserved that treatment (mostly thanks to Caroline constantly beating it in his head for seventeen years) but he didn't _want_ that to be the case. He wanted to feel wanted. He _needed_ to feel it. He had tried to tell that to Mark but Mark wasn't really good at doing any kind of emotional maintenance like that. He didn't get it, he never had gotten it and would never get it because James was done. He couldn't even stomach the thought of Mark that was how done he was.

"Mmmm Jamie! Jamie Jamie Jamie!" She dug her nails into his back as she came and the combination of that pain and the feeling of her walls tightening around his cock made him cum as well. "Baby Doll!" he kissed her deeply, his cum slowly dripping out of her she was filled with so much of it. Smirking a bit, she reached down and scooped up some of it with her finger and then licked it clean.

"Oh Jesus Baby Doll…" He slammed his lips against hers and pinned her up against the wall, fucking her once again. Once they were out of the shower he didn't even pull out of her. He just took her over and sat her up on the sink and fucked her there before taking her out to the bed and fucking her even more. His back was bleeding from her raking her nails down his back but he didn't care. Fucking her until they both passed out was a much a higher priority to him.

…

Paul shook his head in disgust as he approached Mark, who was sitting at the bar nursing a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass in his hands. "Mark William," he said in disgust "what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mark polished off the shot he had just poured and then immediately poured himself another one. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he grunted.

"Being an idiot." Paul pointed a meaty finger at the bottle. "THAT is not the answer and you know it."

"I never said it was the answer," Mark said, waving Paul away from him. He hated being lectured like he was a child. It drove him absolutely insane. "I'm a grown man, I can have a drink."

"You're an alcoholic."

"I am not."

"You stopped for a reason."

"I stopped for Lawson, remember?" Mark shook his head as Paul's eye twitched violently. "He didn't like it so I stopped."

"After he kicked you out and didn't talk to you for a few months."

"Point is I stopped though. I stopped for him. And now he's off with HER." He scowled and angrily slammed down his drink.

Paul slowly shook his head. "Have you even considered the fact that those two together is a GOOD thing?" Mark's face gave him that answer right away. "Lawson's ruined you enough as it is. Let him go and let that harlot have him. They deserve each other." He saw that Mark was still giving him a pretty angry look. "What? I'm telling you this for your own good. You have Sara and-" he stopped talking when he noticed Mark's gaze going over to a young blonde woman all the way across the bar. "Tell me that's Sara!"

"Nope." Mark took yet another drink before getting up and going off to introduce himself.

"Oh for heaven's sake…" Paul pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disgust. He didn't even know why he had bothered trying to talk some sense into Mark. Mark was too damn stubborn to listen to anyone but himself. He watched as the girl immediately was all over Mark and he shook his head again before walking out. Whatever. He had tried. If Mark wanted to do that and be that way then whatever. He knew he was right at the end of the day. It would just take everyone else a frustratingly longer time to see it too.

…

Mindy snuggled up against the sleeping James, smiling softly as she gently traced her fingers all across his face. She had woken up just a little bit ago but hadn't moved or made a sound. She didn't want to wake him up. She just wanted to stare at him as he slept. He was nestled up all against her and his arms were wrapped around her, clinging to her tightly. His face was just so perfect and relaxed that she had to stare and touch it. Her fingers went down the slope of his perfect nose and then traced over his perfect mouth. He had like no upper lip and this nice pouty lower lip which just drove her absolutely wild. Of course, there were a lot of things about him that drove her wild. His lips, his eyes, his hair because she loved pulling on it, his canine teeth that were nice and pointy like a werewolves'…oh fuck how she adored those pointy canines.

Still petting his face she kissed him softly. He made a soft noise in his sleep and she kissed him a little harder. Her lips then trailed down to his chin and then down his neck, stopping to first kiss the beauty mark he had on his throat and then over to the scar that was near it. She had noticed it before and the first time he had known that she had really seen it, he had immediately worked on distracting her. He clearly did not want to discuss it. It was faint enough to where it wasn't immediately noticeable but if you got a close look at it you could see how bad it was and how painful it must have been to get.

She went to kiss it again because she wanted to kiss it away but stopped when he made a whining noise in his sleep. "Jamie?" She looked back up at his face and saw that it was now anything but peaceful. Poor guy looked scared to death. "Jamie?

He whined again, his body breaking out into a cold sweat. She was still pressed up against him so she could feel his heartbeat getting faster. "Jamie!" She shook her head and petted his face frantically. "Jamie darling wake up! It's just a nightmare baby it-"

"M-Mommy?" He was still totally sleeping and his voice cracked as his breathing became harsher by the second. "M-M-" A short scream escaped him before he started gagging and choking wildly, scratching and clawing at his neck so hard that he was making him bleed.

"James!" Mindy grabbed his wrists to try to make him stop that. "James no! Sweetheart wake up! Wake up wake up wake-"

He shot up really fast and looked around, his eyes darting around wildly. He was literally gasping for air and his body was trembling so much it was painfully obvious. "James?" Carefully Mindy climbed on to his lap and petted his face gently.

"I'm fine," he rasped out, clearly lying out his ass. "I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine. I'm fine." He swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. He was trying to calm himself down but it wasn't really going too well. "I'm fine really I'm fine." It was hard to tell if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"Sssshhh Jamie." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him tightly, doing her best to cradle him like a baby. It wasn't really that easy to do given how huge he was but she was trying none the less. He seemed to appreciate her effort because he wrapped his arms around her even more tightly and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Much quicker than usual he calmed back down but he stayed that way for much longer than that. Just in case.

…

"Jamie, what did you dream about that scared you like that?" Mindy asked later, when he finally did let her get up and get a warm rag to wipe away the blood he had drawn on himself. He had been pretty quiet but it was clearly still on his mind. "Was it the boogeyman? I do not like the boogeyman."

James's lips twitched a bit. "No it was uh…old memory. First memory actually."

Mindy frowned. "What do you mean Jamie?"

He was quiet for a long moment. "When I was three I um…I went into Caroline's room looking for her…I don't remember why really. I was young so I didn't get Mom hated my guts. She was in there drinking and stuff. She liked scotch she drank it so much she always smelled like it, even when she was sober. And she told me to come to her. She wanted to show me something. I got scared though and I tried to leave. She grabbed me by the hair and took this straightened out wire hanger and put it into my neck…I kind of jerked my head and stuff so I ended up with a scar like this…" He stopped and lightly touched his scar. "I got away cuz I bit her. I never went back into her room ever again." He stopped for a moment and Mindy pressed her forehead against his and pet his face gently. "I killed her when I was seventeen. But I can't…I just…I keep dreaming about it. I can't make myself stop. It's too strong I can fucking FEEL the fucking hanger in my neck I can FEEL her grabbing me and I just can't-"

"Ssssshhhh." Mindy kissed him and wrapped her arms around him once more. "Ssssshhhh Jamie…she cannot hurt you again Jamie darling. She is dad. You made her die to death. She is a mean boogey lady that can go take a powder."

"Take a powder?" James said, managing to let out a weak chuckle.

"Yes." Mindy kissed him again and he returned it with a soft kiss of his own. "And if she does not take the powder I will drive your knife into her stupid face until she gets the message." She kissed him again and then let him put his face back into the crook of her neck. "Nobody messes with my Jamie and gets away with it."


	14. Chapter 14

**jadeMK11: **Yes she will. She always does. **cathy**: Thank you! **anon**:: Hope this is soon enough for you

…

"Jamie…" whimpering and lying over James in bed two mornings later Mindy pet his face with the open palm of her hand and wept, "I can't-"

"Baby Doll…!" petting her face and shaking his head James kissed her, "What's the matter, Baby Doll, what's wrong?"

She cried harder when he shook his head and extended a hand to pet her face.

"No no no, Baby Doll don't CRY Baby, don't cry, why are you crying?"

"Jamie-"

Shaking his head he kissed her forehead, "There's no need to ever cry why are you crying? What can I do to make it better? You know if you ever have a problem I can make it better…"

"I do?"

"What do you mean 'you do'?" a glaze formed over his gorgeous hazel eyes and they narrowed, "Of COURSE you do, Baby Doll!" his hands pet her cheeks and he frowned, "Of course I'll make it better, Baby Doll! I'll always make it better there's no line I won't cross…" his voice died and Mindy gazed at him lovingly.

His features softened and Mindy nuzzled his neck before kissing the scar and the beauty mark, "You said always by accident"

Staring into the thick blonde hair for a moment he grabbed a handful and shook his head, "No I didn't."

"What?" those collagen-fused lips pouted and he had to kiss them.

"I meant it…"

"No you…?"

"I did" when he nodded he had this little thin smile that made her crazy. She had to tangle a hand in his long dark hair that was pin-straight and perfectly hanging in his eyes. Kissing his lips until he smiled she watched the streaming sunlight through the thick curtains playing off his delicate tanned features.

"Where do you tan?" the fact that she was changing the subject made him beyond disappointed and he whimpered like a kicked puppy inside, "It's very even."

"Um…" stunned at the subject change he pet her face and shrugged, "Nowhere, sweetheart. I don't need a salon, babe I just go out in the sun"

"Your skin is so beautiful…" licking his neck she smiled and kissed him, "You are so beautiful, Jamie I cannot get enough of you"

"Did I do something?" frowning he touched her face much to her confusion, "Was it something I said?"

She paused uncomfortably, "Whatever do you mean, my darling I adore you"

"I need you like crazy, Baby Doll I can't go on without you like this anymore…"

"Why?" shaking her head she shrugged, "Jamie darling," she rubbed his chest and smiled, "you're the BEST boyfriend, you may not have been my boyfriend long but you are the BEST! I would never want anybody but you! Nobody has ever made me feel so happy"

"I WANT you to be happy, Baby!" nodding he kissed her slowly and ran his hands down her sculpted back and over her firm backside, "YOU make me happy. The HAPPIEST I can remember being you make me so happy! I can't fucking shut up about you I…" he trailed off in a little laugh, "I fucking talk about you with everyone I see! I DREAM about you, Baby, you're it for me!"

"James…" shaking her head as if what he was saying was completely farfetched she shook her head, "you have known me for maybe three weeks…"

His palm went to her cheek longingly, "Three weeks is enough"

"You told me you were with Mark for like thirty years…" her lips pouted ruefully and she was clearly dying inside to say this, "I know this" she motioned between their bodies to hint the physical relationship between them, "is amazing. I love this too. I love fucking you, I love doing things to you and putting my mouth all over your body…" her hand folded in his and they kissed, Mindy curling her lips in to savor them before whimpering, "And I love the way we kiss and the way you touch me…" she traced circles on his chest with a nail, "I'm so addicted to this."

Nodding with an open mouth he slipped his tongue between her parted lips and they kissed, "Me too…Baby Doll-"

"I love sex with you; it means the world to me"

His hand slipped between her legs and she moaned at the fingers swiping against her wet core, "I can't get enough of you, Baby Doll"

"But you have a boyfriend you are in love with…" she dropped her eyes and frowned, hugging his neck and burying her face in it. Immediately he was on-edge.

"No!"

"Babe…" sniffling she shook her head and kissed him, "You were with him for thirty years…and you just upped and left him"

"For YOU!"

"Why?" it was a gentle demand, but her eyes were cloudy and she shook her head, "Why ME? I am this…" she waved her arms around and scowled, "BIMBO you fucked the night you met me and we have been fucking ever since. You are being too rash to leave him right away and know what you TRULY wanna be with"

"Why are you saying this?" panicking he shook his head and whimpered as well, kissing her hard on the mouth and petting her cheek, "What is it? Is there someone else? Are you in love with Crispy, is that it?"

"NO JAMES I AM NOT!" she growled and practically pushed him off her, basically taking that as an insult.

"Then what's wrong?" he was hugging her tight to his chest and shaking his head, "TELL ME what's wrong, Baby PLEASE"

"Weren't you in love with Cooper and Connor's mom?"

"Of course I was…" he nodded when she whimpered yet again and ran a hand through her hair, nodding as if proving herself right.

"James, this is wrong" she shrugged and slapped the mattress below them, "I egged you on and this is wrong. You have NO idea what you really want"

"I want YOU"

"NO! NO YOU DO NOT!" now she sat up, hugged a blanket to her chest, and screamed, "NO YOU DO NOT! NO YOU DON'T! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The sudden change in personality was scaring the shit out of him.

"You don't know anything! You don't know SHIT about me, James!" shaking her head and running a hand through the lengthy blonde hair she sobbed, "You don't know what you're getting into…!"

"WHAT am I 'getting into'?" he sat up in bed and grabbed her face, "BABY Doll…! Please!"

She went flat as a board, saying nothing and her eyes were completely empty. Now he was more than worried.

"Baby…?" he reached to pet her face.

WHAM!

Teeth sunk into his hand and he yelped.

"BABY Doll! What…?" yanking back his bleeding hand he stared at her in astonishment as she lunged his way and started clawing at him towards the door.

"GO! GO NOOOOWWWW! GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!" the scream was so piercing James thought he felt a blood vessel pop in his brain and he didn't want to leave…that was until she pulled the serrated knife from his pants and lunged at him with it.

Instincts took over and as she screamed and writhed around she slashed his arm. James hissed in pain but pulled the knife from her hand somehow, but she cut his hand too and he was bleeding.

"HEY!" he shouted in her face to snap her out of it but nothing. Eventually he pinned her arms above her head and her legs down because he sat on her thighs. Her teeth barred and snapped still and his blood slowly dripped onto her bare torso.

…

"She's a paranoid schizophrenic, didn't you KNOW that?" Trish hissed a few hours later after she got an emergency call from James.

Staring at the sedated Mindy in astonishment James shook his head. Trish had emergency doped her with the pills that she kept in the medicine cabinet of the suite and James was just shocked.

"Don't act like its such a surprise or anything, you're fucking her aren't you?" her shapely eyebrow rose and James nodded. Mindy was just sitting on the bed wrapped in a towel staring at the wall. James had on boxers as well as bandages and antibacterial ointment from the pre-med student.

"I-I didn't know…"

"What do you mean, you didn't know? Everyone does!"

"No…" his head shook frantically, "I didn't know"

"She's SICK, James!" Trish finally snapped and shook her head, "Meemy's a VERY sick girl! Don't mess with her, alright?"

Now he stood up and balled a fist, "I love her!"

Snorting Trish covered a hand over her mouth, laughed loudly, and shook her head swatting the air, "Oh man, that's a GREAT one! No you don't."

"You're challenging me on this-"

"THIS IS HER!" Trish growled and pointed at Mindy's state, "THIS is the REAL 'MINDY STRATUS'! If you don't love THIS then you do NOT love my sister!"

"How long as she had it?"

"FOREVER. And she will CONTINUE to have it forever in fact it gets progressively WORSE as she gets older! She will NEVER get better! This is Meem for the REST of her LIFE!"

"Okay…"

"You will spend your LIFE with Dr. Halla, is THAT what you want?"

"Dr. Halla?" it came off his tongue weird and Trish nodded.

"Her primary. Leading expert in the country on schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder completely drains the wallet."

"And why didn't she tell me?" he seemed genuinely concerned but Trish scoffed.

"Would YOU tell you about this shit?"

Running a hand through his hair James sighed, "Will you show me how to give her her meds?"

"Why?"

"Because…" he curled his lips and looked off to the side before looking Trish in the eye reluctantly, "I'm in love with your sister. Crazy in love with your sister…"

"She cut your god damn arm off-"

"And I want to take care of her."

Eyeing him warily Trish continued, "She takes all fourteen of these suckers in a milkshake of your choosing every morning when she wakes up. You are no longer allowed to sleep in or I'll cut your balls off. The dosage amount is on the labels it shouldn't be too hard but when she wakes up put the milkshake there with a little note or something. She barely reads English but she can make out simple phrases. She's schizo not braindead."

"Alright…"

"Oh!" she tapped his arm and dug her nails into it, "And I know she's hot, okay? But if you love her because you get to constantly take advantage of that all day I'll come back and have Kane kill you."

"Oh please" he snorted, "Crispy can't-"

"I'm going to ask you why you love her pretty soon. And I want to hear the right answer of I'll call the cops saying you raped her."

…

After making sure Trish left James pulled Mindy into his lap, kissed her forehead, and just lied in bed watching TV with her for hours. Eventually she gripped the arm that was around her breasts and she smiled, stroking the skin and removing her towel so she could turn around and perfectly arch her spine into James' abs and kiss his chest gently.

"Baby Doll…" sliding his hands over her backside and gripping the muscular flesh he pressed up so his groin was grinding against hers and she kissed his lips with a smile.

"Good morning, Jamie darling…!"

"Oooh fuck Baby Doll…" as she straddled him he kissed her hard and gasped lightly as her hardened nipples pressed against his chest, "Baby Doll…!"

Silencing him with a kiss her tongue slipped into his mouth and they made out while dry humping until James' cock was so hard Mindy was moaning with every pump of her hips against it.

"You want me inside you, Baby Doll?" kissing and nipping her throat he moaned, and Mindy excitedly nodded, helping him pull his boxers off so she could stroke his cock for a few seconds and kiss the tip.

"Fuck me, James" kissing him deeper yet she nodded, and flipping her over James held a single leg of hers and rubbed her wet pussy, grinding his cock against her until she was near orgasm and then pushing inside hard, "Mmmmm JAMIE!"

"Fucking tight, Baby Doll" he kissed her throat and latched his mouth to hers, "Fucking so tight and wet for me"

"Fuck me…" she panted and then moaned loudly as he began to thrust extra slow, "Mmmm Jamie yes yes yes yes!" she opened her legs wider and humped him right back, "Oh this is good!"

"You know…" he offered gently, slowly pumping inside her, "I can fuck you harder"

"No this is good" moaning she nodded and humped him slightly slower when he rubbed her clit and she got more excited, "Ooooh James!"

"That's it, Baby Doll…" he rubbed faster, "say it…"

"Harder, Jamie ooohh fuck! Fuck me harder!"

"Love this, Baby Doll" kissing her he thrust harder and rubbed her clit faster, "wet little pussy…"

Moaning louder she eagerly met his thrusts to the point that he rubbed her clit hard and begged.

"Tell me you want me to cum inside you, Baby Doll…" thrusting harder than ever he kissed her hard and she smiled.

"You always cum inside me, Baby…"

"I wanna hear it, please?"

"Cum inside me, Jamie…!" she moaned as he rubbed her clit, "Please I wanna feel it cum inside me again!"

He moaned and they simultaneously came, Mindy wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him until he dropped his head in the crook of her neck and kissed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**cathy**: Thank you!

Hopefully fanfic don't freak out on everyone after I post this...

…

James shifted around in his seat on the plane, sighing uncomfortably and resting his head against the window. He was on his flight back to Vegas but he really didn't want to be. At least not alone. He was already missing Mindy terribly. He had stalled this morning as much as he possibly could so he wouldn't have to leave her but eventually their time ran out and he had to go. She had cried like she always did and he had stalled some more, doing his best to reassure he would call her every day and they could talk and try to make the next three days go faster. But they both knew that talking on the phone wasn't anywhere near the same as being together. They craved to be around each other constantly and James wasn't sure how the hell he wasn't going to go insane waiting to see her again. He needed her. He wanted her all the time. He was in fucking love with her he couldn't stand being away from her. He just couldn't.

"Daddy! Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Once the plane had landed and James grabbed his luggage he went out and found Connor, Cooper and Julie all waiting for him. Connor lit up when he saw him and came running at him as fast as he could. "Daddy Daddy Daddy! You're home you're home!"

"Hey buddy." James lifted Connor up into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Were you a good boy for Julie?"

"Yeah!" Connor said with a vehement nod. "I was real good! I should get ice cream I was so good!"

"Oh yeah? Well we'll discuss that after lunch." James kissed Connor's cheek again and walked over to Cooper and Julie. The two of them completely noticed his lack of excitement about being home and exchanged looks. Cooper almost said something about it but Julie silenced him with a nudge to the ribs. If James were actually paying attention, he would have really noticed all that and sensed he was in trouble. But he wasn't so he didn't. He was much too busy thinking about Mindy and wondering what she was doing right at that moment.

…

"James, we need to talk."

James blinked in surprise. He was sitting on the couch with Spencer sleeping on his lap, his feet propped up on the coffee table while trying to watch some TV. He had talked to Mindy for a bit already but their time had been cut short by a photoshoot and an interview she had to go to. "We do?"

"Yes." Julie looked dead serious as she grabbed the remote and shut off the television. "We do." Spencer opened one of his eyes and looked up at her but she didn't even notice. She was much too busy looking at James, who suddenly felt like a child in trouble with mommy. Hopefully though, it wouldn't turn into him how he felt when he was in trouble with HIS mother in particular. That was a scary feeling that he didn't ever want to feel again.

"Okay…" James took his feet off the coffee table and looked up at her while absently scratching behind Spencer's ears. "About what?"

"James…you're really not messing around with a seventeen year old are you?"

James frowned at the question. "I am," he said, frowning even more at the look that came over Julie's face. "Baby Doll's my girlfriend."

"Oh James…" Julie groaned and shook her head. "James please-"

"What? Why are you even talking like that Rosenberg? You don't even know her."

"I don't have to know her. I have nothing against her. I'm irritated with YOU." She put her hands on her hips and shook her head again. "You're dating a SEVENTEEN year old GIRL. GIRL is the key word here James. You're an almost thirty four year old MAN. You're TWICE her age."

"I know but-"

"But what? Age is just a number? Yeah, maybe it is when both partners in the relationship are ADULTS. She's a TEENAGER. Has that like, not processed through your brain? Are you just that happy banging her-"

"I love her," James cut in. He moved Spencer off his lap so he could stand up.

"You love her?"

"Yes."

Julie stared at him incredulously. "Do you have like _any_ idea what you're saying James? I mean, do you really really get what you're saying? In love? With a teenager?"

"Yes," James said firmly. "Look, I didn't know how old she was when we started getting together, okay? And by the time I found out, it was too late for me to go back."

"No it wasn't. You just didn't want to stop. There's a difference."

James let out a long sigh. "She's seventeen. She's at the age of consent so-"

"But NOT in every state though," Julie cut in. "California, Tennessee and at least a couple others have eighteen as the age of consent."

"…So we'll be more careful in those places so we don't get caught."

Julie rolled her eyes. "You're completely missing my point, aren't you?"

"No. You're saying she's too young for me. But I-"

"Don't care do you?"

"I love her. I'm in fucking love with her. Why is this so hard for you people to understand?"

"What about Mark? You've been with him for like ever and any time you guys break up it don't last long."

James shook his head. "Julie I can't. I can't even think about him right now. I'm done. He can have Sara or whoever it is he wants now. I'm just tired of it."

"So you say now.'

"So I say period. You know, as my friend, I would really appreciate some form of support here."

Julie pursed her lips and ran her hand through her long blonde hair. "I know I just…you're dating someone way WAY too young for you, you JUST broke up with Mark and-"

"What, you think I'm using her as a rebound? I'm insulted."

"Can you blame me though? That shit happens James."

"Well it's not now. So just get that shit out of your head." He started to walk off but Julie grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "What?" he said in confusion. "What now?"

"Are you using protection?"

That question threw James off. "Am I…am I what?"

"Protection," Julie repeated firmly. "Are you using it when you two have sex?"

No he wasn't. He hadn't ever used it. He couldn't tell Julie that though she'd kill him. He couldn't lie either though. She'd see right through him and kick his ass for lying. "Uh…" he had to stall so he could think of something to say that wouldn't get him yelled at "you see…I uh…"

Julie's jaw dropped. "Oh my God. You're not using anything."

"I-"

SLAP!

"OW Rosenberg!" Julie's hand came swinging again and he fell back on to the couch, doing his best to cover the hell up as she wailed on him. He hadn't been expecting that reaction at all. "Jesus CHRIST!"

"Is she on the pill?" Julie asked, stopping for a second to glare daggers at him. "Is she taking the fucking birth control pill?"

"Uh…I don't know?"

Wrong answer. Julie took that as a "no" and she started wailing on James like crazy. He yelped and covered himself up as much as he could, hoping she would just stop. She didn't though. She just kept hitting him and hitting him over and over and over again and she was fucking hitting him hard. "Rosenberg!" He grabbed her wrists and squeezed them tightly to get her to stop. "Jesus Christ cut it out!"

"You're having unprotected sex with a SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL?" She got her hand free and whacked him real good in the face.

"Stop that you dirty Jew!" James grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tighter this time. She tried to yank herself free but when she couldn't she just stomped on his foot instead. "OW!"

"James you're SO STUPID!" she informed him. "Girls get PREGNANT James! They fucking get PREGNANT when you have unprotected sex with them! You're going to get her pregnant-assuming you already haven't!"

Okay, so James hadn't actually thought of that. But that was no reason for him to get the crap kicked out of him. At least he didn't think so. "And if she is I'll take care of her and the baby okay?"

"Oh yeah, you damn well better," Julie growled. "She's a BABY herself James! She can't take care of a child! You're the man here! You're the ADULT! You have to think with some sort of responsibility!"

"I-"

"If she pops out your kid you'll have to take care of BOTH of them!"

"So I will then!" he snapped, pushing her away so he could get back up. "I'm not a fucking asshole I wouldn't just fucking leave her! Jesus fuck Rosenberg, what kind of guy do you take me for?"

"One that's been thinking with his dick instead of his brain."

James glared at her but she didn't back down. "Whatever," he finally said. "You think whatever you want. I'm not talking about this with you anymore."

"James-" She clearly had more to say but James really didn't want to hear anymore. She had said quite a bit and her hands had done more than enough talking. Maybe she had her points but it didn't really matter to James. He knew how he felt and he knew damn well what he wanted. He wanted Mindy damn it and he was an idiot for not just doing this before.

"Dad?" Cooper and Connor had been listening to the fight and were now following James as he headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I left something in Knoxville," he replied.

"Your hillbillies?" Connor asked. Cooper stared at him like he was insane but he was pretty damn serious about that guess.

"No my girlfriend."

…

Kane shook his head as he watched Mindy, who was sitting on the counter eating out of the jar of peanut butter with her fingers. "That's so not sanitary that it's not even funny."

"You cannot count how many fucks I give because there are none," she replied. She dug her fingers even deeper into the jar and kept right on eating. Kane could only shake his head at her. What could he even say to that? Nothing, that was what. So he just shook his head and watched as she continued to dig in.

There was a loud knock on the door that startled them both. "Who the hell is that?" Mindy asked. Nobody ever came knocking on the door here.

"I don't know." Kane went to go see and Mindy immediately hopped off the counter and followed him to the front door. Both of them were surprised to see James standing there on the front porch, though not necessarily in the same way.

"Jamie?" Mindy squealed happily.

"Lawson," Kane growled. He growled even more as Mindy pushed right past him and jumped right into James's arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Jamie what are you doing here darling?" she asked as she kissed him. "I thought you were in Vegas!"

"I was." He kissed her, enjoying the combination of how she usually tasted and the peanut butter she had been eating. His hands were firmly on her ass, not only because he liked them there but it was a message to Kane. He was marking his territory. "But I missed you."

"Awww Jamie…" She kissed him more, both of them blatantly ignoring the way Glen was glaring daggers at James.

"Baby Doll…" In between kisses James rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes "I missed you too much. As soon as I got there I just wanted to see you again."

"So you came all the way here?" she asked, touching his face and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "I did." He kissed her again. "I don't see the point in being apart at all. I want you to come live with me."

Her eyes just about popped out of her head at that question. "Jamie…yes!" She kissed him hard and he happily kissed her back. "Yes Jamie yes!"

"Oh God…" Kane rolled his eyes and gagged before turning back into the house, letting the happy couple make-out while he brooded in disgust.


	16. Chapter 16

**jadeMK11: **Aww well you missed was fanfic being a douche, like it likes to be sometimes. As for Trish is…well she's Trish. She's just a bitch really. She may have per points but she don't like James sooo that plays into shit. As for Julie, she won't snitch to the authorities or anything, but James hasn't heard the end of this. She's got a lot more shit to give him. **cathy** and **billy**: Thank you!

…

"C'mere…" moving James into the bedroom so she could pack her things while Kane sulked in the kitchen, Mindy smirked and closed the door behind her.

"Baby?" James smiled too, though it was devilish grin at best, "I thought we were packing…?"

"We will, we will" waving it off with an eye roll the blonde grabbed his hands and kissed them, holding his hips in a manner he found to be most sensual and she walked him to the foot of the bed, "Sit down first. I missed you."

"Right here?" smiling he sat on the bed and she nodded, wrapping both arms around his neck and slowly kissing him.

"Perfect…" gliding her tongue down his throat she grinned as he returned it and wrapped his arms around her, helping her straddle his lap even though she wore gray sweatpants and a light blue tank top without a bra.

As they made out and lightly dry humped James noticed her nipples were hardened through her tank top and reached under it to fondle them for a minute. The tank was pulled over one breast as he licked, sucked, and teased the nipple before doing the same to the other.

"Baby…" he reached between her legs and rubbed, moaning to be feeling wet-slick swollen flesh before anything else. No panties again.

"I was gonna call you later" she smirked and kissed him deeply, grinding harder when she finally laid him down on his back and kissed him slowly. One hand rubbed over his cock through his jeans as it was steadily hardening, "I play with myself when I call you…"

"Oh fuck me too" he arched into her hand and nodded desperately.

"And I do it right here…"

"So fucking hot, Baby Doll" he pumped into her hand even though she wasn't touching his skin, "You have to show me sometime."

"I wanna show you…"

"Now?" his voice rasped hopefully and kissing him slowly she shook her head.

"Not at KANE'S house…" her tongue poked between her teeth and they kissed, "At my Babcia's."

"Babe! Your GRANDMOTHER'S house?"

"Uh huh!" giggling she kissed him and grinded her hips against his harder, "I gotta get all my stuff!"

"Isn't she in Richmond Hill, babe?"

"Uh huh!" she kissed him, "YOU got a private jet"

"Yes I do, honey, but-"

"Hurry up then, let's go!"

Couldn't argue that. Despite his pulsing erection he helped her pack her things while she handled Kane in the kitchen.

…

"Bug…" shaking his head Kane shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, "You don't even KNOW him! Now you're LIVING with him? Did I give you your pills or not this morning?"

Not liking that comment at all she hissed and placed her little hands on her hips, "CAN'T you trust my judgment?"

"WHAT judgment?" he shook his head again though she couldn't see the anger behind his masked face, "Bug, I've known him since I was practically two he is NOT who you think he is! He's LYING to you!"

Overhearing that James stopped packing at her sweatpants drawer (which was practically every wooden drawer in this rat shack and clenched a pair in his hands. More frightened than ever even though Kane had no idea what he was talking about…what if she believed him?"

"Kane…" sighing and slapping her thigh she shrugged, "I would walk through fire for him…he's the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"His son is mentally retarded, did he tell you that?" the look on her face let Kane know he was winning, "Oh! And the REASON why his son is that way is because he had SEX WITH HIS SISTER AND TREATED HER LIKE A WIFE!"

Mindy's eyes bugged and Kane nodded along.

"Oh, but he didn't tell you THAT, now did he? Of COURSE not! Pillbug just LISTEN to me when I tell you something like this! He's NOT who you think he is!"

"Babcia will know" Mindy nodded surely and Kane stared at her like she was insane once again, "Babcia is the oracle."

Her grandmother was this insane ninety year old Polish lady who had a little bit of vodka and was dancing around the campfire. That was actually why Mindy had a particular scar on her right thigh, James learned. As he was eating her out one night he noticed and she gave him the story of how she was roasting marshmallows when she was fifteen and her grandmother knocked it onto her thigh and burned her by accident.

"You're not making her meet HIM, are you?" his mismatched eyes widened in horror and Mindy nodded.

"She has to. I am moving out."

An arm hooked around her waist and James pulled her in to kiss her slowly and flash her his most charming grin, "I look forward to it, sweetheart." He shot Kane a smug glare, "Let's go blow this popsicle stand."

Considering it was a cabin Mindy snorted and kissed his fingers and James laughed too, though Kane didn't find it so funny at all. He didn't show it but he was furious.

…

Knowing James all-too well Mindy had him pull into a parking lot for a general store and crawled right into his lap, straddling and kissing him until he got the picture and they had a makeout session accompanied by fast-paced sex to get out what she had teased him with at Kane's little log cabin.

Every little touch left him wanting more. Each push inside despite his conscience screaming the opposite let him know this was right. He loved her, he needed her, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

…

They even joined the mile high club multiple times over on James' private jet to Toronto. To pass time Mindy also thought of a new sex game. She dropped ice cubes on his chest and moved them around with her tongue until it completely melted from his hot hard torso and she licked the water. She dropped one on his groin too though that turned into a blowjob.

…

"Okay. So" smiling and holding Mindy's hand as she sat in the passenger seat of his rental car James followed her directions towards Richmond Hill, a suburb outside Toronto where Mindy grew up, "Babcia loves you…"

"Yes" giggling she kissed his fingertips individually and he smiled under his breath as he tried to formulate his next sentence. He had butterflies like a seventeen-year-old boy.

"I am your boyfriend and I am going to make you a happy spoiled little brat…" he pinched her cheek with a giggle as he responded robotically, "no, we are waiting for marriage before sex…"

Mindy traced a halo above her head and he laughed.

"We want to have babies…I have never been married and I have no kids of my own…I respect you so much we sleep in separate rooms, I met you backstage and took you out to a fine restaurant…I masturbate to your picture when you're not around-OW!"

He chuckled loudly as Mindy smacked his arm and grabbed his nose before kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Do not try to be CUTE, Jamie Paul!"

"Separate rooms?" frowning he hugged her arm and nuzzled it close, "I need my Baby Doll I can't be away from you that long."

"So?" she shrugged with a smug grin, "Jack off to my picture. I will send you another naked one."

He frowned and kissed her, "Not the same."

…

Grandma Stratigias lived in a Villa-House with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a detached three-car garage, an in-ground pool, and an acre of land off the main road. The driveway was uphill and James had to smirk, it really reminded him of the Hansel and Gretel Candy house.

"BABCIA!" pulling James by the hand Mindy squealed and hugged the extremely tiny very old woman in the long black nun-like dress with a black headpiece over her head. She couldn't look more ethnic if she tried.

"_Dziecko, wy jesteście domowi!" _(Baby, you're home!)

Trish was lurking in the doorway in her pajama pants glaring at James, who Mindy immediately pulled into a hug and he put on his signature Lawson charm.

"_JA jestem Ściski" _(I'm James)he rehearsed that one for a long time, giving the traditional old woman a kiss on each cheek and Mindy gleefully pulled him under an arm.

"James no speak Polish" Mindy said slowly and sliced the air for her grandmother, "James speak ENGLISH."

"No?" her grandmother asked in shock and James shook his head as did Mindy, but her grandmother now glared at James holding her granddaughter the way he was.

"Babcia, this is my boyfriend. His name is James" with a grin Mindy hugged him close and her grandmother was stunned to see her with a man, "he is my best friend and very special to me."

"I've heard a lot about you" he nodded and smiled, holding Mindy close and nodding, "I met your granddaughter at work and she means the world to me."

"Oh I bet" Trish sneered from the doorway, "Ask him how old he is, Babcia."

Mindy gave her a glare but Trish clearly didn't give a shit.

"He is thirty-three…" she nodded with a gulp but hugged James close, "but is my boyfriend and he takes such good care of me…" it was time she cut to the chase, "I am living with him."

Her grandmother gave her a look, "How long?"

"Forever" she nodded and held his hand tightly, "James takes good care of me and we are together"

"For a month" Trish hissed, and James didn't like it.

"I care about her more than anyone can imagine" James said firmly but was interrupted.

"He not touching you…?"

"No, not at all!" Mindy shook her head and hugged him, "We are waiting until we get married to have sex he promised."

"You stay down from her" Babcia meant bedrooms. He was down the hall from her and James immediately nodded though he didn't want to.

"That means no SEX" Trish said coyly and they both wanted to smack her.

"Alright, well um…" nervously Mindy curled her lips and took James' hand, "We're gonna go start packing and-"

"You come down for dinner" she nodded at the couple and they immediately nodded, taking the other's hand and walking up the stairs when Trish obnoxiously said.

"I'LL help you cook, Babcia!"

…

Mindy practically kicked the door to her old bedroom shut and she jumped up hooking her legs around James' waist, kissing and gliding her tongue in his mouth when he returned the favor and grinded his hips against hers.

"Mmm I miss you…" nodding he kissed her throat and pumped his hips harder, "I miss you already, Baby…"

"Touch my pussy" spreading her legs even wider she panted and kissed his lips, "She will not come up for a while touch my pussy, Jamie…!"

Removing her sweat pants James moved her thong aside and began playing with the hot wet flesh, "All wet, Baby Doll…" he moaned and kissed her hard, "are you wet for me?"

She rubbed against his hand hard until he fell back onto the mattress and had her straddle his lap, slowly rubbing her clit and watching her ride a few of his fingers.

"Oooh fuck yeah!" moaning she rubbed against his fingers harder and pulled his cock from his jeans, beginning to stroke and lick it as he fingered her harder and the door opened since there were no locks on the door to see Trish standing there glaring at them.

"How's PACKING going, guys?"

…

Dinner was nothing short of awkward. James was trying to be good, holding Mindy's hand under the table possessively and kissing her gently every so often but Trish was being a thorn in his side. Between the sex comments and god knew what else he was two seconds from killing her. Clearly this grandmother was protective over virginity and no, Mindy was no virgin. She was his slut and he was equally hers, its just how they were. James just wanted to get through the night and go home with her already. He was already trying to plan a romantic house tour for her so it wouldn't be generic or boring.

…

That night as they tried to sleep in separate rooms James couldn't take it. He snuck out of his room and into hers, where she was fast asleep under the covers. Smirking he pulled the comforter up at the foot of the bed after closing the door and crept inside. He crawled under the blankets before spreading her legs as she slept and licking her clit. She stirred in her sleep, moaning as two legs flipped over James' shoulders and he licked her hard.

One thing led to another and he wound up having sex with her extra quiet, trying to be gentle and discreet as hard as that was for him. He was sure Trish heard and would say something but he didn't care. By then he would be halfway to Vegas with her, and loading her bags early the next morning he did just that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Oh yeah. Kane's being nice here now…but there's really only so much he can take, you know? **cathy**: Thank you!

…

"Annnnd here we are in Las Vegas, otherwise known as Sin City," James announced as he carried Mindy off his jet. He had her in a wedding carry, one of the many things he was trying to do to make this "Welcome to Vegas" and home tour as romantic and interesting as he possibly could. "Contrary to popular belief, what happens here doesn't always stay here because the diseases business men get when they bang the hookers here really do go home with them and get passed to their unsuspecting wives."

Mindy giggled loudly and kissed his neck. "And what do you know about the icky hookers Jamie?"

"Well I've killed a few in my time given that nobody would really miss them and I actually wore rubber gloves not to protect my fingerprints from the crime scene but just because I was afraid to touch them. Some of them look pretty nasty. And the nastier looking ones I just avoid. I think the grossness would go through my gloves and like infect me or something." He made a face and shuddered in a completely overdramatic way to get a laugh out of her and he succeeded nicely.

"Oh Jamie…" she shook her head and kissed him, which he returned quite happily. They weren't even to his car yet and another make-out session had started. He held her more tightly against him and kissed her more deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more desperately. They weren't doing anything inappropriate (yet). They were just kissing and they kept kissing until their lungs were burning and screaming for air.

"Your ride my lady," James said. He gave her his most charming grin and put her in the passenger's seat of the car before loading up all her stuff because there were no plans for her to do it herself. Once it was all in he got in the driver's seat and was greeted by her crawling into his lap and straddling him. "Mmmmm Baby Doll." He grinned and started kissing her once more. This time there was no way it was just going to stay with kissing. He already had one hand up the skirt she had put on before the plane had landed and rubbed her wet heat while she freed his cock from his jeans and started to stroke it. "Oh fuck Baby Doll," he groaned, thrusting up into her hand eagerly.

"Mmmm Jamie…" She gasped happily as he slid two fingers inside of her and started pumping them slowly. She rode his fingers happily and kept stroking him until he finally removed his fingers and thrusted inside of her. "Jamie!"

"Oh fuck Baby Doll." His lips latched to hers as he kept thrusting, his hands holding her hips as she more than eagerly met his thrusts. "So tight…"

"So fucking huge Jamie. Fucking stretching my little pussy so perfect."

He reached between her legs and started rubbing her clit as fast as he could. Her breathing hitched and she came hard, which immediately triggered his orgasm. They both panted for breath for a few minutes, him resting his forehead against hers and stroking her hair gently while she petted his face.

"Welcome to Vegas Baby Doll."

…

"Do you think they will like me?" Mindy asked as James pulled the car into the driveway. She was still straddled on his lap and she had been kissing and sucking on his neck the entire time he had been driving. He was actually still inside of her and he was really hoping Connor and Cooper didn't come out of the house before they had a chance to straighten themselves up and act like they hadn't been banging each other's brains out.

"Of course they will Baby Doll," he assured her. He gave her a little Eskimo kiss and traced his finger along her jaw. "Cooper might need some time to get to know you-"

"So he will not like me."

"He don't know you Baby Doll. He knows I'm with you and he found out your age so he's been a real smartass to me about it every chance he gets but he's a sixteen year old boy. I know for a fact that's the nature of the beast." He gave her another Eskimo kiss before kissing her mouth gently. "He'll love you once he gets to know you. He'll just need time. And if he gets moody and shit do NOT take it personally. He seriously gets that way with all of us. He gets all angsty and miserable and lashes out. Then about two hours later he'll either apologize or act like it didn't happen." He kissed her once more and reluctantly let her move off his lap so they could make themselves look somewhat presentable. "And Connor's probably going to try to ask you a million questions. He's a little uh…hyperactive."

Mindy nodded along. She remembered what Kane had said about Connor and why that was but James had yet to bring it up himself so she wasn't going to say anything.

James frowned a bit, taking her silence to mean she still wasn't at ease. He didn't want that so he leaned over and started kissing her again. She happily kissed him back, sliding her tongue into his mouth and threading her fingers in his hair. Unbeknownst to them, Cooper had looked out the window and saw them just sitting there in the car together. And being the little asshole he quite enjoyed being, he got Connor and gave him specific instructions before sending him out the door. Connor, spurred on by wanting to impress Cooper and wanting to see James and this new girl everyone kept talking about, ran right out the door and up to the car window. He watched them kiss for about five seconds before getting impatient with waiting for them to stop and notice him. "Daddy!" He climbed up on to the hood of the car and started banging on the windshield. "DADDY!"

That certainly got James and Mindy's attention. "Jamie who is that?" Mindy asked as Connor hopped back off the car.

"That's Connor," James said, already pulling Mindy into his lap because Connor was already getting in the car with them so he could completely violate Mindy's personal space.

"Hi hi hi!" Connor said happily. He crawled right up to Mindy and was doing his best to get all up in her face despite James trying to keep him back. Mindy, to her credit, didn't actually seem to mind him all up in her personal space.

"Hi!" She was giving him about as big of eyes he was giving her.

"I'm Connor! What's YOUR name?"

"Miranda."

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh. My daddy calls you Baby Doll. Coopy calls you jailbait."

"He does?" Mindy asked with a wince while James shook his head.

"Yeah huh. So why did you meet my daddy in jail? What were you two doing in there?"

Mindy looked at him in confusion while James sighed loudly. "Connor, jailbait don't mean you met the girl in jail. And Baby Doll is not my jailbait-" (okay technically James knew she could be called that but he didn't like it) "she's my girlfriend." He kissed her neck and she smiled and squeezed his hand tightly.

Connor pouted his lips and huffed. "Well then Coopy LIED! He LIED Daddy he did!"

"Well then why don't you-" James caught something out of the corner of his eye and stopped. It turned out to be Spencer making his way out the front door because Connor left it open when he ran outside. "Connor get him," he said sharply.

"What?" He looked and saw Spencer. "Spencer! You dinklebutt!" He got out of the car and ran to get the puppy.

"Awww Jamie!" Mindy's eyes were on the little English bulldog as well. "He's so ugly he's cute!"

James chuckled at that. "I know." He kissed the top of her head before getting out of the car with her. Immediately upon hearing the car door slam, Spencer looked towards James and Mindy and immediately came trotting at them. "Heyyyy booboo!" Mindy said in a cutsey baby voice. She got down on her knees and patted the ground in front of her. "Come here booboo!"

Spencer walked right into her embrace and smelled James all over her, which sealed the deal for him. Out of all the Lawsons, James was his favorite, which meant that Mindy now was tied for favorite.

"That's Spencer," Connor informed her. He frowned as Spencer licked Mindy's face. "He's not that smart."

James frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he don't like ME the best!" Connor pouted for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oooh I forgotted!" He ran up to James and started sniffing him, which confused to the older man quite a bit, to say the least.

"Uh…Connor? What are you doing?"

"Coopy told me to see if I could smell your shame mixed with all your sex." Connor took another really big sniff of James before frowning. "Daddy, what does shame smell like?"

"First of all, I have no shame. Second of all, shame has no smell. Third of all, tell your brother he's gonna get it when I get in there."

"Okay Daddy!" Connor ran into the house and James shook his head before leaning down and scratching the top of Spencer's head. "Come on Spence. I gotta go in and give Baby Doll the grand tour."

Mindy giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up into a wedding carry. "What about my stuff Jamie?"

"I'll get it all in once you get the grand tour." He kissed her and made sure Spencer followed them as they went into the house. "Now this is our front hallway…" He gave her another kiss, this time dipping her back to make her laugh loudly. "Very important this part of the house is. Everyone comes through here."

"They kind of have to," Mindy pointed out. "The door is right here."

"True. Very true." He started to kiss her again when he heard the sound of music suddenly going full blast. At first he didn't recognize the song at all but then, right as the chorus was about to kick in, he knew what it was and he wanted to throttle Cooper on the spot.

_Yeah, I saw sparks fly_

_From the corner of my eye_

_And when I turned (whoo)_

_It was love at first sight_

_I said please excuse me_

_I didn't catch your name (whoa__)_

_It'd be a shameN_

_ot to see you again_

_And just when I thought_

_She was coming to my door_

_She whispered sweet_

_And brought me to the floor_

_She said_

_I'm only seventeen (seventeen)I_

_'ll show you love like you've never seen_

_She's only seventeen (seventeen)_

_Daddy says she's too young_

_But she's old enough for me_

"Jamie?" Mindy said when she saw the look on James's face.

James shook his head. So much for a romantic tour. "COOPER BENJAMIN!" He didn't know whether if the urge to throttle Cooper was stronger than the feeling of kind of wanting to just die on the spot. He had heard more than enough from Julie and Trish, he really didn't need this kind of stuff coming from Cooper. "Turn that crap off now!"

The music just got louder.

_Come to my place_

_We can talk it over (oh)_

_Everything going down in your head_

_She said take it easy_

_I need some time_

_Time to work it out_

_To make you mine_

_And just when I thought_

_She was coming to my door_

_She whispered sweet_

_And brought me to the floor_

_She said,_

_I'm only seventeen (seventeen)_

_You ain't seen love_

_A__in't seen nothing like me_

_She's only seventeen_

_Seventeen...yeah!_

"God damn it Cooper," James muttered under his breath. He reluctantly set Mindy down on her feet and just took her hand so he could lead her to the living room, where Cooper was obnoxiously blaring the music. He would have just carried her in there but he really needed a free hand to throttle the fuck out of Cooper. "COOPER! TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!"

"WHAT?" Cooper yelled, smirking as they came in and totally pretending he hadn't heard James's order.

"TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID-" James grabbed Cooper by the ear and yelled directly into it "-TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!"

"OWW! Okay okay!" Cooper turned off the radio and pulled himself out of James's grip. "Jesus Christ Dad! What-"

"Do NOT even…" James couldn't even finish that sentence he was so pissed at Cooper. He actually wanted to smack the fuck out of Cooper and it was taking every ounce of self control he had to not do that. "Just whatever fucking wild hair is up your ass right now, fucking lose it. Understand?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He tried to walk off but James grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wha-"

"Stay."

"Why?"

"Because I said. And where's Rosenberg?"

"Crisis at Likansuk. One of the girls like passed out or OD'd or some shit like that. She had to go straighten the shit out." Cooper's eyes went over to Mindy, who was mighty uncomfortable in this situation. "So are we visiting-"

"She's moving in," James corrected. His tone made it quite clear that Cooper better not say a damn word against that, especially considering that song stunt he just pulled.

"Riiiiiiight…" Cooper looked back and forth between James and Mindy warily. He was ignoring the death glare he was getting from James in favor of noticing the way Mindy was clinging to James's arm and how James was being equally as clingy back. James was totally clinging to this tiny girl that wasn't much older than he was and there was quite a bit he wanted to say but he couldn't. So instead he yanked himself free from James's grip once more and walked out without another word.

"Jesus Christ…" James muttered under his breath. He shook his head and looked at Mindy, petting her hair and pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry Baby Doll. That um…that really didn't go anywhere near how I wanted it to."

Mindy shook her head and pulled him down for a kiss. "Oh Jamie…" She kissed him more, doing her best to comfort the dejected look off his face. That seemed to work pretty well because he gave her a smile and scooped her back into his arms. He would deal with Cooper later. Right now he had a tour to finish giving.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Hopefully. His emotions can be kind of hard to predict at times. **cathy:** Thank you! **jadeMK11**: Mindy's grandma wouldn't like him so much if she knew what he was doing with her granddaughter. And Cooper…well he's Cooper. I understand the need to tease James but he took it too far here. Poor Mindy was just as embarrassed as James.

…

"Honestly, Baby Doll…" James huffed as he timed his words with his hard thrusts, "do…not…let him…get to you…"

The conclusion of Casa de Lawson was the bedroom, where James was properly initiating her into the family on his bed. They didn't even go under the covers she was just completely naked on her back hugging his sweaty body close. The girth of his cock felt too good to ever make him stop. Her nipples were hard between his fingers as he lightly fingered them and kneaded her large silicone breasts while she had a nice hold on his swollen balls and lightly squeezed them.

Moaning Mindy grinded back against his cock before sighing, "Easy for YOU to say! He is your son!"

"No he isn't…" shaking his head he kissed her forehead and rubbed noses with her, "I'm his uncle."

Her eyes bugged, "What?"

"Yeah…" trying to get a hold on himself as he thrust she reached up and brushed the longish straight sweaty hair from his eyes, "you see…my twin sister and Mark got a little friendly one-"

"You're a twin too?" grinning she kissed him hard on the mouth and he bit his own tongue, gliding the slightly bloodied muscle down her throat to try and make her forget what she asked.

"Fuck this feels so good…" moaning he pushed into her harder and she whimpered, "Feels so good fucking squeezing my cock…want to fucking pound you all day"

"Mmmmm do it!" she moaned happily and he grinned, kissing her harder and thrusting as hard as he could, "Stay inside me…" she moaned, "fuck me…" tossing her head back she spread her legs wider for him and sighed, "I'm so wet…! Need you so bad, Jamie!"

"I want you so bad, Baby Doll" nodding he kissed her and thrust harder, "Can't get enough of you"

"Oh, yeah!" she moaned as his pace increased, "Like that!" he thrust deeper and she grinned, "Like that baby, mmm yes! Right there, fucking me so good!"

Grinning she kissed his lips and he laid one on her right back, his body so covered in sweat she was slowly licking it off his face and neck. For what it was worth he was a great lover. He really did give her his all every single time and treated every kiss like it was his last. Everything about his touch drove her wild, and his overall appearance was just breathtaking. His hair was tolerably long, it didn't touch his shoulders or anything but was just the right length to be grabbed and pulled on. For a man who did nothing too his body was completely chiseled and sculpted out of solid rock. For some reason he liked her though, she didn't know how that happened or why…but he clearly did.

After they actually shared an orgasm his arm went behind her head to support and raise her up as they slowly kissed and caressed for hours. She was all eager to do it again as was he when BANG! BANG BANG BANG!

"DADDY! DADDY!" Connor was knocking on the door quite hard and Baby Doll gasped from surprise, burying her face in James' chest and even he rolled his eyes and hugged her close.

"Daddy's BUSY, Connor, what is it?"

"I want pizza, Daddy I want pizza for dinner you promised!"

"I didn't promise you ANYTHING!" groaning he kissed Mindy and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, closing his eyes and trying to drift off into a deep sleep, "I'm tired, come back in an hour!"

"But DADDY!"

"NO, Connor!" whining now he hugged her body close as she kissed his forehead and pet his hair, glancing at the clock and freezing.

"DADDY!"

"NO, Connor"

"Jamie…"

"NO—BABY Doll?" immediately propping on his elbows he kissed her lips smoothly and grinned at her, "What, what is it sweetheart?"

"It is nine-thirty…" she cringed and gulped, "at night."

"Nine-thirty at…" he saw the clock and his face fell, "Oh fuck me."

…

"Alright, listen…" holding her hand kindly James led Mindy through the kitchen as he grabbed both Connor and his keys before kissing her again, "anything you want, and I mean ANYTHING just open the fridge and take it. It's yours. If there's anything you want me to go out and buy grocery-wise just write it down or call me and I'll be sure to get it for you, okay?"

She nodded happily, wearing a long dark blue button-down of his and nothing more.

"And uhh…" hugging her waist he kissed her temple as Connor stamped his foot in the kitchen doorway.

"DADDY COME ON!"

James shot him a death glare before petting Mindy's face, "And um…PLEASE just ignore Cooper if he even walks in the room. Just let that little shit pull the hair from his own ass before I come home and kick the shit out of him…still haven't done that yet, but its on my list."

"Oh no Jamie, you do not have to-"

She was cut off with a long kiss and he grinned, "I insist"

"DADDY! Let's go NOW!" Connor was yanking on his sleeve now, more than impatient since it was now ten at night, "I'm HUNGRY Daddy, love her LATER!"

James turned about nine shades of red and Mindy wiggled her fingers before kissing him and grabbing his ass quickly, "GO…Spencer will be my friend until you get back"

"Spencer…" James nodded and looked down at the dog sitting on her foot, "right…"

"DADDY!" another stamp of the foot and an evil look from James.

"Listen…" petting Spencer now James squatted and smiled weakly, "You watch my Baby Doll with your life, okay?" he nodded and the dog licked his face, "She's very special to me I only have ONE…"

"I don't CARE, Daddy let's GO!"

"CONNOR MICHAEL!" he growled lowly before nodding and petting Spencer's head, "Good boy. You watch her from evil Cooper."

"Goodbye my darling" hugging his waist she kissed him as if they weren't going to see the other for a year and pathetically James laid it right back, unknown to them but Cooper was lingering in the doorway.

…

Sniffling and hugging herself, Mindy just decided to see what James kept in his fridge so she would know what she could eat. Spencer was right on her, licking her ankles and clearly smelling James everywhere on her tiny body.

"Hmm…" poking her tongue out one side of her mouth Mindy yawned and started digging around the cabinets just for fun. Then she started humming to herself and sat up on the counter with Spencer, petting his face and smiling.

"You're a really good one, you know?" that voice from the doorway made her gasp and turn with her plumped lips to see Cooper glaring at her like she was carrying something.

"E-excuse me?" she was honestly that dim, "I-I do not know what it is you are talking about-"

"You're a pretty damn good actress, my Dad would never know"

"But he…" she frowned as he entered the room, "said he was your uncle?"

"He's a nice guy, isn't he?" he was setting her up and she didn't know it.

"Oh yes, he's SO sweet I've never-"

"He's not bad for an old guy…"

"He is not old he is only-"

"He's rich…" he eyeballed her and rolled his eyes, "thought I bet you knew that one before we even jumped in bed"

"What?" frowning she shook her head, "No…? I just thought he was Mark's boyfriend"

"Of course you did" he rolled his eyes and snorted, "Do you have ANY idea how much money my dad has?"

"Mark?"

"No" he pinched the bridge of his nose, "You moron. You. Are. A. Gold. Digging-"

"Oh no…!" frowning she shook her head and sniffled, "Oh no never not at all I love Jamie!"

He gave her a look, "You're MY age and you love my DAD?"

She nodded.

"Are you fucking INSANE?"

She winced at that and he noticed.

"What? Did you run out of fresh meat teenage football hunks?"

"…no" now her eyes dropped and she scoffed the ground.

"Then WHAT? YOU'RE telling ME you can't get a guy…?"

"No…"

He was just finding this great, "Why not?"

Her face fell and she actually looked to be on the verge of tears, "I'm sick…and not pretty."

"Uh…" eyeballing her body Cooper found that hard to believe, "Sorry Malibu princess, not buying it."

"That is okay, I understand" she nodded weakly, her eyes hitting the floor, "I love your uncle-daddy very very much"

"You've been fucking him for a month"

"He was my first…" she nodded and let her eyes hit the floor, "my only boyfriend"

That made him interested and he raised an eyebrow, staring at the tiny thing, "Bullshit"

"No bullshit" she shook her head and frowned, "He was my first kiss-"

"I think you've done a hell of a lot more than kiss"

"And that is for me and my Jamie to know, that is us."

"Why?" he shrugged, "It's just a little sex, everyone knows you're fucking my dad might as well be-"

"I love him…"

Laughing at that considering who he recently lost he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "Honey…you call that LOVE? You don't know what love IS!"

"You are right…" her face fell and she nodded, "I do not…but I love him."

"What…" pacing around her now he looked her in those piercing blue eyes, "PLANET are you from?"

"Caina."

Cooper's eyes just about popped out of his head, "I'm sorry" he laughed nervously and waved a hand, "excuse me…WHAT?"

"Demons from Caina…" nervously she was shaking like a leaf and wringing out her shirt, "ninth circle of hell they kill their families and are buried to their necks in ice forever"

"Right, right, but…" he laughed and shook his head at her, "What does that have to do with YOU?"

She shook her head and backed a step, which he nodded along to before getting angry.

"Alright…"I see how it is, keep your secrets…" now he got smug, "I'll only tell Dad how you're just a gold-digging little bitch hoping he doesn't sign a prenup and-"

"I killed Mommy I stabbed her eyes out with scissors because Natasha said she would kill me if I did not!" she shivered, and now Cooper looked at her and shook his head.

"What? Are you fucking crazy?"

"Yes."

"Wow…" he ran a hand through his hair and his eyebrows rose, "does Dad know you're fucking crazy too?"

"Yes."

"You're…" he swallowed, "you're fucking crazy! Where's your Dad in all this?"

"Sleeping."

"Right now?" his eyebrows rose, "Right now he's uh…" he laughed, "he's sleeping?"

"No…"

"Oh. Well then WHERE is he?"

"Dead."

"Ah, did you kill him too?"

"No."

"Then how did Daddy die, huh?"

"Prison…he dieded in jail."

"Jail, you say…" his arms folded across his chest and he nodded,

"VERY…interesting…and how did he wind up in jail?"

"Trisha tolded on him…"

"For what, hm? Bank robbery? Theft? Assault?"

Mindy shook her head fearfully but didn't answer further.

"Come on, your fuckery with my daddy is depending on it…"

She didn't like the way he was talking but didn't show it at all, "He…" she gulped and began running her fingers through her lengthy blonde hair, "he touched me in bad places all the time"

"Oh…" now, feeling like shit, he frowned, "man…I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that."

"It is okay."

He cringed, "Are YOU okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay?"

"I…"

Shaking her head she flipped her eyes to the ceiling and lied, "I am fine. All is well I am fine."

He didn't notice at first, but deep vertical raised scars decorated her fake-tanned arms and the rest of her body had scars as well.

"No…I don't think you're fine"

"Why, screwboy?" she shrugged, "I cut? What's it to you? Not like your uncle means something to me or anything"

"But…" shaking his head he was just speechless, "oh my god, oh my fucking god…"

"Don't ask if you don't wanna know" pulling Spencer into a hug she gave Cooper a glare of sorts before seeing the headlights pull into the driveway, "Your uncle is home."


	19. Chapter 19

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: I know. Little shithead. He needs a good smacking sometimes (or all the time really).** jadeMK11:** Oh I'm sure James will if he finds out. **cathy**: Thank you!

…

"Come ON Daddy walk faster!" Connor demanded as James came up the stairs with the several giant boxes of pizza in one hand and a bouquet of candy roses in the other. "Come on come on come ON! I'm HUNGRY!"

"You've got the keys Connor," James said, trying to be as careful as possible so he didn't drop anything. He knew the majority of his concern should be with the pizza but it wasn't. He was more concerned with not ruining the roses. "Unlock the door and hold it open so I can get inside."

Connor huffed and glared down at the keys he was holding. "Why can't we just eat out here right now?"

"You had a piece in the car Connor. You can wait until we get inside for more."

Connor violently disagreed with that but he was still way too hungry to argue. So he unlocked the door and held it open so James could get in and then slammed it shut behind him. Immediately Mindy and Spencer came to greet them and the biggest grin spread across James's face. Every time he saw her there were butterflies that started fluttering all around in his stomach. It didn't matter that he hadn't been gone that long at all. The butterflies were still there, making him feel all weird and tingly.

"Daddy!" Connor stomped his foot and balled up his fists. He really was about launch into a full on tantrum. "Put the pizza DOWN and THEN make with the kissy!"

James's face turned red and he quickly put down the boxes of pizza on the table before snagging his arm around Mindy's waist and giving her a kiss before presenting her with the candy roses. "For you my darling."

"Jamie!" Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "You didn't have-"

'I wanted to," he insisted. He gave her his most charming grin and there was nothing she could do but just completely melt and take the roses before laying a kiss on him. He kissed her back more than eagerly and if the fact that she hadn't eaten either occurred to him while he was out, he would have scooped her up into his arms and taken her back up to their bedroom. In lieu of that, he took her and sat down in his usual chair and pulled her right down on to his lap. "Did Cooper bother you at all?" he asked quietly, nuzzling his face against her neck as he started to open some of the boxes to show her all the kinds he had gotten. He wanted to be sure he got her favorite so he bought pretty much every kind he could get.

She shook her head. "No. I am fine Jamie."

"Are you sure Baby Doll?" He had one eye on Cooper, who was getting himself some pizza and trying to avoid eye contact with James at all costs. That pretty much told him that something had happened and it didn't set well with him at all. "You can tell me Baby Doll. I-"

"Nothing happened Jamie," she insisted. "Nothing at all." She kissed him before he could say anything else and for her sake, he dropped the subject for now. He would be saying something to Cooper about it though. That was for damn sure.

"Hey! HEY! HEY! TINKERBELL! Look at ME!"

James and Mindy both looked at him in confusion. "Did you just call her Tinkerbell?" James asked.

"Uh huh," Connor confirmed. "She's tiny and blonde and clearly she's magic cuz you're all smiley and making weird eyes at her." He giggled at the way James's face turned red and then focused solely on Mindy. "Do you like anchovies Tinkerbell?" he waved the pizza James had gotten just for him. "I LOVE anchovies. They're my favorite."

Mindy wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No way. They're gross."

"Are not!" Connor denied.

"Maybe not to you, but to the rest of us they're disgusting," James chimed in. He kissed Mindy's neck gently. "Which one do you want Baby Doll?"

"Um…." She pouted her lips and looked at her options before pointing to one that had pineapple on it. Normally James wouldn't ever even order one like that but in his quest to get every kind it had gotten thrown in the mix.

"Alrighty here you are my lady…" He served her her piece and grabbed a Meat Lover's for himself. Admittedly it was hard for him to focus on eating when she was right there on his lap but he was trying. His stomach was calling for food and they really did need to eat.

Cooper didn't stick around to eat with them. He took his pieces of pizza and retreated up to his room to eat. The anchovies on Connor's pizza were serving as a wonderful distraction for him, much like they usually did. For whatever reason, he liked to take them off his pizza and play with them as he ate. James had tried to tell him not to play with his food on numerous occasions but it never had made any difference. Tonight though, James wasn't even trying to get Connor to stop it. He was much more focused on Mindy. In between bites they were sharing little kisses and he was holding one of her hands underneath the table. He was so glad he had asked her to move in with him. Probably everyone else would say it was because he was now getting all the sex he wanted but that wasn't the case. It was a hell of a nice bonus but it wasn't the actual case. Truth of the matter was, he was just way too attached to her now to have her be away from him. He wanted to be with her constantly; even the time it took to get the pizza had been too long for his taste. He was completely in love with her and she made him the happiest he could ever really remember being. What more could he really ask for?

…

The next day James got Mindy to go outside to play with Connor and Spencer in the sprinkler so he could talk to Cooper alone. Cooper had still been in his room but James had caught him trying to sneak down to get some chips and that had been it. James wasn't about to let him get away. "We need to talk," he said as he sat Cooper down in the nearest chair and gave him quite the glare.

Cooper pouted his lips and sullenly crossed his arms over his chest. "About what?"

"Plenty of shit. First off, that little stunt you pulled with that song when Baby Doll and I got here-"

"Dad I was just-"

"You did it to fuck with me and be rude to Baby Doll!" James interrupted. "Don't tell me you were "just" doing anything! Your attitude about it made it quite clear what you were up to." He watched Cooper deflate before going on. "I know you've got this entire attitude problem thing going for you but she didn't do anything to you! You didn't just completely embarrass me, you were messing with her head too. She's fucking living with us and you immediately got her feeling unwelcome."

"She tell you that?"

"She didn't have to! How could she feel welcome with that little reception you gave us?"

Cooper crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "What did you want me to do? Give her a big fucking hug and say "welcome to the family"? You're banging a teenaged Malibu Barbie and I'm not entirely convinced she isn't a gold digger."

"She is NOT a gold digger," James said vehemently. "She didn't even know I was rich when we got together. She likes ME, Cooper. Not my money. And I like HER. I'm IN LOVE with-"

"In love?" Cooper repeated incredulously. "Dad you've known her how long?"

"It don't matter how long I've known her. I know how I feel."

"Do you know she's clearly not playing with a full deck?"

James's eyes narrowed angrily. "Care to run that one by me again?"

Cooper faltered for about a half a second but quickly masked it. "I-"

"You bothered her last night didn't you?"

"SOMEONE around here needed to question her."

"COOPER!"

Cooper jumped up to his feet and wisely backed away from James. "Dad come on! I talked to her and she's clearly off her rocker-"

"She's a paranoid schizophrenic," James hissed. "Alright? So don't fucking be making "crazy" comments-"

"You're banging a MENTALLY ILL seventeen year old girl? Way to go Dad!" That last statement was filled with all kinds of sarcasm.

James shook his head. "It's NOT how you're making it sound. I LOVE her! She's my girlfriend damn it so DON'T you fucking me sound like a bad guy here."

"She thinks she's from the ninth circle of hell," Cooper interjected. "And she stabbed-"

"Her mother's eyes out with scissors," James finished. "I'm well aware of that. And I don't care. I love her and you know what? I would think YOU of all people would be ecstatic that I broke up with Mark and found someone new."

Cooper shook his head. "Oh believe me, I'm glad fuckface is gone. But you know what? You're not exactly the smartest person in the world when it comes to relationship decisions. You WOULD get yourself involved with some gold digging-"

"But Baby Doll is NOT a gold digger!"

"And how was I supposed to know that? I've JUST met her and you've got this lovely habit of turning a blind eye to any flaws your significant other tends to have."

James shook his head. "I love her. She's living with us for forever so just STOP with your little attitude and interrogations!"

"Did you really just say forever?" Cooper asked.

"Yes. You got a problem with that?"

"She's MY age! You really think she's gonna want to settle down NOW?"

"Cooper…I just…just fucking apologize to her and QUIT with that attitude towards her. I fucking MEAN it. If you don't…well believe me, you don't want to find out what happens if you don't."

Cooper wanted to keep arguing. He actually opened his mouth to keep on going but the look James gave him effectively silenced him. James wasn't about to budge on the subject. Cooper knew that look in his eyes. He had seen it before all the times they had fought about Mark. It meant that James was going to be completely stubborn and not change his mind even in the slightest, no matter what argument was thrown his way. Only difference was, this time around, the look was even more intense than it ever had been before. James was batshit insane over this girl and that was pretty much that. It was either get on that train or jump the hell off the tracks and stay out of their way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: I can understand where he's coming from too, especially given he's seen how James can be with people he loves. He can be blind as a bat with them. But the way he's expressing all this now is not the way to go with James, especially with Mindy. Mindy's really is not going to defend herself like Mark would. James has to protect her. **jadeMK11**: Doesn't seem like it does it? All he wanted was for James to leave Mark and now that he did, he's still not happy because of Mindy. James really can't win with him. **cathy**: Thank you!

…

Cooper lingered in the shadows once again as Mindy was hard at work in the kitchen seemingly working with a blender and putting something in the oven while singing in an operatic classically-trained voice. James oddly was out of sight and Connor was probably with him that meant, that or Mindy chased them out of the house so her little task could be completed…whatever it was. Cooper was predicting whatever she was making wasn't for anyone but darling James.

"_Sing once again with me! Our strange duet…! My power over you…grows stronger yet! And though you turn from me to glance behind…! The Phantom of the Opera is there…Inside your mind…!"_

Checking the white shit in the blender she sniffled and pulled out three really tall glasses, licking her lips and pouting them before stopping the blender and pouring it all into the glasses evenly while continuing.

"_Those who have seen your face…Draw back in fear…! I am the mask you wear…It's me they hear...Your spirit and my voice in one combined! The Phantom of the Opera is there…Inside my mind…!" _

"What are you singing?"

That startled Mindy immediately and she almost dropped the blender, gasping and whirling around to face Cooper watching her closely.

"You wouldn't know…" she said innocently, pulling out cherries and placing them in all three tall glasses before arranging them on a plate and sticking little pink umbrellas in them all.

"Oh yeah?" he shrugged and folded his arms across his chest, approaching her just so she could see how fucking huge he was compared to little her, "And why is that?"

"Because it is Broadway…" Mindy nodded and kept her eyes down, and Cooper snorted before shaking his head.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…" she was wringing her hands before turning her back to check the oven timer.

"Nerd…" smirking he stepped closer and rested against the oven so her view was blocked, and she cracked a weak smile as if she'd heard that comment before, "So you're one of those theater dorks?"

"Kinda…" she shrugged and folded her arms across her chest, "Phantom is my favorite though…"

"Phantom?"

"Mhm" she nodded with a grin, "The Phantom of the Opera is my little vice. I know every line."

"You sing really well…" his eyebrows rose, "oddly well, actually"

"I am classically trained, it is-"

"You're telling me that powerhouse pipeline you have is fake?" his eyebrows rose to let her know he didn't buy it and he eyeballed her with a smile, "You're too humble, you know that? I thought you were gonna be a snotty obnoxious bitch"

"Are you gay?" it was asked quite bluntly, and his eyebrows rose in shock.

"Seriously? Did you seriously just…?"

She nodded with those huge blue eyes.

"How'd you know?"

"Jamie said you had a boyfriend and I guessed…" she shrugged, "I guessed, I dunno."

"Why? Because I haven't tried to bone you?" shaking his head he eyeballed her and faltered, actually averting his eyes and stammering, "Y-you know, just because you're beautiful doesn't g-give you the right to fuck with people's heads and put them down, alright?"

"What?" she was panicking, "What are you…?"

"What is this, anyway?" scowling he stared at the three tall glasses and glared, "Who's it for, you, Dad, and Connor?"

She gave him a strange look, "More like you, Connor, and Daddy…"

"Why not you?" he was jumping her so fast she was startled.

"I can't…" suddenly she was meek and hugging herself, "I get fat."

"YOU?" he gave her a onceover again…she was really fucking skinny…and toned.

She nodded and turned her back once more, but he turned her around by her wrist and smiled.

"What are we making here?"

"Vanilla milkshakes extra thick…just like Daddy likes them" she smiled to herself and lovingly touched the glass she would probably give to James, "And I made Battenberg Cake too!"

"Batten-what?" Cooper's eyebrow rose as she pulled open the over and unveiled the most beautiful-looking masterpiece Cooper had laid eyes on to date…and it was entirely homemade from scratch.

Battenberg cake is a light sponge cake. When cut in cross section, displays a distinctive two-by-two check pattern alternately colored pink and yellow. The cake is covered in marzipan and, when sliced, the characteristic checks are exposed to view. These colored sections are made by dyeing half of the cake mixture pink, and half yellow, then cutting each resultant sponge into two long, uniform cuboids, and joining them together with apricot jam, to form one cake.

"Holy fucking SHIT, do you own a string of bakeries as a side job?"

"No…" she shrugged and placed strawberries on top that she cut herself, "I wanna surprise Daddy…"

"Is this your only trick?" he motioned to the dessert she prepared along with all the dishes she had washed, dried, and stacked, "Holly homemaker? What?" he snorted, "Are you gonna be pushing a vacuum next and making my sandwiches into shapes?"

"If you want…" she shrugged, but Cooper was laughing so hard it was making her die inside.

"Seriously, you're not my mom. You'll never BE my mom, alright? You're just some bimbo my dad decided to nail for a while until Mark or someone else comes along! What the fuck are you doing? This isn't YOUR family! It's MINE! It's all that's left of it! The last thing Dad needs is someone like YOU fucking taking him away from us! He doesn't love you, he'll NEVER love you the way he loved my mom! You're nothing but a fucking rebound, okay?" nodding in her face he didn't notice how she welled up with tears and stormed off, "A FUCKING rebound!"

Nodding along Mindy hugged herself and cried where she stood in the middle of the kitchen.

…

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine…" Connor had his face to the tree in their backyard as he counted to a hundred, "you better be hiding real GOOD, Daddy!" he and James were playing hide and seek, but of course James used that as an excuse to slip into the house and find who had been on his mind the entire time.

"Baby Doll…" he cooed while sneaking around the house looking for her with the biggest grin on his face, "oh Baby Doll…?"

Moving into the kitchen he found her with her back to the counter and grinned.

"BABY Doll!" smiling even though she wasn't (and it severely worried him), James wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned, "Come here, Baby Doll, I missed you…"

Giving her his best puppy frown even though she wasn't smiling or reacting much he pulled her into a deep kiss, gliding his tongue inside her mouth almost immediately and she moaned happily. As they made out one of her hands wove into his hair and the other started petting his face, while he ensured his free hand was between her legs underneath the red button-down of his she wore as a dress. Her panties were wet already and he smirked, moving her thong to the side and backing her against the nearest wall as they still made out.

"DADDY I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Connor shouted excitedly in the backyard, not realizing he had been ditched.

"Can I, Baby Doll?" rubbing large circles around her wet bare pussy he asked as a hoarse whisper into her throat, "Are you nervous in here, can I…?"

"Ohhh DADDYYYY!" Connor was shouting from the backyard as James didn't wait for a proper response even though it was 'yes.'

He lifted one of her legs and unzipped his jeans and opened them, grinding the large bulge in his boxers against her wet heat and groaning happily as he did so.

"You want it right here, Baby?" grunting into her ear as he grinded his groin into her harder he asked, and she nodded immediately, "Huh? You want my cock right here? Or do you want it on the counter? Or on the table?"

She shook her head to insinuate 'I don't care' and with some adjustment he showed her his pulsing erection after he pulled it from his boxers.

"See that, Baby Doll?"

She nodded with an open mouth as she stroked it.

"See how hard it is for you? All nice and hard in your hand…"

His cock was standing straight in the air for her, and he watched her stroke him until precum began to leak and she caught it, lathering his hard cock with it before licking her hand eagerly. He was hissing and she smirked.

"Does that feel good, Jamie?" she stroked him harder yet and he moaned, "Do you like it?"

"Not as much as your pussy" shaking his head he kissed her and held her leg against his side hard, impaling her on his cock and they moaned loudly, "Fucking hell, Baby Doll!"

"Mmmm yes, Jamie!" kissing his throat she accepted every hard thrust and met it right back, "Oh fuck Jamie, yes! Fuck me Jamie yes!"

"You want more?" grabbing her ass he groaned into her ear and she nodded eagerly, grinding against him and waiting for his pace to quicken. Her head went back as he humped harder, actually making her limp to the point that he picked her up and fucked her hard against the wall. Her clit was burning for her to cum but she didn't.

Still inside her he moved off the wall and she almost shrieked at how deep the penetration was, so he slowly fucked her that way loving how loud she screamed and tried to ride him.

"You like me all deep inside you, Baby?" he smiled and she nodded eagerly, riding his cock until he moved her to the counter and fucked her there, kissing her deeply and their tongues tangled until he got her on the kitchen table too. They came hard and he actually fell forwards to rest his head on her chest as she lay on her back, covered in sweat and panting when the back door swung open and they both gasped.

"HEY!" stamping in there Connor seemed to completely miss James stuffing a pair of panties in his pocket and zipping his pants back up.

"Connor?" he gasped and checked to make sure Mindy was covered.

"YOU DITCHED ME!"

"Because he smelled the milkshakes and Battenberg cake I made for you guys as a surprise!" immediately the smile zapped on James' face as Mindy pulled out three of the beautiful milkshakes and the most interesting light sponge cake James had ever seen, "It is British"

"WOW! It's like a CHECKBBOARD! Tinkerbelle, you really ARE magic!" grinning Connor sat down at a barstool by the counter and Mindy brought over the cake and milkshakes, and James immediately frowned.

"Baby Doll this was so sweet of-"

Her tongue was down his throat before he could finish the sentence. Kissing her back they made out again as Connor happily helped himself to cake and a milkshake before tugging her sleeve.

"Excuse me, Miss Tinkerbelle?"

Her eyes popped and she nodded at him, "Mhm?"

"These are magic good too" nodding he hugged her waist and James just stared in astonishment, "thank you."

Smiling weakly she nodded and hugged him back, "Anytime, buddy."

"Can you cook for forever?"

"I can cook every day, if you wanna be my Chef's assistant…?" she enticed gently and he nodded.

"BOY would I!"

Smiling she poked his nose happily, "Chef's assistant gets to try samples before dinner"

"Hey! No fair!" frowning James hugged her before realizing only three milkshakes were made, "Baby Doll, you only made three"

"For you boys" she nodded before kissing his forehead and he nestled into her neck, "I ate one already I sneaked it" no she didn't.

"Are you okay?" he frowned and she nodded, "Where's Cooper?"

She shrugged, "Upstairs…"

"Well, why isn't he down here?"

No response.

"Baby Doll…?" frowning he touched her face but she shook her head worriedly, "Baby Doll did he…?"

She clammed up and he didn't like it one bit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cathy:** Thank you! **jadeMK11**: Oh yeah, he definitely will. **Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** I agree. And he'll pay for it here.

…

James pounded on Cooper's door as hard as he could. "Cooper Benjamin you open this door!" he yelled angrily. He had tried just going in but it had been locked. That hadn't set well with him at all, especially with his current mood. Something had yet again gone on between Cooper and Mindy and judging by the way she just clammed right up on him, it wasn't anything good. He had tried to get it out of her but she had stayed quiet. It was almost like she was afraid to say anything and James did not like that at all. Whatever was going on with Cooper was going to stop now. James had JUST talked to him about it and apparently it hadn't done a bit of good. That pissed him the hell off. When he had given him that first talking to, he had been hoping that Cooper would get it and quit with whatever problem he had with Mindy but clearly he hadn't. He would this time though. James was going to make damn sure of that.

"Cooper!" He kept right on pounding on the door. He wasn't getting any kind of answer but he wasn't about to let that stop him. "Cooper Benjamin Lawson you open up this door!" He tried the knob again and it was still locked. "Cooper you've got five seconds to open this door or I'm gonna kick it open!"

That finally got Cooper's attention. James heard him get up and come to the door. The instant he opened the door just a crack James pushed his way in and slammed the door shut behind him. "Jesus Christ Dad!" Cooper nearly got knocked over by James as he was coming in. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" James repeated. He got right up into Cooper's business and poked his chest angrily. "What am _I_ doing? What are YOU doing?"

"Uh…I'm chilling," Cooper replied. Now of all times was really not the time to be a smartass but he was doing it anyway. It was just his nature to push where he really shouldn't be pushing. "Which is something you really need to be doing right now. That vein by your eye is totally twitching."

James scowled angrily. "Cooper Benjamin do NOT test me right now. You are in enough trouble as it is."

"What? Why?"

"What did you say to her?" James was just going to cut right to the chase. "Or what did you do to her? Fucking answer me now because you really only have one shot here."

Cooper blinked and took a step back. James seriously looked ready to hit him, which wasn't something he had ever actually seen from him before. The one time James ever struck him was when he had caught him mid-suicide attempt and he had completely panicked in his effort to get the gun out of his hand. This time though…he just looked furious with him. "What did I…what did she tell you I did?" Yes he was attempting to play dumb. He was trying to save his own ass.

"She didn't tell me anything," James replied. "She didn't have to. The way she looked when I snuck away from Connor told me something was wrong. And the way she fucking clammed up on me when I asked her where you were and tried to ask her if you did something told me the rest." He was advancing on Cooper even more without even realizing it and Cooper attempted to back away, only to quickly find himself trapped up against the wall. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't we JUST have a conversation about how you needed to cut your shit with her?" James saw Cooper's eyes drop to the floor sullenly so he grabbed his chin and made him look at him again. "DIDN'T we?"

"Yeah! Now fuck, let go!" Cooper tried to force James's hand away but James wasn't about to let go. He kept his grip nice and tight on Cooper's chin, which didn't sit well with the teen. "Dude what the hell? This chick is making you act like a fucking psycho!"

"First of all, no she isn't. Second of all, I don't play with a full deck to begin with. And third of all, I don't appreciate having to have this conversation again!" He let go of Cooper's chin but he didn't back off him at all. "What the HELL did she do to you? Huh? Because I would really like to know."

"No you won't," Cooper shot back. "You don't ever want to know."

"Oh believe me, I do," James growled. "I REALLY do. Baby Doll is NOT Mark. Even when I didn't want to admit it I knew he deserved the shit you gave him. But Baby Doll? She hasn't done a damn thing to you! She's fucking downstairs with a fucking cake and god damn milkshake she made YOU-"

"Yeah I saw it," Cooper said. "And I don't care. She can play Holly fucking Homemaker all she wants with you and Connor but you can all leave me out of it. You didn't even fucking ask me or Connor about her moving in. You just brought her into OUR house and expected us to fucking go along with it. And yeah, Connor is because he's too stupid to know better but I'm not going to let some BITCH-"

That was it. That was all James could take. Without even thinking about it he brought his hand back and smacked Cooper across the face as hard as he could. The smack sure as hell hurt his hand but it was twice as bad for Cooper. An angry red mark instantly appeared on his cheek and his eyes just about popped out of his head as he effectively fell silent.

"You listen to me," James said, moving his face barely an inch away from Cooper's. "And you listen to me good. If you had a problem with her coming to live with us, you should have come to ME. I'M the one that brought her in. She didn't ask to move in; I asked her too. She hasn't done a fucking thing to you to deserve the kind of treatment you're giving her. She's trying to be nice and you're going to be mean to her just because you got an angsty hair up your ass?" He shook his head. "NOT in my house. NOT anymore. You are going to treat her NICE and take up any future issues with ME because if you don't…" He let the way he trailed off be the threat. There was going to be a part of him that felt insanely guilty over hitting Cooper and basically bullying him into behaving but he didn't know what else to do. Trying to reason with Cooper on this was clearly out of the question and allowing what he was doing to keep going on was even more out of the question. So this was what he was going with. "Are we clear?"

Cooper nodded. He wasn't about to dare do anything else. The fight had been smacked right out of him and he was completely defaulting to James. He was kind of scared of what would happen if he didn't.

"We better be." James gave Cooper one last glare before storming out, letting the door slam violently shut behind him.

…

"Woooow you even color like magic Miss Tinkerbell," Connor said in amazement as he glanced over at Mindy's drawing. They were sitting on the living room floor coloring together while James dealt with Cooper.

Mindy shook her head and hugged herself. "It's not magic, it's just-"

"Sure it is! You color better than ME." Connor showed her the scribble that was his picture before putting his coloring book down and scooting right next to her. "I like you Miss Tinkerbell," he announced, wrapping his arms around the very surprised Mindy. "I like you lots. Daddy does too."

Remembering what Cooper had said, Mindy tried to shake her head.

"SURE he does! He's ALL over you! ALL the time! He likes you LOTS." Nodding firmly Connor started playing with the buttons on the button down shirt she was wearing. "Coopy's just being dumb. Julie says he's still miserable about losing Joie so he has to make everyone else unhappy too sometimes to make himself feel better." Connor frowned and pouted his lower lip. "He's not doing a good job I don't think cuz he don't seem to feel any better."

"How did he lose Joie?" Mindy asked. "Was Joie his boyfriend?"

Connor nodded. "Cooper loved Joie. We all knew he loved Joie before he even knew it. But Joie got killed real bad. His daddy didn't like him cuz he dressed in girl's clothes. He was a….a…tranny! Yeah, that's the word. He was a tranny. He wore girl's clothes and a wig…his wig was yellow like your hair."

Mindy self consciously reached up and touched her hair. "It's fake."

Connor's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You wear a wig TOO?"

Mindy shook her head. "No. I dye my hair."

'Ooohhh…well so does Cooper." Connor suddenly started to giggle. "His hair is RED like Mark's but he's dyed it for forever because he hates it. He likes to dye it brown cuz it looks more like mine and daddy's but he's dyed it BLUE and YELLOW and BLACK." He nodded along to what he was saying. "I wanna dye my hair green. You can help me Miss Tinkerbell cuz I don't know-"

SLAM!

Both Connor and Mindy jumped about a foot in the air as they heard a door slam upstairs. "What was THAT?" Connor asked.

Mindy shook her head and got up to her feet. "Jamie?" She heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and she started heading out of the room. "Jamie?"

James appeared seconds later and any leftover anger at Cooper melted off his face at the sight of her. "Baby Doll…" He immediately wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "Cooper won't bother you anymore," he said with a shake of his head. "I think he got the message this time."

Mindy frowned and gently petted his face. "What message Jamie?"

He lifted her up so he could press his forehead against hers without having to bend so far down and her legs immediately went around his waist. "He don't mess with you." He kissed her softly and looked straight into her Viper like eyes. "Nobody messes with you."

Startled by that message, Mindy quickly shook her head and ran her finger down the bridge of his nose. "You didn't get to eat your surprise yet Jamie."

"It's GOOD Daddy!" Connor chimed in. "It's really REALLY good!"

"I bet it is," James said with a nod. He started to Mindy towards the kitchen and Connor quickly followed so he wouldn't be left out. "I can't wait to try it."

"I'll get it for you Jamie," Mindy said as she tried to get back out of his arms. "Just sit and I'll-"

"No I'll do it Baby Doll. You don't have to wait on me."

"But it's my surprise to you so I have to GIVE it to you." She poked his nose and got him to sit down at the table so she could go grab the surprise she had worked so hard on for him.

"Oh Baby Doll…" He let her set it down in front of him before pulling her on to his lap so he could dig in. "Mmmm Baby Doll!"

"Do you like it?"

"I LOVE it." He kissed her and she more than happily returned it. They made out until James spied Connor trying to sneak some out of the corner of his eye. "Hey! You had yours!" He smacked Connor's hand away and shook his head. "This is mine."

"Awww but Daddy!" Connor whined. "You're too busy with the kissing! Your food feels unloved."

James shook his head. "The only ones here that are going to love this food are me and Baby Doll." He got a forkful of cake and held it up to Mindy's lips.

"No Jamie." She tried to push the fork back towards his mouth. "It's for YOU Jamie darling."

"But I want you to have a bite," he insisted. He pouted his lips when she tried once again to put the fork in his mouth. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeee Baby Doll?" He put on the cutest look he possibly could and she couldn't resist it. She took the bite and then grabbed the fork from his hand. "Now I feed YOU!"

He chuckled lightly and happily took the bite. "Thank you Baby Doll." He laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand up so he could kiss it. "Baby Doll?"

"Hmm?"

"It's occurred to me that I haven't properly introduced you to the wonderful world that is Las Vegas. So how about me and you go on a little date tonight and I'll take you around town?"

Mindy smiled and fed him another bite. "Okay Jamie. Whatever you want."

"Hey!" Connor protested. "That's not fair Daddy! Miss Tinkerbell is my friend too Daddy you can't hog her all the time!"

"Well if Baby Doll and I go out though, that means I'll have Rosenberg take you to a movie," James said quickly. He had absolutely no idea what Julie's plans were for the night but he was making the promise anyway. If she did have plans he could pay her enough to break them. "You like going to the movies with her don't you?"

"…Will she buy me lots of food?"

"Of course she will."

"Then yes. I like that." Connor nodded. "Now give me your cake Daddy. I want it."

"Not on your life Con Man."

"MEAN!"


	22. Chapter 22

**jadeMK11:** Indeed. Let's hope the message sticks. **cathy**: Thank you! **jadeMK11**: Oh yeah. He really is.

…

"So your birthday is next week…" Mindy began lightly as she and James walked through Caesar's Palace hand-in-hand. Technically her feet weren't allowed to touch the casino floor but A, she was a celebrity and B, she was the king of Vegas' girlfriend so she got whatever she wanted. She was wearing the shortest, bustiest and tightest dress James had ever seen by bebe. It was a one-shoulder cutout contrast dress in black and white; there was nothing James wanted more than to take it off.

"It is…" he nodded along, trying to divert conversation because his birthday really didn't matter anymore. Not like he was getting any younger and it never was a matter worth celebrating anyway.

"What are your plans, Mister?" of course she would ask that, he wouldn't expect anything less.

"Meh" he shrugged and shook his head, "nothing really, cuddling with you works for me"

"Oh no, but Jamie you need a real birthday not just THAT"

"You'll be on the road anyway…" he frowned and rubbed her hand, but Mindy cringed for some reason and shrugged.

"Only valet and a few spots with the band, otherwise nothin' really…"

"When are you actually going to start wrestling?" he stopped in front of a slot machine and stared at it when she shrugged uncomfortably and shook her head.

"Oh, not for a very long time" she was lying, "at least a year…"

"Why?" he frowned when she backed him to a wall and shrugged.

"Come to San Fran with me…" nodding she licked the inside of his mouth and he was immediately enticed, "we'll have FUN, baby come on…"

"Oh Baby Doll…" staring at her breasts popping out of the dress that he bought for her but had no idea just how sexy it was he sighed, "I want to…I want to so bad…"

"You can play with me…" she nodded and took his hand to lead him away from all the people and to a wall on the outside where a few guys were smoking in the distance, "you can play with me all week long, Jamie…"

"I want to play with you…" he nodded and stared at her chest as she slid one of his hands over a firm breast, "should I leave the kids with Julie?"

Poking her tongue between her teeth she shrugged playfully, "It is YOUR birthday"

"Will you" he panted and eyeballed her while playing with a few fingers along her bare tanned belly button, "take that dress off if I say yes?"

Smirking she hiked it up so James could see she wasn't wearing panties under the dress and immediately he nodded.

"O-okay…okay, okay…" picking her up over his shoulder she laughed as he carried her into the men's lounge, brought her into a stall, and ripped the dress over her head immediately after she locked him in the stall.

"Come on, Jamie…" she rubbed his crotch and watched happily as he bucked his clothed groin into her hand, "come on, baby, that's it!"

Running a hand through his hair as he watched her he unbuttoned his black Armani dress pants so the bulge in his boxers was there for her and she slowly pulled it out.

"Oh Jamie…" bending quick to lick the head of his cock she moved the shaft between her breasts and squeezed them together, making James moan and grab her hair.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck Baby Doll…!" pushing her breasts tighter around his cock he moaned and started thrusting up immediately, eagerly watching as she licked the head and sucked lightly on it. "Baby…" thrusting faster he moaned, "fucking feels so good, Baby…"

Precum covered her breasts and the surface of his cock, though she licked off as much as she could and he kept going.

"Oh fuck!" thrusting harder now he felt himself cumming, "fuck! Fuck!" cum covered her neck and chest, though he didn't even wait for her to lick it off. Instead he lifted her up and impaled her on his cock right before licking his own seed off her neck and chest.

"Oh James…!" she moaned, "James!"

He was fucking her too hard to function and hot seed shot inside her body, making her moan and cum right back. They kissed and held the other in the stall until he kissed her forehead and bribed her with Cold Stone ice cream.

…

"Okay" giggling Mindy hugged James as they sat on the old-fashioned trolley together since it was a HUGE tourist staple in San Francisco, California, "so this shit is on a pulley…"

"Uh huh…" James had never done anything this touristy before so for him it was all new. The trolley was beyond crowded and Baby Doll wore a baby pink hooded sweatshirt that read, 'OC Orange County, California.' San Fran was actually freezing, and being from the desert James was so cold from the high winds he stuck his hands in Mindy's sleeves of her sweatshirt and held onto her for life. She had advised that morning that he dress warmer, but did he listen? No. Jeans and a black t-shirt for the birthday boy. He was thirty-four years old today. She wore white Juicy Couture sweats and the hoodie, so she wasn't having problems along with white mittens because she was too cute for gloves.

"And it's gonna pull this all the way up to the top…" the cable car thing was so weird to him, he felt like all the people in cars driving up this steep, steep hill thought they were idiots…yet the line wrapped all around the fucking block to get on one so apparently they were cool, "and it makes a lot of stops, but our stop is Lombard Street, which is all the way the fuck up top"

"Of course…" James nodded along, hugging his girlfriend closer because he knew the men on board were giving her eyes and he didn't like it. Her face wore little to no makeup because she was so perfect and her lengthy blonde hair was down and waved all about her, he doubted she ran a brush through it but he didn't care. "What is Lombard Street?"

Poking her tongue between her teeth now she kissed his smooth-skinned face and giggled, "The most crooked street in the WORLD, babe! It is super-duper famous! We're gonna walk down it and watch all the car fails!"

"And then what?"

"We get to the bottom, and we walk down the Fisherman's Wharf—which you will LOVE—and get on the ferry out to Alcatraz rock where we will go on probably the coolest audio tour in the god damn world."

"That's the prison, isn't it?"

"Oh yes!" she nodded with a grin, "It is SO cool!"

"No one ever escaped, right?"

"Right! Except those three guys they do not know what happened to them…we will learn soon enough."

Smiling he leaned in and kissed her neck, breathing in her shampoo and keeping his face buried there until the trolley stopped moving and the conductor called out, "Lombard Street!"

"US!" giggling she shot up and pulled James by the arm, kissing him as he lifted her and walked onto the side, where they gasped and James saw not only JUST how high up they were, but JUST how zigzagged that street was.

"Jesus fucking Christ…!" his eyes widened and she turned his head as he carried her so their lips met.

"Uh huh!" she was tugging him along the side already, "We're gonna walk the WHOLE thing!"

"Oh Jesus…" clinging to the rail on the stairs they were walking down alongside the road James tried to hide the giggle and started laughing louder watching cars try their hardest to go down without dying, "This is like a funhouse!"

"Uh huh!" grinning she kissed him harder and hugged his neck, kicking her feet happily since he held her in a wedding carry, "Come on, this is cool!"

"This is insane…" he looked all around them and laughed shaking his head, "this is all just…totally unreal"

They kissed, "I know you are, but what am I?"

…

"So…" as they stood on the upper deck of the ferry that was taking them to 'The Rock', Mindy dipped her head all the way back and let the wind swish her hip-length blonde mess around and giggled, "when we get there we will be self-guiding ourselves so we do not have to rush or wait or anything like-"

She was cut off with James kissing her as the wind ripped his hair around too, he was freezing but Mindy had one of his hands up her sleeves and he deepened the kiss.

…

After an hour-long boat ride they finally got off with the large group of people and James grabbed headphones for both him and Mindy, and he felt weird just being there.

"It's weird, huh?" she read his mind and squeezed his hand as they started up the cobblestone windy path to the prison entrance with their headphones around their necks, "Knowing this could have been you?"

"Yeah…" he nodded along admittedly, "I've never been caught…"

They entered the prison and his stomach kind of flipped.

"I never thought about what could have happened if I was…"

Alcatraz was no longer an active prison but as the audio tour began and they learned the life of an inmate, James was getting more and more uneasy. He was kissing her hand left and right and a cold sweat came down the back of his neck. Every time he saw a cell he pictured himself in one, rotting away. No connection to anything. His girlfriend could only speak to him on the phone and MAYBE see him once a year. It was deeper than sex, he knew it was deeper than sex with her. She had shown him he could masturbate to her and like it. He didn't need to screw her to stay in love. He was in love, he would stay in love, and he would always be in love. She was it. She was the one.

"Be careful" she kissed his hand and nodded, hugging his arm and barely listening to the audio before, "It would kill me if they took you away."

"They wouldn't…" to ease her unsteadiness he ran into an open cell and stuck his nose and tongue between the bars playfully, "Hey Baby Doll!"

Giggling she jumped up and drew his tongue into her mouth through the bars, kissing him deeply and laughing. They rubbed noses and people actually found it cute, she was stunned. Everyone knew San Fran was home of the gays and they were clearly a non-gay couple.

"Hey! Hey Baby Doll!" smirking he laid out on an old cot in the cell and Mindy hopped right on top of him, pulling off his headphones and kissing him deeply. They made out until hips started grinding together and they had to stop.

"Come on, Baby…" she kissed him and they climbed off the cot together, "let's finish the tour and then we got reservations at Hard Rock Café."

"Sounds great to me" he lightly smacked her ass and they kissed before holding hands and continuing the tour.

…

They flirted through dinner at the Hard Rock Café on the Fisherman's Wharf and they had a direct water view that was just gorgeous and James held her hand the entire time. What James didn't realize though, was that she had told their waiter that it was his birthday…out of nowhere a bunch of waiters came clapping with a big cake just for him and got the whole restaurant to sing their special rendition of happy birthday. Mindy smiled and snapped a million pictures before he blew out the candle (his face beet red) and a waiter made Mindy get in with him too. She hugged his neck from behind and pressed a rough kiss on him as the waiter snapped the picture before she just hugged his neck and smiled.

"Make a wish, darling…" she whispered into his ear and with bleary eyes he shook his head and pet her face.

"It came true" they kissed deeper and he blew out the candle before pulling her into his lap and cutting into the cake for them, "One day…" he smiled and kissed her cheek before motioning around them, "Your stuff will be hung up in here…and everyone will look at it and admire you…"

"Happy Birthday, my beautiful darling" smiling she kissed his jaw and he pet her hair.

…

After dinner Mindy drove them out to an obscure location as the sun was setting and dragged him by the hand near a grove of trees with a bunch of rocks that overlooked the Golden Gate bridge.

"I never showed anyone this place…" shaking her head she smiled and hugged James close as they sat together watching the sun set on the bridge, "but I wanted to show you because you are my special darling."

Nodding along he stared at the sunset a moment before pulling her close to his chest and kissing her, gliding his tongue into her mouth and moaning as she returned the favor.

Lying her on her back beside him he wanted to get at her breasts but the sweatshirt was too annoying so he slid a hand down her stomach and over the fabric between her legs, watching her already bucking up before he put his hand there and once he did…through her clothes he was rubbing her pussy and already she was bucking up as hard as she could moaning loudly.

"Fucking beautiful, Baby Doll" kissing her neck he slipped the hand between her legs and under her thong, gasping at the wet slit and her legs opened wide immediately. Gasping she reached for his pants to pull his cock out when he positioned himself between her clothed legs and began to pump into her, moaning and dry humping hard. "Are you ready for me?" he grunted and she nodded.

"I want you…!"

"You wanna be fucked?"

"I do…!" moaning she kissed him and his fingers slipped inside her. Moaning at first she rode them hard looking him in the eye the entire time until she threw her head back and came all over James' fingers. He kissed her senseless before licking his fingers and going right back to kissing her.

"Come…" she rubbed noses with him and grinned, "my birthday boy…" she kissed his neck, "back to hotel."

…

They stood at the Fairmont San Francisco hotel. One of the only seven five-star hotels in the area. Of course being as loaded as he was, they had been staying in the Penthouse Suite, a six-thousand-square-foot spectacular. The extraordinary Penthouse Suite at The Fairmont San Francisco featured three large bedrooms; four bathrooms; living room with fireplace, stereo system and plasma screen television; formal dining room; spectacular library; billiard room and an outside terrace overlooking the City and Bay. The exceptional San Francisco suite accommodated up to 100 people for entertaining.

James and Mindy were already in the master bedroom, James working her clothes off her body and Mindy made him stop only for a second to look around the place and see what she did for him, and his jaw dropped.

Red, his favorite color, streamers and balloons were hung up everywhere along with big 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!' banners she both had bought and hand-made herself. Rose petals and scented oils covered the bedroom area along with a ton of cinnamon-scented candles and a present on the bed.

"Open…" she nodded gently and kissed his lips, hugging him from behind even though his eyes were blinded by tears at the display and he lifted the package. She removed his pants and his boxers too as he worked open the paper.

Inside were three of the most gorgeous knives James had ever seen.

"They're by Jerry Fisk…" she explained lightly while kissing his spine, "That's the first of the Gamblers Sets. The larger one of these pieces was lucky enough to win the Best Bowie Award at the Blade show in Atlanta. The blade steels are a Damascus pattern with X's over the top of wolf tooth pattern. The handles are Sambar Stag with the guard and pins being stainless with matching engraving and 24kt gold inlays. The old flower took 45 individual cuts to make; this flower took 84 cuts to make so just think how many cuts the regular engraving took. The larger blade was about 9 inches and the smaller on about 5 1/2 inches long."

"Baby Doll this…" shaking his head at everything in shock he just slammed his lips to hers and cried into her neck for a good fifteen minutes.

"Jamie…!" shaking her head she pet his face, "Darling, no…! No, darling!"

"Baby Doll…" sobbing again as his tears soaked her neck he slowly kissed the hot tanned skin until he created a hickey and lay her down on her back on the bed, "thank you…thank you…thank you thank you thank you-"

Her lips covered his and her hand swiped down his abs. Her breasts were in perfect view but first he positioned her so her legs were open enough for him to see her wet pussy as he took the oils off the shelf and slowly lathered them all over her body. She moaned, writhed, and arched her back happily once his slick fingers were teasing her clit and pumping inside her again.

"Oh fuck James!" moaning she grabbed a vile of oils and smothered them all over his hard sweaty body as he fingered her, especially paying attention near his cock and ass, where she gripped the muscular flesh and watched his stiff cock hump the air in response before her fingers wrapped around his shaft and stroked him.

"Mmmm good girl…" kissing down her body and paying special attention to her nipples, which he sucked and rolled between his fingers until they were hardened peaks, he kissed down her toned abs until his head was between her legs lapping and sucking at her clit.

"Oh Jamie, yes!" moaning she rode his mouth and gripped his hair, "Yes, baby yes!"

He lapped harder, fingering her with one single finger as he licked and she came hard on his face, so he lapped her clean and slipped his tongue inside her. Fucking her with his tongue made her all sorts of happy and he tasted cum once more but it wasn't enough. Lifting both her legs over his shoulders he lapped and delved his tongue as deep as he could until she screamed her orgasm and he licked her clean until she flipped him over and crawled on top.

"Baby Doll…" twining his fingers in her hair as they kissed he watched her kiss lower and lower until his stiff cock was in her mouth. Licking the vein underneath his dick and paying special attention to the head and stroking his balls with her fingers she sucked until he came down her throat. He didn't even get to catch his breath though, already she was fingering him and he moaned happily, riding her fingers as she stroked his cock and pulled out a strap on, to which she slipped on the harness and made his lips curl.

"Mmmm Jamie, what's this?" pushing the dildo inside her she moaned and fucked herself with it before slipping it on and rubbing the tip against the head of his cock, "You want this, Jamie? Huh?"

His legs spread wide open and he moaned.

"Beg for it, Jamie."

"Baby Doll…!" moaning he spread his legs wider and nodded, "Come on, Baby Doll fuck me! Fuck me, Baby, fuck me!"

His regained erection was throbbing. After licking around the head of his cock she rubbed the tip against the tip of his once more and pushed inside, making him practically scream and rock back against her as much as he could.

"Baby Doll…! Mmmm fuck, Baby Doll yes! Oh fuck yes! Fuck me! Fuck me Baby!"

She slammed into him harder, squeezing his balls lightly and humping faster and faster until cum shot out over his stomach and he sat up to kiss her, loving how she still fucked him but he removed the harness.

"You hot for me, Baby Doll? Huh?" rubbing her pussy as she moaned he flipped her onto her hands and knees and moved right in behind her, "You all nice and wet for my cock?"

"Mmmmm…" she moaned and arched her back so he could see how wet she was, "yeah!"

"Ohhh fuck, good girl" slipping inside her swollen wet pussy from behind he slammed into her until hot cum dripped from inside her onto the mattress but he didn't stop. After another two orgasms he flipped her onto her back and fucked her again. He wanted to do so much more in the bathtub she had all set up for them but for a moment he lied on her chest and listened to her breathe…and then she started sobbing.

"B-Baby Doll?" frowning he kissed her and pet her face, "Baby, baby, baby what's the matter?"

"Two…" she whimpered and held up two fingers, "two things…"

"Try me" they kissed and she rubbed noses with him before gushing.

"I love you…" she shuddered and cried, "and I am a month pregnant. Yours."


	23. Chapter 23

**Illse'sPurpleSummer**: Indeed. And he didn't even see this coming. He just thought she needed that time to get trained. **jadeMK11**: Oh yeah. Not one he was expecting at all but one to be thrilled about just the same. **cathy:** Thank you!

…

James blinked and stared at her in total surprise for a few seconds (though it felt a bit longer than that). That was the time that was needed for that information to sink in. A gauntlet of emotions quickly ran through him. The elation of hearing her say she loved him. The shock at the pregnancy news. And then the joy that only that news could bring, which was something he hadn't felt in over a decade. He had always wanted a big family. Always always always. But two miscarriages, one caused by Caroline and the other just happening because it could had stolen two of his children away and Annabelle's reluctance to have more than one biological child with him had helped to crush those dreams. After Connor, he had believed there would be no more kids for him. But here was Mindy, pregnant with his child…that made a smile spread across his face as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her happily. "Baby Doll…" it was hard for him to speak he was so thrilled "oh Baby Doll…" he kissed her some more before resting his forehead against hers "I love you too Baby Doll."

Mindy frowned and tried to shake her head. "You do not have to say it if you-"

"Hey hey hey!" James shook his head now and stared into her eyes. "I mean it Baby Doll. I LOVE you Baby Doll. I'm fucking over the god damn moon about you. I can't be away from you for more than a second without going crazy. I get butterflies in my stomach every time you look at me." He rubbed his nose against hers and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "I love you. I need you. And I couldn't think of a better person to have a baby with."

Mindy sniffled loudly, tears coming from her eyes despite James's best attempt to wipe them away. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course Baby Doll," he reassured her. "I mean it with every fucking fiber of my being."

She sniffled again and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him for dear life. He hugged her back and placed gentle kisses all along her face and neck while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. One of his hands grasped hers and his eyes drifted over to her left hand-more specifically her ring finger. He had thought about it several times lately but right now, he knew that he had to make the unofficial official.

Mindy was his. And if anyone had a problem with it, they could kiss his ass.

…

Julie was woken up to the sound of the phone ringing. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, just hoping that it would stop. A Halloween marathon with Cooper and Connor had led to them just passing out in the living room instead of actually getting up and going to bed. When the phone refuse to stop ringing she glanced over at the clock. It was four in the morning. Who in the blue hell was calling at this hour?

"Answer the fucking phone Rosenberg," Cooper said groggily. He was refusing to even open his eyes.

"Silence Lawson," she replied back, getting a wee bit cranky since it was so early in the morning. She got up and searched around for the phone with half lidded eyes, getting more irritated by the second and readying herself to unleash absolute hell on the idiot calling. "What?" she snapped as she answered the phone. "What? What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too Rosenberg."

Julie blinked. Her sleep muddled mind made it harder for her to realize who it was than it would have if she was awake. When she did realize who it was, she wasn't exactly pleased. "Mark? What in the HELL are you doing calling here this god damn early?"

"I had an early flight-"

"So you had to wake us the fuck up? Are you kidding me? Do you have ANY idea how fucking inconsiderate that shit is? It's four in the god damn mother fucking morning you don't just fucking call people this fucking early! You IDIOT!"

"Jesus fuck Rosenberg, I didn't know it was YOU that was going to be answering. I was calling for Lawson."

"Well he's not here."

"Where is he?"

"With Miranda."

Mark growled at that. "And _where_ exactly are _they_?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why NOT?"

"Because it's none of YOUR business!" Julie snapped. "You and James broke up. You're with Farrah-"

"Sara."

"Whatever. You're with her and he's with his new girl-"

"Key word girl. I can't fucking believe you would let him do this shit Rosenberg. You're the only one there with an actual level head on your shoulders."

"Yeah well he's James. He can't be reasoned with."

"Maybe you should actually try," Mark said. "Get her AWAY from him. He don't need her in his life. She's just a girl. He needs-"

"Mark, as much as I find James sleeping with a seventeen year old wildly inappropriate, I'm going to make something clear. I'm tired, I'm grouchy and I don't like you. I've never really liked you. You've always been a rude dick to me more often than not so I'm gonna be a cunt here. If him being with her pisses you off so much then I say ha fucking HA!" She hung up the phone and flopped back down on the couch.

"Dude…if I weren't gay and you weren't like an aunt figure to me, I'd ask you to marry me right now," Cooper said, cracking open one eye to look at her.

Julie raised one fist into the air. "Don't wake the almighty Rosenberg. Now goodnight." She rolled over and tried to go back asleep when the phone rang again. "Oh for the love of fucking god…" She answered the phone and growled angrily. "Mark you fucking asshole don't-"

"It's me." It was Kane.

"Why are YOU calling me?"

"Early flight and I could hear you yelling through Mark's phone."

"So you called me anyway? Are you as retarded as you are deep fried?"

Kane growled. "You've been spending too much time with Lawson."

"You've got five seconds to make your point before I hang up."

"Get Lawson away from Minda. He's fucking corrupting her you don't understand-"

"Bored now." Julie wasn't even going to waste her time yelling and arguing with Kane. She just hung up the phone and tossed it away, not caring where it landed or where it broke. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Seriously Rosenberg, I think you might have to marry me. You're like Jesus and Yoda wrapped up into one."

"Cooper?"

"Hmm?"

"Go back to sleep."

His reply to that was a snore.

…

Mindy had a radio appearance and a photo shoot to do to promote her band so James used that as an opportunity to go and do some necessary shopping for the night he was planning for her. She hadn't wanted him to go but after a many kisses, a quickie in the bathroom and promises of a very special present for her she had finally let him go. Of course, it had been hard for him to go but he couldn't do it with her. He had to do this on his own.

Of course, he really didn't know what he was doing right now. He was a guy, he really didn't do ring shopping. He was halfway tempted to call Julie to see if she had any advice but ultimately decided against it and just went into the jewelry store by himself. Pretty much immediately he felt completely uncomfortable and it didn't help that a skinny twink with a pencil moustache practically tripped over himself to come over to him.

"May I help you find anything?" he asked way too eagerly. His voice was even a pitch higher than James thought it would be and how James just didn't start laughing at him he didn't know. Cooper complained about the stereotypes of gay guys but this one right here was pretty much a living breathing one.

"Yeah." James wasn't sure if this was the greatest idea or not but he figured the sooner he was helped, the sooner he could get out without having to punt this guy across the store for trying to hop on his dick. "I need an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" The guy's pencil thin eyebrows shot right up.

"Yeah. So as much as you clearly like me Twinkle Toes, I'm happily unavailable. Now help me look."

"Well I DO love a man who takes charge." The man motioned for him to follow and James did. He followed him over to where the engagement rings were kept. "We've got PLENTY of options that I think she'll just love." He took out several options and started babbling on and on about them and James just kind of grunted, not really getting all the karats and shit that the twink was babbling on about. He did know though that these first options weren't right at all and his eyes started drifting to other ones. _No…no…ew no, not that one….maybe…maybe…no…definitely not…_this went on in his head until he saw it. The perfect ring. It was a gold ring that had two hands clasping a diamond heart and there was a diamond crown on top of them. "That one," he said gruffly.

The twink's eyes followed James's finger and he grinned broadly. "Oooh yes." He carefully reached down and took it out of the display case. "This is the Diamant mo Chroi."

"And what in the blue hell does that mean?"

"Diamond of my heart. It's a Claddagh ring. You see, the hands stand for friendship, the crown stands for loyalty and the heart stands for love. If you were to get this one your fiancé would wear it towards her, to signify she belongs to you."

James nodded along. This was it. This was the ring. He hadn't even looked at the price and wasn't paying attention to how many karats it was and all that. It was absolutely beautiful and the meaning of it really did it for him. "This is it. Box it up and hand it over Twinkle Toes. I've got a proposal to plan."

…

"Where are we going Jamie?" Mindy asked as she sat snuggled in his arms. They were supposed to be changing for dinner but here they were, once again naked in each other's arms. That was what happened when they decided changing together.

"Somewhere nice," James replied. He had his arms tightly coiled around her little body and one hand resting over her stomach.

"That don't answer the question Jamie," she informed him. She poked his nose and tried to give him a stern look but it was hard when he was looking so innocently at her. "I think you are trying to be difficult."

"Me? Oh no Baby Doll not me. Never me." He kissed her slowly and let his hand slide in between her legs as his eyes drifted towards the clock. They still had plenty of time for one more little romp.

…

One more little romp turned into three and after getting dressed finally and on their way, they had to stop for some fingering and a blowjob. By the time they arrived at the restaurant, they were both rocking a very nice after sex glow and the person that sat them seemed to notice because he was giving them quite the look. Then again, the look could have also been from James refusing to have Mindy sit across from him. He had to have her in his lap and she was more than happy to snuggle there.

"I love you Baby Doll," he whispered in her ear as they waited for their food.

"I love you MORE Jamie," she replied, lovingly petting his face and hair.

"I love YOU more Baby Doll."

"Nope." Mindy firmly shook her head. "I love you more. So there."

He smiled a bit and kissed her, not stopping until the waiter came with their food.

…

"Do you think Mark and Crispy will do anything to Dad cuz he's dating her?" Cooper asked as he helped Julie make dinner. Connor was off playing with Spencer, leaving the other two to have some grown up talk.

"Kane might," Julie said with a sigh. She finished chopping the onion and put it in the bowl with the green pepper. "Mark I'm afraid will do something to HER."

Cooper snorted. "Dude, I got slapped for calling her a bitch-"

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because I'm an idiot clearly," Cooper replied with a shrug. "But yeah. I got hit for calling her a name. If he were to do something TO her…who KNOWS what Dad would do."

"I think we both know," Julie said quietly. "And I don't even want to THINK about the shit storm that could come from it."

"Why? The world would be a better place if Calaway wasn't in it."

"Bearer and Kane know what James does. If Mark goes "missing" they'll sing like a canaries and then what are we going to do?"

Cooper couldn't answer that one.

…

After dinner James and Mindy walked hand in hand down the beach, close enough to the water where they could admire the waves but not close enough for their feet to get wet. She had his suit jacket on over the red cocktail dress he had gotten her after he had picked up her ring. Eventually they sat down, her on his lap so she get as much sand on her as he did and they watched the waves roll in until long after the sun set and the stars came out. "Do you see anything when you look up there Jamie?" Mindy asked when she caught him glancing upwards.

James shook his head. "Just stars." He looked at her carefully moved her hair back over her shoulder. "That pale in comparison to you."

Mindy tried to shake her head and once again explain that she was fake but James wouldn't let her. "You're beautiful," he insisted. "You're absolutely beautiful. Stop being so down on yourself. You don't deserve that."

She didn't agree but she nodded along to please him. He did catch on to the look in her eyes and started trying to kiss it away, wanting to make her feel as beautiful as he thought she was. Her being down on herself like that made him feel like she thought he was lying every time he told her she was beautiful. And he wasn't lying. He honestly meant it. He looked at her and saw this beautiful girl that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And nothing would ever make him see anything else.

…

"Jamie!" Mindy gasped as they came back into the room. While they were gone he had the hotel people bring up a giant assortment of truffles and ice cream, along with some virgin drink mixes to go with it. She couldn't drink because she was pregnant and underage and he wasn't going to drink in front of her. That wouldn't be very fair. "Jamie you didn't have to you-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I wanted to." He grinned as she giggled and followed her as she happily bounced over to all the goodies. "I love doing stuff for you Baby Doll." He took one of the truffles and placed it by her mouth.

She giggled girlishly and ate it right out of his hand before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Thank you Jamie." She grabbed a truffle herself and put it by his mouth. "You know…" she stopped to kiss him after he ate the truffle she offered. "I think I want to eat these off you."

"That sounds like an absolutely fabulous plan," James agreed very eagerly. "But first, you gotta get your present."

She frowned a little. "This isn't it?"

"Not at all." He set her down on her feet and kissed her forehead. "Baby Doll…Miranda…" her eyes widened a bit in surprise. He introduced her to his sons as Miranda but he himself _always_ called her "Baby Doll". "I love you more than I could ever properly describe with words. It's been a month and some may say that's not a long time at all and maybe it's not but I know how I feel and I know you're it for me. I look at you and I know it with all my heart." He dropped down to one knee and got the ring out and immediately she put one hand over her mouth and looked at him with wide tear filled eyes. "Will you marry me?" He had thought about saying much more earlier on when he was rehearsing it in his head but in the heat of this moment he was so nervous he could barely speak. He had to say it before he psyched himself out into not being able to say words.

"Yes!" Mindy was practically tripping over herself to accept. "Yes! Jamie yes yes yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him for dear life. James smiled and kissed her neck until she finally let go long enough for him to actually put the ring on her finger. As soon as it was on he lifted her up into a wedding carry and put her on the bed. "I love you Baby Doll," he said in between kisses, his hands working on getting rid of their clothes. "I love you Baby Doll I love you…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: I would too. It's just lovely. **jadeMK11:** Indeed. It does NOT go well for your health if wake her up then. **cathy**: Thank you!

…

"You're throwing your life away" Kane glanced down at Mindy as the two sat together on the edge of the ring before RAW started as the crew went about setting up stage on the arena floor. Mindy was hugging his arm that the red spandex didn't cover and snuggled her head harder against it, the warmth of his skin always a comfort to her as an anemic.

Her lips pouted and her brow furrowed, ice-blue eyes staring dead ahead of them, "But I love him…"

"I…" he stopped himself from blurting the obvious and instead resorted to petting her hair with his opposite hand until she folded her fingers between his, "I'm not so sure about this, Minda-bug, you're only seventeen years old"

"Jamie said he would take care of me-"

"And you believe him?" he actually had put Adderall in her water bottle so she would pay attention to this conversation very carefully. He really did love her when she was on Adderall (and when she wasn't, that was a given) because of how serious she came off, yet stayed so adorable.

"Well…" she took a scholarly pause and thought it over before nodding once like a college professor, "yes."

"Bug…" shaking his head covered by that awful full-face mask he sighed and felt her squeeze him tighter, "I know you know what he does, but I don't really think you understand it fully."

"Oh?" her penciled eyebrows rose and she nodded once again, "Explain?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and tightened his grip on her hand, "You've never watched a person die other than what happened with your mother…you don't understand the meaning of cold-blooded."

"He will not come for me if that is where you are-"

"No, no, no, I'm not" admittedly he shook his head and licked his lips quick under the mask because it was hard to talk, "Look, you and I both know how attractive you find him and I'll agree right now with you he's a pretty-boy…but he's older than ME…"

"Your muscles are bigger though" wrinkling her nose she studied his biceps, "but you have fat on you too…"

Noticing how those mismatched eyes mock-glared at her she poked her tongue between her teeth and giggled.

"But I still love you!"

"Yeah…" he nodded along with a snort, "thanks…real comforting."

"I think you worry too much, I love my Jamie so much see?" giggling she showed him her engagement ring and he cringed visibly at that.

"Pillbug…" she couldn't see but his chest was completely splattered all over the mat, "you're seventeen…you're a BABY, Pillbug your whole LIFE is ahead of you! There's so much you still need to do, you have forever and a day to grow up! Marriage is just too quick, you've known him for a month"

"But I know in the month that I LOVE HIM, Kane!" her expression tensed and he looked her long and hard in the eye.

"You don't know love…you don't know what real love is, your childhood doesn't support it. Just because you're having sex with him and you're pregnant doesn't mean it's a lifelong thing that will work for you"

"And how would you know?" her eyebrow rose skeptically and he rubbed the back of his neck before looking her in the eye. He would have told her he loved her but was too scared.

"Tell me why you love him…"

"Why?" her lips pouted and she screwed her face up, and he nodded.

"If you do, this shouldn't be a problem"

"WELL…" now she was on the spot, and she did fidget, "he is BEAUTIFUL, and smart, and sweet, and kind and he loves me, and he makes me safe and we have fun together and I enjoy being with him and-"

"Beauty is superficial. You truly haven't lived with him long enough, you don't KNOW him well enough, you're rushing into this and-"

Now she scowled on the defense, "Why are you attacking me?"

"I'm NOT"

"You are my best friend you are supposed to support me with all this-"

"Reconsider. PLEASE, Bug, I BEG you reconsider. You're still a BABY how are you going to be a mother? Do you have the slightest idea what to do?"

"I…" she grimaced, "can…learn…?"

"Bug…" petting her face softly he shook his head, "you'll never replace what he lost…"

"Connor's mom?"

He nodded once, and she didn't like the glint he had in his mismatched black-wreathed eyes.

"What do you know about Connor's mom?"

"More than you'll want to hear…"

"Why?"

"He's a twin…"

"His sister died, yes…"

"Connor's mother is dead…"

"Co-ink-ee-dink, yes…" she nodded wisely when he flipped his long curly wet hair and decided to stop beating around the point.

"Connor's mother was his sister"

She looked sick to her stomach.

"He's been LYING to you, Bug! Already! And you're pregnant with this man's child!"

"I…" shaking her head she whimpered and he hugged her with a single arm, "I didn't…I didn't…"

"It's nothing YOU did, Bug. He's a PSYCHOPATH I don't even want him with my brother! He lived with his sister like she was his wife! That's why Connor's mentally retarded"

"I thought he was just broken…" she frowned when he shook his head and exhaled.

"Yeah…broken in the brain."

"Bug, it's NOT too late, you can still do something about this pregnancy"

"I can't" she shook her head firmly, baffling him, "My Jamie's baby and-"

"Did you miss everything I just told you? I thought you were going to focus"

"I did"

"Then why are you being so obstinate?"

"I love him."

"You're LUSTING over him, I know you better than this. And HE as the ADULT should be arrested for impregnating you"

"Age of consent-"

"Knocking you up doesn't fall under that category"

"But see?" she showed Kane her engagement ring, "I am the diamond of his heart"

"He gave his sister a ring too…hell, if it were legal the sick fuck would have married her"

"Ewwwww…"

"Yeah well that's who you're marrying. His little thing with Belle was 'forever and ever'" he said that in a cutesy voice and Mindy laughed loudly, "Things have been rough with Mark and his many wives so that's where Lawson sandwiched you in…as a rebound…which isn't fair to you."

"What do you suggest I do?" clamping a hand in her hair she finally shrugged and Kane took a beat before replying.

"Make sure that's who you really wanna be with. I'm not telling you to whore out, but try experiencing other men, make sure you realize once you're married that's it. You're tied down, you're done."

She took a very long pause before nodding.

…

To celebrate their homecoming night together Mindy actually handcuffed James to the headboard of their bed in the master bedroom. His lengthy arms were held above his head and she straddled his waist, riding him as hard as she could and moaning as his hips grinded right back against hers. She had already rode out a third orgasm and she was striving for a fourth, actually reaching her hands back to rest on his muscular thighs as they fucked. He had come twice, but they were really strong orgasms that left her shaking. The way he was looking at her the entire time, it was just so hapless the moment after she screamed out her orgasm and felt his seed shoot inside her pregnant body she leaned forwards and they made out.

His throbbing shaft was completely covered in juices from the both of them, so after slipping her tongue out of his mouth Mindy kissed down his body and sucked his cock. He was hot, wet, and bucked into her mouth until he exploded down her throat and she swallowed every drop. More than wet herself she sat on his face and humped as he ate her out and became coated in her juices.

…

Mindy slipped out of bed after she and James had passed out for a few hours and headed downstairs for a late-night snack. She was wearing a baby pink robe from Victoria's Secret and her lengthy blonde hair was waved all over the place. She pulled open the fridge door when something shifted behind her and she gasped.

"Sorry…!" coming out of the shadows and flicking on the light Cooper headed into the kitchen and was also wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a tighter-fitting black t-shirt, "Did I scare you?"

Taken aback she shook her head and he sighed in relief.

"Alright, good. That wasn't my angle; you know…" his ice-blue eyes matched hers and he nodded along, "let me see the rock…"

She showed him her ring finger and his eyes popped.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what was Dad thinking?" laughing he let her hand down and eyeballed her in the robe, "You look CUTE…" he smirked smugly as she tossed him a chocolate marshmallow brownie she made and preserved in the fridge earlier, "what are tonight's plans?"

"Donezo, thank you" poking her tongue between her teeth she chewed on the brownie with authority and pranced her way over towards him, "What about YOU, Snacky McGee?"

"Well…" his eyebrows rose and he motioned to her little body in the robe, "whatever was on my mind before, I forgot"

"You seem happier today" she sighed a smile and sat up on the counter next to where he lay. He had longish medium-brown hair, tanned skin, eyes that rivaled hers, a lean frame, and dressed like a mini Kurt Cobain to her.

"Do I?" he sighed and poked around his plate, chewing the brownie thoughtfully and nodding, "You make a mean midnight snack"

"Why thank you, Bub" giggling she blushed a bit and curled her lips, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I got the shit smacked out of me"

"So it is fake-nice"

He grimaced at that and wavered a hand a bit, "So-so…I'm watching Bruce Campbell upstairs…" he wagged a finger up and snagged the tray of brownies, "though I guess you may not know what that-"

"Which one?" her lips pouted and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You know his crap?"

"Of course I do, I LOVE the Evil Dead!"

"Army of Darkness…I'm in the mood for lighter stuff tonight-"

"HAH!" she snorted and covered a hand over her mouth, "Best one of the series!"

"You wanna watch?" he motioned upstairs and she nodded, "Come on, I've got a queen mattress you should have plenty of room"

"God forbid you touch another human"

He pinched her arm and snickered, making her yelp and smack him hard before bolting up the stairs to avoid another pinch.

…

At first she jumped right on his bed and he closed the door before restarting the movie. Tentative at first, he climbed in the bed next to her and they both nestled under the covers. The tray of brownies sat on his stomach and she kept reaching over and grabbing them until he physically moved her body flush next to his and the brownies were placed between them. The actual movie mattered less and less as their conversations began and delved deeper. They seemed to like all the same things and feel the same way about well…literally everything. At one point she scared him by completing his sentence. She got emotional about her issue with Kane, her parents, and this whole engagement with James and he just listened. Her points were actually valid and he decided to spill his guts about Mark, his mother since she demonstrated that she knew the deal, and, much to his own surprise, Joie. Eventually his arm dropped behind her head and she wrapped her arms around his chest, pouting her lips as he made a weird shape with his thumb and index/middle fingers.

"Ever give a monkey bite?"

She was perplexed, "OW!"

He laughed, having successfully given her a monkey bite that made her yowl and smack him as hard as she could.

"Dick, dick, dick, dick!"

He just laughed like a little shit, snickering at the punches she was delivering to his chest, "Whoaaa MAN, going ROGUE here yes she is! Daddy's little girl thinks she's a total brute badass!"

"Damn right" she punched his chest until he gave her a monkey bite again and she shrieked, only now kicking her feet and he tickled her as much as he could.

The little battle continued until they got exhausted and Mindy actually fell asleep on Cooper's chest, hugging him close and he hugged her right back. He didn't even know what hit him because they slept right through the morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Things couldn't just stay straight forward and easy. Believe me, things will get even more complicated as we go on. **jadeMK11**: He is actually being nice now. Though, with his history of her, this isn't the smartest of roads to go down either… **cathy**: Thank you!

…

In his sleep James tried to snuggle up with Mindy only to find nobody in bed with him. "Baby Doll?" Immediately his eyes opened and he sat up, looking all around for her. Since bringing her home to live with him he hadn't been waking up alone and it wasn't something he had missed. "Baby Doll?" He got out of bed and looked at the clock. He had to give her her meds. So, with a sigh, he put on a pair of pants and went downstairs, hoping that she was down there. She wasn't though. He checked the living room and his office before going to the kitchen and making up her pill filled milkshake. The fact that he couldn't find her anywhere was really worrying him. "Baby Doll?" he called out yet again. "Baby Doll where are you?"

He didn't get an answer. Starting to really freak now, he went back upstairs and headed for Cooper's room. His intention was to wake Cooper up and have him help look for Mindy. As it turned out though, he didn't have far to look. He opened the door and went into Cooper's room, freezing on the spot when he saw Mindy sleeping on top of Cooper's chest. He forced himself to blink several times, not believing what he was seeing. He wasn't seeing that he wasn't. But he was. His fiancé was sleeping on top of his son and his stomach dropped down to the floor before rising back up, bubbling with jealousy and confusion. Swallowing heavily, he went over to the bed and lifted up the covers ever so carefully. They weren't naked underneath. They were hugging each other as they slept and it didn't appear that anything had happened…but that did nothing to make him feel better.

"Baby Doll?" It was harder to talk now but he was trying to keep his voice steady. He had to give her her pills…and get her away from Cooper. "Baby Doll?" He touched her back and rubbed it gently. "Baby Doll wake up."

Mindy mumbled something under her breath and very reluctantly opened her eyes. "Jamie…" At first she started to smile but then she remembered where she was and realized just exactly what it looked like. "Jamie!"

Her exclamation woke Cooper up and the first thing he saw was James standing over them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that James was clearly not happy. "Oh Jesus." He took his arms off from around Mindy and held them up in surrender. "This is NOT what it looks like."

James didn't say anything mainly because the words were caught somewhere deep in the back of his throat. Mindy immediately was all over him, afraid of what the look on his face meant. "James we fell asleep. We were talking and watching a movie and we fell asleep, we did not do anything bad."

"Yeah," Cooper rushed in to agree. "We didn't do anything Dad, I swear. We weren't paying attention to the time…" His voice trailed off at the look on James's face and both he and Mindy waited apprehensively for him to react in some way.

"…I made you a milkshake Baby Doll." That was about all he could say. He pulled her into his arms possessively and handed her the milkshake. He was usually good at telling when Cooper was lying and this didn't seem like it was the case this time and Mindy was being honest as far as he could tell and he WANTED to believe that it had been nothing but still…it just hurt. After catching Mark in the act so many times it just…no. It wasn't like that. Baby Doll wouldn't do that to him it wasn't like that.

"Thank you Jamie…" Mindy took the milkshake but didn't drink it, choosing instead to just stare at him with wide eyes until he kissed the side of her head.

"It's not poison I promise."

She slowly started to drink and he carried her out of the room, not giving Cooper another look. Cooper watched them go and slowly exhaled and ran his hand over his face. There wasn't a blowup like he initially expected but James's feelings were definitely hurt. Only an idiot couldn't see that. "Well fuck," he muttered under his breath. He thought about getting up right then and trying to deal with it but then figured it better to give him some time. Odds were he and Mindy needed to talk and he didn't really want to risk getting his head ripped off his shoulders before lunch. It was not on his list of things to do for that day.

…

"You think I had sex with Cooper," Mindy said bluntly as James slowly spun them around in his chair. They had retreated to his office and the glass her milkshake had been in sat empty and pink stained on his desk while they sat on his spinning chair, snuggling comfortably together.

"No," James said immediately. He shook his head to help emphasize that. "I don't. You said you didn't and I believe you."

"But you were upset when you saw us," Mindy pressed on. She ran her finger down the bridge of his nose and shook her head. "Don't say you were not Jamie because you were. "

"I just…I was looking for you and I couldn't find you. I just…I thought-"

"Did you think I left you?"

"I don't know what I thought really. I just woke up alone and needed to find you." He dropped his head against her like a giant dog and laced his fingers with hers. He realized it sounded like he was trying to make her feel guilty and that wasn't what he wanted. He loved her he didn't want her feeling bad when she didn't actually do anything. "Now I have you and all is good."

Mindy petted his hair and frowned a bit. "So I made you sad anyway."

"Baby Doll no. Just forget it. I'm not important."

"Yes you are Jamie."

He kissed her for that, happily sliding his tongue into her mouth as her lips parted and granted him entrance. "I love you Baby Doll."

"I love you more Jamie."

He kissed her again before kissing her finger with the ring on it and placing his hand over her stomach. "Do you want a girl or a boy Baby Doll?"

"Ummm…" she pouted her lips real cutely as she thought the question over. "A girl. I can dress her up in little outfits and play with her hair." She ran her finger over his lips, smiling as he kissed it. "What about you Jamie?"

"A girl," James replied. "I've never had a girl before so I want a little girl." He rubbed circles on her stomach with his thumb. "I made you a doctor's appointment, so we can start that "fun" process. And I'll eventually have to brush up on my diaper changing skills and all that."

"Good because I do not want to do diapers," Mindy informed him. "I do not know how to do them and I do not want to."

"You won't have to Baby Doll," he assured her. "I'll take care of it." He nuzzled his face against the side of hers. "I'll take care of you and our baby and you won't have to worry about a thing."

She smiled at him for that and they happily made out for several minutes. When his lips left hers to start kissing and sucking on her throat, her eyes wandered over to his desk and she saw a pair of glasses sitting on top of some of his paperwork. "You wear glasses?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at his desk. "Oh those things? They're fake." He reached over and grabbed them. "I just wear them sometimes to feel smarter." He put them and smiled at her. "Ta da! See? Don't I just look like a genius?"

"Of course," she agreed. She kissed him happily. "But…" she rubbed her nose against his "I think…" her hands carefully took the glasses off his face "they would look better on me." She put them on and poked her tongue between her teeth. She looked so cute he pretty much died on the spot.

"You're right. They're much better on you Baby Doll." Just like the button up shirts of his she had been wearing, the glasses were now claimed as hers and he couldn't have a problem with that if he tried.

They resumed her kissing, her groin grinding against his as they did so. He arched his hips up and grinded back against her, his hand eventually reaching in between her legs and ripping off the little thong she had on. He actually put it in one of the drawers of his desk as she got his cock out of his jeans and stroked it with one of her little hands. "Mmm Baby Doll…" He arched up and rubbed the head of his cock against her wet pussy until he couldn't take it anymore and slammed into her hard. She practically screamed when he did it and he didn't make much of an effort to silence her. He just thrusted upwards as hard and fast as he could, leaving a trail of hickeys all across her throat. She rode him just as hard and dug her nails into his back, nearly ripping his shirt as she came. He came within seconds of her but he didn't pull out. He just got up and cleared the stuff off his desk with one swipe of his hand. "You like it when I fuck you like this Baby Doll?" He laid her down on it and kept fucking her nice and hard, his hand reaching down to rub her clit as he did it.

"Yeah!" she moaned. "Oh fuck yes Jamie! Harder! Harder Jamie harder!"

He fucked her even harder and once she came again he pulled out long enough to turn her around and he fucked her from behind until they both came again. Then it was back on the chair to make-out for a bit and then they repeated the process all over again.

…

"So wait, they both woke you up to get your help in breaking up me and Baby Doll?" James repeated incredulously. It was a few hours later and he had reluctantly tore himself away from Mindy because Julie had insisted she had something really important to talk to him about. He had thought she was just being dramatic but she really wasn't be. Mark and Kane calling her up really wasn't a good thing.

"Pretty much," Julie said. "Now I told them both to pretty much go fuck off but I think we both know that won't discourage them too much."

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck…"

"Mark wants you back."

"I don't care."

"You don't?"

"No. Why did you ask me like that?"

"Because you were with him for forever-"

"So what? Rosenberg I DON'T want to be with Mark anymore. I haven't for awhile now. And if he can't accept that that's not my problem. And Crispy-"

"What is his deal anyway? Why does he care if you're with her or not? I know he don't want you back with Mark."

"He don't want me with her either though. He wants me away so he can swoop in and get her."

"Whaaaat?" Julie said in total disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. He's been totally stalking her since Wrestlemania. I've seen the way he looks at her with those beady mismatched eyes. Fucking bastard wants to steal my Baby Doll."

Julie let out a very long sigh. "Is the fact that she's SEVENTEEN lost on ALL of you?"

"Apparently. Now let me fantasize about killing Crispy. I heard him trying to say bad stuff about me when we were moving her out of his place and-"

"He's probably still doing it. You know he hates you."

"Oh God…what do you think he's been telling her?"

"Oh probably lots of things. That you're a psychotic killer-"

"She knows I do that. But I've been busy lately so I've been cutting back."

"…Don't share any further than that. I'd like to keep my lunch in my stomach instead of on the floor."

"Sissy."

"He could be telling her that she's just a rebound."

"But she's NOT! I fucking PROPOSED to her for fuck's sake!"

"…You did WHAT?"

James winced. Ooops. He hadn't meant to blurt that out. He had meant to ease her into that news. _Thank god I didn't blurt out the info about the baby. She would really kill me then._

"What did she say?"

"Yes…"

"James!"

James had to take the phone away from his ear because Julie yelled so loud. "What?" he said innocently.

"She's SEVENTEEN James! She's too young to be getting married! What were you thinking asking her?"

"I was thinking I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Uh…dude, she's seventeen. She hadn't even like, remotely lived her life yet. You're asking her to throw all her opportunities and shit away to get married?"

James looked down at his lap. "So what, you're saying being married to me would be that bad of a thing?"

"No, that's NOT what I'm saying," Julie objected. "I'm just saying she's a baby. You shouldn't rush her into this."

"I'm NOT trying to rush her! It's not like I'm going to rush this wedding. I want to marry her yes but if she wants to wait for the actual wedding then we will. And-oh fuck." Something just popped into his head and he didn't like it one bit.

"What?" Julie asked. "What is it?"

"What if he's told her about Annabelle?"

"You haven't had that conversation yet?"

"No. How exactly do I have THAT conversation?"

"I don't know. I didn't fuck my sister now did I?"

"You don't have a sister."

"Not the point."

"Dude, I'm serious here, what if he told her? What do I do?"

"Talk to her you idiot. Sit her down, get her to talk to you about what Kane's been up to and stuff. If he's told her then you're just gonna have to deal with it. Explain to her that you were fucked up as a kid and you did shit you weren't supposed to and just…yeah. Just admit that you were in the wrong and don't build Annabelle up on a pedestal in front of her."

"Why would I do that? I don't do that."

"You did it in your mind a long time ago and you do it out loud without even realizing it," Julie informed him. "I'm telling you now to watch it and not do it. You're in love with Miranda and you don't need to make her feel like you're still in love with Belle."

"I'm not," James said vehemently. "I'm not. She's been dead for eight years. I've moved on with my life."

"Good. Now look, there's no way you'll get her to think the incest thing is not gross-at least I don't think you will be able to-so just explain yourself as best you can, don't get defensive-that's a key there-and get prepared for a major ass kicking when I get there."

"What? Why?"

"You're engaged to a seventeen year old. I'm kicking your ass to the moon you dumb son of a bitch."


	26. Chapter 26

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Things are definitely getting interesting. Things can never be too easy so there will be a whole truckload of interesting before this one is all said and done. **cathy:** Thank you! **jadeMK11:** Yeah that would be a good idea. Julie's not kidding around when she says she's gonna kill. And wait until she finds out Mindy's pregnant.

…

Mindy lay over James on the couches in the living room, kissing his lips sweetly and petting his face and hair with gentle fingers. She loved this man. She loved this man insanely. He was her beautiful gorgeous Jamie and nothing could come close to him. James was kissing her back, paying special attention to her lower lip and grabbing a handful of thick blonde hair.

"What did he say?" frowning and keeping his forehead as close to hers as he possibly could James asked gently, "What did Crispy tell you about me, Baby Doll? You've gotta tell me, I-"

"Scared?" her lips pouted and she shook her head, "Why should you be SCARED, Jamie darling? I fuckin' love the shit outta you we are having a baby my beautiful darling…" she pet his face harder and they kissed deeper, "you are too paranoid."

"No babe…" sighing he was cringing internally assuming he was tugging the wrong strings, "I'm more worried about what he's making you BELIEVE about me than anything else, I mean, baby I LOVE you I really fucking…" he curled his lips as he let the overly sensitive moment pass and shakily continued, "fucking love you, and I don't want to lose you over Crispy's little fucking-"

"James Paul Lawson listen to me…" she grabbed his face and gave him big eyes until he nodded along, "are you listening?"

"Yes"

"Look…I LOVE you, Jamie! I do not care what people say, okay? I love you."

"I…"

"Kane is my FRIEND, Jamie! My best friend in the whole wide WORLD, he is SO protective of me, Jamie! He is my big friendly watch puppy and if he says anything it is because he is only looking out for me"

"I thought I was your watchdog…" he frowned when she kissed him and smiled.

"You are my BABY and I LOVE you" nodding she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he responded practically desperately, "Kane is like…" flipping those viper blue eyes to the ceiling she chewed her cheek and thought it over, "Kane is like…the big brother that I never had. He is SO sweet and really cares a lot about me"

"He wants in your fucking pants…"

"No!" shaking her head with a gasp she smacked James' arm lightly, "Jamie! Do not say such things about him, okay? You have NO idea what he's been through-"

"Of course I do, I grew up with him, remember?" he asked sweetly but there was hidden contempt for the Big Red Machine in there somewhere, "I know everything ABOUT him, babe…"

"Did you know about the fire?"

"I CAUSED the fire"

She gasped, "James! That killed his MOMMY!"

"I know"

"He LOVED his Mommy, James she was everything to him!"

"It was an accident…" he snickered and kissed her forehead, "they don't call him the big Crisped-up freak for nothing"

For some reason that angered her. It really made her fucking angry and she sat up to glare down at him.

"So what? If someone's been in an accident that makes them deformed? That makes them okay to pick on and make fun of?"

"Baby Doll, NO-"

"You know…" eyeballing him she ran a hand through her hair and scowled, "just because you are perfect in every way does not give you the right to be mean to someone like Kane, okay? He is my best friend in the WHOLE world and he CARES about me, he does! Just because he does not think it is cool that you fucked your sister and didn't tell me doesn't mean he's a loser, okay?"

"Oh fuck fuck fuck me…" he covered a hand over his face and Mindy shrugged.

"She is dead anyway. Not like I could call her out on this."

"Baby, please…" shaking his head he kissed her but she scowled.

"I LOVE YOU, Jamie! I thought we were in this together?"

"We ARE!"

"I thought you wanted to marry me and stuff and-"

"I DO, Baby more than you will EVER know"

"Then why did you not TELL ME something so horrible! Not like I would fall out of love with you or anything"

"Oh, like the way you're acting right now?"

"I am mad that you LIED, James! Not so much that you DID IT, I can FORGIVE you for doing it James, I LOVE you! But you gotta stop LYING to me about things! I never lie to you…!"

"I know, I know I know I know I know and I'm SORRY, Baby Doll I REALLY am SO so sorry! I love you; I love you so fucking much you can't imagine how much I love you"

"Then…" shaking her head she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "why lie to me? Why do I have to learn everything about you through KANE, why don't YOU tell me about you?"

"And what about YOU, Miss?" petting her face he smirked, "When do I get the 4-1-1 on my Baby Doll?"

"There is nothing to learn about me, I am seventeen and spent my life getting the fuck beat out of me. I am not an interesting person, and I have nothing special about me that you would find intriguing."

"That's not true…"

"I do not matter, James Paul YOU matter"

He did love whenever she used his middle name. It had become a term of endearment.

"Babe…" running a hand through his hair he sighed and kissed her, rubbing her belly and smiling weakly because she was carrying his unborn child, "I only think of you, okay? I'm a man, I'm a STUPID man and we forget things if you don't remind us a thousand times. You're…" he looked her over and waved a hand her way, "the most intelligent beautiful young woman in the world, how can I possibly keep up?"

She stared at him oddly, "You do not mean it…"

"Oh but I do" nodding he kissed her and grinned, "My beautiful Baby Doll is all I can think about."

She laughed and shook her head, "I will never understand why."

His tongue glided into her mouth and they kissed deeply, Mindy already straddling his lap and rubbing herself against him. He had one hand up her shirt and lifted it so he could see her breasts move with how hard she was rubbing her pussy against him.

"You look so good, Baby Doll…" moaning he nodded as he lifted her skirt to watch her bare wet pussy hump him through his pants, "that's it…" his jeans were getting wet and he moaned, "yes…" three fingers found her swollen clit and rubbed until her head threw back.

…

"Did you know that Dr. Pepper has sixteen different sodas in it?" Mindy's eyes widened as she was making Dr. Pepper floats in the kitchen with Cooper, who was leaning right next to her on the counter and his eyes widened too.

"Oh really now?" it was asked a bit monotone but he feigned interest on her front.

"Mhm" she nodded, wearing a black pinstripe fedora that clearly belonged to Cooper and not her, "Did you know that?"

"I've been…" he sighed and slapped his thighs in a way that made her giggle, "illuminated."

"Enlightened?" she corrected, actually wearing James' nonprescription glasses with basically no makeup on and sweatpants. Cooper had popped her on Adderall just for the fuck of it since it seemed to work wonders for Crispy.

"Yeah…" he smiled almost boyishly, "sure…"

"So who is your new love life?" she asked inquisitively, everything about her so much more prim and astute when under the influence of this wonder drug.

"I uh…" he cringed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I've got nothing."

"Aww…" frowning she shook her head, "Why?"

"Why not?" he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "How could anyone ever want to fall in love again after that?"

"Try"

"What if Dad died? What then for you?"

She didn't answer.

"Exactly."

"Well Bub, you are so young-"

"As are you"

"But I am pregnant. It is different when it is babydaddy"

He smirked, "Oh IS it, now Missy-miss?"

"Yes, bean sprout."

"BEAN sprout?"

"Yes…" she responded all wisely with a nodding head.

"You're impossible" he waved her off, but was blushing and smiling at the same time, "You make me nuts."

"I am just crackers about CHEESE!" she nodded as she spread the melted cheese on her crackers from the fondue pot she had in front of her and Cooper was holding a hand over his mouth not to laugh.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes…" she examined herself earnestly and nodded, "I believe so."

"You really are too much, you know that?"

"Too much of what, Coopster? Too much FUN? Too much LOSER? Too much of an awesome PERSON?"

He kissed her cheek. He didn't know where it came from but her arm wrapped around his waist after that and she fed him a cheese cracker.

Gazing into her eyes he took one of her hands in his and kissed it, "Too perfect."

…

"I do not know what to do, like…" Mindy worriedly paced about her and James' bedroom on the phone with none other than Kane, "who do I call? I am pregnant by my thirty-four year old boyfriend and we are engaged but like, will they not arrest him for molesting me?"

"You're in Nevada, right?" he asked as a sigh, it was about four in the morning and James was sound asleep. He slept like a rock and this was bugging her like crazy.

"Yeah…" biting her French manicured nails she nodded, "yes, yes, yes…"

"Well I mean…" he was clearly reluctant to say all this.

"Come on, Kane! I KNOW you know all this you are the political genius"

"And that's why you're using me?"

"I am NOT using you, Kane! I would NEVER in fact, I DEFEND you from him twenty four-seven so do not give me shit"

"Age of consent is sixteen, Pillbug…" he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean, technically if you have parent permission you can marry him right now-"

"WHAT?"

"Listen to me, Bug…" his voice got stern and she nodded intently, "and you listen to me good, understand?"

"Yes"

"You must have one parent or legal guardian present when getting the marriage license. A notarized written permission is also acceptable. It needs to state your name, birth date, age, along with the relationship of the person giving consent. The notary must make a note that the parent or guardian appeared personally before the notary and it must be sworn to."

"But I do not HAVE a parent, Kane! YOU know-"

"Your grandmother will NEVER sign off on this"

"But can Jamie get ARRESTED for our baby?"

"If your god damn grandmother presses charges? YES! Bug you're on thin ice here, you HAVE to lie low"

"But I wanna marry Jamie, I do!"

"Well you can't. Stop being an idiot, Bug you're being ridiculous right now. Does he tell you you're being ridiculous ever?"

"No"

"Yeah well, that's not what you need. You need to be on a leash for certain things, do you understand me? For your OWN protection you need a man who won't always just roll over and die"

"What is wrong with that?"

"Everything, Pillbug."

"Says YOU" she huffed.

"Says someone who KNOWS YOU better than he will EVER understand outside of a bedroom setting"

"Hey!" she shook her head and snorted, "Jerk! What do you have against my Jamie?"

"Everything, Pillbug."

"No but seriously, you know Babcia will not let me marry Jamie no matter what"

"And she shouldn't. I wouldn't let you marry him at forty-two."

"But WHY, Kane? He is so NICE and SWEET and I LOVE him I do"

"On WHAT grounds?"

"I am not going here again, Mister. I called you for free legal advice"

"Do I look like a god damn lawyer to you?"

"I dunno, you are halfway across the country."

"Christ…" he groaned with a weak chuckle, "Bug…"

"What?"

"Please…" his voice faltered, actually seeming hurt, "Don't do this…you have no idea just what you're getting into"

"Too late I am pregnant and I love him and I do not wanna wait"

"Your grandmother will NEVER agree to this! If she knew you were pregnant-"

"Than YOU be my guardian!"

"Are you shitting me?"

"No"

"Are you seriously fucking shitting me right now, Bug? You want to change custody so you can marry some prick?"

"Yes"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "Get to bed, Bug. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Hey Kane…?"

His voice perked, "Bug?"

"Um…" her lips curled and she smiled warmly, "you're really great, you know that?"

He snorted.

"I mean it."

"I miss ya, Pillbug."

"Then be my guardian"

"BUG!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Kane's breaking point really didn't come until he lost his mask. As of now, with it on, he really is a sweetheart (to Mindy anyway). **cathy**: Thank you! **jadeMK11**: Indeed he is. Not a good road for him to go down at all but clearly he don't ever learn.

…

"So…" Mindy said daintily as she and James walked down the street hand in hand. James had Spencer on the leash and the dog was walking a little bit ahead of them, barking at just about anything he saw.

James grinned and brought her hand up to his mouth so he could kiss it. She had on one of his button up shirts along with his non-prescription glasses to go with her shoes and sweatpants that just made it impossible for him to stop grinning because she looked so adorable. "So what my darling Baby Doll?"

"What did you want to be when you were a kid?"

James blinked at the question. "What did I want to be?"

"Mhm. When you grew up."

"Oh geez uh…I remember wanting to be a veterinarian for a little while. Then I found out I couldn't keep the pets people gave to me to make better so that killed that dream."

"Awww Jamie…" she shook her head and squeezed his hand more tightly. "Did you have any pets?"

"I had a snake named Poison," he said with a nod. "My first pet ever. I stole him from a pet store on my eighth birthday."

"Why didn't you just buy him?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. I just didn't. Putting a lot of thought into stuff like that wasn't my thing." He took a glance at Spencer before looking back at her. "What I really wanted was a puppy. I wanted one something scary but I couldn't have one. Mom HATED them. Like really really hated them. It wasn't until I was a teenager that I got one. Pit bull named Sparky. Gift from Mark actually-one of the only nice gifts he ever gave me."

"One of?"

"That knife I used to carry around? Gift from him."

"Used to?"

"Well yeah. I wasn't going to keep that when I've got my pretty knives from you." He stopped and leaned down for a kiss before walking once more. "But anyway, Sparky had to pretty much live with Mark until I killed Mom."

"How did you do it?" Mindy asked innocently.

James went quiet for a couple of minutes. "I um…slaughtered her is probably the correct term. I don't exactly remember what all I did. I blacked out in a rage and I just…when I came too there were parts of her everywhere in the basement."

Mindy wrinkled her nose a bit. "Eww."

"Yeah. It was bad."

"What made you finally kill her?"

"Belle was pregnant with Cooper. Mark didn't want him so it was up to me to take care of them. Mom already tried going after her when she found out and she made it clear that she wouldn't have Cooper in her presence. She hated babies…hell she hated everything. I tried to reason with her but she wasn't having it. So I set out to kill her." James's brow furrowed as all the memories flashed through his mind. "It wasn't as easy as I wanted it to be. I mean she was just evil but um…I wanted her to love me. I fucking knew deep down she wouldn't but I fucking wanted her to and it fucking drove me insane…" His voice trailed off for a bit and he took a deep breath to compose himself. "For awhile, my attempt to kill her was like a last ditch attempt to make her love me somehow. But she just refused. She told me she hated me-again. Told me she never wanted me-again. Told me I was pathetic and stupid and all that other shit she used to say and then informed me that she should have ended Belle's pregnancy with Cooper like she did her first one. And that like, confused the fuck out of me until I went upstairs and looked through Belle's diary. I accidentally uh…got her pregnant a few years before that and nobody told me. Caroline found out the day Belle took the test and beat the fuck out of her so she'd miscarried. And I just…I just snapped. That was just like the final straw. I know my relationship with Belle was wrong-well now I know, I refused to see it when I was younger-and yeah, that baby shouldn't have been conceived and all but that was MY child and I just…I was just tired of it all. I couldn't take it anymore."

They had stopped walking without even realizing it and Mindy reached up to gently pet the side of his face. He looked so incredibly sad that she wasn't even going to comment on the him getting his sister pregnant thing. At least he was honest about that. Glenn hadn't even told her that. Though what she didn't know was that nobody had told Glenn about that part of it…but Mark knew.

"It didn't make it any better really," James said with a shrug. "I mean, she couldn't keep hurting me but once she was dead she couldn't love me either. So really, she won anyway."

Mindy shook her head and pet his face more. "She only wins if you let her win."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It IS simple Jamie darling. Don't let her win. You're too good for that baby."

James managed a weak smile and kissed her. It was hard for him to really believe that but fuck did it feel good to know someone thought so. "What about you Baby Doll?"

She frowned in confusion. "What about me Jamie? I told you already I'm not that interesting."

"Yes you are Baby Doll."

"No I'm not."

"I think you are."

"I think you think too much."

James couldn't help but smirk at that. "I think that's the first time someone's accused me of THAT." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and pet her face gently. "Seriously though Baby Doll, I wanna know."

"You're the important one here, not me."

"You're damn important Baby Doll. Come on now, if I'm too good to let Mom win you're too good to be so down on yourself." He rested his forehead against hers and gently touched her chin with his thumb. "I love you and I don't like how down on yourself you are. YOU are the one that's too good for that shit."

Mindy sniffled and kissed him, which he more than happily returned. He started to lift her up to make things easier on his back and neck (the two foot height difference between them didn't make standing up and making out easy at all) but stopped when he felt their legs tied together. "What in the world…"

"Jamie?" Mindy said in confusion.

They both looked down and saw that Spencer had walked circles around them, making the leash tie them together. Now he was just sitting on the sidewalk, staring up at them with the cutest, dumbest, most innocent expression he could muster. "Spencer!" James said with a shake of his head. "What do you think you're doing buddy?"

Spencer just cocked his head to the side in the cutest way, which made Mindy laugh and James shake his head. "Come here boy…" James got Spencer to come over so he could untangle them from the leash and start walking once more. "Baby Doll?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was thinking earlier and I wanted to know how you would feel about getting a practice baby?"

Mindy frowned in confusion. "What do you mean Jamie?"

"A practice baby. A dog or a cat or something we can treat like a baby so we're ready for our actual baby. You think you'd want to do that?"

Mindy nodded. "Sure Jamie. I'd like that."

…

"So let me get this straight," Cooper said as he trailed Mindy around the kitchen. She was making James a special dinner so she had shooed him away to go play with Connor. It was only a matter of time before he snuck in here to see her though but until then, Cooper was all up her ass. "You and Dad are getting a pet?"

"Practice baby," Mindy corrected without even looking up from what she was working on. She was making enchiladas since she knew that James (and the boys too) loved Mexican food…then again, they all pretty much loved anything. "We're getting a practice baby tomorrow."

"What kind of "practice baby" are you going to get?"

She shrugged. "We talked about it a little but we're just going to go looking and know when we find it."

"Sounds like typical Dad. He does the grocery shopping that way too you know. That's why he comes home with three carts worth of stuff."

Mindy giggled at that and glanced down at her engagement ring lovingly. That was not lost on Cooper at all and he reached over and started running his fingers through her hair gently.

"You guys set a date yet?"

She shook her head. "Kane told me since the age of consent is sixteen here, if I have permission from my guardian I can marry him now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. But I know Babcia won't let me so I asked Kane to be my guardian."

Cooper looked at her like she had just grown a second head. "You what?"

"I asked Kane to be my guardian."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"I just told you. Babcia won't let me marry my Jamie now so if Kane becomes my guardian-"

"You think he's going to let you marry Dad?" He watched her nod before shaking his head. "Oh geez."

"What?"

"Crispy HATES Dad."

"I know. But you should not call him that. He doesn't like it."

"That's not what I'm worried about right now." Cooper turned Mindy towards him so they could look eye to eye. "He HATES Dad. Maybe he's nice to you but if he got the chance he'd drive a stake through Dad's heart."

"N-"

"Yes he would. And he'd laugh while he did it."

Mindy shook her head. "He's my best friend. He looks out for me."

"Your best friend would love to see my entire family's head on a silver platter. And let me just point out that YOU are a part of this family now. That's Dad's ring on your finger and his baby growing inside of you…face it love dove" he poked the tip of her nose lightly and grinned "you're a Lawson now. And we're not ever letting you go."

…

"Daddy!" Connor said in exasperation as he caught James once again trying to sneak inside and see Mindy. "Stop that! You're supposed to be playing with ME, not Miss Tinkerbell!"

James winced and shook his head. He had tried to trick Connor into playing hide and seek again but this time Connor wasn't having it. "But I just want to play a special game with Miss Tinkerbell. I'll send Cooper out here for you-"

"Noooo Daddy, I want YOU! The new baby isn't here yet which means I'M still the baby!" Connor stomped his foot and gave James a pouting look. "Besides, Miss Tinkerbell needs rest from her surgery!"

James looked at Connor in confusion. "What surgery?"

"The stork surgery!"

James continued to look confused so Connor sighed impatiently and began his explanation. "You see, the stork comes in the middle of the night and cuts the mommy's tummy open and puts an egg inside of her. Then he closes her up and flies away, leaving the mommy to wait until the egg explodes and the baby comes out."

James stared at Connor in total bewilderment. He didn't even know what to say to that. What could even be said? If someone knew he would have really liked to be told because he had nothing. Before he could say anything a car pulled up in the driveway. At first he felt relieved because that saved him from having to respond to Connor but the relief ended when he realized it was Julie's car. "Oh no…"

"James," she said loudly.

"No no no! Back vile woman!" He made a cross with two of his fingers to try to repel her. She looked at him like he was insane but didn't stop coming at him for a second. He knew he was hosed so he just booked it. The pathway to the front door was littered with Connor's toys so instead of running on them and killing himself in the process, he headed around back so he could go in through the back door.

"James Lawson DON'T you make me run!"

"Too late! I'm running bitch! You won't kill me!" He took a glance back and saw that Julie's shoes had come off so she could run after him without tripping and falling. "Oh fuck me fuck me fuck me…"

…

"So we've got enchiladas, Spanish rice…dude we should have ice cream to go with this," Cooper said. He was watching Mindy cook and his stomach was just making all kinds of noises. "Fucking ice cream sounds really-"

The back door burst open, making Cooper and Mindy both jump about a foot in the air. Seconds later, James came barreling in the room and he immediately grabbed Cooper and hid behind him. "Save me!"

"Jamie!" Mindy said in surprise.

"Save you?" Cooper said incredulously. "Save you from-" he stopped when he saw Julie enter the room. "Oh…hi Rosenberg."

Julie shook her head. "James you QUIT hiding behind him this instant!"

"No way," James refused. "You can't make me and you can't even try cuz there's a pregnant girl in the room. No violence around my pregnant Baby Doll." He started to stick his tongue out in triumph when he saw the look on Julie's face and realized he just fucked himself over even more royally with her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Ohhh yeah he did. **cathy:** Thank you!

…

Mindy cringed immediately and Cooper's eyes widened, already sensing what Julie was about to do and cringing.

"C'mere…" he nodded quickly and Mindy pouted her lips in confusion, "believe me, you won't want to see this"

"But Jamie!" immediately Mindy shook her head when Cooper just gave Julie a onceover and knew. That look on her face was one ready to kill in a thousand different ways.

"TRUST ME" Cooper gave her an urgent look and she had no choice but to heed his warning.

"Wait! Baby Doll no!"

"Don't you 'BABY' anything!" Julie snarled, making James actually swallow his lungs and Mindy shook her head reluctantly. She wanted to be at his side if he needed her but Cooper was making her go.

"Seriously…" looking her in the eye and petting her face in a way that brought out a green-eyed monster in James, Cooper gently nudged her forwards, "you'll want to come along"

"But what if I do not"

"MOM" Cooper gave her a look and she gulped, nodding and hugging his arm without looking at James, which again made him crazy. That was HIS Baby Doll.

Once she was sure they left Julie didn't say a word. She remained unnaturally calm, and then it happened. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OW!" James yelped, actually taking steps back but Julie was determined.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"HEY! Fucking stop it that's annoying!" he was holding up his hands more but she kept smacking.

"BASTARD! Fucking fucking BASTARD!"

"Hey!"

SMACK!

"Fuck you James Lawson! Fuck fucking you fuck you! Fucking a seventeen year old girl getting her pregnant fucking pregnant fuck you!"

"Hey!" he was trying at first but now he couldn't take it, "ROSENBERG!" he pinned her arms to her sides and growled, "Fucking stop it, you understand me? Fucking stop it NOW!"

"BASTARD!"

Growling like a bear a glaze formed in the back of James' eyes that Julie did not like one bit as he hissed into her ear, "This is MY life…" his head cocked dangerously, his breath practically steaming into her mouth, "and she is MY fiancée…" his teeth barred and he held her down despite her kicking and screaming, "I love her more than life itself…and we ARE having a baby…and there's NOTHING your Hasidic ass can do about it, understand?"

Fighting for breath Julie nodded, though James didn't buy it.

"Are we CLEAR?"

Fearfully she nodded, gagging until he released her and took his leave.

"Get out of my house."

…

"See, I cannot remember how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie pop…" Mindy sighed as she lay on Cooper's bed, the both of them blasting a Nirvana CD and licking lollipops he had lying in bags from four Halloween's ago.

He smirked, licking his green Blow Pop and raising his eyebrows, "Like you actually TRIED…?"

"Oh yes I tried very much" Mindy nodded and her eyebrows rose pointedly, "I had a definitive number and it was accurate but I forgotted it."

Cooper grimaced and snickered, "I hate those things anyway, it looks like a turd in the middle"

"Bet you'll give it to me if I ask"

His eyebrows rose and he blushed, "Bet I won't"

"Can I have your Blow poppy, Coop-scoop?"

"Sure thing, demonic whore" he handed her his green Blow Pop and took her disgusting Tootsie one, making her grin and pet his hair before licking the pop. Without warning he lay down so his head nestled above her chest and hugged her tight. Mindy kissed the top of his head and smiled.

"What should me and Jamie get as our first baby?"

"How the fuck should I know?" he shrugged and held her close, "Everything I ever say to Dad gets shot straight to shit"

Her lips pouted and she frowned, "Noooo I doubt that is all the way true…"

"Doubt NOT, my fair lady…" the way he was addressing her had her feeling all warm and snuggly inside, "All these fucking years…" curling his lips he stared into the corner of his room before scowling, "All these fucking years I tried for HIS best interest to get him the fuck away from Calaway"

"And he is!" she grinned before cringing, "I think…"

"He better be" his ice blue eyes widened nastily and he gazed at Mindy lovingly before touching her long blonde hair, "Dad gives you up I'll kick his ass myself"

Her heart stopped, "He would not…would he?"

"You're PREGNANT he better fucking not! Are you shitting me?"

She frowned, "I do not think so"

"What?" he just didn't understand that statement at all…but as he thought it over he put two and two together. He laughed, "Ya stupid little gumball"

"Big over-analytical dog-eating shit master"

"Seriously?"

She nodded forcefully once, "Ish."

"Ish…?" smirking he shook his head, "What the fat hell is 'ish'?"

She gave him a very wide-eyed and innocent look, "It is how we say yes"

"In what? Canada?"

"Nooooooooooooope!"

"Oh? Then what? Candyland?"

"Perhaps if you came from the land of the pixie masters and commanders you would know."

"Oh yes" he nodded at her with round eyes, "You know, I was JUST gonna say the same thing! You JERK!"

She gave him a cheeky grin, and Cooper lifted a hand to hold her chin and smile very close to her face. He initiated a hard Eskimo kiss and a kiss on the cheek before hugging her.

"I get you…I swear to god more than Dad I get you…"

Their hands folded together and they did gaze into their nearly-identical eyes, Mindy bumping her nose against Cooper's and giggling. All this shit was flying through his head and Cooper just decided to go with it.

"You wanna get out of here maybe while Dad is cooling his shit?"

Smiling gently Mindy nodded, but didn't immediately move to get up. Being that he wasn't moving either Cooper decided to stall.

"So…what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno…YOU live here."

"…yeah" he blushed madly, "right."

…

Dinner at the Melting Pot was all kinds of fun and interesting. The first round of fondue was steaks, chickens, and the oil they cooked it themselves in. Mindy was having no problem but Cooper was a complete unfortunate mess. His steak pieces kept falling into the pot, and Mindy could not stop laughing. Her head threw back and she would stab his steak pieces, sliding them off in his plate and poking her tongue between her teeth.

"Oh yeah?" deciding now was the time to get even, Cooper stole her bread as she dipped it in cheese and switched it to the hot water pot, making her eyes widen and she shook her head while looking at him.

"WHY would you do that?"

He could only stick his tongue all the way out of his mouth and laugh smugly, but she still wasn't laughing back. Instead she motioned to the pot with her skewer.

"You just contaminated BOTH our water, ya shit."

His face paled in horror, "WHAT?"

Astonished, a hand went over her mouth and she was laughing so loudly she failed to catch her call phone vibrating in her Louis Vuitton, a call from James no less. Being the totally mature teenagers they were, before they started eating their food bits they arranged the pieces so they made faces and had a contest. Mindy made the cutest little happy face and Cooper's looked like someone who was suffering from severe indigestion. After she claimed herself the winner Cooper took her hand and wasn't shy to hold it right on top of the table, pulling her chair next to his and wrapping his arm around the back of her chair. Cameras flashed left and right from the window of the popstar, and some even crept inside to snag the pictures but neither of them really cared. The waiters actually assumed they were a couple; and neither of them did anything to correct it.

Dessert time and they shared a chocolate fondue pot. Mindy was munching on a banana when Cooper elbowed her and smirked.

"How is that?"

Mid-chew she responded, "Did you try it yet?"

"No, I was working on the strawberries first, see?" grinning he showed her his plate and she giggled.

"Open yo mouth, dunce"

Cooper dropped his jaw and let her put a chocolate-covered banana in his mouth, laughing as she did so before closing his mouth over her fingers before they could pull out and nom them.

"COOPER!" laughing in bewilderment she shook her head and yanked her fingers out, "DICKface!" she smacked his arm and shook her head, actually resting her head against his side and missing the second time her phone rang.

…

After dinner Cooper put her in the car and drove her out to Lake Mead National Recreational Area, where they walked along an overlook holding hands and he even held her purse. Pink Louis Vuitton was in his free hand and his long brown hair was sloshed around in the wind, but that was nothing compared to the blonde mane flowing left and right. She wore a light blue cami and black sweatpants; knowing where his eyes were since she wore a pushup bra.

"If you like this then you would LOVE California" Mindy nodded wisely as they moved along the rocky overlook, Cooper extra careful she didn't trip or fall over, "It has everything you could ever imagine and more"

"Not Los Angeles I'm sure" he snorted, grinning at her and she blushed; shaking her head and curling her lips inward.

"No dearest, not L.A." her finger rose didactically, "The City of Angels is actually one big vomit spot. It is where the disgusting upchucks of society decide to build fucking Hollywood bullshit"

"I bet you have a lot there"

"Oh I DO!" she nodded with big eyes, making him run a hand over his face and laugh.

"Oh god…"

"It is very nice! I have not broke ground for construction yet, but the lot is mine! I bought an estate in Bel-Air, so it is super rich snots."

"I bet you'll join them" he stopped walking and moved her in front of him by both tiny hands, smiling as she looked ready to kill.

"I bet you need a good kick in the ass"

"By all means…" he smirked and leaned towards her face, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand and she grinned right back. Tiny fingers dug under his hair and their lips barely brushed, but immediately Mindy pulled away slowly and shook her head.

"I thought you were not over Joie…"

His heart completely in the pit of his stomach he admitted ruefully, "I wasn't supposed to be."

"I'm getting married…" her teeth chattered.

"That's awfully shaky for someone who's supposed to be sure before you say yes"

Worriedly she looked him in the eye, "I thought I was…"

"And then what?" he laughed, "Crispy?"

Giving him a look he deciphered right away her face was grabbed and kissed. At first she trembled, but absolutely no one could see she was sure of it. Finally she gave in and dipped her head all the way back, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss as the wind whipped through her hair and dress. She gasped as a result and threw her arms around Cooper's neck, making him laugh and resume the kiss as the sun set on them.

…

Back in the city Cooper had bought Mindy ice cream in a large chocolate-coated waffle cone. Rainbow sprinkles covered her soft-serve vanilla and she licked it happily.

Paparazzi snapped photos left and right as they headed down the block holding hands, Cooper once again the bag holder. Midway to the parking deck though Cooper playfully backed her against a wall, getting a dot of ice cream on his nose as she Tinkerbell-placed it there.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed as she nodded gaily, "You think that's funny?"

She nodded eagerly with the biggest smile, "Mhm!"

"You know…" shaking his head Cooper leaned down and let her lick the dot of ice cream off his nose before allowing her mouth to latch to his. If given the room they probably would have done more but held off to the car. As they made out against the trunk, Cooper lifted one of her legs and held it tight against his side.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ilse'sPurplesummer:** Indeed. Nooooot a good thing let me tell you. **cathy**: Thank you! **jadeMK11:** Yep. We'll have to see if things turn out any better for Cooper this time around.

…

James paced around the room wildly, just barely resisting the urge to chuck his phone across the room in frustration. He had lost count of the number of times he had called Mindy and not one time had she answered him. Not one single time. It was completely driving him up the wall. She and Cooper were gone and it was a pretty safe assumption that wherever she was, he was there as well. That didn't make James feel that much better though. He wanted her to answer her phone, he wanted to hear her voice and he wanted her to either come home or hell, he'd go out wherever she was and just be with her there. He didn't care. He just wanted to be with her and he was cursing Cooper for taking her away in the first place.

"Daddy relax!" Connor said as he sat cross legged on the table with Spencer. "Coopy will take care of her."

James shook his head. "I don't want him to. I want her here. Or me there. I don't care. I just want to be with _her_."

"So go _find_ her silly."

"But what if she comes home when I'm gone?"

"Uhhh….then you come home too?" Connor shrugged innocently. "Coopy likes to stay out late though. He could keep her out allllllll night if you don't get her."

James's face twitched. Connor just did not realize how much he wasn't helping. "God fucking damn it," he muttered under his breath. He didn't know what to do. Did he stay here and give her more time to come home, or did he go out and look for her? If he stayed, how much longer did he give her? And if he went, where did he even start looking? Where would she go with Cooper? His usual haunts or somewhere new? He was driving himself insane with all these questions.

"Why don't you call Coopy's phone instead?" Connor asked. He was getting rather bored of watching James act like it was the end of the world or something. "Maybe he'll answer."

James shook his head. "I doubt it…" Cooper was not that great at answering his phone normally. He decided to try calling him anyway just to see what would happen. Hopefully he would answer for a change because if he didn't, an even bigger hell was going to be unleashed on him when James got his hands on him.

…

Mindy's arms were around Cooper's neck and one of his hands were weaved through her hair as they continued to kiss. They hadn't gone further than that quite yet but at the rate they were going, it wouldn't be long before more lines were crossed. As it was, Cooper was using the hand that wasn't in her hair to slowly touch her body, getting used to the fact that it was a girl on his lap here. Never before in his life had he ever done anything like this with one. There had never been any urge to. He had always been attracted to guys. But it was different with Mindy. She was like his other half. The moment he stopped judging her and intentionally being mean to her was the moment they just completely clicked. Yes she was with James or whatever but he got her in ways he knew James couldn't and she got him in ways nobody since Joie. They were right. He just knew it.

His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, which startled the hell out of Mindy since it did it right against her leg. "Whoa!"

He groaned as she moved back and reached into his pocket to take it out. "Just ignore it," he pleaded. "You don't have to-" Too late. She had it out of his pocket and was answering it.

"What would you like from my life?"

Cooper's eyebrows rose up. "Wooooow what a greeting…"

"Baby Doll?" James said that quite loudly and Mindy's eyes widened while Cooper groaned loudly.

"Jamie?"

"Oh god," Cooper muttered. He let out a long sigh as Mindy got off of him and started talking to James. Their time was officially up and he was not at all happy with it. Rolling his eyes as Mindy cooed at James, he grabbed her bag and started going through it just to be nosy, eventually pulling out her phone and looking at just how many missed calls she had from James. He rolled his eyes yet again and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him and then at her phone, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head when she saw just how long she had been unknowingly ignoring James. She gave him another look and without even saying a word he sighed and crawled up into the driver's seat. _Shit…._

…

Pretty much the instant Mindy and Cooper got home James swooped in and took Mindy, giving Cooper quite the evil eye as he scooped his fiancé into his arms and carried her off to their room. She had apologized about a thousand times on the phone and told him they had just lost track of time getting dinner and ice cream, which wasn't a complete lie…dinner and ice cream were had but there was no way she was going to tell him what else had gone on between her and Cooper. He hadn't pressed her any further really. He just swooped in as fast as he could and kissed her all the way up the stairs, barely even making it to the bed before slipping inside of her and making love to her as much as he possibly could. His way of telling her how much he missed her. Once they were done they snuggled up together and James started flipping through the channels on his TV, trying to find something they could watch.

"You could put in a movie Jamie darling," Mindy said when he just kept flipping and flipping over and over again. "If there is nothing you like here."

"But that would involve getting up," he pointed out. "And I don't wanna. I'm all comfy here." He nuzzled her gently, making her giggle and kiss his temple happily. He decided to settle on Animal Planet, figuring that was a good enough choice. "I love you Baby Doll."

"I love you more Jamie," she replied. She rested her head on his chest and he immediately held her even more tightly, lightly running his fingers up and down her arm as he did so. The special on Animal Planet was about different kinds of wildcats and after a few minutes of watching it, he frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Have we've seen this before?"

"I think Connor watched it the other day," Mindy said with a little nod. "He wanted us to watch it with him but you kept rubbing my pussy when he was looking at the TV and we had to go off and fuck instead."

James grinned at the memory. "Oh yeah. I liked that."

Mindy giggled. "I did too." She looked up at him and they shared a kiss. "What are we going to get as our first baby?"

"I don't know…I mean I was thinking kitty or puppy-mostly puppy but if you want a kitten that's completely fine with me."

"I want whatever you want darling." They kissed again and he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers.

"But I want whatever you want too."

"Well stop that."

"Why?"

"Because it don't matter what I want."

"Yes it does. Don't say it don't because it does."

Mindy shook her head and went to correct him about that but stopped when her eyes caught sight of the little baby cats on screen. "Jamie!" She sat up and pointed excitedly. "Look Jamie look!"

"I'm looking Baby Doll," he assured her. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up more. The lady doing the narrating for the show called them Servals and most of the rest of the details were lost because James and Mindy were more interested in the animals than they were the British lady with the boring, monotone voice. It wasn't until it was mentioned that they bred domestically and could be raised as pets did James's ears perk up.

"Wouldn't it be cool to have one Jamie?"

"Oh yeah." Mindy had been thinking out loud more than anything really but it gave James a nice idea to surprise her with. He had absolutely no idea where on earth he would find one of those things but he would do it. Making her happy was more than enough motivation to get that shit done.

…

The next morning James woke up in a bit of a romantic mood so he decided to carefully slip out of bed and go downstairs to make her breakfast. Of course, given the fact he couldn't really cook to save his life made this plan one of the most seemingly impossible tasks he had ever taken on. But he was determined to do it. So after calling Likansuk and putting several people below Julie on the Serval hunt. Julie herself was really more competent for the task but he really didn't feel like talking to her and he wasn't even sure if she would talk to him after what happened yesterday. So he went with the other people and then started on making Mindy the best possible pancakes he could. Pancakes seemed simple enough and he knew she loved them. "Don't burn don't burn don't burn," he said under his breath as he started on them. "Don't burn don't burn don't burn…" He kept chanting that for awhile but then got worried that maybe he was jinxing himself by doing that. So the chanting ceased and he turned on the radio, not even paying attention to what station it was set on. All he wanted was a little background noise. What he ended up getting was a not so nice shock.

"In celebrity news, rising star Mindy Stratus was seen last night in Las Vegas with a new man last night. No word on who he is yet but he looked to be about her age and they were seen getting cozy at various spots around the city."

"Was this one old enough to be her father too?"

"No actually. Judging from the pictures I saw he looked to be about her age."

"Okay. Because I have to say, seeing the picture of her and the last guy kind of gave me the creeps. He was WAY too old to be with her."

"I'm surprised nobody like looked into it."

"Maybe they did. I mean, she's with this new kid."

"Or maybe she ran from the other one when he made her call him "Daddy or something."

With one swipe of his hand James knocked the radio off the counter and sent it crashing into the wall, silencing the two voices via breaking it. He had heard more than enough to put a damper on his mood. The comments made about him wasn't something he liked but they were far from what his mind were focusing on. He was thinking a lot more about Cooper and Mindy "getting cozy". Getting cozy…getting cozy…the words kept repeating themselves in his brain over and over again. Getting cozy was another way of saying they had been acting like a couple. And the mere thought of that made his stomach twist in one big knot. All those calls that went unanswered…what had been going on during them? Or did he even want to know? Part of him did so he knew what he wanted to strangle Cooper for and the other part didn't because he was afraid of what it could be.

_Maybe it's not like that,_ he tried to convince himself. _Maybe the paparazzi or whatever were bored and decided to make up some bullshit story._

There was only one way to find out. He threw the pancakes he had been making away because he burned one side of them really badly while he was distracted and set the skillet on the back of the stove before going into his office and turning on his computer. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for once he was online. There were pictures of Mindy and Cooper pretty much everywhere and "getting cozy" was really just putting it lightly. They looked like a young couple in love. James didn't even dare to look at all of them. What he saw was more than enough and after he shut the computer back off he stayed in his chair, unsure of even what to do at the moment.

_It still not be what you think. It could-_ The little voice of reason died as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Whether it had been intentional or not, last night had clearly turned into a date for Mindy and Cooper. It confused him because Cooper was supposed to be gay and mourning Joie, angry because Cooper fucking knew he was with Mindy and hurt because this did raise a pretty fucking scary question: what were Mindy's feelings towards Cooper exactly? Was she in love with him? Did she want to be with him instead? The potential answers scared the fuck out of him and there was no way he was going to ask her them. Clearly he was already pushing her away and he could not allow himself to do that anymore than he already had. If he confronted her they would fight; past experiences with Mark taught him that. And he didn't want that with her. He wanted the happily ever after ending with her and he was willing to bend completely over backwards to make sure that happened.

…

"Baby Doll….Baaaaaaby Dollllllllllllll…"

Mindy moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open as James kissed his way up her arm. "Jamie?"

"Hi Baby Doll." He kissed her cheek and helped her sit up so he could set her tray of food on her lap. "I made you breakfast." He had redone her pancakes and to amuse her he had made faces on them with blueberries for the eyes and bacon for the smiles.

Mindy's eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. "I thought you said you couldn't cook?"

"Normally I can't. But for you I sure as hell tried." He pet her hair and watched as she immediately dug in. "I'm sorry if it tastes bad. I was focusing more on not burning it like I usually do."

Mindy shook her head and immediately kissed him. "These taste wonderful Jamie darling."

"Really?"

"Mhm!" She nodded happily and took another bite before drinking some of her strawberry milkshake. "You are not bad at cooking at all Jamie darling"

"You just haven't seen me burn shit yet. You'll sing a different tune then."

"I think you're wrong."

James smiled a bit and kissed her again. "I think once you get done eating we're going to go have a little fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"A little date day. I thought all about it while I was cooking for you."

"Awwww Jamie, you shouldn't have."

"But I did. You're my Baby Doll and I love you." He kissed her hand and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, temporarily forgetting about what was left of her breakfast.

…

First stop on the date day was the gondola at the Venetian. James hadn't actually been on it before but he figured it would be a nice little romantic spot. He saw that some couples were riding together but he threw some money in the right direction and he and Mindy got their own private little ride. Mindy stayed snuggled up against him the whole time, giggling as James stuck his hand in the water and moved it around. "Seeing how it feels baby?"

"Actually I was looking to see if I could find any fishies."

"Fishies Jamie?"

"Yes Baby Doll. Fishies."

"I'll check this side Jamie." She leaned over the other side of the gondola and stuck her hand in the water, trying to clear the way to see if there were any fishes. James watched her in amusement before pulling her back against him and kissing her. The man steering their gondola decided to start singing to them in Italian and James, not expecting that, nearly jumped in surprise and about knocked the man out of the boat as he turned around to look at him. Mindy tried to contain her giggles but when she saw the bewildered look James was giving the guy she couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh as hard as she possibly could.

…

Next stop was the Mirage, where James took Mindy to the Secret Garden and the Dolphin Habitat. The Secret Garden had six different showcases of lions, tigers and leopards, though they weren't the usual kind. There were black and white striped tigers along with pure white ones. There was also a snow leopard and a black panther and there were built in waterfalls for the tigers to swim in. James and Mindy slowly made their way through the whole habitat, Mindy bouncing up and down excitedly while squeezing his hand as tightly as she could. James smiled at her and bought lunch at the café for them and got her a stuffed tiger from the gift store before taking her over to the dolphin habitat. "You know what you can do here Baby Doll?"

"What Jamie?" she asked as she made her stuffed tiger crawl up his arm and nuzzle the side of his face.

"You can be a dolphin trainer for a day. You get to like get in the water with them and do all the shit they do."

"Really?" Wide eyed she looked over at the dolphins before stopping and frowning. "But I cannot swim Jamie darling."

"Well you're buoyant enough," James assured her, eyeing her breasts quite happily. "And don't worry. That's where I come in handy. I'll hold on to you and make sure nothing happens to you."

"You will hang on to me?"

"Of course."

"Real tight?"

"Mhmm."

"Really really tight?"

"Of course Baby Doll."

"Well then let's GO Jamie! Let's go let's go let's GO!"

He laughed and happily let her pull him along. "I'm coming Baby Doll. Don't worry I'm coming."

…

After the dolphin training and dinner at the French restaurant Alize, James drove Mindy to the Likansuk headquarters. While they had been changing out of their wetsuits back at the dolphin habitat, he had gotten a call that had given him good news about the Serval hunt. There was a breeder in the area that had a few to sell and would bring them to Likansuk so they could decide which one they wanted.

"What are we doing here Jamie?" Mindy asked as she hugged his arm. "Are we going to make a movie?" She poked her tongue between her teeth and giggled at the idea. "Cuz I would like that."

"Would you now?" James felt a stirring his groin at those words.

"Mhmmmm…"

"Well Baby Doll, I will take you up on that. Just not right now. We're here for a different reason." He led her into the building and led her to the little waiting area that was set up for the actors waited to get casted or whatever. At least that's what James thought the room was usually for. He didn't really know since he did like no work there whatsoever. It didn't really matter though. What mattered was that the Serval cubs were playing right in the middle of the room and Mindy's eyes just about bugged out of her head when she saw them.

"Jamie! Oh my god Jamie! What did you…how did you…"

"One of them is ours Baby Doll," he said, absolutely beaming at her reaction. "All you gotta do is pick one out and we'll have ourselves our first baby." He kissed her and motioned her to go forward and she got right down on the ground with the cubs, playing with them and laughing loudly in delight. James stuck his hands in his pocket and watched her with a smile, waiting patiently until she finally snuggled one against her chest and looked back at him. "Is that the one Baby Doll?"

"Yes." She got back up to her feet and brought the baby to him. "Oxa."

"Oxa?"

"Mhm! Oxa Lawson."

"Oxa Lawson…" James nodded and grinned. "That's got a nice ring to it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: I second that yay. Baby Oxa is just too precious. **cathy**: Thank you! **jadeMK11:** Oh yeah. And that's not good news for him.

…

"Mmmm Jamie…" smiling as they lay in bed with James on top, Mindy leaned up and gave him a deep kiss, "I love you, baby."

Moaning softly right back James kissed her deeper and arched his back happily when her arms locked tighter around his neck and their tongues caressed the other, "Ooooh fuck baby I love you more…" nodding he kissed her deeper and gently plunged three fingers in her wet heat between her legs while his thumb rubbed her swollen clit.

Arching her back she moaned, riding his fingers from under him when he pulled back the covers to watch the wet-slick long digits slide in and out.

"Ooh fuck you like that, Baby Doll? Huh?" nodding he fingered harder and she moaned, "You like when my fingers fuck you like this?"

"Mmmm yeah…!" moaning she rode them harder and his cock was so hard he was grinding against the bed, knowing her eyes were on him as he did it and he slowly dragged his lips to her neck. "Oh fuck baby…!" sighing she rode his fingers even harder as he sucked on her neck, "Feels so good!"

Using the arm that was supporting his weight he moved it forwards and slipped his fingers into her mouth to keep her busy, getting beyond aroused at the way she sucked his fingers.

"Get wet for me, Baby Doll…" nodding he rubbed her walls and kissed down to her collarbone, "Tell me you wanna fuck me"

Gasping as his tongue circled her nipples one at a time and he slid his fingers out of her wet pussy she moaned, "Oh yeah, I wanna fuck you Jamie! I wanna fuck you so bad…!"

"I can tell" smirking he sucked one nipple at a time while using his wet hand from between her legs to knead the opposite breast. When he felt the hand getting dry he rubbed her pussy with his palm until it was wet enough to knead her breast with harder. Her nipples became hardened peaks as she sucked his fingers and helplessly tried to reach his cock with her lower abdomen so they could join. Smiling under his breath he kissed down her belly until he got to the small baby bump, which he kissed three times as hard before he reached her pussy. Immediately she spread her legs and pulled his head so his tongue lapped at her clit and her wet opening. His fingers withdrew and she yelled happily.

"Oooh FUCK Jamie yes yes!" holding his head she smiled and watched him lick her before throwing her head back and moaning her first orgasm.

"Mmm Baby Doll…" smiling as he licked her juices he spread her legs even wider so his tongue slipped into her pussy and slowly fucked her.

"Mmmm yes…oh yes Jamie yes yes!" sighing happily she weaved her fingers into his hair and humped his mouth, "Fuck Jamie right there! Right there Jamie yeah!"

Licking harder he slid his tongue against her upper walls and applied pressure because she loved that and of course she loved it.

"Oh baby you lick me SO good…!" moaning as he lifted her legs over his shoulders he delved his tongue as deep as he possibly could go and fucked faster, "Ohhh Jamie…" panting she gripped his hair and bucked into his mouth as hard as she could trying not to break his nose, "Oh Jamie! Oh Jamie yeah! Fuck yeah Jamie!"

His tongue swiped as much as he could before he got a mouthful of juices and licked her clean, smiling and crawling up her body until their lips met and he caressed her face. Panting she tried to speak but it was so hard he disregarded it and pushed his cock inside her, loving how she arched her back and kept kissing down her throat. He was in love. He was in love beyond epic proportions. Mindy smiled and just kept kissing him, wrapping her legs around his waist and sighing as he drove his sweaty body into her as gently as he could. This gentle form of lovemaking was her favorite thing in the world, and of course he was more than willing to deliver. They were making out, holding and petting the other, everything was sweaty and gross, and she just loved it more than life.

"I love you, James…" she sweetly whispered into his ear, and smiling he returned the whisper and nipped at her earlobe.

"I love you most, Miranda Marie" smiling gently he felt short of breath and awaited the long kiss she gave him so he could keep driving into her nice and slow.

"Oh perfect Jamie…!" moaning she nodded and met his thrusts eagerly, "So perfect…you fuck AMAZING…!"

"I could fuck you forever…" kissing behind her ear he nodded, "really I could"

"Me too" moaning she kissed behind his ear and nipped it, "Which is why I would never cheat on you ever ever ever"

His face fell and he kissed her, "What about Cooper?"

"James he is like my TWIN" giggling she kissed behind his ear and smirked, "Not your definition of twin either."

Rubbing her clit he smiled and kissed her while thrusting gently, "Cum for me then, Baby Doll please cum for me…"

She smiled and kissed him, "Fuck me harder then."

"Harder, you say?" panting he thrust into her much faster and kissed her as he did so, "How's that, Baby? This hard enough for you?"

"Mmm" she gasped, "Deeper, Jamie! Fuck me deeper!"

Rising onto his knees he pulled Mindy's lower half up off the bed so it rested on his thighs and he fucked her harder there, smiling as she panted and gripped the bedsheets until having a strong orgasm that James followed up with nicely.

"Ohh fuck, Baby Doll…" as he lay her back down and almost crawled on top the excess seed spilled out of her pussy, so with one hand she licked it and made him have to pant and fuck her again.

…

"Awwww…" wearing a red silk robe that James bought her from Victoria's Secret Mindy smiled at Oxa asleep in her soft mattress on the kitchen floor. The original plan was to make the baby sleep with Mommy and Daddy, but of course those plans fell through for various reasons. "Look at her Jamie…" giggling and poking her tongue between her teeth she hugged his arm, "she looks so sweet…"

"She's probably exhausted" nuzzling the top of her head he kissed it and raised his eyebrows while speaking in a low whisper, "new animals get that way a lot when they first come home…it's all overwhelming, you know?"

"I under-stand" she nodded as if never hearing that before, kneeling at the corner of Oxa's bed and petting her face, "Ba-by…ohhhh baby Oxa….!"

Opening its eyes the cub licked her hand and flipped onto her back, making James melt and Mindy giggled so loud she hugged Oxa right on the floor.

"Seriously guys?" Cooper snorted upon entering the kitchen, making the couple's attention snap his way and Mindy smiled, "You're doting over a WILD animal…do you realize that? A WILD, ready-to-kill animal"

"Oh yeah" lifting Oxa off the floor and snuggling her James nodded, "My baby girl's a real killer."

Oxa purred and nuzzled under his chin. Cooper reached over and ran a hand through Mindy's hair, and since she didn't remove his hand James clearly knew she liked it.

…

"Man, I hooked up with Cooper I don't know what to do" Mindy shook her head and shrugged, leaning on Kane's arm in the locker room and yawning. Kane gave her a strange look before finally shrugging.

"Well…" rubbing the back of his neck he shrugged, "I hate to break this to you, Minda-bug…but between the two of them Cooper's the right age for you…"

She gave him a haughty look, "I knew THAT! Do you not think I thought about that?"

"He's LEGAL to be with you, Bug. He'll be able to grow OLD with you you're the EXACT same age I'm surprised you're not god damn twins."

"Shush" she made a valiant attempt to pinch the mask and shook her head, "Hush hush hush."

"No matter how you try to put it he'll NEVER be right for you, Bug"

"I know he is" nodding surely she studied her engagement ring and smiled dreamily, "I love him so much, Kane…I cannot wait to get married."

"When my brother finds out he'll do something awful to Lawson"

"Why not ME?" frowning she shrugged, "I am his wife he should take it out on ME for stealing the Jamie away"

"Because you'll have ME…" he flicked his wrist into her elbow and smiled weakly, "and you know you're always safe with me"

"I am safer with my Jamie"

"So you think"

"So I know"

"Just because you're having sex doesn't mean he's able to protect you"

"Yes he is" she nodded again and pouted, "My Jamie could kill anyone"

"Not with his bare hands"

"YES with ANY hands not just bear's!"

Kane JUST processed that and could only pinch the bridge of his masked nose. Catching that now she decided to push his buttons.

"We tried some really yummy sex positions the other night…"

"I can imagine…" he groaned, clearly not wanting to hear about it because of how strongly he felt for her.

She giggled and continued though, "I mean, did you know that you can give a massage without oil?"

He didn't respond.

"I mean, I had him lying on his back and I sat under one of his legs, and as I massaged his leg with one hand the other jacked him off and he was REALLY really" she was giggling, "happy! And Jamie went to Likansuk and picked up a really awesome sex swing and he put it up in our room! BUT" giggling she placed a hand on his arm and Kane was really not thrilled to hear all this, "Connor ran into our room and thought it was a REAL swing so Jamie put it up in his walk-in closet and keeps the door closed when we are not using it. And we play doctor and patient, and I love being the doctor when we play that Jamie gets so funny. And I have a CHEERLEADER outfit I put on and we have handcuffs and LOTS a' other fun awesome stuff!"

"That I never want to hear about again…" he cringed and wrinkled his nose as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, "Jesus Christ, Bug! I don't want to hear about that!"

"Too bad" she shrugged and giggled, "I love him so much."

"I don't CARE" Kane shook his head and looked at her, "I'm glad YOU'RE happy but I personally could care less about your boyfriend who's older than ME and could be your FATHER! He's NOT gonna be young like this forever, Bug! Eventually he's going to AGE! He's going to TIRE OUT! He WILL get old before you want him too! You've GOTTA get your head out of it, Bug! He's NOT right for you, he's just NOT!"

"See and the more you say this to me the more Jamie thinks I am questioning him and I am NOT! I LOVE my Jamie so much I do! Everybody stop telling me what to do and let me just BE WITH HIM! PLEASE!"

Leaning down in her face he barked, "HE'S. TOO. OLD. For YOU! You're a BABY"

"I don't CARE, Kane I LOVE him!"

"You know when my brother finds out you're dead, right? You know he's going to come after you meaning I have to protect you"

"Ohhh sorry for being a CHORE now, Glen! Sorry I have become a CHORE to you, you DON'T have to do a thing for me you know! I don't need you I have my beautiful darling Jamie and do not need anything else"

"You're fucking brainwashed and that's all I'll say. He's got you completely dependent on him and I got damn despise it"

"He does NOT!"

"Stop fucking him then"

"Never! He's my husband!"

"NO Bug, he's NOT! In NO STATE can you get married without parental consent which I KNOW you don't have nor will you"

"SHUT UP! You don't KNOW, okay? You just don't!"

"Of course you would say that" Mark hissed upon entering the room and stared daggers at her. Kane already protectively moved her behind him and saw red at the sight of his older brother. "Turned my boyfriend into a bitch, you know that?"


	31. Chapter 31

**cathy:** Thank you! **Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: That sums it up quite nicely.

…

Mindy's eyes narrowed and she glared at Mark from her place behind Kane. "He broke UP with you," she snapped. "You were mean so he broke up with you and he BURNED your stuff at his house when he did it. He and Cooper told me" She put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out defiantly. Kane's face twitched under his mask and he stood even more protectively in front of her as Mark scowled.

"Fucking little cunt," he growled. "He's fucking _mine_. He's fucking mine-"

"You sound like a child," Kane informed him. "A fucking child that lost his favorite toy. You're being ridiculous."

Mark gave him an absolutely nasty look. "Shut the fuck up Crispy. Nobody fucking asked you."

Kane's eyes narrowed and his hands balled up into fists. Mindy glared at Mark and shook her head angrily. "Don't be mean to him just because you are mad at me. He did not do anything to you."

"I don't give a shit," Mark said with a scowl. "You fucking made him a bitch too. Fucking little whore. Everything was fucking just fine before you came in and fucking started spreading your legs-"

"That is ENOUGH big brother!" Kane growled, stepping up to get in Mark's face. "You're NOT going to talk to her like that. Maybe if YOU had been a better boyfriend to Lawson he wouldn't have left you. YOU made the conscious decision to keep fucking around behind his back and he got sick of it."

"Why are you defending him? You HATE him!"

"I'm NOT trying to defend him. I'm just telling you the way things are because I'm not going to stand here and let you throw all the blame on her. You and Lawson fucking had problems YEARS before she came into the picture. The ONLY reason you two didn't end like you should have sooner was because you like possessing him and he's too fucking stupid and needy to be on his own."

Mark curled his lips angrily and shook his head. "Fuck you Crispy."

"STOP calling him that!" Mindy growled. "He doesn't LIKE that!"

"Your precious _Jamie_ calls him that."

"I told Jamie to be NICE."

"I told Jamie to be nice," Mark repeated, badly imitating her voice. "Well you know what sweetheart? If I can't have him, you're not gonna have a Jamie to boss around and bitchify." It was a completely empty threat. He wouldn't do anything to James because not only could James take him but he was the prize he was fighting for. He would hurt Mindy way before he hurt James. Kane knew that too. But the way he had said it was convincing enough to her and she lunged at him, swinging wildly and forcing Kane to grab her and hold her back.

"You stay AWAY from Jamie!" she growled, kicking her feet at Kane to make him let her go. "You stay away don't you hurt him! Don't you fucking come near him you stupid asshole!"

"What if I do?" Of course Mark had to keep egging her on. He wanted to get under her skin as much as possible. He wanted to goad her into doing something just so he could do it back and justify it with she started it. "What are you going to do about it? Huh? What are YOU going to do?"

Wrong question. Mindy elbowed Kane in the stomach in her attempt to get free and managed to slip out from his grip. She immediately lunged forward and just nailed Mark right in the face as hard as she possibly could. Mark's head rocked to the side and he growled before trying to grab her. Kane pulled her out of harm's way before driving his shoulder into Mark's gut and sending them both crashing through the door and out into the hallway. Mindy watched with wide eyes as they went at each other, Kane managing to keep the advantage until the referees, agents and other wrestlers started trying to break it up. Mark snuck a hard cheap shot to Kane's gut then, making Mindy yell and try to come to his defense. She was snagged by Steve Austin though and he scooped her up into a carry despite her protests and got her the hell out of there. He had gotten calls from both James and Cooper on separate occasions, telling him to watch out in case something happened with Mark and they weren't there to stop it (neither trusted Kane as her line of defense; their personal hatred for him played into that).

"Kane!" Mindy did her best to get the hell out of Steve's grip and scowled at him when he didn't let her go. "Turn around! I gotta check on Kane!"

"Not right now you're not," Steve told her.

"Why?"

"Because if something happens to you when you do, James is gonna string me, Mark and Kane up and make party decorations out of our organs-and that's a direct quote from him."

"What kind of party is he gonna have with inside decorations?"

"I don't know and I'm sure as hell not planning to find out."

…

"Come here baby Oxa," James cooed as he watched the cub wander around the living room. He was sitting on the floor, keeping himself busy with her so he didn't focus on how much he missed Mindy. Being apart from her, especially when it came to wrestling related stuff, drove him absolutely crazy. It had been one of the things that fucked with his and Mark's relationship and he didn't want the same thing to happen with him and Mindy. "Oxaaaa…come to daddy Oxa."

Oxa looked back at him and then looked up at Spencer, who was watching her from his spot up on the couch. He seemed absolutely confused as to why she was in his house and why James was paying so much attention to her. "Oxa," James said again. He whistled and patted the floor in front of him. "Come here Oxa. Come to daddy."

Oxa stared up at Spencer a little longer before going back over to James, nuzzling his chin as he picked her up and hugged her. Spencer saw this intimate little moment and hopped off the couch and going over to James so he could get attention too. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you," James assured him. He reached out with one hand and scratched the spot behind Spencer's ears. "I couldn't ever forget about you."

Spencer wagged his tail and stepped forward so he could lick James's face. Oxa let that go on for about ten seconds before actually trying to paw Spencer's face away. "Oxa," James said, laughing a bit and shaking his head. "Spencer's our friend, we don't paw his face.

Oxa's response to that was to paw at Spencer's face again, making him whine and bark at her. "Now Spencer, don't do that," James said. "She's a baby she don't mean anything bad by it."

Spencer whined and seemingly glared at Oxa before laying down and resting his head on James's leg. Oxa stared at him for a moment before yawning and resuming with nuzzling James. James chuckled a bit, stopping when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He looked back to see that it was Cooper who had entered the room. "Where's Connor?"

"Building a jungle habitat for Oxa," Cooper replied. He flopped down on to the chair and lifted his legs so they could rest on the coffee table. "At least that's what he said he was doing." He looked at Oxa, his eyebrows going up as she stared right back at him. "I still don't know why you couldn't get a puppy or a kitten like a normal person."

James shook his head. "Fuck normality. Baby Doll and I are happy with Oxa."

"What if she like eats the baby or something?"

"She's NOT going to eat the baby," James said sharply. "She's a good girl she wouldn't do that."

Cooper's eyebrows rose up higher and he shook his head. "Okay first of all, she's a wild animal. You can't exactly control her. And second of all, what the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

James shook his head. "She was bred to be domesticated. She's a baby she'll grow up to love us and not do anything to hurt us."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever." Cooper frowned as James gave him another look. "Seriously, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you have feelings for Baby Doll?" James hadn't planned to ask that so bluntly. It just popped out on its own.

Cooper stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"Do you have feelings for Baby Doll?"

"Why on earth would you even ask me that?"

"Well I've happened to see the way you look at her and the way you go out of your way touch her and there were some rather interesting pictures online of you uh…"getting cozy" with her."

That one made Cooper freeze. He had no idea what pictures James saw exactly but clearly he saw nothing he liked.

"Cooper." James snapped his fingers to get Cooper's attention. "Just answer my question."

"Have you asked her this question?"

"I didn't have to. She told me she viewed you as her twin-and not my definition of a twin. But how she feels about you doesn't mean that's how you feel about her. So that's why I'm asking _you_ how _you _feel about _her._"

Cooper shifted around uncomfortably in his chair. "Jesus Christ Dad. If you're just mad about me keeping her out that one night just say so."

"That's NOT what this is about," James said, shaking his head and having a sinking feeling in his stomach about the way Cooper was avoiding the question. It spoke volumes really. "I'm asking you because I just want to know the truth."

"You're insane. "You're insane and you've got fucking issues." Cooper got up and tried to leave. "We're not having this conversation anymore."

James's eyes narrowed and he got up and intercepted Cooper before he could get out of the room. "First of all, don't talk to me like that. And second of all-"

The phone rang and Connor's yelling cut James off. "I've got it! I got it I got it I got it I it!" He could be heard jumping up and grabbing the phone. "Hello? HI Steve! What? You don't want to talk to me? Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Few seconds of silence and then a dramatic sigh. "Fine then. Meanie. ! Phone for YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

James shook his head in exasperation. _Oh Connor._ "We'll talk about this later," he told Cooper.

Cooper grunted and reached down to pat Spencer on the head while James carried Oxa to the phone. Connor was bouncing up and down, just waiting to give James the phone. "The meanie don't want to talk to me," he said with a pout.

"Well damn him," James said, trying to be sympathetic so Connor wouldn't start yelling at him. "I'll let him know how mean he is while you go play, okay?"

"Okay Daddy." Connor handed him the phone and ran off. James made sure he was gone before putting the phone up to his ear. "Yo, what's up Austin?"

"We've got a problem," Steve said. He was getting right down to business.

"What kind of problem?"

"Mark."

Well shit…

…

"Are you sure you're alright?" James asked Mindy for the millionth time. He had met up with Steve and Mindy at a hotel about halfway from where they were coming from and Las Vegas. Cooper was at home watching Connor. James hadn't even told them where he was going. He just said he would be back and took Oxa with him. When he got there he had heard the full story about what happened between Mindy, Mark and Glen and his only concern was Mindy's well being.

Mindy nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest. "He just made me so mad. Stupid Mark. He threatened you Jamie so I hit him. I did Jamie I did."

"I know you did Baby Doll." James took her hand and carefully kissed it. "He was just trying to rile you up though sweetheart. I'm sure he just wanted a "reason" to go after you-"

"Kane didn't let him," Mindy said with a shake of her head. "He protected me."

James just scowled at that. While he was beyond happy Mindy hadn't been hurt, the thought of Kane protecting her made his stomach twist. She was his fiancé. It was his ex-boyfriend looking to get her. He was the one that needed to step up and do the protecting. "Do you have any idea where Mark is?" he asked Steve.

Steve stared at him warily. "No…why? What are you planning?"

Mindy shook her head as James didn't answer that question. "Jamie no. You don't have to go after him you don't. Glen took care of it."

"Mark's not afraid of Crispy Baby Doll," James explained as gently as possible. "Anything he does won't stop Mark for long."

"He's not afraid of you either," Steve had to point out.

"He's got more reason to be afraid of me than he does Crispy," James countered. "If he don't think he does then believe me, he's going to be second guessing that shit." He looked at Mindy, who was shaking her head at him. "Baby Doll…" he quickly kissed her and pet her hair gently "I gotta do this."

"No you don't," Mindy insisted. "Jamie darling you don't-"

He cut her off with a kiss, ignoring the way Steve loudly cleared his throat to make them stop. "I do," he said quietly. "I really do." He kissed her one more time before looking back at Steve. "Stay with her until I get back." It wasn't even remotely like a question. It was a direct order.

"No problem. You be careful though, okay?"

"Aren't I always?"

"…Don't make me answer that."

…

Knowing Mark for nearly thirty years made it a lot easier for James to figure out where the hell he was going to be running around at. As reluctant as he was to ever leave Mindy, he knew he had to go and take care of this. He couldn't let shit keep happening. So he sought Mark out at the bars, coming up empty on several of them before finally finding Mark at a pretty seedy looking one, chatting up a girl that James could have sworn was a man the first time he saw her. He stayed hidden and let them head out to the back before following them. Whatever the two of them had on mind wasn't going to go down. James grabbed Mark by the hair and yanked him back, shooting the manly woman a nasty look as he did so. "Get gone," he growled.

The woman hesitated for a second but another growl from James sent her running. Mark chuckled a bit and smirked at James. "Couldn't stay away could you?"

James scowled and shoved Mark against the wall. "I'm not here to play games."

"Good. I'm not either." Mark tried to kiss him but got James's fist in his mouth instead. "Fuck!" Mark's head rocked to the side and he looked at James angrily. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I told you I wasn't here to play games."

"So you had to hit me?" Mark tried to push James back but James just hit him again. Mark stumbled back and then came back swinging. James blocked the blow and grabbed Mark by the shirt, smashing his back into the wall again and getting just an inch from his face.

"Listen to me Mark," he growled. He tightened his grip as Mark did his best to get free. "Listen…listen…LISTEN damn it!" He grabbed Mark's throat and applied pressure, finally getting him to stop. "I'm going to give you this warning once and ONLY once. You stay AWAY from Baby Doll. You understand me? Whatever issue you have with her, get the hell over it or take it up with me. Because I swear, if you do anything-and I mean ANYTHING to her, I will fucking take your head off. You understand me?"

Mark glared at James and tried to pry his hand off his neck so he could breathe better. "Are you fucking kidding me Lawson? Do you fucking realize how you sound? She's turned you into a complete bitch. She fucking stole-"

"She didn't do a fucking thing," James growled.

"She fucking did too!" Mark growled back. "We were together for fucking ever Lawson! For fucking ever! Until HER! That little bitch-"

That was the wrong thing to say. James nailed him again with a right hand, actually breaking his jaw with the blow. Mark got hit a few more times before kneeing James in the groin and getting a hard shot to his face. James felt his nose bust on impact and he stumbled back a bit. Mark tried to get him again but James delivered his own knee to the groin and then three hard knee shots to the face. He actually hurt his own knee with how hard he was hitting Mark with it but he ignored the pain to get back in Mark's face and press one of the knives Mindy had given him up against Mark's throat. "You stay away from her," he said once again. "You hear me? You haven't met me yet when it comes to her so DON'T fucking push me!" He shoved Mark to the ground and gave him one last kick to the ribs before storming off. He went back to his car and drove back to the hotel, going about a hundred miles an hour and thankfully not getting pulled over. He absently wiped the blood that was dripping out of his nose away as he went back to the room, unlocking the door and stepping into the room. Mindy and Steve's eyes both went to him and widened when they saw his face.

"Jamie!"

"Jesus Christ Lawson."

"Don't worry," James said with a shrug. "He looks much MUCH worse."


	32. Chapter 32

**Cathy**: Thank you! **Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: It is. You can't fuck with them without dealing with the other. No way they'll let that go down. **jadeMK11**: Hell no it won't keep him away. He's Mark, his listening skills are shit. If he goes too far though he'll find himself fucked in ways he won't think James will dare to go…

…

"Ohhh JAMIE!" moaning irritably as she had him sitting on top of the sink in their suite Mindy shook her head and tasked while staring at his broken nose, "GOD damn it! Why'd you have to fight him?"

Frowning he pouted his lips to give her his best puppy face and leaned down so their foreheads touched; instinctively her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, "Because I love you…" giving her a pouty frown she just couldn't resist he nodded and kissed her lips, "and he was gonna hurt you…" dropping his large hazel eyes he stared at the bathroom tiles below them and fidgeted, actually wringing his hands together, "I don't want him to hurt you, not with the baby, not even if we didn't have the baby, I-I don't want him to hurt you…"

"Sssshh…" kissing his forehead she gingerly ran her fingers along his broken nose and frowned, "baby boy you need a hospital…"

"No" immediately he shook his head and smiled weakly, "It's okay, I'm okay-"

"No…" turning his head from side to side so she could examine his bloodied broken nose she shook her head and kissed him, "You are not snapping your own nose back into place, Mister. You are too beautiful and you won't do it right"

"But they'll have to RE-BREAK it for that, Baby Doll" that was a lot of pain he would have to go through on the spot, "and-"

"Hold my hand, babe and you will be fine" nodding she grinned and kissed him, "I love you…I love you SO much you crazy thing you"

"I love you…" was all he could get past his lips and he smiled almost dopily at her but he couldn't help himself. She smiled and kissed him smoothly before petting his face and smiling.

"Do not get yourself killed between now and ever, Jamie Paul…" tsking him Mindy shook her head and helped him stand up, "come come, I drive."

She grabbed her keys off the counter and kissed him quickly before dragging him by the hand out the door.

…

Mindy held James' hand in the emergency room as the doctor snapped his broken nose so it re-broke and was back in place. James had her hand in his and squeezed it tight as the bone was re-broken.

"Awwww SEE Jamie?" smiling and kissing him once it was over Mindy nodded and pet his face lovingly, "You look BEAUTIFUL!"

James smiled weakly but he knew what came next. He would get two giant black eyes because that was what happened when one broke their nose.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she smiled meekly and kissed him again, petting his face when he pouted his lips and shrugged gently.

"I don't really think I needed a hospital though, sweetheart…"

"Then why did you come with me?"

"Because you asked me to" smiling he kissed her again and her tongue poked between her teeth.

…

Once they got back in the car James didn't carry her to the front seat so they could go back to the hotel, no. He lay her down in the back seat and pulled her sweatpants off slowly, smiling as she giggled and slightly spreading her legs so he could slowly rub her pussy through her panties. She smiled and gasped lightly, arching her back and leaning into his hand as he rubbed harder and moved her panties aside with his fingers. She gasped as one finger plunged inside her wet heat and pumped slowly, soon joined by another one and she moaned, riding his fingers as if they were his cock and he slipped in yet another finger.

"Oh James!" she gasped happily as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and fingered harder.

"That's it, Baby Doll, good girl…" he nodded and fingered harder because she was so wet, "You look so hot riding my fingers like this…"

"Mmmm lick me Jamie!" she moaned and bucked her hips harder riding his fingers, "Lick me Jamie, lick my pussy!"

"Is that what you want, Baby Doll?" lifting her legs over his shoulders he lifted her hips in the air and slowly licked circles around her clit while sliding a long index finger inside, "You want this, Baby?"

"Mmmm yeah!" holding a hand up she pet his hair as he licked her clit slowly at first, but sped up dramatically and she was moaning loudly, "Mmm fuck Jamie! Jamie! That's it Jamie lick me right there that's it!"

His tongue made quick swirls around her clit and his mouth was covered in juices as well was his finger. Slowly with drawing it he gave her clit one last kiss before drawing his own finger into his mouth, "Mmmm Baby Doll you taste so good…"

"More Jamie!" begging she bucked her hips again towards his mouth, "Lick inside me, baby, please!"

"Ooh fuck Baby Doll…" parting her folds with his fingers he slid his tongue inside and she moaned.

"Oh James YES!" she smiled and grabbed a handful of his hair, "Fuck me baby, come on!"

His tongue slowly began to slide in and out of her but his pace increased and she sighed loudly. Gradually his tongue slipped up and along her walls, nuzzling her clit with his nose and pushing in his tongue as deep as it could possibly go.

…

Once they got back to the hotel he didn't wait to completely strip the both of them and let her crawl on the bed happily. She crawled on her hands and knees and arched her back so he got a better view of her, so he immediately rose onto his knees behind her and pushed his cock inside slowly. She screamed happily and he began to thrust, admiring how slick it was with her juices and he pounded as hard as he could.

"Oooh Jamie!" she moaned and pushed back against him, "Mmmm Jamie yeah!"

He ripped her head back by her hair and kissed her, thrusting harder yet and she moaned.

"Fuck me Jamie!" she licked the inside of his mouth and smiled, "Fuck me harder! Oh yeah that's it!" pressing back against him she moaned as he thrust even deeper, "Yeah baby! Yeah baby! Yeah!"

Holding her hair he kissed her throat until they both came and her thumb pulled down his lower lip enough so he could flop on top of her and support her head under his arm. All his bodyweight was put on her and while holding hands they kissed for the remainder of the night.

…

"Nice, Deadman way to preach violence" Mindy jabbed Mark with her fist as he bought her ice cream from a 24-hour Sonic drive-thru. To make up for the violent outburst under the death threat of Kane, Mark took Mindy out after the show and thus far all had been fine. She was quite talkative but gave James no word that she was seeing Mark, instead she white-lied by saying she was hanging out with Kane. It WAS a white lie because he was only taking her to get ice cream, then she would go back to Kane's room.

"How's near-married life?" he handed her the strawberry Oreo (she had it specially made) milkshake, "You and Lawson nearly disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Wonderful" she snipped, sipping her ice cream shake through the straw and placing one of his hands on her inner thigh. "I love him so much I can't breathe."

"No you don't" he corrected, watching her consume the item as he drove back towards the hotel, "my god damn brother is insane about you, Lawson can't stay faithful either don't let his sob story fool you about us…he's perfectly okay with having two relationships at once, meaning you might as well get used to 'sharing' him with whoever strikes his fancy. Monogamy and Lawson aren't in the same ballpark."

"Fuck Kane, he's my FRIEND"

"I don't think so…" he tried to suppress the smile, "You need him more than you know."

"I call BULLSHIT on that" she pointed at him quickly, pulling the long straw out from the plastic cup and licking the residue off, "Want some?" Kindly he declined with a shake of the head. "Suit yourself," giggling she ran a hand through the long, thick hair that hung from his head, "You have beautiful hair."

"It's dyed"

"Who cares? So is mine" she shrugged, "You're very pretty for a big scary bully." Curling his thin lips he stared out the driver's side window to smile, trying to gain composure.

"Little one" shaking his head he looked at her and smiled, "Lawson ain't right for you."

"Yes he is" licking the straw and dipping it into the cup like a spoon she nodded along, though he didn't feel she got the full message of what he was saying.

"No, little one" caressing her inner thigh lightly now he looked her in the big blue eyes, "you don't hear me through"

"No" she shrugged nonchalantly, "I do."

SCREEEEEECH!

Frightening the shit out of her he stopped the car short since they were the only maniacs on the road at this time of night, scrambling out his side of the car and slamming the door shut. Curiously she raised an eyebrow as he strode to her side of the car around the front and ripped her door open, she never wore a seatbelt so he could pin both his arms to her sides so she was trapped.

"NO" he growled, "you DON'T!" shaking his head and looking her over he placed her milkshake in the cup holder and reeled her against his chest, both of her tiny legs straddling his waist as he leaned into the car to intimidate her, "Lawson doesn't fucking love you stay the hell away from him!"

She scowled, "If you loved him you'd make a commitment instead of keeping him on the side" she stiffened, "I'm stupid," she cocked her head dangerously, "but if I open my mouth you are ARRESTED and CONVICTED for-"

"Age of consent is seventeen in most states"

"I could say you raped me" she shot back, folding her arms across her chest until he backed off, "I want you to SHOW HIM you love him by divorcing that hack wife of yours, and he'll be a mommy to Gunner, he's stupid at five."

Staring her in the eye he backed off from the door, keeping a hand clamped in his own hair and shaking his head. He couldn't do it; he was getting divorced but couldn't allow her to marry James. He'd already done enough to Kane, this would do him in.

"Take me back" she demanded coldly, so slowly he shook his head.

"No."

"Take. Me. BACK."

"No" steadily charging the car once more, he launched himself on top of her despite her struggles and screams.

"MARK!" barring her teeth she went to slap him when he pinned both her arms over the console so awkwardly she winced, whimpering as he forced himself inside her with a dangerous scowl, kissing her neck with bruising force. "MARK!"

Clearly there was nothing invested, straight out of a horror film. Her desperate screams to be released only spurred him forwards until he pulled out and released outside the car, paying no mind to the sobbing, shivering, and frightened teenager in the passenger seat. She watched him not with the same love she had been demonstrating for James, but with contempt. Clouded blue eyes followed his body back to the driver's seat and she slammed her door shut.

"I want Kane" she trembled, nodding faintly and staring out the window, "I want Kane NOW."

…

The moment they reached the hotel and parked the car, Miranda threw open the door when he grabbed her wrist.

"Now YOU listen to ME…" he threatened lowly, "and you listen to me WELL" she nodded, wincing and trying to stop crying. "As far as tonight goes…" he sneered, "you say one word to anyone and I'll wring that pretty neck of yours."

Nodding without a word further, she wept and floundered out of the car, slamming the door shut. Sprinting into the lobby in a pant she slammed her palms to the front desk and glanced about nervously.

"S-Snow White" she stammered her pseudonym to the woman behind the front desk, "My friend has a room on the fifth floor and I lost my key"

"Sure thing, Miss Stratus" the starstruck young woman grinned, slipping a card key to the popstar and off she went, checking over her shoulder before jamming her thumb into the button for the elevator.

"Come on, come on, come on…!" she growled at the green button lit above the elevator door, "Please hurry up…" Ding! She squeezed herself into the doorway before it could fully open and jammed a thumb into the door close button, "Close, close, close, close, close" hugging herself as it ascended floors she shivered, standing stiff in the corner and clamping her legs together.

She was no stranger to ANY sexual act she was quite the little slut…but the rape did her in. No one had ever violated her demands like that. She wanted to tell Kane, she wanted Kane to take a gun to him, but alas heeded Taker's warning as she tucked a long strand of blonde behind her ear and headed down the hallway. Standing outside the door for only a moment, she regained composure and cautiously opened the door.

"Kane?" she squeaked into the black, noticing a figure moving among the shadows, "Kane?"

A glowing blue eye snapped to her in the darkness, and she screamed. Immediately Kane closed the door and turned on a light so she could see him better, cocking his head and petting her face.

"Oh…" much better, "it's you." He nodded. Smiling weakly she nodded too for a moment, trying with everything in her to hold her tongue, "Can we talk?"

He nodded, hugging her with a single arm.

"Kane…" he touched her cheek with the palm of his hand to signify he was listening, "you wouldn't ever hurt me, right?" Stunned at her question he shook his head. "Kane?" he nodded, "you wouldn't let anybody else hurt me, right? Kane, do you think Mark is bad?" He nodded. Petting his face while sniffling, she frowned. "He loves James until I bring up getting married or living together one day…" she frowned, "he's actually MEAN" Kane's eyes narrowed for her, "You have to be there for me forever, okay?" he nodded, "We're friends forever."


	33. Chapter 33

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** He just fucked up big time, that's for sure. **cathy**: Thank you **jadeMK11:** Indeed.

…

"Daddy, when is the baby going to be here?" Connor asked as he climbed into James's lap. James was trying to pass the time before he had to go and pick up Mindy by watching TV and Connor had come in and decided to talk to him. Spencer was laying at James's feet and Oxa was on the pillow next to him, cocking one eye open to look at Connor before going back to sleep.

"Not for quite awhile," James replied while he grabbed the remote to turn the volume on the TV down.

Connor frowned at that answer. "Well why not? Don't it want to see us?"

"Of course the baby wants to see us," James assured him. "But the baby has to stay in Baby Doll's tummy until it's grows enough to come out."

"How long is that gonna take?"

"Several more months."

"Awwww man!" Connor folded his arms over his chest and pouted his lower lip. "That's not fair. I want the baby now."

James smiled a bit. "You excited to be a big brother?"

"I need someone new to play with. Coopy's being a cranky butt. I think the baby will be nicer."

"Why is Cooper being a cranky butt?"

"How should I know? You're the daddy here. You should know this." Connor shook his head in exasperation. "You're so silly sometimes."

James chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Yeah I know."

"When are you going to marry Miss Tinkerbell?"

"Well given that I don't think her grandmother will give us permission to get married yet, we have to wait until she turns eighteen."

"When's that?"

"December-"

"December? Whaaaat? Daddy that's no fair. Tell that old lady you want to marry Miss Tinkerbell nooooooooow."

"I really don't think I'll be able to convince her buddy."

"Why?"

"Because I'm so much older than Baby Doll is. People think I'm too old for her."

"So what if you're old? I want you to marry her."

"Okay first of all, I'm NOT old. They just think I'm too old for HER."

"Do you think that?"

"Obviously not. I mean, I'm with her aren't I?"

"Yeah…I like her lots and lots better than Mark. She's nice and pretty and she makes me cake." He nodded firmly at his reasons. "She's gonna live with us forever right?"

"Of course she is. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"She's not gonna die like Mommy is she?"

James's eyes just about popped out of his head at that question. "Connor! Why would you even ask that?"

Connor shrugged and put his thumb up by his mouth to suck on it. "Mommy died. You said she was gonna get better but she died. Don't let that happen again, okay Daddy?"

James didn't even know how to respond to that. He stared at Connor in disbelief and Connor just looked back at him, a totally serious expression on his face. He almost launched into an explanation to remind him that Annabelle had had cancer and he had done everything he could to help her and she died despite his best efforts to help her. He stopped himself though and just shook his head. Connor wasn't going to get it. He wasn't really good at getting stuff like that.

Connor stared at him a bit longer before abruptly changing the subject. "I'm gonna go finish Oxa's jungle." He jumped up to his feet and started running out of the room. "No peeking Daddy! You can't look until I'm done!"

"Okay," James said, grabbing the remote so he could turn the volume back up on the TV.

"I mean it Daddy!"

"Alrighty. I won't peek I promise."

…

James was armed with flowers and a cute little stuffed teddy bear when it was time for him to be reunited with Mindy. Time wasn't going fast enough for his taste. He wanted to just be with her already. Being away from her for any length of time did things to him. Anyone else looking at him through an objective eye would say he was actually becoming quite dependent on her. With Mark he had loved him at one time and used to miss him and want to come home but compared to his feelings for Mindy? They completely paled in comparison. It actually drove him nuts when she wasn't with him. She had absolutely no idea just how much she had completely taken over his life. He didn't just want her all the time; he needed her with him. He wasn't just in love; he was completely obsessed. And he was willing to do anything he had to make her happy and be worthy of her love.

The moment he saw her the biggest smile spread across his face and he turned to complete pudding on the inside. "Baby Doll!" He literally picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle and hug his neck. "I've got presents for you Baby Doll." He set her back down and showed her the flowers and stuffed animal. "See?"

"Awww Jamie, thank you." She took both from him, hugging the bear to her chest and smelling the flowers and she smiled at him but something seemed…off. He wasn't sure what it was but he could tell by her eyes that something wasn't right.

"Are you okay Baby Doll?"

"Of course I am Jamie. Why wouldn't I be?"

She was hiding something from him. He didn't even try to convince himself he was being paranoid. She was still looking at him with the love and adoration he had grown accustomed to from her but the smile she was giving him wasn't really reaching her eyes and the vibe he was getting from her definitely suggested that something wasn't right. "Did something happen Baby Doll?"

"No no no," she said, shaking her head and grabbing his shirt. "Of course not." She pulled him down and got up on her toes so they could kiss. "Don't be silly Jamie. Everything is fine."

James pressed his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes. Whatever he had seen before that made him ask was gone now. Maybe he had just been paranoid…or maybe it had been expertly hidden. Whatever the case was, he wasn't getting much of a chance to think about it. She was kissing him and he happily lifted her back up into his embrace, sliding his tongue into her mouth as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hey! Love birds! Knock that crap off. People can see you you know."

James and Mindy both turned to face the approaching Cooper and Connor. "What are you two doing here?" James asked in surprise. "I said I was gonna-"

"Pick her up?" Cooper snorted and shook his head. "Dad, we're not dumb. We knew that if YOU just came for her we wouldn't be seeing her for like forever."

"Yeah!" Connor piped in. He reached up and grabbed Mindy's leg so he could try to pull her down off of James. "So we FOLLOWED you. So YOU can't HOG Miss Tinkerbell!" He pulled on her leg until James finally (and very reluctantly) put her down. "She's OURS too!" He hugged Mindy and bounced up and down excitedly on his the balls of his feet. "Guess what Miss Tinkerbell? Guess what guess what guess what?"

Mindy giggled and smoothed his hair down with one hand. "What what what?"

"I'm making Oxa a JUNGLE!"

"A jungle?" Mindy looked at James, who just shrugged. She then looked at Cooper, who could only shake his head.

"Just go with it Mommadukes. You can't question him. It's not worth it."

"It's gonna be a big jungle," Connor said, babbling right on eagerly. "A big big BIG jungle! And I'm gonna be the little jungle boy who swings around on the vines going-" he started screaming and beating his fists against his chest. James chuckled, Mindy put her hand over her mouth and stared at him with wide eyes while Cooper slapped his own hand over Connor's mouth to get him to shut up. Connor of course bit him and Cooper yelped in pain and went to slap the fuck out of him. James put a stop to that by pulling Connor out of harm's way and then wrapping an arm around Mindy. "Let's go eat," he suggested. "I'm starving."

Cooper didn't even acknowledge what James just said. He just glared at Connor and pointed his finger threateningly. "Your ass is grass mother fucker."

"Fuck you Coopy!" Connor put his thumbs in his ears and wiggled his fingers while blowing a raspberry at Cooper. Cooper immediately lunged at him and Connor screamed and ran off. James and Mindy watched as Cooper chased him and James just shook his head in exasperation.

"And this is why I try not to take them both anywhere at the same time."

…

Once James finally got Cooper and Connor under control they went to Taco Bell to get something to eat. The poor people that worked there nearly had a heart attack when they got done ordering but no fucks were given by any one of them. James and Mindy were too busy hanging all over each other to give a shit about much of anything, Cooper was too busy giving James annoyed looks and trying to get Mindy's attention more on him instead and Connor was just lost in his own little world. Business as usual for the whole lot of them.

"How long are you gonna do this wrestling shit anyway?" Cooper asked as he watched Mindy totally take a bite of his food without even asking. "I mean, your pregnancy is going to start getting noticeable here real soon."

Mindy shrugged. "I don't know." She smiled as James put her hand over her stomach and nuzzled his face into her neck. "They probably will just throw me off TV once I start getting fat."

"Or put you in a storyline where like Kane is the baby daddy," Cooper said.

That comment made James growl quite loudly. "Like hell they will. They even think about it I'll put my foot so far up their asses I'll knock their teeth out."

"And that will stop them?"

"You bet your asses it will. They're scared of me there. Why do you think I'm not allowed near any of their events?"

"Because you're a fucking terrorist at events."

James dismissed that claim with a wave of his hand. "Lies. All lies."

"Lies? I've seen the shit you pull myself. How is it lies?"

"Cuz I saaaaaaaaaaaaaaay so," James replied. "Now shut it." He kissed Mindy because that was somehow supposed to prove his point more and Cooper pinched the bridge of his nose and literally bit his tongue to keep himself from saying the millions of things that popped up in his head as a response.

…

The instant James and Mindy found themselves alone once again his lips captured hers and he laid her down on the bed, happily nuzzling his face against hers. She nuzzled him right back and slid her hand up his shirt, rubbing his abs a bit before helping him get the shirt off and tossing it aside. Her shirt came off next, followed immediately by her bra. They continued to kiss a little longer before his lips traveled down her throat. He sucked on the smooth flesh until he left a little trail of hickeys in his wake and then he moved down to her chest. He kissed one breast at a time, massaging them with his hands while teasing her nipples with his tongue. She moaned and arched her chest up at him happily. He continued with it a bit longer, his cock rapidly hardening inside of his jeans. "Mmm Baby Doll…" He started kissing his way further down her body. He pressed a long firm kiss over her baby bump while he pulled her sweatpants off and moved her panties to the side with his fingers. He slid two fingers into her and she whimpered. It wasn't a whimper of pleasure though. It was one of pain. "Baby Doll?" He froze and looked at her in concern.

Mindy shook her head. "I'm fine Jamie. I'm fine." She tried to move against his fingers but ended up just making herself whimper in pain again.

"Baby Doll!" James quickly removed his fingers and shook his head. "Baby Doll what happened?"

"Nothing Jamie. I'm fine. Really I'm fine."

"You're in pain Baby Doll."

"No I'm not. It felt good Jamie. I made happy noises."

"Sweetheart I know your happy noises pretty damn well by now. That wasn't one of them." Her eyes immediately went down and his heart started skipping beats out of dread. "Baby Doll?" He sat her up slowly to try to get her to look at him. "What happened?"

He got no response. Her eyes stayed firmly down until he put his fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head back up. "Baby Doll did someone hurt you?" He tried to ask that calmly but he really couldn't. The mere fact that he was having to ask it was driving him crazy. "Baby Doll? Did somebody hurt you?"

Mindy shook her head even though it did nothing to convince him. "Baby Doll you have to tell me. Tell me what happened. Whoever hurt you won't fucking get away with it I promise but you have to _tell_ me." Her lower lip was trembling and she was trying to look away again so he pressed his forehead to hers to keep her looking at him. "Baby Doll, sweetheart, please tell me." She started to cry and he was about to lose it and go hunt down everyone she had been in contact with while she had been away. Deep in his gut, he had this horrible feeling of _what_ happened. He hoped he was wrong. He hoped to the god he didn't believe in that he was wrong. "Please tell me Baby Doll I love you. I love you so much please tell me. Please…"

The few seconds of silence that followed seemed to last forever. "M-M-Mark," Mindy finally said. "He took me to get ice cream. To say he was sorry for being a jerk. He was nice at first…and then we talked about you and he got mad…and MEAN. I told him to take me back to Kane. I told him over and over again but he didn't. He stopped the car and he grabbed and he…he raped me." She sniffled before bursting into tears, burying her face into James's chest as he pulled her into his lap and started to rock her gently. He said something to her softly but he didn't even know what it was. The air felt like it had been sucked out of his body and his stomach twisted into a painful knot. Mark had…his Baby Doll…he couldn't even stand to think about it.

_He did it because of you. It's your fault he hurt her. It's your fault it's your fault it's your fault…_

He held her tighter and kept saying anything he could to her to comfort her. Inside of him, the rage was growing. And growing…and growing. He wanted blood. He needed the blood. Mark's blood. And he would get it. Ohhhh how he would get it. There were a ton of ways he could do it but none of them would be quick. Oh no, Mark wasn't going to get it quick. He was going to get it as slow and as painful as he could possibly make it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** lol oh yeah. He'll have a grand old time. **cathy**: Thank you!

…

"Dude you have no idea what a shit storm you set up for Mark…!" Cooper snickered as he and her sat together on the couch holding hands.

James had actually brought his pregnant fiancé back to Las Vegas because he was too scared of her being anywhere else. At this point he wanted her home and she was going to stay home. Mark would wait, hell did he have a surprise coming for him. James didn't just want to leave her though when he got home; he didn't want to leave her at all but that was beside the point. At home at least his guarantee was that she was safe, and there was nothing anyone could do there to harm her.

At first arrival she was still shaky, didn't talk or walk much, and she tried to eat for him though it was very hard. This whole situation she felt was her fault and now James was probably incredibly hurt. What if Mark lied and said it wasn't rape? Would he believe him? There was more than adequate evidence to prove it was rape but she didn't really understand how James knew that. She guessed because he knew her body so well the slightest thing he could catch was off. Mark was never on her mind, never ever that way. The only person that she had highly sexual feelings for was James; and until now he was the only one she ever really knew. She was pregnant. Mark had raped her knowing she was pregnant to James' child…could that affect the baby? She was a kid, she had no idea. She could have saved herself a ton of pain by possibly pretending Mark was James just to make the rape go easier on her body, but she couldn't. He wasn't James. He was nothing like James. He never would be James. And she didn't want him to win by seeing him as James even for a minute. If it had been James who put on that display it wouldn't have been rape at all, she would have wanted it even if his intention was to rape her. She still would have wanted it.

Upon walking her in the door James brought her upstairs and had to take care of her before even thinking about leaving and had to get her all settled in and cleaned up.

"_Alright Baby Doll…" reentering their bedroom and pulling his plain black t-shirt over his head so it wouldn't get soaked James paused his movements at the sight of her just sitting on their bed completely naked under their sheets. She was wrapped in a heavier blanket and had her eyes downcast, her long hip-length wavy blonde hair in her face. Her legs were clamped together still, but it was from shame as opposed to pain. "Baby Doll…" sighing he approached the bed and sat down next to her, rubbing her back, "I'm gonna get him…you know I will."_

_She nodded and clutched his skin tightly, feeling muscles tense and flex under her tiny fingers. _

"_Hey…" pouting his lips he lifted her chin so she looked him in the eye, "Baby…"_

_Her large blue eyes met his._

"_I promise you I'll get him, alright? No exceptions I WILL get him right as soon as I make sure you're alright-"_

"_I am okay"_

"_Lies…" smirking he nuzzled his nose against hers until they kissed. Once their lips met that was it though. Her arms twined around his neck and in his hair, kissing him as deeply as she possibly could and eagerly welcoming his tongue to slip into her mouth. Moaning into her mouth he sat her on his lap and her legs were right wrapped around his waist. _

_Gasping and panting she grinded against him hard and he was fighting himself not to grind right back. He pressed up for her so she could at least feel how much he liked what they were doing but she wasn't satisfied. Desperately she tried to lay him down but he couldn't. Petting her hair he broke the kiss and placed tiny little kisses all over her lips and face before speaking gently. _

"_You gotta get cleaned up again, Baby Doll" nodding he kissed her gently and lifted her towards the master bathroom, where James had a marbled bathtub ready for her with bubbles and hot water just as she liked it. She sniffled and buried her face into his neck but he lay her down anyway and pulled his jeans off so he could sit on the rim of the tub in his boxers while giving her the second therapeutic bath with many more to come to get her back to normal. _

"_Baby Doll I love you…" he dipped her head back and lifted the softest pink loofa he could find and squeezed out cotton candy scented body wash on it before dipping it in the water and squeezing it over her shoulders. She shivered for a moment and let him keep gently soothing her skin when his long muscular leg looked much more attractive to her. Sniffling she hugged his calf and kissed up to his knee, the soft tan skin she adored making her smile in relief that it was him and not anybody else. _

"_Sit still, Jamie…" kissing his thigh gently and moving to his inner thigh she slid a hand under his balls and cupped them through his boxers. He moaned and tried to arch further into her hand as she moved over his cock and rubbed the fabric slowly at first, but then got harder as he started to buck into her hand. _

"_B-Baby Doll…!" he shook his head worriedly when she gave him a look and kissed his navel, pulling off his red boxers whether he wanted her to or not and kissing along his hardening cock. "Oh Baby Doll this feels so good, but you-"_

_Looking him in the eye as she threw his boxers aside and kissed along his shaft she gave the head a long lick to make him hiss, "I need to…"_

_Swallowing hard he nodded and held her hair, watching her mouth suck the head of his cock and her hands lightly squeeze his balls. "Oh fuck Baby Doll, yes…" finally giving in he watched her intently and felt himself perspiring, "fuck yes…"_

_More of his cock was drawn into her mouth and down her throat, making him moan loudly and fight thrusting into her mouth. _

"_Oh fuck Baby Doll yes…like that, baby, just like that you're doing so good" panting he nodded and held more of her hair as she sucked him harder, "oh fuck me you're doing so perfect…feels so good…" she added tongue and swiped it hard against the underside because that was his favorite, and he drew a super sharp breath and let her keep going. The lovefest wasn't ending anytime soon. _

"I miss him…" frowning Mindy buried her face in Cooper's arm and tried to keep her cool.

Cooper shook his head, hugged her with one arm, and yawned, "He left an hour ago"

"I still miss him…"

"I don't get you…" Cooper shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "You know I would have killed him if Dad didn't damn me to babysitting you"

"I know you would…" she nodded and pet his face, "You hate Mark enough to-"

"More like I love YOU enough to cross the god damn Sahara with sandbags tied to my ankles"

"How would that happen?" her nose wrinkled and his eyes narrowed in bewilderment, "I understand your anecdote but why would someone be tying big bags of sand to your feet in the world's most awful shit desert in Africa? Why am I in Africa why would I ever be in Africa?"

This was too many questions for him.

"There are so many other better places you can cross why the Sahara? That is a terrible awful desert I do not understand why you picked that place-"

"FINE the fucking Andes! I'll climb the damn Andes for you how does that sound?"

Her lips pouted and now she was staring at him in bewilderment, "Why would I be in the Andes? Those are horrible mountains of South America why would I ever-"

"You know what? Forget it. Accept my love and move on with your life okay?" that was said as a shout, his ice blue eyes widening when she nuzzled under his arm and he kissed the top of her head.

"I have accepted your declaration of affection and I do believe I feel the same, but we must take caution in this predicament or you will end up like Mark…I would not want that"

"…did Dad put you on Adderall?"

She nodded once, "Said it would make me less of a pain in your ass."

Snorting he ran a hand over his face, "Oh my god. I am going to KILL him once he gets back. Seriously this is too much bullshit for me to take. Only I can put you on Adderall this is bullshit."

"Why?" she frowned, "I need Adderall to think…"

"No you don't" he pet her face and smiled, "You need it to FOCUS"

"Why?"

"Because you're a smart girl…" he tapped her forehead and she giggled, "you just can't focus and pay attention worth shit."

"Hmph" folding her arms across her chest she shook her head when he kissed her temple, "THAT did not work"

Tilting her chin back and sliding his fingers along the hollow of her throat he asked, "How about now?"

"Hmmmmm…" curling her lips to think about it she pouted her lips and wrinkled her nose, "jerrrrk."

Petting her face he leaned in and lowered his lips to hers, running his fingers through her hair and deepening the kiss. Swallowing hard to gather herself Mindy reached up and cupped his face in her hand, planting slow gentle kisses right back and he crawled on top of her.

…

James gripped the steering wheel in his hands as he drove, face stone and expressionless. What he was going to do to Mark…he had no idea what he was going to do to Mark. He couldn't think. His ex-boyfriend of decades rapes his pregnant fiancé. Naturally he was siding with his Baby Doll; that was given. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her, who he would have to kill…the knives she had bought him for his birthday was in the passenger seat. Let someone try to pull him over. He was excited to be pulled over; that would only tack onto his body count by the time he reached Mark. Letting his eyes drift to the radio because if he kept thinking himself into oblivion he would go insane, so he flipped open his black leather CD case and flipped through until the black disc with the Stratusfear double scythe-like emblem came up with 'Origin' written in a similar font. It was Mindy's debut album that had come out this year. Already with a set of pipes like hers he could tell she was going to be a superstar. She didn't need WWF for jack shit…and McMahon knew that. The son of a bitch knew it. He knew Mindy didn't need that company and if anything that company was hurting her, but James would get her out of it. He knew he would, he had to. She wasn't so crazy about the whole wrestling scene anyway, the only thing he knew that would freak her out was Kane. She would want to stay with him somehow no matter what and it did kill him. He didn't WANT her with Kane. There was no preventing it though, that best friend shit would be damning him for the rest of his life. He HAD to think of a good way to get her from Kane, because clearly that masked freak was insane over her.

Shaking his head he put Origin in the car stereo and flipped through a few numbers until a slower but more beautiful song came on because he needed her raw voice. He needed her to lull him at least for the car ride over.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with meAnd dear my love, haven't you longed to be freeI can't keep pretending that I don't even know youAnd at sweet night, you are my ownTake my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyoneThey'd only hold us downSo by the morning lightWe'll be half way to anywhereWhere love is more than just your name_

Tears welled in his eyes and he covered a hand over his mouth, running his hand through his hair and shaking his head slightly.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and INo one knows who we are thereAll I want is to give my life only to youI've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymoreLet's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyoneThey'd only hold us downSo by the mornings lightWe'll be half way to anywhereWhere no one needs a reason_

_Forget this life_

_Come with meDon't look back you're safe nowUnlock your heartDrop your guardNo one's left to stop you_

That was right. No one was left to stop him. Mark wouldn't see the morning if he could help it.


	35. Chapter 35

**jadeMK11**: Oh yeah. No way Mark's gonna get away with this. He's gonna pay big time. **cathy:** Thank you!

…

The hunting he had done for any other victim of his paled in comparison for the hunt James was on now. He had known Mark for nearly thirty years now. Since they were five years old he had known him. They had literally grown up together but the person he was now wasn't the one Mark knew. Mark had never met him when it came to her. Nobody had really met him when it came to her. Julie had come the closest when he set her straight about his and Mindy's relationship but the truth wrath waiting to be unleashed on Mark? Nobody had ever seen the likes of it before. He was literally shaking in rage and anticipation. Every second brought him closer to Mark yet it still felt like it was taking an eternity to get to him. He wanted to have him already, to rip him apart with his bare hands so he could never hurt Mindy ever again. People would notice that Mark was missing. He wasn't some hooker or homeless bum; he was the fucking Undertaker. Sara, Vince, Kane, Bearer and a whole list of other people would notice him being gone rather quickly. James didn't give a shit though. Let them notice. They wouldn't ever find his body. He would make sure of that. Mark would remain "missing" for forever, unless someone went ahead and had him legally declared dead or whatever. That would be a matter that he wouldn't give a flying fuck about. Tonight Mark died and once his body was gone no more fucks would be given by James.

…

Mark shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the dark, empty street. Another night, another bar, another cheap fuck in the alley behind the bar he had just been at. Sara had tried to call him earlier but he had ignored her in favor of whatever pussy was more readily available. He didn't even know this girl's name. That piece of information had been completely irrelevant. He had just fucked her and left her there. It hadn't really been that great of a lay anyway, so he really didn't give a shit. She had been way too lose for him to get much pleasure from the experience. Maybe he had gotten spoiled from his backseat romp with Mindy. She had felt tighter than any virgin he had ever fucked, even though he knew damn well that she wasn't.

He scowled at that thought. It burned him up to know that she was with James. Fucking little bitch. James was supposed to be his and if it weren't for her he still would be. Fucking Lawson had allowed himself to be put under her spell. Stupid cunt. He should have wrapped his hands around her pretty little neck and throttled the fuck out of her when he had the chance. James would have probably raised a fuss at first but Mark was sure if he got her out of the way, he could calm James down and things would go back to the way they were supposed to be.

He heard a car turning on to the street he was on but he didn't even bother to turn around. He was so busy imagining choking the life out of Mindy that it wasn't until the headlights engulfed him that he noticed something was wrong and then it was way too late. The car hit him, sending him up on to the hood and his head hit the windshield before the car came to a screeching halt and he went rolling off of it in an unconscious heap.

…

James stared at Mark for a few moments, smirking a bit as he took in what he had done. This situation was just too perfect. Mark had played right into his hands without even knowing it. Clearly, if James was getting him this easy, even the universe understood that he had to die for what he did to Mindy. He put the car in park and got out of it so he could drag Mark's body around and put him in the trunk. It was a tight fit but he managed to squish him down in there. It was hard for him to resist the urge to just do it right here and now. He wanted so badly to just do it now and get it over with. He resisted the urge though, taking several deep breaths and calming his impulse long enough for him to get back in the car. He would get it done. He had Mark now he just had to get to a place he could do it at and he would be set.

…

There were a set of cabins out by the lake that James found to be completely empty. It looked like they hadn't even been used in ages so James set up shop in the one closest to the water. He dragged Mark out of the trunk, being as rough as he possibly could with the injured man. Mark moaned in pain a couple of times but he didn't actually wake up. The knives Mindy had given him were in James's pocket, just waiting to be used. On the floor by the passenger's seat of his car sat a container of gasoline, which he had picked up from a gas station earlier in the day. That wasn't going to be needed quite yet. First he focused on getting Mark into the cabin and dragging him to the center of the room, slapping him across the face as hard as he could to get him to wake up. "Maaaarrrrkyyyyy." His voice was filled with absolute hate as he said that. At one time it had been his term of endearment for him but that was no more. He was just using it now to mock him. "Oh Marrrrrrrrrrrkyyyyyyy." He scowled as Mark remained unconscious. "Hey! HEY! Wake the FUCK up!" He punched Mark in the face and finally the other man began to stir.

Mark groaned loudly as he opened his eyes, blinking several times and taking a bit to realize who was standing over him. "Law…Lawson?"

James's fist came crashing down across Mark's face again before he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. "Do you remember what we talked about the last time we saw each other?" He slammed Mark back first into the wall and tightened his grip to the point Mark was barely getting enough oxygen to stay conscious. "Hmm? Do you remember Marky?" He let Mark make some kind of choked reply. "What was that? I didn't understand that." He slammed Mark's back into the wall again, doing it extra hard this time. "Now what was that? Was it a no? Well let me refresh your memory then. I _distinctly_ remember telling you to stay away from Baby Doll. I _distinctly_ remember telling you not to push me when it came to her. But what did you?" He didn't get an answer so he grabbed Mark's chin and got barely a centimeter away from his face. "I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO?"

It took Mark to swallow down the horrendous pain he was in so he could answer. "Nothing the bitch didn't want…"

James's eyes narrowed. That was about as wrong of an answer as one could get. He let go of Mark's chin and grabbed his arm, holding it by the wrist so he could whip out one of his knives and drive it into Mark's hand, effectively pinning him against the wall. Mark screamed in pain but James wasn't done yet. He grabbed Mark's other wrist and used his second knife to pin the other hand against the wall as well. "Nothing the bitch didn't want?" He slapped Mark back from the unconsciousness he was trying to slip into. "Nothing the bitch didn't want?" Out came the third knife and it got driven into Mark's side. James made sure to avoid all major organs so Mark wouldn't die just yet. "NOTHING THE BITCH DIDN'T WANT?" He twisted the blade in deeper. "You think my Baby Doll wanted you to rape her? You think my Baby Doll asked for that?" He yanked the knife out of Mark's side and slashed the blade across Mark's cheek. "You RAPED her. You raped my pregnant fiancé."

"Lawson-"

"Shut UP! Shut the FUCK UP!" James literally reached into Mark's mouth and sliced off part of his tongue with his knife. "I don't want to hear a fucking WORD out of you! No more lies, no more bullshit-NOTHING!" He gripped the handle of the knife more tightly and started carving into Mark's chest and stomach. He didn't even know what he was carving exactly. He was just doing it to cause Mark pain. "I shouldn't have expected you to understand my feelings for her. You never loved anyone the way I love her. But Marky, you should have reallllllly taken my warning more seriously. You've known me for thirty years. You know when I mean something. And I fucking MEANT it when I told you to leave her alone. But nooooo you can't listen. You can't fucking listen you piece of shit. You raped her…you raped her you fucking raped her. Just like my fucking father you fucking pig. You remember what I did to him Mark? Huh? You remember?" He stopped with the carving and grabbed Mark by the chin again to make him look. Blood was pouring out of Mark's mouth and covering his fingers even more but he didn't give a shit. "I caught him trying to rape Belle and I slaughtered him. I fucking slaughtered him and he didn't even get to actually do it." He shook his head "Now…seeing as how you did do it…" He drove the knife into Mark's groin as hard as he possibly could. Then he did it again…and again and again and again. He lost track of how many times he did it. He just kept doing it until he felt Mark slipping on him and then he drove the knife into the middle of Mark's chest, slicing it downwards and splitting him wide open. Mark's body went limp at this point but that didn't stop James from continuing to feverishly stab and cut him until there were pieces of him all across the floor.

…

To dispose of what was left of the body, James put it in the bin outside that was supposed to be the trashcan and burned it. While the fire burned he went into the lake and started trying to wash the blood off of him. It was only then he realized how much blood he actually had on him. His shirt and jeans were completely ruined but he wasn't worried about that at all. He had a change of clothes he always kept in the car so he just worked on getting it off his skin. Once he was as clean as he could get, he put the fire out and then scattered the ashes into the lake. Then he doused the cabin with gasoline and set that on fire too so all traces of what he did were burned away. The knifes went back to the passenger's seat of the car and he quickly changed into his fresh set of clothes and got out of there. A calm had settled over him and he put on Mindy's CD again, singing along to it as he sped back towards home. Despite the calm that came with his bloodlust being sated, he couldn't truly relax until he was back in her arms once again.

…

Mindy sat cross legged on the kitchen table with Spencer and Oxa at her side, eating out of the peanut butter jar with her fingers. Cooper and Connor were asleep now but she couldn't think to do the same herself. She was waiting for James to come home. He was supposed to kill Mark and come back but she had no idea how long that was going to take. And there was a part of her that was still afraid that Mark would convince him that it wasn't rape and she had wanted it. And if he convinced James of that, James probably wouldn't want her anymore and that just made her want to die. She hugged herself tightly, not even smiling when Spencer started licking her fingers (she mistook that as his sign of doggy comfort when he was really just trying to get her to give him the peanut butter jar).

The sound of a car door slamming shut made her sit straight up. "Jamie?" She dropped the peanut butter and got off the table. She heard the front door opening and she bolted for it, very happy to see James walk through it. "Jamie!"

James grinned and scooped her into his arms happily. "Baby Doll…" He kicked the door shut behind him and kissed her hard on the mouth and carrying her into the kitchen so he could set the bag with his bloodied clothes in it down on the counter. "He won't ever hurt you again Baby Doll. It's over now." He kissed her more and sat down at the table, pulling her into his lap before kissing her even more. "He won't ever hurt you again I promise."


	36. Chapter 36

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Yeah, it definitely should be. **jadeMK11:** lol yep. I said he wasn't fucking around. **cathy**: Thank you!

…

Sitting in James' lap and deepening their kiss Mindy caught the bloodied bag out the corner of her eye and had to pout her collagen-fused lips and ask.

"Jamie darling…" her lips curled remembering the movie Se7en and the horrible box incident that scarred her for a while, "What is in the bag?"

Kissing her throat and nuzzling her neck James pet her cheek and her hair before pulling open the bag so she could see inside…and much to her horror she wretched and had to hold a hand over her mouth because she did vomit in her mouth. She was pregnant, her system was funky, and she was incredibly squeamish. She forgot to mention that to her serial killer boyfriend and baby daddy.

"Baby Doll!" immediately he actually held his hand out FOR her and she vomited onto his hand much to her own horror…but he didn't even care, "Sssshhhh baby baby baby…"

"Oh GOD!" sniffling and whimpering in humiliation the pregnant teenager panicked and began to cry hysterically, "Oh fuck Jamie I'm SORRY I'm SORRY I…"

He kissed her, "I love you."

How many men would have allowed that to happen without batting an eye was beyond her. He didn't even care. He grabbed a dish rag and cleaned them both off before kissing her and giving her a long luxurious bubble bath. She still didn't talk much, completely mortified about what happened but he was so sweet about it. He didn't even care.

…

"So…" lying on the great room couch with James while playing with his long fingers Mindy sniffled and hugged his waist since she was on his lap. He had his feet up on an ottoman and she made herself comfortable with her face snuggled in his chest.

"So what?" smirking he kissed her hair and she sniffled before craning her neck to kiss him, "You did it…"

"Yeah" gulping he nodded and tilted her chin up to look him in the eye, "Baby I had to…" curling his lips he frowned and pet her face, "I couldn't handle another Joseph-"

"But your Daddy did not actually-"

"He TRIED to Baby Doll" nodding he pet her face and kissed her, "but I put an end to him before he could"

"I did not ask you to kill him, Jamie…" gulping Mindy's eyes were wide with horror and she pouted her lips, "Why would you do that?"

"Baby Doll…" sniffling he pet her face and frowned, "He RAPED you, Baby darling he RAPED you! I won't fucking stand for that you're MINE Baby and he HURT you! He fucking HURT you I'm so sorry I didn't want him to do it again all I saw was YOU and he hurt you and you're pregnant I was scared for you and the baby-"

"So you killed him?" shaking her head she frowned and ran a hand through her hair, "You did not have to KILL him Jamie Paul! You KILLED someone! BLOOD! KILLED! DEAD! I do not give a fuck what happens to me I do not matter"

His teeth barred and he held her chin, "You're my WIFE…you matter. To ME you matter you're MY wife now. Someone thinks they're taking you away from me for a fucking second they've got another thing coming."

Nodding along she bit her lip hard and softened, "What about Kane-"

"Fuck Crispy I don't fucking care-"

"Mark was still his brother…and he will know you did it-"

"Why?" his head tilted dangerously, "Because you'll tell him? Because you're going to tell him, right? You love that burnt-up freak so much you'll sell me out to-"

SLAP!

"FUCK YOU James! FUCK YOU!" snarling she stood off the couch and balled her fists, immediately frightening him.

"I'm sorry!"

"NO! FUCK you! Kane's my best fucking friend who would lie on a track for me! THAT constitutes FRIEND and I WORRY about him!" with bleary eyes she ran a hand through her hair, "He has NO ONE James! NO ONE! He HAD a brother who fucking sucked and made his life hell but it was still his BROTHER! Fuck you killed him for YOU! He was always mean to YOU and you needed a god damn reason so you pinned him on ME-"

"NO. MIRANDA. NO" clearly annoyed he wasn't taking that answer at all, "NO! I would have killed him for cheating on me all those fucking times, okay? No. I LOVE YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS! I need you to BREATHE, Baby Doll! I need you to fucking BREATHE! You're my fucking heart! YOU ARE…MY" he slammed both arms into his chest, "FUCKING…HEART! MY HEART! I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you TOO, Jamie I do I do" whimpering she slammed a foot to the floor and started sobbing, "I love you more than anybody I do but you are in TROUBLE!"

"Why?" immediately sitting up he pet her face and kissed her softly, "Why Baby? Why am I in trouble sweet pea? Tell me why, sweetheart please tell me why I'm in trouble let me make it better I want more than anything to make it better for you"

"Because you will get CAUGHT!" sobbing she slammed her foot down and hugged her pregnant belly, immediately letting James pull her back into his lap and kiss her softly while cooing.

"Sssshhhh Baby. Baby no…" kissing her again he shook his head, "Baby Baby no…" smiling gently he kissed along her neck and smiled, "I'm a serial killer, Baby…you remember that…I'm a serial killer I do this all the time-"

She sniffled, "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why?" she was too cute he couldn't help himself and he kissed her.

"Because it was the only thing in my life that ever made me feel like I was in control…"

"You control ME…?" she nodded hopefully and he gave her a look before petting her cheek with his thumb.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, knowing at this point what she was going to try and get out of him, "Do you want me to stop killing, Baby Doll?" kissing behind her ear he tucked some hair behind it and pouted his lips, "Is this what you want, Baby Doll? Is that all you want? I'll stop right now if that makes you happy, Baby I will. I'll stop I promise Baby I'll stop."

"Oh no Jamie baby no no no I…" licking her lips quickly and curling them in Mindy shook her head and kissed him on the lips smoothly, "I love you baby I love you I DO but I worry so much I love you I do…"

"Baby Doll…" smiling he kissed her deeply and played with the long blonde hair before nuzzling her neck and whispering into her ear, "You've already sated me…"

She smiled.

"If I ever had a reason to stop its come already…"

"But you-"

"I love YOU" he tapped her nose and she smiled, "I need YOU…" her tongue poked between her teeth and he drew it into his mouth before she could poke it back in, "Murder isn't even a factor I love you so much."

"Really?" her eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Really really…" running his fingers through his hair he nodded and kissed her forehead, "Dunkin' Donuts or Krispy Kreme?"

"Krispy Kreme" smiling she kissed his neck and nodded, "Surprise me I am a pregnant cranky garbage disposal"

Leaning in he kissed her slowly and smirked, "My favorite kind."

…

Yawning and lying on her back on her and James' bed Mindy frowned and stretched her spine before answering the question irritably.

"No…" groaning and rolling over as she waited for James to come home with the Krispy Kremes Mindy wrinkled her nose and sighed, "I don't know…I don't know, I…" slapping her side she shrugged, "Do you care?"

"It's my brother…" that dull rasped voice of Kane said, "yeah I care."

She cringed, "Do you care a lot?"

"No…" he exhaled and paused for a long minute, "He didn't give a good damn when he thought I was dead for twenty years so why would I feel the same?"

"Because JAMIE slaughtered him…?" she cringed but he groaned and exhaled louder.

"I'm more worried about what he's going to do to YOU…"

She paused uncomfortably, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're marrying a loaded gun, Minda! I'm worried fucking sick about you day in and day out with that mass-murdering psychopath-"

"Oh no no no babe I'm MARRYING him and he STOPPED for me! He said he STOPPED he will-"

"Are you braindead? He just killed my BROTHER!"

"I know…" she frowned, "and I am so sorry but I did not know…I was so worried about what would happen when YOU found out and I just HAD to tell you, I did…I love you, Kane you're my best friend"

Swallowing hard on the other end Kane felt a sledgehammer to his heart at her words but nodded along anyway, "You REALLY need to reconsider this marriage before going through with it, Bug"

"But I LOVE my Jamie I do Kane I love him so much"

"You've been with Cooper, haven't you?"

She hesitated before nodding, "Yeah…"

"He's your god damn age you're better off with the kid than him"

"But I LOVE James…I NEED James I love him so much I do"

"You rushed into this. You really fucking rushed into this he tells you he stopped but he murdered my brother and no, I'm not coming after him but if he harms one hair on your head I SWEAR I will wring his neck with my bare hands"

"He is CRAZY with this shit, Kane-"

"Yeah well, he hasn't met me when you're involved either. I've never physically brawled with him nor do I plan on it unless I have no choice. He hurts you I'll hurt him"

"Why?" with a slightly croaky tone she ran a hand through her hair, "Why me? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Nor do I plan on it."

"Are you gay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I…" 'love you' was going to come out but he sighed and tried to change subject before he really embarrassed himself, "I need you to promise me you'll be careful, Minda. PLEASE you're SUCH a smart girl think for yourself don't let him think for you. He's a needy manipulative clingy psychotic monster he'll turn on you like a pitbull he did it to Mark and he was with him for thirty years"

Nodding along she felt tears surface and whimpered, "I want to marry him…"

"You THINK you want to marry him…"

"I want to get married in the west will you come out here-"

"I'll be the bride's bodyguard if you want, Minda-bug just please think about it"

"Think about what?"

"This…everything…Bug come on think about it…"

She really didn't want to, "I'm pregnant…"

"I'm on your side, Minda I'm not trying to come after you."

…

Entering their bedroom James smiled to see her sitting there on his laptop on a site for a five-star resort in Colorado Springs called The Broadmoor.

"I think I wanna have the wedding here…" she craned her neck and smiled weakly at him, "It is in Colorado Springs but it is amazing and stuff and there's these amazing ballrooms and nine restaurants we could have our honeymoon here too and go horseback riding in the mountains and go on Pike's Peak and play in the snow and there is a zoo where they let you pet the giraffes and feed them…"

Smiling he kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair, "That sounds just lovely Baby Doll really it does…I'll be more than happy to have Julie make the calls you know money is not an-"

"Do you think we should have waited a little longer?" that question scared the royal fuck out of him, "To get married? Do you think we should have waited?"

He fidgeted, "W-why would you think that? Is something wrong?"

"No…I just…" rubbing the back of her neck she shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't know people are being really fucking critical and serious and keep saying shit and just like…" slapping the mattress in frustration she shrugged, "I don't know. I want to marry you right fucking now Jamie I do"

"Then do it" James nodded hopefully, "Marry me now. I fucking love you Baby Doll just marry me now!"

"I can't" she gave him a look, "and you know it. I am seventeen."

"So what?" he shrugged, "I can just have Julie-"

"Please James…" shaking her head she hugged him close and made him sit her in his lap, "this is just freaking me out…all of this."

"I've never been married-"

"Is that why we are-"

"I met the love of my life and I'll be damned before I let you go" he kissed her forehead, "Why don't you just pick a pretty dress and leave all the heavy planning to me?"

Curling her lips in she nodded along, "I'll bring Bub with me."

"Cooper?" he snorted, "He's got the fashion sense of a-"

"I want him."


	37. Chapter 37

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Just messed around with him. James is the only man she's slept with (willingly speaking). **jadeMK11:** Noooo he's not. And it don't help that she's a teenager and don't know what the hell she's doing either. **cathy**: Thank you!

…

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Julie muttered under her breath as James took control of the computer so he could show her the website of the place Mindy wanted to have their wedding. She had come into the office expecting to have a normal day at work but no, that had not been what had happened. The moment she sat down at her desk James had called and ordered her to come over to help him with the major wedding planning. Mindy was apparently out with Cooper, looking at wedding boutiques to see if she could find any dresses she liked in Vegas. If she couldn't it would probably be off to New York or Los Angeles or somewhere like that to search, which in that case James was planning on traveling with her. The boys would probably have to come too, since she wanted Cooper to help her shop and Connor couldn't stay behind unless he stayed with Julie. One thing was for sure though: James really REALLY did not want her traveling without him anymore. Partly for his own clingy needs yes but mostly because he was afraid of someone hurting her again. He could not let that happen again. He couldn't. He felt like shit that Mark had done it to begin with he couldn't fucking handle it if someone else hurt her.

"Here it is," he said. He had ignored Julie's muttered comment because he was not even going to fight with her about this. She was his assistant; he paid her to do what he said and help him. Yes they had become friends over the years but he was pulling his fucking boss card right now and that was that. "It's called the Broadmoor. It's this fancy fucking place in Colorado Springs. It's got like nine ballrooms and Baby Doll and I can have our honeymoon there-"

"This is going to cost a fortune to even be to have this wedding there," Julie interrupted.

James snorted. "So? You and I both know that money isn't even an actual concern for me. I've got more money than most bitches even dream about making."

"I know but-"

"But what Rosenberg? What? What what what? Is it the money? Relax thy Jew self. It's my money, not yours." He patted her on the shoulder and tried to go back to work. He was taking this wedding planning thing very very seriously. He wanted this to be as perfect and special as he could possibly make it. "Now anyway, I've got a number written down that you're going to call and talk to catering and all that fun stuff. But first look at this." He clicked on a wedding planner brochure the website was nice enough to have and started clicking through it. "Now I'm thinking that unless things can get changed, the wedding will be in December, which makes the Fountain Room the best place to have the ceremony since it's inside. And that means the dinner and all that shit would be in the Lake Terrace Dinning Room. And this little chart thing right here says we need at least 150 guests but no more than 250 of them."

"Do you guys even want to invite that many people?"

James shrugged. "I don't know who she'll want to invite beyond Crispy yet. But between the two of us, I'm sure we can find that many." Ignoring the look she was giving him he clicked on the picture of the Fountain Room to enlarge it. "Look at this shit Rosenberg. It's fucking gorgeous."

"It _is_ pretty…" Julie couldn't even deny that. "But don't you think you guys are moving a little too fast?"

James groaned loudly. "Fucking hell! Not you too." He gave her a very irritated glare. "We're not having this argument."

"James-"

"_No_. No no no no and no."

"You're completely rushing this."

"I love her, alright? I love her beyond anything I've ever felt before. There's no point in wasting any time and I'm not listening to any shit that's going to bring us down. You're worse than the man Rosenberg."

Julie rolled her eyes at him. "She's a baby James. And now she's marrying you and having your baby."

"Our baby Rosenberg. It's not just my baby. It's her baby too. We made the baby together."

"She's a baby herself James. I've been a teenager in love myself once upon a time-"

"In the Stone Age," James quipped.

The look Julie gave him was quite nasty. "We're about the same age you idiot. Don't be making age jokes." That shut him up (at least for the moment). "Like I was saying, I know for a fact that teen girls in love don't think about the consequences of their actions. You as the adult should have used protection and thought about this more carefully."

"And you, as an employee, should really not test me when it comes to her," James said, his eyes narrowing in irritation. "Fucking Mark had to test me with her and he had to find out the hard way what happens when you hurt her."

"What?" Julie said in confusion. "What did Mark do?"

"He hurt Baby Doll so I killed him."

"James!"

"What? He couldn't be allowed to get away with it."

"If they find his body-"

James shook his head. "Come on Rosenberg. I've been doing this for how long now? There's nothing to find. Besides, I'm gonna stop anyway."

"Stop what?"

"Killing."

"You're going to stop killing?"

"Mhm. With Baby Doll I really don't feel like I need it like I did before and it'll make her happy because I know she's scared that I'm going to get caught."

Julie slowly shook her head. "Haven't you tried stopping before for Belle?"

"Like once or twice. Never actually put the effort into my "attempts" to stop."

"But this time it'll be different?"

"She sates me Rosenberg. I'm with her and all the shit that's fucked my head up doesn't matter anymore. She's what I want, what I need and you can either accept that or get the hell out of the way." With that said James turned his attention back to the wedding planning, where it was supposed to be anyway. "Now I was thinking that for like the dinner we could do a buffet so everyone can just stuff their face with as much as they want and there could be like waiters and passing out h'ordeuvres and stuff. Oooooh and it says they have a chocolate fountain. We're fucking getting that chocolate fountain."

Julie didn't know whether to chuckle or shake her head. "You sound like a child James."

"I don't care. Fucking chocolate fountains are the bomb."

"I'll make a note of that."

"Yes you should. It's great information to know."

"Whatever you say." Julie shook her head a bit and leaned back in her chair. "You do realize though that you're going to be planning this wedding and getting ready for the baby's arrival at the same time, don't you?"

James nodded. "I've got it under control."

"And Mindy will more than likely be what, eight or nine months pregnant at the time she walks down the aisle?" The point Julie was trying to make was that maybe it would be a good idea to push the wedding back a bit on the grounds Mindy should be about to pop at that time but that went over James's head completely. He was on a whole other track all together.

"I thought of a name. At least if our baby is a girl."

"You did?"

"Mhm. I'm gonna run it by Baby Doll and see if she likes it."

"What is it?"

"Amber Rose Lawson."

…

"This one looks way _way_ too old fashioned," Cooper said as he wrinkled his nose at the dress in front of him. "Like seriously, this is something a grandma would wear."

Mindy nodded along in agreement as she twirled her Blow Pop around in her mouth. As of right now, they were just in the looking phase of the dress shopping operation. They had seen a few that looked pretty but they weren't really what she was looking for. She wanted a dress that would not keep all eyes on her, but one that would absolutely wow James. She wanted him to love her dress just as much as she wanted to love it herself.

Cooper linked arms with her and led her along. "What color of dress are you looking for? I mean, I know the bride usually goes with white but I don't think it's like an actual rule that you have to do it."

Mindy shrugged. "Jamie likes red."

"Yeah but _you're _the one wearing the dress. You gotta pick out something you like."

"I like what Jamie likes." She frowned as Cooper rolled his eyes at her. "What? I do you jerk."

"Oh I'm a jerk now? I'm helping you pick out your wedding dress yet I'm a jerk?"

"Mhm!" She took her sucker out of her mouth and bopped Cooper on the chin with it. "You're a big jerk."

"Meanie." He snatched the Blow Pop out of her hand and stuck it in his mouth. She immediately pouted her lips at him and he rolled his eyes before giving the sucker back. "Yet I love you anyway."

"I love you too jerk face." She put the candy back in her mouth and twirled the stick around with her fingers. "Trisha will have to be one of my bridesmaids."

"You don't sound too happy about that," Cooper noted.

Mindy shook her head. "She is so annoying but she is my sister so I have to let her be in it."

"Technically you don't HAVE to…"

"I want you or Kane to be my maid of honor."

Cooper choked on the breath he just took. "Are you serious?"

Mindy nodded.

"Why is it a choice between me and Crispy?"

"Because Kane is my best friend."

"Then what does that make me?"

Mindy didn't know how to answer that. That question wasn't anywhere near easy to answer. With Kane her feelings were one hundred percent platonic. He was her friend and that was all she truly felt for him. With Cooper, the lines got blurred constantly and everything was much more murky. He took the sucker out of her mouth and ducked his head down to press his forehead against hers. There were so many reasons why he shouldn't be feeling this way towards her. She was marrying James. She was in love with him, she was having his baby. She was a girl and he was gay…at least he always thought he was. Any girl before him repulsed him in THAT way but she was different. He could see himself with her. Oh it was so so easy to see himself with her.

His lips were rapidly coming towards hers and if he would have gotten to actually kiss her she would have kissed him back. She liked kissing him. But before his lips could touch hers, morning sickness that couldn't tell time rearing it's ugly head. She quickly ducked her head away and darted off to the bathroom before she could humiliate herself by throwing up on him like she did James. She was thankfully alone when she got in there and she gagged up what James had fed her earlier, her eyes about bugging out of her head when she realized she had spit out some of her own blood in the process.


	38. Chapter 38

**jadeMK11:** Cooper's sexuality is about as confusing as he is in general. Honestly, Mindy is the only woman he's ever been attracted to. And I think the attraction comes from how deep their connection is and how much they get each other rather than her gender. **cathy**: Thank you! **Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Exactly. They're both too stubborn to listen to anyone else. It's just a waste of everyone's time to try to talk to them.

…

Holding a hand over her mouth Mindy shook her head in a panic at the blood in the toilet and backed away from the bowl; actually hitting her head on the back of the stall and nearly passing out when there was a gentle knock on the door though the voice was more eager than anything.

"M-Mommy? Mommy what's wrong? What's WRONG Mommy tell me what's wrong!"

Sniffling Mindy shook her head violently and tucked long strands of blonde behind her ear before flushing the toilet. Barfing blood wasn't something good especially considering she never did that before ever. There was only one person she could trust with that information and he wasn't anywhere near her, which freaked her out even more she needed Kane so badly.

"Mommy? Mommy are you alright?" Cooper gently called into the bathroom and wiping her sleeve across her mouth quickly and unzipping her purse to pop a mouthful of Altoids in Mindy nodded nervously and immediately exited the stall to see Cooper actually waiting INSIDE the restroom for her like a good caring boy and he frowned, "Are you sick? Are you alright, are you sick? Is it morning sickness do you want-"

She pulled his head down and they kissed deeply, Mindy weaving a hand in his hair and moaning softly as he sat her up on the sink and rubbed both her outer and inner thighs with his long fingers and the palms of his hands. Instinctively her body responded right back and she rubbed herself against him. Moving her thong to the side with his fingers he slipped three of them inside and eased them in and out as they kissed.

…

"Are YOU sure about this?" Mindy paced about the small cape-style house Kane had purchased in the outskirts of Las Vegas, Nevada. He had no neighbors and was all by himself in the middle of the desert. The German Shepherd barked happily around Mindy and giggling she pet behind her pointed ears and squealed.

"HI Mitzi! HEY Mitz! HIIII!" giggling she poked her tongue between her teeth and let the large dog lick her face, "HIYA! HI! HI MITZI booka!"

Barking the dog licked her face and bounced up to put her paws on Mindy's shoulders so she could lick her face excitedly. Mindy giggled and kissed the Shepherd's big wet nose when Kane caught it out the corner of his eye as he was ripping tape off a big box of his CD's. He had obsessive-compulsive disorder so everything in that tiny little house was ridiculously neat and Mindy had been helping him unpack.

"HEY!" that snap from Kane made Mitzi immediately get down and sit for him, wagging that long bushy tail and letting her long tongue hang out of that mouth in a pant. Mitzi was a long-haired Shepherd. Mindy liked her fluffier so Kane stopped taking her to the groomers. The animal was a monster though, especially for her owner's love interest.

"Naw Kane no no she was FINE, really!" nodding and tossing her hip-length blonde mess behind her Mindy smiled and pet the top of Mitzi's head, "She's such a good girl I know she wasn't-"

"You're still pregnant, Bug" Kane tapped Mitzi's shoulder twice and she got up on her haunches and her paws rested over Kane's massive forearm.

"It is okay" Mindy nodded with bright eyes and smiled, "Really. It is fine. Baby is good…"

"Well…" cringing Kane wrapped an arm around her waist and they sat down together on a black leather couch she helped him pick out since he had no taste. She pretty much helped him furnish and 'design' his entire little house. She tried to convince him to get much bigger but he was a 'single guy' and 'didn't need the space.' "According to what you told me you're not okay."

She rolled her eyes, "I did not come here to get LECTURED"

"But you'll LISTEN anyway" his deep muffled voice said and she nodded along, "Bug you can't be like this. You're SICK you're vomiting BLOOD"

"So WHAT?" she rolled her eyes when he turned her chin to him and shook his head warningly.

"I moved out here for YOU. I want YOU to be alright and I don't want HIM hurting you"

"And if he finds out I am very sick he will LEAVE!"

"I made you a gynecological appointment later today so I'm assuming I'm taking you"

"Yes" she nodded immediately and held his hand tight, "Yes yes yes PLEASE yes."

"You can't hide this from him, Minda whatever it is…"

"I do not give a FUCK what it is, Kane I cannot tell him or he will kill me!"

"KILL you?" incredulously he shook his head, "This is no reason to kill anyone don't worry about anything like that happening…especially when I'm here."

"When do I get back in the ring?"

"Did you tell McMahon you're going to be on maternity leave?"

"…I do not think so, do I have to?"

He chuckled darkly at that before dropping the top of his head to hers like a puppy, "Yeah…I believe that's something you need to share."

She frowned, "But you will be on the road and I will miss you so much…"

"I'll work something out" petting her hair he nodded, "I'll…break my hand or…" he stammered in a way that had her smiling, "something."

"THIS hand…?" giggling she held the hand the size of a bear paw up, "What would it take to break THIS hand?"

"I don't know…" he shrugged and studied it himself, the mask catching her in a trance and his mismatched eyes didn't notice, "Maybe I'll drop Viscera on it or something…"

"HAH!" giggling loudly she wrinkled her nose and poked her tongue between her teeth, "Would you really do that?"

"For you?" he nodded and tilted his head slightly, "There isn't a thing I wouldn't."

"I love you" she smiled and pet his face, staring into the masked mismatched eyes as if mystified, "When do I get to see your face?"

Immediately imagining James and how handsome he was Kane shook his head coldly and hugged her close, "You don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm horribly disfigured" he warned immediately and shook his head, "You won't want to see me, Bug."

"Why?" rubbing his bicep she nuzzled under his massive arm and the warmth was incredibly comforting to her. The muscles on his arm had muscles and even though she knew he was using a few steroids here and there he was naturally a huge dude. Nothing was coming her way with a friend like him.

"You'll never want to get rid of Lawson once you see me"

"I love you, Kane…" shrugging she pet his face, "and Cooper fingered me and I liked it."

"Oh good god, Bug!" running a hand through his hair Kane shook his head, "Whose smart idea was THAT?"

"His…we were playing with each other and hooking up and we did stuff and I really liked it-"

"Wait wait wait wait isn't he GAY?" he was actually laughing loudly and she nodded along with pouted lips.

"I do not get it either but when Jamie finds out we are FUCKED"

"Not you…" petting her face he shook his head, "Clearly it was his idea."

"Would you get mad at me if you were Jamie?"

"YOU?" shaking his head he pet her chin, "You REALLY think I have the capability to get angry at YOU?"

She nodded with big eyes and more than anything he wanted to kiss her, and since she knew it she leaned forwards and kissed the mask where his mouth would be.

…

"Miranda…" Dr. Meyers paced around her holding a clip board and shook her head slowly, "do you have any knowledge of preeclampsia?"

"Pre-what?" frowning Mindy cocked her head and Kane was right next to her rubbing her back.

"It's a blood condition during your pregnancy…" Dr. Meyers continued calmly, "it was what caused you to vomit blood; it's not any kind of cancer."

"NOT cancer…?" she repeated hopefully and Meyers nodded, "Oh…"

"Miranda…" Dr. Meyers narrated lowly, "What you have is no joke in fact it is SO dangerous for you I strongly suggest you consider your options-"

"I am five months pregnant…" worriedly she shook her head, "I cannot."

"Miranda the only way to get through preeclampsia is to give birth to your baby via c-section and if there's a sign of HELLP syndrome you may end up losing both your baby and your life, Miranda…you're too young and tiny for this pregnancy. How old were you when you got your first period?"

"Fourteen…"

"And how long have you been sexually active?"

"Four months…"

The doctor immediately lifted her eyes to Kane assuming it was him when Mindy shook her head right away and gulped.

"My fiancé isn't here but I can get him on the phone if you want….?"

"How old is your fiancé?"

"Thirty-four…"

Kane immediately rolled his eyes and Mindy gulped.

"Miranda…" Dr. Meyers didn't even know what to say.

…

"Thanks for coming with me…" Mindy nodded as she and Kane sat parked outside her and James' house and Kane nodded along, "I so don't want him to call her and have the talk"

"You have to though…" petting her hair he nodded, "I'll walk you to the door and call me after you told him."

"Yes, Master" smirking she kissed his cheek and waited for him to open her door so he could lead her in and she gave him a huge hug before sadly watching him go.

Upon entering the house with bleary eyes she saw James sitting at the kitchen table dabbling in conservatorship papers for custody of Mindy and immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Baby Doll…!" turning with a smile he caught her lips in a kiss and she laid yet another one on before smoothly gliding her tongue down his throat and he moaned, returning the favor and running a hand from her neck to her breasts when she beat him to it and started rubbing his cock through his pants.

He gasped, bucking into her hand when she unzipped his jeans and slid one hand down, rubbing over his boxers and cupping his balls lightly. Checking both ways to make sure Connor wasn't there she slid the hand under his boxers and lightly danced her fingers down his cock. Harder by the moment he bucked into her hand and moaned happily.

"That's it…" pulling off her top and bra so he could see her breasts he nodded, "that's it, Baby Doll yes…oh fuck yes…"

"You're getting so hard Jamie…" stroking his cock loosely she nodded, watching it get stiffer as she stroked, "you feel good?"

"Oh fuck me Baby Doll" moaning as her finger pressed into the slit at the tip of his cock he gasped, "Fuck yes I want more Baby Doll I need your mouth on my cock…"

"You want me to suck you, Jamie?" stroking faster she smiled as he began to pant, "Is that what you want?"

Curling his lips he forced a nod and she released him before beckoning towards the stairs.

"In that case there is a special surprise for you…"

Hard as a rock he followed her up the stairs and into their bedroom where she slammed the door shut and stripped him completely before making him lie on his back so she could handcuff his hands over his head.

"Ohh fuck…" watching her climb onto the mattress he gasped as she took him in her mouth slowly and began to suck, "ooh fuck oh fuck yes!"

Licking the underside of his cock she sucked harder and he smiled, wanting to clamp a hand in her hair but instead lied back and let her work her magic.


	39. Chapter 39

**Cathy:** Thank you

...

When they were finally done playing with each other the handcuffs came off and James and Mindy laid curled up together in bed, watching TV. James had his arms protectively wrapped around her, one hand playing with her long mess of blonde hair while the other was rubbing her baby bump. "I thought of a name," he said, realizing he hadn't shared that news with her yet.

"You did?" She looked away from the TV and looked at him with great interest. "What did you decide Jamie?"

"Amber Rose," he said as he took one of her itty bitty hands and laced her tiny fingers with his big ones. "Of course, I mean, if you don't like it we can name her something else. We don't have to go with that one. I'm good with whatever you want Baby Doll I swear."

"Awwww Jamie." She shook her head and kissed him. "Amber Rose is a PRETTY name Jamie. I love it."

James smiled in relief and kissed her back, about to deepen it when her face suddenly fell and she stopped kissing him. "Baby Doll?" He straightened up and gave her a very concerned look. The expression that was now on her face was definitely a cause for concern. "What's the matter?"

She bit down on her lower lip and sniffled. "I've got something bad to tell you Jamie."

"Something bad?" James was already really not liking this. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she nodded. "How bad?"

"Bad bad. I did not want to tell you-"

"Baby Doll you can tell me anything," he quickly assured her. He took both of her hands in his and kissed them. "I love you, you can tell me anything."

"I threw up blood earlier today."

His eyes just about bugged out of his head at those words. He hadn't been quite sure what he had been expecting to hear, but that certainly had been one of the last things he had even thought he would hear. "What? Baby Doll!" He started to scoop her up in his arms. "Baby Doll we gotta get you to a doctor!"

Mindy shook her head and gently petted his face. "I already went Jamie. Kane took me."

James froze at that. "Kane?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you call me Baby Doll? I would have taken you."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Baby Doll…" James shook his head and pressed his forehead against hers. It hurt to hear that she had chosen to go to Kane instead of him for help but it wasn't about his feelings right now so he was dropping that subject for the time being. "What did the doctor say Baby Doll? What did they say was wrong?"

"Preeclampsia," Mindy said, able to say it now because Kane had gone over it with her several times on the car ride there. "She said it is a blood condition. She tried to tell me I should not have the baby but I did not listen." She put her hand over her stomach and shook her head. "She said they will have to cut the baby out of me. That's the only way to get through it." She looked at poor James's stunned face and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Baby Doll no." James shook his head and pulled her on to his lap so he could snuggle the hell out of her. On the inside he was freaking the fuck out. His baby doll was sick. And not only was she sick, but the fact that she mentioned that the doctor didn't want her to go through the pregnancy told him just how bad this really was. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I cannot even have be pregnant right," Mindy said as she snuggled her face into his chest and sniffled loudly. "I am sorry Jamie."

"Nooo Baby Doll." He shook his head and made her look at him. "Shhh no no no Baby Doll." He kissed her several times on the mouth and rested his forehead on hers once again. "It's not your fault Baby Doll. It's not your fault at all."

"But-"

"No." He kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth and she eagerly responded. They continued kissing for several minutes before breaking apart so they could breathe. "I love you." He kissed her again and put his hand back over her baby bump. "I love you so much. I'll help you through this Baby Doll. I will. I'll make sure you and Amber get through this I promise."

…

Later that night, after Mindy had gone to sleep, James stayed up and researched preeclampsia on his laptop. He had called her doctor and talked to her and what she had told him had worried him immensely. Hell, worried was really an understatement. He was scared shitless for Mindy and Amber. The only cure to preeclampsia was for Mindy to deliver Amber. As of now it was too soon for Mindy to deliver, so they had to give Amber more time to mature. Problem with that though was that there was serious risks for both mother and daughter-including death, which was fucking with his mind horribly. Other symptoms included high blood pressure, severe headaches, changes in vision, upper abdominal pain, nausea, vomiting blood, diziness…there were more but James couldn't bear to think about it anymore. He closed his laptop and put it away before snuggling against Mindy. She immediately snuggled back even in her sleep and he bit down on his lower lip. "I'm sorry Baby Doll," he whispered. He kissed the side of her head and nuzzled her gently. "I'm so so sorry."

Of course, sorry wasn't going to actually do anything. Sorry wouldn't make her better. Nothing but delivering Amber would make her better though he wished that wasn't the case. He would do anything to make her better. He would gladly trade places with her so he was the one that was sick instead. He would go through hell and back for her without even having to be asked. But this time, he couldn't actually do it. He could take care of her and do everything in his power to make sure her pregnancy went as well as it possibly could, but he couldn't take her sickness away. He couldn't trade her places. What he could do was limited and it was killing him. She wouldn't know though how much it was killing him. She wouldn't know any of that nonsense. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her so he would keep it bottled up and put on the bravest face he possibly could for her. They would get through this. They had to. Any other alternative was too scary to even contemplate.

…

The next morning James woke Mindy up with kisses and breakfast in bed. "Morning Baby Doll," he said as she sat up and smiled at the display in front of her.

"Morning Jamie." She kissed him back and pointed happily to her strawberry milkshake. "You bought crazy straws!"

"Yes I did," he said with a chuckle. "I've got a whole pack of them downstairs. And I put chocolate chips in your pancakes too. See them?"

Mindy giggled and kissed him again. "I see that. Thank you Jamie."

"You're welcome Baby Doll." James let her eat while he played with her hair, trying to shake his head when she started trying to feed him. "Baby Doll that's your breakfast."

"I want to share," she insisted. She made him take a bite before eating the next herself. "Amber says they're delicious."

"Does she?" James put his hand over her stomach and let her finish eating before moving the tray away and kissing every inch of her baby bump. Those innocent kisses didn't stay innocent for long though. They trailed downwards, leading his head settling in between her legs so he could kiss her clit.

"Jamie!" She moaned and grabbed his hair while he put her legs up on his shoulders. "Mmmm Jamie…"

He kissed her clit again before flicking his tongue over it lightly. One finger teased her wet heat before sliding inside. She whimpered and began to ride his finger slowly, going faster as he added a second and then a third finger into her. His rubbed his fingers all along her walls while he nibbled and sucked on her clit, his own cock rock hard underneath his boxers. He rubbed himself shamelessly against the bed as he fingered her faster and faster, not stopping until she came. She moaned his name beyond loud and if James hadn't sent Cooper and Connor to the park while he was making breakfast, they so would have heard it. Not that James and Mindy would have really cared (unless they were interrupted of course). The whole could hear them and they wouldn't care as long as they weren't interrupted.

He sucked her juices off his fingers before sliding his tongue inside of her eagerly, rubbing the tip of it all across her walls. The grip she had on his hair tightened and she rocked back against his tongue eagerly. "Oh fuck Jamie." She gasped as his teeth scraped against her clit. "You lick me so perfect Jamie."

He moved his tongue faster, parting her folds with his fingers so he could lick her deeper. His cock was absolutely begging to be inside of her but he was trying to control himself. Two of his fingers started rubbing her clit and he licked her even faster as she gasped and started bucking into his face wildly.

"Jamie Jamie Jamie!" Mindy practically was screaming as she came again and that was all he could take. Off came his boxers and he kissed her hard as he slid his cock deep inside of her. "Jamie!" she moaned yet again, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him back eagerly. "Mmmm fuck me Jamie."

"Oh I will Baby Doll," he assured her. He was already thrusting into her hard, one of his hands holding on to hers tightly. "I'll fuck you all day long."

"Do it Jamie," she said, nodding and moaning as he kissed her. "Oh Jamie fuck me. Fuck my pussy all day long Jamie."

"I will Baby Doll." He kissed his way down her neck, sucking on her smooth flesh eagerly. "I'll fuck your pussy so much it'll be fucking overflowing with my cum."

"Mmmm…" She dug her nails into his back and buried her face into his shoulder. "I love your cum Jamie. I love it so much baby. I want it in me. Fill me with it Jamie. Fill me up Jamie."

"Oh I will Baby Doll. I will." He kissed her lips once again and started rubbing her clit, their orgasms coming almost at the exact same time. They only took about a moment to rest and once she reached down and scooped up some of his cum that spilled out of her with her finger and put it in her mouth that was it. He started thrusting into her once again and that set the tone for the rest of the day.

…

Later that night, once James and Mindy finally emerged from the bedroom, they found that Cooper left a note saying Connor had made him take him to the movies. As soon as he saw that note, James made the spontaneous decision to start packing up some food and some candles.

"Jamie? What are you doing?" Mindy asked from her spot up on the counter.

He smiled and walked over to her, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. "How would you feel about a romantic night time picnic Baby Doll?" He kissed her lightly. "Me and you, under the stars…"

She giggled and ran her finger down the bridge of his nose. "Okay Jamie." She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled again as he easily scooped her up into a wedding carry, grabbed the stuff and headed out to his car.


	40. Chapter 40

**JadeMK11**: Pretty dangerous is what it is. Having babies is completely life threatening for her and the baby yet she and James are way too good at making them. **cathy**: Thank you!

…

"You really haven't gained much weight…" Cooper frowned as he walked backstage with Mindy at a RAW event he had decided to come along for, "I mean, I know you're only five months in, but still…" he eyed her tiny frame and shook his head, "You should be gaining more weight…"

"And what?" she shrugged before reaching out and tapping Terri Runnels as she walked by, giving her a giggly smile and wave before adjusting her DD chest in her bra-like top and spreading her shoulders so her massive breasts looked even bigger. "Just because I am pregnant does not equal necessity to be FAT"

"What about Amber?" he frowned when she shrugged.

"I am sick, it was going to happen no matter what."

"Are you nervous about the wedding at all?" Cooper tightened the grip he had on her hand when she nodded with wide eyes.

"Terrified…" licking her lips she rubbed the back of her neck, "I mean I am seventeen years old and getting married to an old guy. Finality scares me…" she shrugged, "if you were in my friggin' situation you would understand."

He laughed at that and shook his head, "So you're saying Dad's an old man and you don't want to marry him…?"

She sighed, "I am pregnant at this point the deed is done I have to…"

"No babe" why he called her that was beyond him but she blushed, "YOU are in control of your life. No one else…" he smirked, "or I'll kick their sorry asses until you are."

"I am scared of him getting old…" curling her lips she nodded, "I love him so fucking much but he is AGEING and not getting any younger. He will be an old man when our babies are still young and stuff, it worries me."

"Thirty-four ain't too bad…" he tried to be optimistic but she gave him an incredulous look.

"I am seventeen."

"I rest my case…" sighing he led her into her private dressing room where Kane was fixing a light on her makeup mirror and she hugged his waist from behind before smiling thinly, "Oh, and he's so much younger than Dad?"

"Two years, first of all" she held up a finger and turned Kane around so he could be a pillow for her to lean on and he gave Cooper a very passive, but cold stare, "and second we are friends. Best friends."

"Back off, Lawson" Kane finally growled through the full-face mask, "For once in your life, you're speculating the wrong relationship."

"Hey, I care about her too, alright?" Cooper motioned to Mindy and shook his head, "She's barely eating a THING and-"

"Bug…" he gave her a look and wouldn't take her frantic head shake for an answer, "you promised for your OWN health you would…"

"I don't care" whining she about faced but he lifted her with ease and glared at Cooper, "Hey! No! No no hey!" her little legs were playfully kicking the air but Cooper took it seriously and charged forwards with barred teeth.

"Fucking put her down NOW!"

"HEY no no no no no!" Mindy wrapped one arm around the back of Kane's neck for balance and she shrugged, "Coop, we're FINE, see?"

Shaking his head Cooper backed a step and Mindy reached out to run her fingers through his hair, pulling his head up so they kissed and Kane rolled his eyes. He was the only one wise to her act but for some reason didn't think negatively of her in the least.

"You should be housing tubs of ice cream in one sitting, Minda-bug…" shaking his head he brought her towards her bag and pulled the keys to her rental car, "No valeting until you eat something…" he gave her a look, "and I mean it."

"Ugggg!" shaking her head she groaned and tried to kick when he made her stop with a single look again and she was pouting, "Kane, I SWEAR if I get fat it is all-"

"She's been on an Arby's kick lately if that helps…?" Cooper walked right alongside Kane even if he didn't want to when Kane glanced about in paranoia.

"Where's your uncle?"

"Connor can't come here, are you high?" Cooper narrowed his ice-blue eyes and shook his head, "He's at home with him."

"And you're here because…?" Kane knew the answer. By the way Mindy was holding his hand and they were making out all over the place Kane knew.

Suddenly Cooper became wary, "Don't worry about it, alright? Not your fucking business."

"He knows" Mindy said with conviction and ran her fingers through Cooper's hair, "He knows everything."

"WHY?"

She frowned, "Not like I am swimming in the girlfriend department to blab to."

"Don't worry, boy" Kane called everyone he disliked 'kid' or 'boy' depending on how nasty he felt like being, "Your secret's safe with me."

"He's not a CHICK, Bub" giggling she shook her head and hugged Kane's neck fondly as they headed towards the parking lot, "He has no friends but ME anyway" he faked dropping her and she squealed until he flipped her right side up and their foreheads actually knocked as she smiled. Cooper did catch the way they looked at the other; it was innocent, but at the same time there was much more than what appeared to be on the surface. Something was most definitely going on between them whether they realized it or not. It wasn't a friend thing or a brother and sister thing either. It was love. Somehow even if they had never done anything physical or thought about it they were in love and it was enough to make Cooper sick. The fact that the 'best friend' was right for her all along wasn't a reality Cooper wanted to be true, especially when he got her eating an enormous roast beef and cheddar sandwich, a large curly fries, and a Jamocha Oreo milkshake. She was barely eating before that day.

…

"Here, baby…" lifting her finger from the saucepan in the kitchen Mindy held it back for James to draw into his mouth, "try it. You will like it."

"I love everything you make" smiling he sucked her finger and rubbed his hands over her baby bump that should have been much bigger. She wasn't doing so well as of late between dizziness, vomiting blood, fainting, light sensitivity…he had a really bad feeling about their pregnancy and was worried sick. "What is it?" dropping his nose to the crook of her neck he kissed and buried his face in it to breathe in the coconut body lotion she wore.

"Fettuccine Alfredo, my beautiful darling" smiling she pulled his face down and they kissed, "I cannot believe you have never had it before."

"I don't really go to restaurants, Baby Doll I order out"

"I cook" she tapped his nose and gave him some more, but the way he was sucking her fingers slowly and trailing his hands all over her body made Cooper sick from another room. "No. More. Takeout unless I say so, Mister" poking her tongue between her teeth at the way she was grinning at him she leaned in and they kissed.

"Anything you want, Baby Doll…" smiling he continued kissing her and sat down on a chair, sitting her in his lap and tangling a hand in her hair for a steamier makeout session.

It didn't bother Cooper as much as it should have because Cooper knew something James didn't…and it involved Mindy and himself. He knew if anything got out or back to James he was as good as dead, but was it worth risking it? Absolutely. The only problem was James. Mindy just couldn't make herself go away from James for more than three seconds. They were all over each other…constantly. The only times anyone really got near her were when James was away for some odd reason. Cooper would have liked that to have been permanently, but again deep down he knew how dead he was if he even thought about coming near the Baby Doll.

…

James had insisted Mindy relax as he went upstairs to put Connor to bed and wait for him to come back down and do the dinner dishes. He didn't want her washing anything or even lifting a finger without him lifting it for her. He wanted to cook dinner but she insisted it was something she enjoyed and wouldn't want to be deprived of it. Of course though Mindy was downstairs washing dishes so James wouldn't have to. Sighing she felt a little dizzy and lethargic but kept going anyway. She could hear James horsing around with Connor and she wanted him back more than anything at the moment, especially because she was feeling so weak. Taking a sharp breath suddenly she nearly collapsed but caught herself on the counter, holding her lower abdomen and whimpering when a rush of blood came from between her legs and she screamed in agony.

"BABY DOLL?" leaving Connor James rushed downstairs and felt his entire body freeze solid. She was barely six months pregnant.

…

Abruptly leaving Connor at home with Cooper James rushed Mindy to the hospital with her in his lap, kissing her forehead the entire way and running in completely drenched in her blood. Immediately she was stabilized and diagnosed with a stage two placental abruption.

"Hang in there, Baby please hang in there…" James had to wear scrubs even though he didn't want to because of how severe the situation was with Mindy. She was a seventeen-year-old girl with a thirty-four-year-old man…there were a ton of problems he didn't even realize was coming his way especially after he stated that he was the father; completely forgetting that she was a minor. Her grandmother had been called on her behalf to see if she wanted to press charges, but lucky for James she didn't even know what those were but Trish seemed pretty hell-bent on getting something negative for James out of it. In fact she was on her way to the hospital with the non-English speaking Polish grandmother.

Cold and pale Mindy was so close to passing out James was tapping her face to keep her awake. She needed an emergency blood transfusion and luckily James could give it to her. It was brutal to watch, but as Mindy lay screaming doctors managed to pull out the tiniest baby girl James had ever seen and lay her on Mindy's chest. Covered in blood and still lightly coated with cilia because of how early it was in the pregnancy, the nurses didn't let James hold her at all and whisked the baby away to the preemie ward, leaving James alone holding a traumatized Mindy's hand. She was sobbing and screaming hoarsely for them to bring her baby back and James kissed her forehead slowly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear but it didn't help. She was getting violent despite weakness from blood loss and she had to be sedated.

As Mindy slept a nurse came up to James with a clipboard and touched the back of his chair, "Mr. Lawson, you may come see her if you wish…"

Almost frightened to ask he croaked, "Is she alright?"

"Do you have a name picked out for her?"

Immediately James nodded and kissed Mindy's fingers, "Amber Rose."


	41. Chapter 41

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: She's alive thankfully. Just had a rather unpleasant birth, like all of Mindy's babies do. **cathy**: Thank you!

…

James wanted to see Amber badly but he couldn't just leave Mindy there by herself, even if she was still sleeping. He felt so horrible about what she had gone through just to have Amber. It had been so hard on her this entire time and he was desperate to make it up to her somehow. So he held her until Julie got there to stay with her while he saw Amber. Cooper had tried to unload Connor on Julie so he could come up but she had missed his calls and James had told her specifically to come herself and not Cooper. She lived closer to the hospital and whether he was fully aware of it or not, he was already jealous of the alone time Cooper managed to get with Mindy. He suspected that Cooper's feelings were more than what he was admitting to and he didn't allow himself to think about the potential of Mindy feeling remotely the same way back. He just couldn't do it.

"You look like you're about to be sick," Julie noted when she came into the room. James hadn't noticed this but he had been a funny shade of pale pretty much the moment he had heard Mindy screaming back at the house. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'm fine," James said dismissively. How he looked didn't matter. How he felt didn't matter. Mindy and Amber were the ones that mattered. "Just stay with her okay? I don't think she'll wake up for awhile yet but if she does, tell her I'm checking on Amber okay?" He really hoped she didn't wake up until he got back. He needed to be there for her so she wouldn't be scared when she woke up. When she woke up he would make sure she was okay as she could possibly be given these circumstances and then he would take her to go see Amber. They had barely even gotten to see her after she came out so they had to make up for that.

"Okay," Julie agreed. She knew he wasn't okay; the fact that he had the shit scared out of him was completely obvious. She wasn't going to push him into admitting it or anything though. Now was so not the time to be doing that.

"You gotta _watch_ her," James said, trying to emphasize that point as much as he could. "You gotta _watch_ her Rosenberg you-"

"I _will_. James I will good grief just breathe. Breathe and go see your daughter."

His daughter. Holy shit. It was one thing when Baby Doll was pregnant but now Amber had been born…she was actually here and he honestly felt terrified. It had been twelve years since he had had a newborn and he had never before had a baby girl before. And it was intimidating, to say the least.

He gave Mindy a kiss on the forehead before leaving, finding a nurse to take him to where Amber was being kept. Because she was born so early they made him put scrubs and a face mask on before he could even go in and see her. His heart was beating pretty hard inside of his chest and he swallowed nervously as he followed the nurse into the room. "Here she is," the nurse said though he barely even heard her. The moment he laid eyes on Amber that was it. He froze on the spot, his eyes growing as wide as dinner plates. She was so tiny…she was literally the tiniest baby he had ever seen in his life. He could literally fit her in the palm of his hand with no problem. He wasn't sure if he _could_ hold her though. She was laying in this incubator thing that was helping to make sure she was breathing okay since she was born so early. "Can I hold her?" he asked, finally able to form words.

The nurse nodded. "For a _very_ little bit."

He nodded at that and he practically held his breath as he picked her up as carefully as he could. He felt like he needed to say something but the words were stuck in the back of his throat. So instead he just stared at her and practically melted right on the spot.

…

"Connor!" Cooper yelled impatiently. "What the hell are you doing?" He was far from pleased at the moment. He wanted to be at the hospital with Mindy but had James let him go along? No. Of course not. Now the mature part of him did understand why that was. He had to rush her there, there wasn't time for everyone to come along. But it just left him in a bit of predicament because now he had Connor to deal with. He really didn't want to bring Connor to the hospital with him. He really could not behave in them to save his life and even when he didn't misbehave horribly, he usually fussed because he hated being in them. It was just too much trouble for Cooper to even want to handle it.

So he had tried to unload Connor on Julie. Problem was, Julie hadn't been home or answering her cell phone for like ever. When she finally did answer her phone he found out that she was already at the hospital and couldn't take Connor for him. That really sucked because he literally had nobody else to call. He was either going to have to stay here until Julie left and came here for Connor or suck it up and take Connor with him to the hospital. "Connor!" he yelled yet again. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Drawing Miss Tinkerbelle a picture!" Connor replied. "I'm making her a pretty pretty picture so she'll get better faster!"

"Well can't you fucking draw it in the car?" Cooper asked as he headed up the stairs. He was guessing Connor was up in his room. "I wanna go."

"I can't draw it in the car Coopy! The car's all bumpy when you drive it and it'll ruin it!"

Cooper rolled his eyes and opened Connor's door. Connor was sitting Indian style on his bed, dutifully working on his picture with Spencer and Oxa nearby. Spencer was all stretched out, trying to sleep, though it had to be hard with Oxa sitting right on him, giving them all a look that said "I'm queen here bitches". Cooper stared at her in disbelief and did about quadruple take before just shaking his head. He didn't know what to say. There really wasn't anything he COULD say. Oxa's little attitude just had to be accepted because that was just that. "Come ON dumbass, I want to see Mom."

"I want to see her TOO but I'm gonna finish my picture FIRST." Connor shook his hair out of his face and stuck his tongue out at Cooper. "So THERE."

Cooper scowled. Fucking little brat. He did NOT want to deal with this shit right now. "I'll just leave you here then if you don't hurry up."

"Daddy will kick your ass," Connor reminded him. "I'm not allowed to be home by myself ever ever because Daddy got mad when I set that fire even though Spot did it."

Cooper shook his head. The one time he left Connor home alone was years ago and the little shit started a fire and then blamed his dog for it. Little brat. He really about throttled him for that shit. "Connor I'm not kidding. Get a move on it. I want to see Mom."

"You ALWAYS want to see her. And I ALWAYS want candy."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything."

"Well cuz you CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT!" Connor's extremely loud and off king singing made Cooper cringe. "YOU CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT-UNLESS YOU'RE MEEEEEEEE!"

"That's not even how that song goes."

"YOU CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT UNLESS YOU'RE MEEEEE. CAN'T YOU SEEEEEEEEEE-"

Cooper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I'm going to fucking KILL him._

…

"Is she alright Rosenberg?" Kane asked Julie gruffly over the phone. James was back from visiting with Amber and now he was laying in bed with Mindy, holding her and waiting for her to wake up. Julie had stepped out to get some coffee and that was when Kane had called.

"Well it was rough on her," Julie admitted. "But she's going to be fine. James was luckily able to give her his blood for the transfusion she needed."

"After what she went through to have his damn baby that better not be the only thing he gives her."

Julie rolled her eyes at that growl. Men. She didn't get them and she never really would. "Believe me, he's hell bent on taking good care of her. He's a completely puppy dog when it comes to her."

"He's a fucking lunatic."

"Who's over the moon in love with her."

"You're only defending him because you're paid to."

"No, I'm calling it like I see it. Look, he came at ME over her. Yes he's got a boat load of issues but he LOVES her. You're blinded by hatred towards him and he's the same way to you. But you guys HAVE to realize that this is just getting stupid. You're her best friend and he's her fiancé and the father of her child. Neither of you are going to go away so you either learn to get along or just kind of ignore each other and tone down the obvious hatred. For her sake if anything." Julie sighed when she didn't really get a response for that. "And I reaaaallllly need you to do me a favor."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it could help a prevent a mess for Miranda." Julie knew she got him there. "Look, the hospital apparently knows James is the father. And I know the age of consent here in Nevada is sixteen but her grandmother and sister are on her way and I don't think they like James so-"

"Why would they?"

"Would you PLEASE try to get a hold of them before they get here? And talk them down if they're looking to do something? If they come in here looking to do something like take her away there's NO way this is going to be dealt with rationally. Not by James anyway. He'll go ballistic and it'll just be a mess which is what she don't need right now."

Glenn let out a long sigh and reluctantly caved. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for Minda." On that note he hung up and Julie put her phone away, shaking her head slightly at the situation before finally getting her damn coffee.

…

Mindy woke up to James gently kissing and nuzzling her face and she whimpered and immediately grabbed on to his shirt. "Jamie…"

"Hey Baby Doll." He gave her a hard kiss to the cheek and brushed his thumb over her lips. "Oh Baby Doll." He gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling? Do you need me to get you anything? Just tell me what you need Baby Doll and I'll get it." Yes he was completely tripping over himself to please her. He couldn't help himself. He loved her so much and it was killing him to know how much she had gone through just to give birth to Amber. She wouldn't ever get the full extent of his feelings. It was more than even he could fully express.

"Jamie…" Her voice was weak and she was snuggling her face into his chest for comfort. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" He shook his head and pet her face gently. "Why are you sorry Baby Doll?"

"I couldn't even stay pregnant…"

"Baby Doll that wasn't your fault." James shook his head and kissed her. "It wasn't your fault at all. It just happened Baby Doll but it's okay. I gave you some of my blood and you're going to be fine and Amber's fine too. You're both going to be fine."

Mindy sniffled and tried to sit up. "Where is she?"

"In a special room where they keep the other premature babies." He kissed her forehead and smoothed down her hair. "I checked on her after Julie got here to sit with you while you were sleeping. She's gonna have to stay here for a long time so she can finish developing but she's doing okay." He nuzzled her face gently and held her more tightly against him. "I'll take you to go see her as soon as you're up to it. I promise." He rested his head in the crook of her neck and snuggled with her since she wasn't jumping to request anything from him yet. She seemed just fine with what he was doing. She was clinging even more right back and neither one of them noticed Julie peeking into the room and deciding not to come back in and disturb them.

…

When Mindy was finally up for it, James got them both dressed up in the scrubs and face masks and carefully carried her to Amber. Once in there he sat her in a wheelchair and picked up Amber so he could place her in Mindy's waiting arms. "She's so TINY!"

"I know," James replied. "Though I think my big hands kind of make for an unfair comparison." He gave her to Mindy and noticed that Mindy suddenly seemed a lot more nervous. "It's okay Baby Doll. Just relax." He pet her hair to reassure her and luckily Amber didn't start crying or anything. She just cooed lightly and seemed quite comfy there in Mindy's arms, which helped the new teen mom relax a little bit. "Yeah, that's Mommy," James said, putting one of his fingers in Amber's tiny hands. "That's your mommy Ambie. Mommy and Daddy love you very much yes we do." He kept right on cooing like that, not able to actually see the smile on Mindy's face caused by his cuteness. He could tell though just by the look in her eyes and he immediately dropped his head on her shoulder like a giant puppy and smiled back at her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Hahaha yeah I can assure you James is thrilled. **jadeMK11**: Yes it was. Poor girl never has an easy one. **cathy**: Thank you!

…

"Jamie I…" frightened lying in bed with him still in the hospital Mindy shook her head, "I can't do this, I can't do this I can't have a baby no no no I can't I don't know what to DO Jamie, I don't!"

"Ssssshh…" petting her face and kissing her he smiled gently, "Baby Doll you don't have to…no…" he held her chin and kissed her slowly again, "you don't have to do a thing, not a single THING. I've already had two kids I kinda know what I'm doing. You just relax and I'll take care of her, sweetheart, I will" nodding he started kissing her throat and smiling, "you don't have to lift a finger, babe, I love you."

As he kissed her throat she kissed and played with his hair before trembling, "I am going to be so BAD"

"Sssssh no no no baby no…" smiling reassuringly he kissed her lips repeatedly and pet her face, "You're gonna be her hero because you're mine" he grinned cheekily and she pet his face more, "and we can bring her home in a few months and play with her until its my turn to play with YOU…" he winked and they kissed harder.

"I love playing with you Jamie, so much" she arched her back as his fingers slipped beneath the comforter and under her hospital gown to feel she was wet for him and she moaned, "Oh Jamie…!"

"Baby Doll…" rubbing in circular motions harder he listened to her soft moans and smiled before slowly sliding a single finger inside, "Fuck Baby, how does that feel? Huh?" slowly he began fingering, "You like that, Baby Doll you want more?"

"Mmm yeah…" already riding his finger she gasped as he slid a second in and tried to make a show of riding them.

"Ooooh fuck that's it, babe…" humping against her thigh shamelessly he nodded, "that's it, good girl you look so hot doing that…"

"Are you getting hard?"

Rubbing against her harder he moaned, "So hard…"

Smiling she unzipped his jeans as he pumped his fingers and pulled his cock out, taking a moment to admire it and how straight it was standing in the air before wrapping her fingers around it.

"Fuck yes!" moaning he started thrusting into her hand already while fingering her harder, "Oh god yes, Baby! That's it…" thrusting faster into her tiny hand he nodded, "oh yeah that's it…feels so good."

"Mmm fuck" panting she watched him hump her closed hold on his cock before slowly kneading his balls and smiling as he hissed, "you like that, Jamie? Does this feel good?"

A third finger slid inside and she moaned loudly, rolling her hips and trying to make a show of riding his fingers as they rubbed her walls and made her start to sweat.

"Oh Baby Doll this feels so good…" looking her in the eye and kissing her as he fingered faster he nodded, "playing with my cock and fucking my fingers…" kissing her on the lips he nodded with a pant, "making me so hot"

"Get hotter, baby…" precum spilled onto her hand and she gasped at the glistening head begging for more contact, "oh that's it, Jamie…" pressing her thumb into the slit as he fingered her faster she moaned as he changed position so he was straddling over her body watching his fingers fuck her with the pace he was humping her hand, "oh yeah…" riding his fingers harder as he thrust into her hand she nodded, "fuck Jamie keep going…

Moaning as even more moisture surrounded his fingers he nodded while thrusting faster, "So hot for me…wanna cover you in cum"

"Harder" she moaned as he increased both his fingers and his thrusting, "yes…"

He moaned and she kissed him hard on the mouth as they came simultaneously, but she was able to hide the evidence under the covers as they made out. "I love you, Jamie"

"I love you more, Baby Doll I fucking love you so much more…"

"I can't be a Mommy I really can't-"

"I'll take care of EVERYTHING" looking her dead in the eye he nodded and pet her face, "there's absolutely nothing to be frightened of, we're gonna get married and be the happiest family and you'll never lift a finger…" he swiped a finger down the bridge of her nose and smiled, "because I love you…crazy insane love you…and if anyone wants to test me like shithead did I'll put my foot so far up their ass they won't know what end is their face"

She smiled and pet his cheek, "I have no doubts that you will"

"I love you" they kissed again and bumped their noses when Julie came in and annoyed the couple.

"What is it?" petting Mindy's face James asked as almost a growl, Mindy hugging him around the neck and keeping her face on his shoulder.

Straightening and trying to ignore James' venom Julie spoke up, "You have a visitor Miranda…"

Mindy's eyes widened with horror expecting the worst, but in came Kane wearing that black and red leather mask that annoyed the hell out of James.

"Aw, come on! Even my BABY you have to ruin, go away!" James tried to shoo him but shaking her head and hugging him Mindy frowned as he sat upright on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't you make trouble, Lawson" Kane warned quickly, "I'm only here for HER trust me. I want absolutely nothing to do with you"

"Likewise"

"James, stop it" Mindy warned him sharply and he flinched before kissing her head and holding her close as Kane reached out and rubbed her arm.

"How are you feeling?"

Smiling she rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged, "Meh…" her hand folded in James', "Jamie has been very good keeping me company and making me feel better"

Kane's mismatched eyes flashed to James distastefully, "I'm sure…"

"No no no I am serious"

"Don't question her…" James growled, "ever. She can't lie, she doesn't know how to lie it comes with her disorder, you moron."

Kane tensed, "Did I CALL her a liar? Did the word 'lie' even come out of my mouth?"

"I don't know you sure were heading in that direction…"

"And you're headed for charges of statutory rape of a seventeen-year-old paranoid schizophrenic popstar, so I'd keep quiet if I were you."

"Age of consent is sixteen, idiot"

"Minda's mentally ill…" Kane nodded, "her guardian can argue that all she wants you'll lose once she says you took advantage of her and then its behind bars for you."

He growled, "You wouldn't-"

"No, I wouldn't" his eyebrows rose and he shook his head, "but good luck keeping Trish's big mouth out of here with an attorney…"

"I love her, you can't-"

"You fucked and knocked up a seventeen-year-old girl let alone lived with her. Prosecutor's gonna go to town on YOUR case, Lawson."

"Just shut up, alright?" James hissed and hugged Mindy possessively, "I don't even want that idea to run through her head I love my Baby Doll and-"

"She's insane she can't make up her own mi-"

"You shut up and stop that right now…" James hissed, "she's FINE"

"You're doing her more harm than helping her by hiding the truth. She NEEDS to know it to help her with life decisions-"

"Look, just because she loves ME over YOU doesn't mean-"

"Excuse me" Mindy piped up and wrinkled her nose, 'but did I NOT just have a baby? You people wanna fight go take a powder and leave me BE! I wanna SLEEP and I wanna be QUIET and I wanna watch General Hospital but you stupid assholes will keep arguing all DAY and I will miss Luke and Laura! Shaddup and leave me to my TV" she turned and pointed to Kane, "YOU get me a hot chocolate with the big marshies and YOU" she pointed to James, "I want a omelet from the kitchen with lots of cheese and bacon and some peppies and a olive"

James' brow furrowed, "A olive…? A single olive?"

"Yes. Now scram so I can feel the love."

"Yes ma'am" petting her hair quick and smiling endearingly under the mask Kane was up and James kissed her forehead before going.

"Fill me in when I get back."

…

Mindy was snuggled under the covers with a hot chocolate in her hand that she was sipping and Kane in the chair next to the bed. She was stirring the marshmallow with her finger when she peered around and noticed James wasn't back yet.

"What?" she chewed on a marshmallow and frowned, "Is he chasing the chickens for the egg?"

"I noticed its been a while too" Kane leaned over and quickly flashed his eyes to the TV before blotting a napkin on her chin quickly to catch dripping hot chocolate.

"Yeah man, what the fucking apples is he doing?" she frowned when there was a frantic squeak.

"MEEM?"

"Trisha Anne?" grinning and whipping her blonde hair around Mindy extended her arms for Trish to jump in the bed next to her with a young man who was three years over them and looked very much like Lurch from the Addams Family standing there. "HI Trisha Anne! How are you and HELLO Ronald! How ARE you?"

"Fine" was his dismissive nod and Mindy's eyes dropped as she cringed.

"Okie dokie then…" she perked back up, "and how are you, Trisha Anne? I miss you so much"

"I heard about the baby, how are you holding up?" she pet Mindy's face when the tiny girl shrugged.

"I only held her once she cannot be out you have to ask Jamie he knows everything"

"Oh I bet" Ron's eyebrows rose nastily and Mindy frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"Meem…" giving Ron a look Trish took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, "Has it occurred to you that you just gad a baby with a guy twice your age?"

Mindy shrugged, "I love him"

"Babe…" she motioned towards Ron and herself, "we have been together for over three years and are MORE in love than I can ever tell you…" her eyebrow rose, "but we're not married or pregnant wanna know why?"

Mindy nodded dumbly.

"Because we're SMART! And EDUCATED! You don't need a damn BABY to be in love, Meem where is your brain?"

"I love Jamie though"

"You're SEVENTEEN! Your LIFE is ahead of you why are you popping babies out? Did he tell you it was okay?"

"He was happy…" she nodded, "he was happy when I telled him"

"Of course he was" Trish sneered, "Bottom line, Meem you CAN'T be with him! No! That's statutory RAPE Meemsicle! He's an ADULT you're a BABY!"

"I do not care"

"Because it hasn't hit you that you're now stuck with an old man! You seriously…" shaking her head she clamped a hand in her long dirty blonde hair, "you're making a mistake, you are. You're mentally ill, I understand you think rashly, but I'll fix it Meem I promise I will. I'll fix things up"

"Why?" Mindy frowned, "We are fine…"

"You can't make decisions for yourself, you've been this guy's sex slave, you had his baby…" nodding Trish pouted her lips and smiled, "We have ourselves a hell of a case here, we've got witnesses and everything."

Mindy frowned, "For what?"

"Meem I'm putting him behind bars so he can't hurt you anymore Ron's family friends with a good lawyer"

"But why?" she gasped, "I LOVE my Jamie why would you do that?"

"Again, Meem…" she pointed to herself and Ron, "THIS is love…YOU are confused and need help away from him."

"But-"

"No. You're still a kid, Babcia still has you under her control"

"But she is like not even English speaking how would she-"

"She doesn't have to. I'm getting my own lawyer."


	43. Chapter 43

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Well Trish is just a bitch so some kind of stunt is to be expected. She and James just can't co-exist with the other and shit will get ugly if she goes for what she wants to do. **jadeMK11**: lol James won't need a gun, trust me. **cathy:** Thank you!

…

The quest for the omelet turned into the quest for the omelet AND a bouquet of flowers, which was why it took him a bit longer than it would have otherwise. He had them both now though, the omelet with one hand and her flowers in the other and he was almost back to her room when Julie came towards him, a grim expression on her face. "We gotta talk," she informed him. "Now."

"Now?" James tried to shake his head. "I gotta give Baby Doll-"

"_Now_ James." Julie was not fucking around. She grabbed him by his shirt and forced him to walk with her. He tried to jerk himself out of her grip but he had to be careful so he didn't drop Baby Doll's food. "Please. We've got a really serious situation here. Don't be difficult."

"Well what is it then?" he asked impatiently. He did not want to be dealing with this right now. He just wanted to go back to Mindy and somehow get Crispy the hell out of there. Was that too much to ask?

"Trish and her boyfriend Ron are in there," Julie said quietly, glancing around to see if a cop was coming their way. Yes she had totally dropped eaves on the conversation that had gone on in Mindy's room. It was a good thing she had. He was in pretty big trouble and even though there really wasn't much that could be done at this point. Once Trish really got the wheels in motion all was fucked. "They're getting lawyers and are actively planning on pressing charges on you."

James felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Kane had said this shit but he hadn't really taken it seriously because it was coming from Kane. Kane was a fucking asshole who was jealous that he had Mindy. But it was Julie saying this shit and he had known her long enough to know when she was dead serious and this was definitely one of those times. "Tell me you're kidding," he pleaded. "Please please PLEASE tell me you're kidding."

Julie shook her head grimly. "I heard her say she's getting a lawyer and she wants you behind bars. And she can make it happen James. You are so fucking hosed right now."

"Fucking bitch…" Trish was lucky she wasn't right there at that moment because he would have throttled her on the spot. "Fucking FUCKING bitch!" He kicked the wall in disgust. I've been with Baby Doll for MONTHS! Fucking MONTHS and NOW she's gonna act all high and mighty and act like she fucking has a problem with it?" Trish really rubbed him the wrong way anyway but this just really made him all out hate her now. "This is fucking bullshit! She can't fucking do this."

"Actually…she can. And she is. Judging from the fact that she didn't use past tense she hasn't gotten it all done yet. She definitely wants to though and if she does you're fucked. The actual age of consent won't mean shit because she's mentally ill. They're going to go to town on you and even if we somehow keep you from getting put behind bars, there's NO way they're going to let you near her. They'll slap a restraining order so fast that your head will spin."

"Restraining order?" A restraining order on him to stay away from Baby Doll. Noooo….no no no he was NOT letting that shit happen. He could not let it go down like that. He wasn't planning on heeding any such order anyway but he was sure as hell gonna do what he could to just nip that shit in the bud before it got out of control. "We gotta do something Rosenberg."

Julie shook her head. "James there's really nothing-" she stopped when she saw that dangerous glint spring up in his eyes. "James…"

"There's something I can do." He glanced down towards the pocket he kept his knife in. Even if he wasn't actively killing anymore he still kept it with him. It felt weird being without one and it was a present from Baby Doll. He liked carrying it around. "Fucking shut the bitch up about everything REAL quick."

"James!" Julie shook her head and started trying to block off his path. "James you can NOT do this. That's her SISTER. You can NOT just fly off the handle."

"Then I'll TALK to her then," James growled. He had no idea what he would even say or how he would keep his cool if he did try to talk to her. What he knew was that he couldn't allow Baby Doll to be taken. He didn't give a shit what he had to do but she wasn't going to go anywhere. He would fucking go insane if she was taken from him.

"James maybe you should cool down BEFORE you talk to her." Julie was trying her best to slow him down because she knew there was no way that him talking to her would stay talking for too long. He was completely irrational when it came to Mindy. The girl had absolutely no idea what kind of hold she had over him. Julie hadn't seen anything like it before and it honestly scared her. "You can't go in there like this-"

"Don't fucking tell me what I can't do," James snarled, getting right in her face and making her jump back as far as she could. "You don't fucking get it. I promised Baby Doll I would take care of her and I won't be able to do that if I'm fucking behind bars. She's my fiancé and the mother of my child and I will fucking take care of this the way I have to. Got it?"

Julie nodded mutely. She wasn't about to dare say anything else to set him off.

"Good."

…

"Trisha you can NOT do this," Mindy pleaded, shaking her head desperately at her twin sister. She was near tears yet Kane was the only one giving a shit about that fact. Trish and Ron really weren't moved by the fact that she was so upset. They thought she was being overdramatic to get her way. "Trisha I LOVE Jamie. I love Jamie SO much!"

"You don't even know what love IS Meem!" Trish argued. "You're a baby and he's taking advantage of you. And I can't let him do it anymore."

"Why now?" Kane had to ask. He didn't really give a shit if James went to jail but he had to say something for Mindy's sake. Someone here had to stick up for her. Trish was saying she was but he wasn't really buying it. "Huh? You've known about this for pretty much as long as I have. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Trish purposefully ignored that question and tried to reason with Mindy, who was glaring daggers at her. "Meem you HAVE to understand that I'm doing this for you."

"No you're not! Jamie LOVES me! And I LOVE him! I NEED him! We had a BABY Trisha! Ambie NEEDS him!"

"You shouldn't have had to pop out his kid in the first place!"

"That kind of doesn't matter now, now does it?" Kane pointed out. "The kid's here and as much as I hate Lawson, he needs to fucking be a father to her. Putting him in jail leaves your sister as a single mom with NO idea what she's doing."

"We'll take care of the baby," Trish countered. "Me, Babcia, Ron-"

"NO!" Mindy shook her head vehemently. "NO! I want JAMIE! JAMIE is taking care of OUR baby! Not you or Babcia or stupid Ron!"

"Hey!" Ron took a step towards the bed but Kane got up to his feet and shot him right down.

Trish shook her head angrily. "You don't get it Meem! This fucker brainwashed you!"

"HE DID NOT!" Mindy did her best to shove Trish the hell away from her because she certainly didn't want her this close. "You're just JEALOUS! You're jealous that Jamie is prettier than Ron and he's MINE and NOT YOURS! Now you're going to tell everyone LIES and get MY JAMIE in trouble because you are a BITCH!" What Mindy didn't realize was that James was coming down the hallway and could hear all of this because she was yelling so loud.

"You-" Whatever Trish had been about to say or do was cut off by Kane, who grabbed her and Ron by the arm and escorted them towards the door.

"That's enough," he growled. "She JUST had a baby she doesn't need this right now. You need to go."

"Who's side are you even on?" Trish asked angrily as she tried to drag her feet. "You-" The door opened and in came James, who was eerily calm at the moment.

"You got something to say to me?" he asked Trish point blank. "Huh? You got something to say to me?" When she didn't say anything he got in Ron's face. "What about you? Huh? You got anything to throw at me you ugly mother fucker?"

"Get the fuck out of my face," Ron snapped.

"DON'T!" Kane hissed. He knew by the look on James's face that this was not the time to get into anything with him. He himself was not scared of James but his eyes promised pure murder and he knew who exactly was going to be on the receiving end of it.

"Make me, you ugly piece of shit," James said. He yanked Ron out of Kane's grasp and started totally violating his personal space just to fuck with him. "Come on! You came all this way to get ME out of the picture yet you don't want to actually face me? Fucking pathetic don't you think?"

"Jamie…" Mindy clung to her sheets and shook her head worriedly. She didn't want him to do something that Trish could just use as ammo later.

James looked at her and his expression completely softened for her. Once he looked back at Trish though, it hardened once more and he moved away from Ron to get in her face. "You and I, we're going to have ourselves a little chat about my Baby Doll." He wanted to have it now but he couldn't. If shit escalated they couldn't be in a hospital where security and doctors and everyone could get in the way. "And I'm going to only tell you this once: do NOT fuck with me when it comes to her."

Trish scowled but Kane dragged her and Ron out of there before she could say anything. That left James and Mindy by themselves and he immediately went over to her, setting her flowers and omelet down before pulling her onto his lap. She immediately hugged his neck as tightly as she could and nestled her face against his chest. "Jamie! Jamie Jamie Trish is gonna do something BAD-"

"I know," James said, smoothing Mindy's hair down before kissing the top of her head. "Rosenberg overheard and gave me the heads up."

Mindy sniffled and clung to him tighter. "I told her not to I did but she will not listen. She is mad and jealous that I have you and she just has stupid ugly Ron so now she wants to ruin everything."

"I know." James kissed her again, harder this time. "I'll talk to her Baby Doll and get this straightened out.

Mindy shook her head and looked at him with watery eyes. "Jamie she does not want to listen! She does not want to at all she's stupid and mean and a big bitch!"

"I know Baby Doll but I'll try." James cupped her face in his hands and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. "I'll figure out a way to fix this, okay Baby Doll? I'll be damned before I let them do this. I'll stop them, okay?"

"How?"

"Not sure yet. But I'll figure out something." He kissed her again before grabbing her omelet and giving it to her. "In the mean time, here you go. Just how you wanted it. And I got your flowers too." He nodded to the bouquet that he had gotten her. "That's why I was gone so long."

"Awww Jamie." She shook her head and kissed him. "You're too sweet." The smile he managed to put on her face quickly faded again and she shook her head worriedly. "Trisha is not going to change her mind Jamie. She is too jealous and stupid Ron is ugly and stupid and he will make her even worse."

"I can handle them," he assured her. "I'll take care of everything Baby Doll I promise." He kissed her firmly and then nodded towards her omelet. "Eat that before it gets cold. And don't worry about it, okay baby? I'll figure out a way to take care of it. I promise." He kissed her again and coaxed her into eating, petting her hair and nuzzling her gently the entire time. He had no idea what the hell he was even going to say to try to get out of this mess but he would figure out and hopefully figure it out quick.

…

"Can you believe this crap?" Trish said in disbelief as Ron drove them away from the hospital. Kane literally would not let them even stay in the building. He said some crap about it being for their "own safety" or whatever. "We're the ones forced out of the place and the old guy fucking my sister gets to stay there with her. Can you believe it?"

Ron shook his head. "We walked into a three ring circus there Pat. And that sister of yours don't even realize it."

"Well of course she don't! She can't even brush her own hair! There's no way she would recognize the kind of trouble she's gotten herself into."

"Did I tell you the asshole's the owner of a porn company?"

Trish's head snapped so fast in his direction that it was a wonder she didn't hurt her neck. "No, you did NOT. Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Did a little research on the guy myself. He wasn't hard to find. He owns one of the largest porn companies in the country."

"Oh my god…" Trish wrinkled her nose in disgust. "God, we're REALLY going to get him with that."

"I know. Get him behind bars AND get some of his bank account." He rolled his eyes at the look she gave him for that. "What? Come on Pat. Think about it! He's fucking filthy rich and you saw how he was back there. Fucker thinks he can intimidate us into backing off. Why don't we fuck with him a little bit? Go to his little headquarters and act like we'll back off with a nice little bit of cash-and then throw him behind bars anyway."

"What if he says to someone we offered to back off with money?"

"We'll say he's lying. Come on, he's fucking a mentally ill teenager. Who really is going to believe him?"

Trish thought that one over for a little bit. "Do you know where it is?"

"Not off the top of my head but I'm sure we can find it."

"He's at the hospital though, how-"

"We'll make them call him in. If he's as crazy about her as she likes to think he is he'll come running as fast as he can."

…

Julie had left the hospital after getting yelled at by James and went to the Likansuk building so she could try to do some paperwork. She had a mountain of it to do but once she got there, she couldn't even muster the energy to go in the front door. So instead she laid out on the hood of her car and smoked a cigarette. Nobody else was around to see her. No movies were being shot today and anyone else was enjoying a day off. Not even the security guards were there. The only thing stopping anyone from like trying to break in were the alarms on the doors and windows. They didn't have cameras or anything. They never did for some reason. At one point she had thought about getting some installed but then she found out about James's murderous habits and decided that maybe they weren't the best idea to have around. Just in case.

She smoked the entire cigarette, eventually flicking the end of it away and sitting back up. She wasn't one to smoke often but she had felt like she needed it to settle herself back down. James was totally batshit insane and there was a huge shit storm coming his way. She had touched base with his lawyer but there really wasn't much to be done. Like she had said, he was pretty well fucked.

She got off the car and was about to get in so she could just go home when she saw another car pull into the parking lot. Much to her chagrin, it turned out to be Ron and Trish, who were looking way too smug for her taste. "Can I help you?"

"You work here?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Now what do you want?"

He and Trish exchanged looks. "We need you to call the big boss in. Now."

Julie was seriously not liking the tone he was using but she was just going to let James handle it. It was what he wanted anyway. "Come to my office. I'll call him in."

…

James was surprised to say the least when he got the call from Julie telling him about Ron and Trish showing up at Likansuk. He knew they couldn't possibly be up to any good but at least it saved him the trouble of having to hunt them down later. Leaving Mindy was the last thing he wanted to do but he had to, so very reluctantly left her with Kane, Cooper and Connor, who had finally arrived. Connor had brought her a picture he had worked very hard on and had made Cooper stop at the store and not only get him some candy but her a bunch of blow pops that were tied together like a little bouquet of flowers (Cooper tried to take credit but Connor shut him down real quick there).

When he arrived at the office, Julie was standing on the outside of it, eavesdropping on what Ron and Trish were whispering about inside. "Blackmail," she informed him before he could he could even say a word. "And not even good honest blackmail. I can't hear it all exactly but it sounds like you're gonna get fucked over even if you give in."

Well that didn't exactly set well with James. At this point, he just wanted to strangle the fuck out of both of them but he couldn't. Trish was Mindy's sister, he had to try to control himself. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down before entering the room. Trish and Ron were sitting across from Julie's desk and they were looking at him like sharks that smelled blood. They really really thought they had him…and yeah they really did in a way but he wouldn't them keep it if he could help it. This was his life they were fucking with. His life with Baby Doll. They were wrong to think that they were going to get to ruin it.

"So THIS is your enterprise?" Trish had to ask. "It don't look like much."

"You caught everyone on an off day," James said as he sat down across from them. "Believe me, I have a thriving business."

"I'm sure you do." The way Ron said that made James want to shove his fist so far down the fucker's throat he choked on it.

"You want money don't you?" Why fuck around with indulging them in some kind of guessing game? That would just be a waste of time. "I mean, seeing as how I'm not in jail yet and there's no lawyers on my ass, I'm assuming you want what, a payoff?"

"Well…Pat and I talked about it and we're sure you want to avoid the embarrassment of going to jail and being labeled a sex offender for the rest of your life. That'll cost you more in the long run-"

"Riiiight. And what about Baby Doll? Do you still take her away even if I pay you? Do you let her stay if I up the price? Or better yet, how stupid do you two really think I am? You should have really not discussed your blackmailing techniques when my assistant was right outside the door to hear it."

The look Trish gave Ron was quite murderous and James leaned over and grabbed her by the chin to make her look at him. "I love your sister," he said quietly. "Very very much."

She snorted. "You don't love HER. You love that she's dumb enough to spread her legs any time you tell her to."

James's expression darkened quite a bit at that. "Excuse me?"

"You made her your whore!" Trish spat out. "Who the fuck looks at HER and says "oh gee, I wanna fuck her even though she's a fucking loony teenager?" Only fucking sickos who can't get anyone else!"

"You don't even know me," James fired back. "Or what my relationship with her is like."

"I know she's stupid enough to be turned into your slut-"

That was more than enough. James was on his feet and reaching over the desk to grab Trish by the throat. Ron tried to stop him but with his other hand James grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down on his desk, effectively pinning him there. "Don't you fucking EVER call her that," he growled. "You hear me? Don't you fucking EVER call her that you fucking BITCH!"

Trish kicked her legs useless and tried in vain to pry James's fingers off her throat. "Let me GO you psycho! Let me go are you fucking crazy! You won't fucking see her again anyway!" This was the exact wrong road to go down with him but she just did not get it. She had no idea what she was triggering with him. "You'll never see her or the brat-"

That was it. He wasn't going to listen to anymore of this. He picked her up with one hand and slammed her down on the desk so hard that the back of her head hit it and she nearly blacked out. He tossed her aside and got out his knife, stabbing Ron in the neck so hard that the knife actually had him pinned to the table until he yanked it back out. He turned back to Trish, who was trying to fight for consciousness and crawl towards the door. He grabbed her by the arm and flipped her over, driving the knife down right into her chest. It wasn't until she took that final breath that he realized what he had done-and how much Baby Doll was going to hate him now because of it.

The door opened and he didn't look up to see Julie walking in. He was too busy silently freaking out. Julie though, surveyed the damage, cringing but not surprised at all. She knew from the start what was going to happen and hadn't made the greatest of strides to stop it. Despite the fact that she didn't like the way he was acting lately, Mindy, Amber and Connor all desperately needed him to take care of him. What had to be done had to be done. "Well fuck," she said under her breath. "This is gonna be a bitch to clean up."


	44. Chapter 44

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Oh there's some that will have shit to say about it. **jadeMK11:** Awesome until Mindy finds out…then there's a potential for problems. **cathy**: Thank you!

**Sorry for the delay...with fanfic cracking down on stuff I was a victim of having something removed and couldn't post until now.**

…

"So what? You're telling me your crazy fucking boss KILLED OFF Minda's sister and future brother-in-law?"

There was a silence on the other end followed by, "Yeah…"

Kane was pacing about the hallway of Mindy's hospital shaking his head and running a hand through his long dark hair, "Oh that's excellent. That's just GREAT, Rosenberg! How STUPID does he have to be? That's his WIFE'S twin sister!"

"They're not married yet-"

"Oh but they will be! YOU know that as well as I but I don't know if Bug will follow through with marrying the man who offed her twin"

Knowing he wouldn't like her response Julie exhaled, "That's why I called you…"

"Oh no"

"Please…" her voice was dangerously calm and sympathetic for him, "I know what a thing this is to ask, I know how you feel about her"

His voice dropped dangerously, "No…you have no idea"

"Kane…" she sighed weakly, "James isn't here right now I had him do what he does best and dispose of the bodies…I'm cleaning the mess and keeping him here for a while to cool down…so its okay to be honest if you can…I see the way you look at her. No, no one can see your face but eyes do tell a story…and I know how incredibly hard this is to ask of you knowing how much you love her…"

Kane made no effort to answer.

"Kane…please…I'm so sorry but I REALLY need you to do a favor for James"

"And what? Convince Bug that it's okay for her to marry someone who murdered her sister?"

"She was TRYING to take James away from her-"

"And rightfully so!"

"-and it made him insane…he loves her…he loves her like crazy"

"I hated her sister too but"

"She wasn't getting a lawyer against you"

"That's because she trusted me not to try anything with a seventeen year old girl."

"You're in love with her, if given the chance-"

"I would NOT" he hissed, "She's a baby! I can wait two months until she turns eighteen so I'm not arrested for statutory rape! Lawson's a moron and made a complete whore out of her! She was so fucking innocent!"

"Please, Kane…please if you could just talk to her-"

"No"

"PLEASE?"

"No"

"You're the ONLY ONE who can! You're the only person she trusts; she believes everything you tell her!"

"Because I'm the only one out of this insane asylum with my head still screwed on! I may be horribly burned and disfigured into a monster-"

"Oh no Kane, stop-"

"-but I have the most sense, and for that I'm closer to Bug than Lawson is"

"And if you truly love her you'll do this for James…she loves James"

"She's physically attracted to him; he can't give her what she needs"

"I think he can"

"I don't"

"Kane…please…James can't be the one to break this to her. They're getting married and it just can't…"

Nodding along Kane dropped his eyes and exhaled, placing a hand to the wall and imagining all the things he truly wanted to tell her about James. He wanted to tell her James was a monster, that she needed to leave him, and all this other shit to make her leave but she had to be happy. As much as it killed him he needed her happiness and maybe she would see him in a better light than James if he remained her confidant. There was nothing he would allow to happen to her anyway with or without Lawson in the picture.

…

Entering Mindy's room looking quite somber Kane watched Mindy sit up out of the bed and brighten to see him, "Oh Kane I was waiting for you, I was! Have you heard at all from Jamie? I am so worried I miss my Jamie I have not talked to him, I need him-"

"He's a little tied up…" Kane nodded with a hand in his hair, pacing around when Mindy pouted her collagen fused lips and frowned.

"Why? What do you mean all tied up?"

"He's got a mess to clean, Bug…a horrible horrible mess"

Suddenly she brightened, "Did he make me a yummy dinner?"

He froze up, "I don't know…I don't know maybe he did…"

"Oh I hope so I'm SO hungry Kane!" she smiled and leaned back in the bed, "I miss him Kaney, I do…I miss my Jamie so much it makes me so sad"

"Well…" his face fell, "he had some business to attend to…"

"What do you mean? Where is Julie?"

"With him…"

She frowned, "What are they trying to do?"

There was a very very long pause as he thought it over and finally whispered hoarsely, "To clean up my mess…"

Her face fell and she swallowed hard, "What mess? What mess, Kaney what happened" her arms extended for him, "Are you in trouble, are you okay?"

"I am…" he swallowed hard, "but your sister isn't"

Her eyes popped open, "What? Trisha Anne what is wrong with my Trisha Anne?"

"She was gonna get a lawyer on James and you never would see him again"

"Oh no I YELLED at her not to do that, I did!"

"And if she took Lawson away from you I know you'd never get to see him again especially with a restraining order in place"

"Oh KANE oh no that cannot happen I need my Jamie Kane I need my Jamie I do I do I do don't let her do it!"

"I didn't…" he swallowed hard and pet her face, "I took care of her…and Ron…"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean to kill them"

She looked like someone shot her in the face.

"I just wanted to see you happy, Bug…and I know how you love James and you're only happy with him so I had to do it..."

"Oh Kane no you didn't!" she started hysterically crying and shivering violently, "Oh KANE no no no no no…!" she was sobbing now as he hung his head and secretly damned himself for ruining he ever could have had with her. "How could you?" she stammered and shook her head in horror, "How…" tears streamed down her face and she nearly lunged out of the bed to push him away, "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! GET ARRESTED GO AWAY GO AWAY!"

Hearing her scream that way a team of nurses came in and sobbing Mindy pointed for them to make Kane go away but he already left, making her pull her knees to her chest and scream until James was called.

…

James entered the hospital like a bat out of hell. He had to change clothes quickly so he wasn't covered in blood but nevertheless he was sprinting through the hallways with Julie way behind him worried out of his mind because her nurses told him she was having an episode.

He neared the wing her room was in and started screaming, "BABY DOLL!"

"JAMIE!" she screamed right back, leaning over gripping her hair and sobbing, "JAMIE JAMIE JAMIE!"

"I'm coming, Baby, I am!" running into the room James panted and smiled to see Mindy, but frowned at the way she was looking at him and his heart sank in the pit of his stomach. "Baby Doll?"

"JAMIE!" screaming she threw herself off the bed and into his arms, sobbing and screaming her brains out, "JAMIE JAMIE JAMIE HE KILLED THEM! HE KILLED THEM HE KILLED THEM!"

"Who?" he gulped and suddenly broke down in fear of her knowing what he did, "Oh Baby, I can explain…"

"He KILLED my Trisha Anne and Ron he KILLED THEM"

He swallowed, "I know, I know…I-"

"KANE killed them he DID he DID I MADE him go away!" she started sobbing and Julie stopped in the doorway in horror to hear Mindy sobbing to James about KANE killing her sister and her boyfriend…that could only mean one thing as James coddled and kissed her shaking his head in confusion.

"Kane…" shaking her head Julie pulled out her phone and called him.

"What?" came the gruff response and Julie froze dead.

"What? What do you mean 'what'? What did you say to her?"

"You and I both know she'd never look at Lawson again if he told her or if she found out"

"So you threw YOURSELF in the crossfire?"

"One day she'll know who really loves her…and it ain't him."

"Oh Kane…" running a hand through her hair Julie sighed, "oh god Kane, no…that's something so horrible she'll never forgive you"

"Maybe not…"

"But why would you do that?"

He didn't respond for a moment, "I'll always love her. That never changes."

He hung up and didn't answer Julie's question, but her heart did break for him. She knew how close they were and what an innocent relationship they had even if his feelings were different from Mindy's.

…

Mindy and Amber were brought home together after a few months and now the wedding plans were in full swing. James had been taking over fathering duties while Mindy was happily planning away with the planner and Julie since she was the one cutting the checks, and then Mindy would run back to James with the plans and of course he approved. Amber hadn't been very fussy at all; she was actually quite a good baby she rarely cried. She slept well at night and allowed for plenty of mommy and daddy alone time when they really needed it. James hadn't asked Julie how Kane managed to take the fall for him or why, and for that Julie was more than annoyed. James was the one who slaughtered the couple and Kane took the fall so Mindy could be happy with James.

Mindy and James had planned a three-hundred guest reception at the Broadmoor in Colorado Springs and since James didn't trust Cooper as far as he could throw a bus Julie would be in charge of Amber during the honeymoon. James wanted it to be special for the teen bride and took strides for it to be so. Along with taking care of the baby and pampering the still recovering Mindy, James had been having plenty of unprotected sex with her at every opportunity he got.

"Mmmm Jamie…!" smiling from her spot straddled on top of him in bed Mindy moaned and rode him harder, leaning back so he could get a better view of her breasts as he played with them and resting a hand on his thighs.

"That's it, baby" eyeballing her chest down to his cock slipping in and out of her with ease he moaned and bucked his hips up harder as she rode him, "Oh fuck that's it…just like this, baby fuck me just like this…"

"Just like this?" smiling she humped harder and stared at his face as she did so, "This makes you hot, huh?" smiling she fucked him harder and reached back to squeeze his balls.

"So hot…" thrusting up faster he moaned, "Baby Doll you're so fucking sexy…"

"You wanna cum?" she nodded and leaned forwards to ride him harder, "Cum inside me Jamie!"

Throwing his head back he nodded, "Oooh fuck I'm coming… love you, Baby Doll"

Her body leaned back as he released inside her and then she leaned back down so they could kiss.

…

Sniffling and running a hand through her hair Mindy looked at the pregnancy test in horror a few weeks later to see it was positive. She was pregnant again. Already. She had JUST given birth and she was pregnant again.


	45. Chapter 45

**JadeMK11 **and **Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: Yeah with the way Jamie Doll are, Mindy being pregnant isn't all that shocking. Really soon, but not shocking. **cathy**: Thank you!

…

"Jesus fucking Christ," Cooper said under his breath as he stared at the pregnancy test Mindy had just shown him. James was giving Amber a bath and didn't know his soon to be wife was pregnant yet again. Cooper was shocked yet not really shocked at the same time. Considering the fact that James and Mindy were always all over each other, a pregnancy really was to be expected. But it still was really soon after Amber and one would think they would have taken preventive measures for this shit. "Why didn't you make him wear a condom?"

Mindy frowned as she cuddled Oxa to her chest. "I don't think they make condoms big enough for him."

Cooper stared at her, his nose wrinkled in disgust at that thought. "…I'm sure you could have found something."

She shrugged her shoulders and cuddled Oxa even more. "I like feeling him inside me though. I wanna feel HIM not some icky plastic."

"How about birth control pills then?" Cooper handed her the pregnancy test back and pet her hair affectionately. "Momma you JUST had Amber."

"I know." Mindy leaned against his hand and pouted her collagen filled lips. "I didn't think it would happen so fast. I mean, he only had one baby with your mommy-"

"Mom hated sex," Cooper informed her. "I read her diaries and I know she hated it."

"Cuz he was her brother and it was icky?"

"In general she hated it. But believe me, you and dad have more action than she and Mark ever got from him." He rubbed his thumb on her cheek and sighed. "He SHOULD have put you on birth control pills. This is ridiculous."

"But the pills would have taken away his babies. I can't let him not have his babies Cooper he loves his babies. You see how he is with Ambie."

"I know. She's got him whipped already. Hell, the only person who's got him more whipped is YOU."

"No-"

"Ohhhh yes. If you told him to jump he'd ask how high. He's a slave for you."

"I love my Jamie," Mindy said with a smile. "I love my Jamie so much." She was totally missing how Cooper was just dying on the inside. "I want him to be happy. Do you think he'll be happy with another baby?"

"I'm sure he will," Cooper said. "He's a sucker for kids." He gently grabbed her jaw and made her look at him. "You gotta think of your health though Mom. Your body really can't handle this shit. Maybe you shouldn't tell him and just get rid of-"

"No!" Mindy smacked Cooper on the chest and shook her head in horror. "NO Cooper no! This is our baby! This is Jamie's baby I can't do that no no no!"

"Mom you have to think about your own health."

"NO! I could never do that to Jamie no no NO!"

"You could DIE Mom!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Cooper winced as he got smacked again. "I care! I don't want you to fucking die. And I know Dad cares. He's an idiot who can't keep his dick in his pants but he fucking loves you."

"He's not an idiot," Mindy said stubbornly. "He's perfect."

"He's a fool for the people he loves. He always has been. He can't even begin to think rationally when it comes to you, he stayed with Mark all through his bullshit, he's blind to Connor's issues…this has been his pattern his entire LIFE. He did it with that fucking insane mother of his. SHE started this bullshit. That bitch was SATAN and he let her do HORRIBLE shit to him because he loved her. He's fucking STUPID like that."

"I do not get it." Mindy sniffled a bit as Oxa nuzzled her under her chin. "How could she not love Jamie? He is so sweet."

"If you believe Momma and Mark she was a cunt of epic proportions," Cooper replied. "And I used to have teachers that taught my dad and I got a couple of them to tell me some shit. The bitch was fucking insane." He glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before getting up to his feet. "Come on. I gotta show you something." He helped her up to her feet and took her into James's office. He went right over to the desk, which was dominated by framed photos of Mindy and Amber. "You ever been through this one?" Cooper asked as he opened the bottom right corner drawer.

Mindy shook her head and watched him move all the folders out and unbury a photo that was stashed in here. "I don't think he knows that I know he has this." Cooper handed her the photo and stood back up. "I found it ages ago and it fucking worries the shit out of me."

"Who is it?" Mindy didn't get it. She was staring at a picture of a rail thin woman with light brown hair and an expression on her face that said she totally wanted to kill whoever it was that took the picture.

"Meet Senora Psychopath herself," Cooper replied.

Mindy looked at him in shock. "Why does Jamie this? Why would he have this if she made him sad?"

Cooper shook his head. "Well like I said, he's stupid-"

"He is NOT. STOP being a butthead Cooper. That's not nice." She handed him the picture back and turned on her heels. "I be gone now."

"You be gone now?" Cooper thought she was joking until he tried to stop her from leaving and got an elbow to the gut for his troubles. "Ow! Mom!"

"I be gone!"

"Mom come on!"

"I SAID I be gone!"

"M-OW!" He looked down and saw that Connor had just crashed his wagon right into his legs. "Connor!"

"Think fast poopy butt!" Connor back up and ran off once more, cackling at the top of his lungs.

Cooper stared after him, slowly shaking his head. "Boy needs some serious SERIOUS help," he muttered under his breath.

…

Mindy found James putting Amber down for a nap and his entire face lit up when he saw her standing there. "Baby Doll!" He immediately went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you," he said while leaning down for a kiss.

"I was right downstairs baby," she reminded him, happily accepting his kiss.

"I know but I still missed you." He lifted her up and kissed her again, glancing at Amber to make sure she was asleep before carrying Mindy to their bedroom. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, her little fingers playing with his hair as he kissed her neck. Once they were in their bedroom he kicked the door shut and carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down on it before getting on top of her and kissing her slowly. "I love you," he said, nuzzling her neck sorry.

"I love you more Jamie," she replied, holding on to him tightly and sniffling lightly. "Jamie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I gotta tell you something."

He frowned a bit. "What Baby Doll?"

Slowly she pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket and showed it to him. His eyes just about bugged out of his head as he looked at it. "B-Baby Doll?" He looked from the test to her.

She smiled weakly for him. "We're having another baby…"

He looked back and forth between her and the test before shaking his head in astonishment and kissing her hard.

…

This second unexpected pregnancy called for Cooper, Mindy and the wedding planner to go plan for adjustments to her dress because of the bump she would have (unless of course, she liked starved herself, which Cooper and James were violently against). James thought Julie was going to be going with them as well but she showed up after they left, her eyes spelling all kinds of trouble. Unbeknownst to him, Cooper had called her up and told her about Mindy's pregnancy. "AGAIN James?" she shouted, making him jump a bit because he was NOT expecting to get yelled at. "Fucking AGAIN? Are you out of your mind?"

James put his hands up in surrender. "Rosenberg-"

"How could you get her pregnant AGAIN? She JUST had a baby a few months ago! Are you fucking stupid or something?"

"I didn't mean to!" he said in his defense. "I didn't it just happened!"

"It just happened? What, you tripped and fell on top of her and got her pregnant? Did you even BOTHER to use protection?"

His silence answered that.

"James Paul Lawson!"

"Don't say my name like-"

"I will say your damn name however I want! WHY on EARTH would you not use protection? A condom! Birth control pills! SOMETHING! Are you just retarded or something now?"

"Hey! Jesus Christ Rosenberg, fucking cool your jets!"

"You SAW what she went through with Amber! HOW the FUCK could you make her go through that again?"

James's eyes narrowed. "Don't you even DARE insinuate that I would make her suffer on purpose. Don't you even DARE fucking say that shit to me. I fucking LOVE her!"

"So WHY can't you use BETTER judgment? WHY? Why can't you be the ADULT here? She's a seventeen year old girl and not only are you marrying her but she's popped out one of your kids and another is on the way!"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not living up to your standards of how shit should go," he snapped. "But this is MY life and NOT yours! I will take care of this."

"You'll take care of this?" Julie shook her head. "You are unbelievable. You are completely unbelievable. You're lucky to even be HAVING a wedding-"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Fucking Kane KNEW she'd never even look at you again when she found out what you did to Trish so what did he do? He took the blame for YOU! I got him to take the blame for YOU when he hates YOU! YOU killed his parents and disfigured him in the fire and he still helped you! Because he LOVES her!"

"Well I love her MORE!"

"You're like a selfish child with her!"

"You're my assistant, NOT my mother! Quit fucking trying to scold me like I'm your child."

"You're lucky it's me and not your mother here. She'd fucking knock you into next week if she was."

Things went uncomfortably quiet after that. James was glaring daggers at her but he had no response to what she said. He knew she was right. Caroline would fucking kill him if she were still alive to see this. She blew a gasket over Annabelle's pregnancies and stopped the very first one in its tracks. She hated him even more than she hated Belle…there was no telling what she would do if she was around to see him popping out babies. There was no telling what she'd do to Baby Doll…

"I think you need to leave," he said quietly. "Right now." That was all he was going to say on the matter. He didn't trust himself to say or do anything else. He just forced himself to walk out of the room and go to Amber, who woke up as he picked her up. "Heeey sweetie." He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. He wanted Mindy something scary but she wasn't here and even when he called her like he was planning to, it would still be awhile before she got here. He was definitely clinging to Amber until then. "You know Daddy loves you, right?"

She made a little cooing sound and dropped her head against his shoulder, making him melt into a giant puddle of goo.

…

As soon as Mindy came home, James hijacked her from Cooper and started pampering the hell out of her. Julie had left long ago but some of the shit she had said was still bothering him. He tried to make it stop but he couldn't. Here he was, expecting another baby with his soon to be wife and he was very happy about another baby but he was scared as hell of Mindy going through the shit she did with Amber. And did Rosenberg even stop to think of how he felt? Nooope. She proceeded to remind him how much of a fuck-up he was. Not like he had ever really forgotten. What really was bothering him though was the thought that MINDY felt the way Julie did. He could handle Julie being mad at him for being irresponsible but not Mindy. That he just couldn't take.

"Jamie!" Mindy giggled loudly and shook her head as he scooped up some bubbles and tried to put them on his face so he would have a beard. They were taking a bubble bath together and James had the lights dimmed with a whole bunch of candles surrounding the tub.

"Look, I'm Sandy Claws!" he said. "Ho ho ho bitches!" He grinned as she laughed loudly. He wiped the bubbles back off his face and kissed her forehead. Of course, he couldn't just keep it at that though. The kiss from her forehead turned into kissing the tip of her nose and then kissing her on the lips, deepening it as she wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. They made out like that for several minutes before taking a bit of a breather so he could kiss his way across her throat.

"I missed you today Jamie," she told him as she grinded herself against him, making him groan loudly. "I missed you so much I did. Cooper's been a real butthead lately and I didn't want to go shopping with him. I wanted to go with you I did Jamie."

James smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I would have rather been with you Baby Doll. I always want to be with you." Her little hands were going lower and lower down his abs and his cock was already starting to harden because he knew where they were going to end up. "Cooper's in so much trouble when I get my hands on him later. Little bastard got freaking Hurricane Rosenberg unleashed on my ass."

Mindy frowned and wrapped one of her hands around his cock. "What happened Jamie darling?"

James moaned and arched up into her hand as she started to stroke him. "Fucking Cooper told Julie you were pregnant again. And she just got on my ass SO fucking bad." He shook his head and started kissing and sucking on her breasts while one of his hands reached in between her legs and started rubbing her.

She gasped and started rubbing back against his hand eagerly. "What did she say Jamie?"

"Oh…just that I should have used protection, you're too young, why aren't I using better judgment, blah blah blah…the basic message was that I'm a fuck-up, which I already knew that one she didn't have to rub it in."

Mindy stopped in mid-stroke and frowned. "Who told you you were a fuck-up Jamie? You're not a fuck-up."

"Baby Doll I've always been-"

"No Jamie!" She put both hands on his cheek and shook her head. "You are not a fuck-up Jamie darling. You are perfect who told you you weren't?"

"…Pretty much everyone that's not you."

"Well they are all stupid," she declared firmly. "You're the most perfect person I ever knowed Jamie. Do not let stupid Julie make you feel that you are not."

James smiled weakly and kissed her again. He knew he wasn't perfect but it was so fucking nice to hear her say it. He tried so hard for her. She might not have realized it but he was trying so hard to be what she wanted. Julie told him he was selfish with her and yeah he was. So many other people wanted her that he had to be. He couldn't stand someone else stealing her away. It would just kill him. "Baby Doll?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not like mad at me or anything for getting you pregnant again are you?"

Mindy looked at him in shock. "What? No! Who told you that Jamie?"

"Nobody. I just…I mean I know it's so soon and we weren't planning for it at all and I know you went through hell to have Amber and I'm sorry Baby Doll I really am I'm sorry-"

She kissed him hard on the mouth to make him stop and didn't stop kissing him until he relaxed more. "Are you happy about being a daddy again?"

He nodded. "Of course I am. I'm just worried about YOU."

"Don't be."

"That's like telling me not to breathe." He gently ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're my world Baby Doll."

She sniffled and pet his face adoringly. "I love you more than anyone ever. Do not listen to Cooper or Julie or whatever you think your mommy is telling you."

"Baby Doll-"

"Cooper showed me the picture you have of her," she told him, which made his eyes widen a bit because he didn't think anyone knew about that one. "She looked so MEAN Jamie. She was so mean I know she was you can't let her win like you do. She still hurts you so bad and I hate her baby I do I wanna knock her face in-"

"Sssshhhh," James kissed Mindy hard on the mouth, slipping two fingers inside of her to get her ready for what was coming next. "I love you. That's all that matters, okay?"

She nodded and rode his fingers slowly. "I love you too Jamie." They started kissing once again and James removed his fingers to slide his cock into her. They made love in the bathtub until the water started to get cold and then they went into the bedroom, continuing on until they literally passed out on top of each other.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** And that is something you never want on you, ever. **cathy**: Thank you! **jadeMK11:** Well said.

…

James woke up the next day to Mindy lying over him petting his face and kissing him smoothly. Immediately his arms coiled around her tiny body and his tongue gently parted her lips so they could begin making out. He felt as if he'd been caught in a dream until Amber started crying in her bassinet and he stood reluctantly to get her. The moment he peered over the bassinet the baby was calmed and he smiled gently, lifting her and kissing her cheek before changing her diaper and carrying her back over to bed to lie with Mindy for hours. Since he was a little boy this was the life he dreamed of, and as he gently kissed her fingers he was imagining wedding bands on the both of them. Her engagement ring was sparkling and he wanted to add one more there for them.

…

Staring at his reflection in the mirror as he put his tuxedo on in his room at the Broadmoor in Colorado Springs James fidgeted nervously as Cooper was slicking back his longish straight brown hair so it didn't hang in his eyes and Connor was trying not to tear his suit off. Hours from the wedding and James was nervous as hell. Mindy was still seventeen, for it was the seventeenth of December. At midnight when she was eighteen their vows were going to be exchanged in front of three-hundred people and they would be husband and wife.

"How do you feel, Dad?" Cooper was dreading this day more than anything, fixing James' black tuxedo and making sure his white undershirt stayed tucked in. For this particular wedding James wanted to play it safe especially because he was marrying such a young girl.

Checking his smooth complexion in the mirror James cringed, "Like I want to vomit"

"PLEASE don't…!" Cooper cringed when James reached back to smack him.

"STOP it's MY wedding, okay? MINE! I'm fucking nervous as fuck Baby Doll and Ambie are gonna be watching, and-"

Cooper laughed darkly, "That's ALL you're worried about with all this? THOSE two? The only two who are completely obsessed with you?"

"People are GOING, aren't they?" James pouted and Cooper nodded along.

"Probably to criticize you for taking a child bride"

"Oh shut the FUCK UP I don't need to hear that" James waved him off and hissed, "This is my fucking wedding I don't need YOU too being a god damn emo bitch at it. This is MY wedding to my fucking Baby Doll who I would perform open heart surgery on myself for. I don't want to hear your shit for a fucking second. You fucking understand me?" James was hissing in his face to the point that Connor stopped dead he was so scared, "You fucking walk out there with my daughter and I don't want to hear another word out of you, best MAN" he was growling and with wide blue eyes Cooper gulped and nodded.

…

At the altar of the Grand Ballroom James stood sick to his stomach surveying the crowd of three hundred. It was around eleven at night since the special ceremony planned the kiss to take place at the stroke of midnight. He looked sharp but his stomach was in complete knots. The faces in the audience he didn't even know, all celebrities he assumed with Mindy's career. Mindy actually went taboo and didn't have a formal bridal party. All she wanted was Cooper as the best man and Amber to be her maid of honor. Oxa came down the aisle as the flower girl and James melted at the sight of his and Mindy's first 'baby' before petting the Serval atop her head and spotting Julie and Kane TOGETHER in the audience. What. The. Fuck. Who invited them? He was livid, but it all went away the moment Cooper and his daughter started down the aisle together. With her bright blue eyes, Swede-blonde hair, and plump lips Amber was catching eyes like flypaper left and right in her pink dress and flower headband in her hair. At the sight of his daughter alone James wanted to grab and kiss the shit out of her…and as Cooper stood next to him he did. James pulled his baby right into his arms and kissed all over her a nervous wreck for Mindy to come down the aisle all by herself…all by herself? She didn't have a father and shaking his head Kane left out a side door and rushed through the hallway to the bride being swarmed by paparazzi. Immediately he took her hand and with the mask on tilted his head, melting her and she reached up to place a hand on his face before hugging him tightly.

The doors in the back of the grand ballroom opened and out Mindy came with Kane walking her down the aisle. Her lengthy blonde hair was piled on top of her head along with a veil and her white Vera Wang gown was spectacular. It was a strapless sweetheart tissue organza and lightweight gazaar ballgown with an asymmetrically draped corset bodice, Chantilly lace hand painting and a softly draped skirt. Her makeup had been done subtle, but absolutely beautiful and James actually started bawling at the sight of her. His lips were quivering as tears streamed down his cheeks and Cooper took Amber so James wouldn't cry all over his daughter. Connor was in the first row of guests with Bret Hart watching him.

Mindy took James' hand and he kissed it, actually sobbing as he kissed her hand and it made her cry as well, reaching up to rub his cheek as the officiant spoke up to try and move James along.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall join James Paul Lawson and Miranda Marie Stratigias in marriage."

The couple gulped and gripped the other's hands tighter, Mindy making a face at Amber playfully.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

The room was dead silent, James' eyes specifically on Julie and they spat venom, the videographer trying to keep away from that look James was giving Julie before the officiant continued.

"James and Miranda, I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness. You may now exchange the vows you have written for the other."

"Baby Doll…" smiling and rubbing her hands with his thumbs James curled his lips and looked off to the side to cry before looking back at her adoringly, "Look at what you reduce me to…"

There were many 'awe's' and encouraging applause.

Swallowing hard he let a few more tears fall before shaking his head, "I don't know me without you…there could never be a me without you…I was in such a…" he heaved, "dark ugly place…and you…!" he whimpered and touched her shoulders, "YOU come and make everything better! You give me purpose, you give me strength, you sate me, and you're my heart and soul, Baby Doll…" she started crying and he nodded, "God's honest truth. Never mind love of my life…" he touched her cheek and took a moment to tremble, "you ARE my life…! You and our little girl…" he smiled at her very tiny baby bump, "and everyone else we'll create together. Past my dying breath, Baby Doll I'll adore you."

"And James you were my first…" she sniffled, "my first and only baby I love you so much I do forever and ever I love you, Jamie Paul. There is no life without you in it either, my darling I love you so much. Forever and ever and ever Jamie you are it for me…" she kissed his fingers and nodded, "you are an angel to me…the only angel ever and you are all mine and I will love you no matter what forever. I love us, and our OXA" she smiled at the Serval, "and our AMBIE ROSE" she blew Amber a kiss, "Mommy and Daddy love you…" she glanced at her own pregnant belly, "and all our coming babies I love them too."

"James…" the officiant looked to him as the rings were brought, "do you take Miranda to be your Wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others while holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do" James nodded without any change of hesitation.

"Miranda…" he looked to Mindy now, "do you take James to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others while holding only unto him forevermore?"

"Yes!" she nodded happily until she caught the strange looks and awkward silence as Cooper laughed into his hand before correcting herself, "I mean, I do!"

James was smirking the entire time and kissed her fingers before taking the ring to put on her finger," I James, take thee, Miranda to be my Wife. Wear this ring as a pledge of my fidelity and everlasting love."

He slipped the ring on her tiny finger and she took his while blushing madly, "I Miranda, take thee, James to be my Husband. Wear this ring as a pledge of my fidelity and everlasting love."

She placed the ring on his finger and he smiled.

"James and Miranda…" the officiant continued, "as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you forever remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together."

James kissed her fingers and started practically sobbing because he knew what was about to happen. The clock was a minute and a half from midnight.

"Whom God hath joined together, let no one put asunder. May the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make his face shine upon you and be gracious unto you. May the Lord lift up his countenance unto to you, and give you peace. Jamesand Miranda, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Holy Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. It is my privilege to present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Paul Lawson…" the clock struck midnight, "you may kiss the bride."

James crushed his lips to hers and clutched her close to applause since she was officially eighteen. His face was beet red from crying and once Mindy wrapped her arms around his neck and poked her feet in the air James never felt safer. His entire life had been made complete inside of an hour.


	47. Chapter 47

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Oh yeah, it was. Definitely was. **cathy:** Thank you! **jadeMK11:** I think even they knew they couldn't do that. James would have killed everyone to have his perfect wedding.

…

Both James and Mindy would have just rather gone up to their room to start the non-stop sexcapade that was going to be their honeymoon but they had a reception to attend. James had his arm firmly wrapped around Mindy and she was hugging his waist and resting her head against his broad body. They were surrounded by people and Mindy was the one doing most of the talking to them. James really didn't know any of these people and he really didn't care to. He just kissed the top of Mindy's head and nuzzled it gently. They were finally married. He had been waiting for this day for months now and it was almost hard to believe it had finally happened. He couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was. He just had the biggest, stupidest grin on his face and he gave no fucks about what anyone else thought about it.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Connor came running at him full speed with Bret right on his heels. Bret had Amber in his arms now and that raised the question of where Cooper had run off to. "Daddy!"

James grinned and hugged Connor with his free arm. "Hey buddy. Were you a good boy for Uncle Bret?"

Connor nodded. "Mhmm! I was real good!" He bounced up and down excitedly for a moment before stopping and frowning. "I don't like this suit though. It's DUMB Daddy."

"Dumb?"

"Mhm."

"Well you'll be able to change soon enough." James gave him a sympathetic pat on the back before letting him go and taking Amber out of Bret's hands. "Where's Cooper?"

Bret shrugged. "He handed her to me and took off. I'm guessing he's sneaking some alcohol somewhere."

James wasn't surprised and he didn't feel the need to discuss the subject any further. He loved Cooper but his attitude lately had been grating on his nerves. The closer they had gotten to the wedding the more sullen and snarky Cooper had become towards him. He wouldn't ever man up and just say what his real issue was though. He hid behind his attitude problems and James was just tired of it. Cooper clearly had feelings for Mindy but she was with HIM, she married HIM for a reason and Cooper needed to accept that. Pouting and saying smartass comments weren't going to change anything.

"You were such a good girl up there Pumpkin," he cooed at Amber. "Yes you were. You were SUCH a good girl Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you."

Amber cooed and touched his face, making him grin and nom at her hand playfully.

"You look really pretty Miss Tinkerbelle," Connor said as he switched to hugging Mindy.

"Thank you Connor."

"Miss Tinkerbelle?" Bret asked with a raised eyebrow.

Connor nodded. "She's tiny and blonde like Tinkerbelle!"

"And she rocks that costume like nobody else," James said quietly enough that Connor couldn't really hear him. Connor's nickname for her had inspired a little bit of role playing and the thought of it made Mindy giggle loudly and smack his stomach playfully. Bret's entire face twitched as he caught on to how James meant that and he quickly shook his head and changed the topic.

"As the unofficial Lawson uncle, I'm gonna say welcome to the family." He took Mindy's hand and shook it. When he had found out about James and Mindy's relationship he hadn't exactly had the best thoughts about it. She was a teenager and he had believed it was entirely inappropriate for James to be with someone that young. But the display of emotion at the ceremony earlier had convinced him that they were both totally in love and that was enough for him. "I've been telling James he needed a good woman for years now."

"Oh shut up Hart," James said while Mindy let go of Bret's hand and went back to hugging his waist.

"Uncle James!"

James grinned at that voice. "Nattie!" He turned to face his favorite goddaughter as she came his way. Out of all the Hart children he had spent the most time with her, mostly due to the fact that she was friends with Cooper and Connor.

Natalya hugged both James and Mindy, being gentle with Mindy and nearly breaking James's ribs with the arm she had around him. "You guys looked SO beautiful up there oh my god…" She gave them both a kiss on the cheek before turning her attention to Amber. "Oooooh you are SO cute." She looked at James hopefully. "Can I…"

"Be careful with her," James warned as he let Nattie take her.

Natalya rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. If you really didn't trust me you wouldn't let me hold her."

James couldn't argue with that. He was very selective with who he even let near Amber. She was his first baby girl ever, of course he was going to be completely overprotective of her. Any guy who wanted to come within a fifty foot radius of her was going to be in for a very rude awakening when his foot smashed their faces in.

"Don't forget about me Nattie!" Connor could not just let all the attention be on Amber. That was just not his style. "I'm still here Nattie!"

Natalya chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I know you are. I didn't forget about you, don't worry."

"I'm still the baby boy around here unless Miss Tinkerbelle has a boy." He looked over at Mindy and James suspiciously. "Are you having a boy now?"

"We don't know yet Connor," James answered. "We won't find out for awhile."

"Gaaaah daaaaaamn." Connor shook his head and clasped his hands together while giving Natalya big puppy dog eyes. "Play with me Nattie! Play with me play with me!"

"Okay okay." Nattie handed Amber back to Bret "Hold your horses." She took off her high heels and touched Connor's arm. "Tag! You're it!"

"Hey!" Connor shook his head and started chasing after her. "That's not fair! You get back here right now!"

"You break it I have to buy it!" James shouted after them. "And that'll just come out of Rosenberg's paycheck so yeah, just break it all!"

Bret rolled his eyes. "Little petty there aren't ya?"

"Nah. Not at all."

"Brat."

James stuck his tongue out childishly before dipping Mindy back and giving her a big kiss.

…

"What do you think we got?" Mindy asked as she and James investigated the presents sitting at the table. They were actually picking some of them up and shaking them to see if they could tell what was inside.

"If it's household appliances I'm gonna be pissed," James said with a shake of his head.

"Why?"

"Not only is it cliché but I'm sure we probably already have it."

Mindy smirked and poked his chest. "You wouldn't know your way around the kitchen if your life depended on it. You would need me to tell you if we had it or not."

"Will you teach me?"

"Teach you?"

"Mhm. How to cook and stuff. I want you to teach me."

"Okay." She was a little too ready to agree to that. All kinds of fun stuff happened when he came in to watch her cook so teaching him to cook was just another excuse to do said stuff.

He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he grinned knowingly and lifted her up so they could kiss. Like it usually did, the kissing quickly became making out and he was on the verge of just putting her up in a wedding carry so he could carry her the hell out of there when he felt someone staring at them. He reluctantly stopped and turned to see it was Kane.

"Hi Kane!" Mindy said happily as James just barely bit back his groan. She wiggled out of James's grip and gave Kane a hug. "Thank you. You know, for earlier."

"Only for you Minda." Kane hugged her back, just completely ignoring James.

"Yeah, thanks Crispy," James said reluctantly. He was just trying to be nice for Mindy's sake. This was not only their wedding reception but her birthday as well. As much as he hated Kane, Julie unfortunately had a point when she had said there probably wouldn't have been a wedding if he hadn't taken the fall for Trish's death.

Kane looked at James like he was insane before reluctantly letting Mindy go back to James. He hated him and he would always would hate him but he was making himself behave as well. This was Mindy's day he wasn't going to be the one that ruined it. "You take care of her Lawson."

"Like I planned to do anything else." He kissed Mindy's cheek and then put his hand over her little baby bump and nuzzled her neck gently.

…

When it was time to cut the cake James surprised Mindy with not only having their wedding cake brought out but a giant birthday cake as well. The cake had pink frosting on it and I LOVE YOU written out in rainbow sprinkles. Her hand went over her mouth and she cried as James led everyone through a rendition of happy birthday. As soon as the song was over she launched herself up at him and happily kissed him. He held her with one arm around her waist while his free hand gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

…

The reception was still going strong by the time they snuck out but they couldn't stay any longer. After their first dance to "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith they made their escape, him scooping her up into his arms and taking her to their room. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she kissed his throat the whole way, not stopping until he got them in the room and was laying her down on the bed. "I love you Jamie."

"I love you more," he said as he got on the bed with her. His hands were already working on getting her dress off and he was trying to show restraint and go slower than he normally would with the undressing process. As much as he wanted to see it on the floor he didn't want to rip it.

She shook her head and started unbuttoning his shirt. "No, I love you MOST."

They did this quite a bit and they could do it all night really. That wasn't what was going to happen tonight. He was just going to let his actions do the talking and he kissed her deeply, working harder to get her dress off. When he succeeded he helped her undress him the rest of the way before going back to kissing her. He laid on top of her for a long time, just happily kissing her and petting her hair. Slowly but surely though, his lips started traveling lower and lower. First to her jaw, then to her neck and collarbone, which he nibbled on to make her giggle. His lips traveled down to her breasts, happily teasing her nipples into hardened peaks before kissing his way lower. He kissed his way around her inner thighs before placing a soft kiss on her clit that made her grab on to his hair and moan.

He kissed it again, this time teasing her wetness with his fingers as he did it. She moaned again and he quickly slid two fingers inside of her, pumping them gently. "Jamie!" she gasped. She was already riding his fingers eagerly and he started rubbing them against her walls as he licked circles around her clit. A third finger went inside her and he pumped them fast, licking them clean after she came. She barely got any breathing time before his tongue was inside of her, lapping away at her wetness eagerly. "Jamie Jamie Jamie!" She rocked her hips happily and tightened her grip on his hair. "I love your mouth!"

He smirked and licked her deeper, making her cum yet again. His cock was just begging for contact but he ignored it in favor of licking her deeper and making her cum once again. He kissed his way back up her body, making it to her lips and letting her taste herself on his lips. "Jamie fuck me," she whispered, eagerly wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing against his cock.

He didn't need to be told twice. He slid inside her eagerly, moaning and marveling just how tight she was. "Oh Baby Doll." He kissed her and began to thrust slowly. "You're so fucking perfect."

She shook her head and clung to him tightly. "No Jamie. YOU are perfect not me."

"No, YOU are."

"YOU are."

It was another argument they could have gone on and on with the entire night but James wasn't going to do that. Instead he just kissed her again and thrusted faster, not even stopping for a second after he came. He just clasped her hand in his, admiring her rings. They were the symbol that she was his, just like his was the symbol of him belonging to her. She was his Baby Doll and there wasn't a force out there that would rip him away from her.


	48. Chapter 48

Three and a half years later.

"Jamie…" smiling and spreading her shoulders so James could better see her chest platinum blonde Mindy smiled and reached up to pet his face as he lay over her in bed. Her tanned and toned body was fresh off their fourth baby girl, Chelsea, and they had two-year-old twins named Thorn Patricia and Scarlett Amy along with three-year-old Amber Rose. Mindy was working between pregnancies and had become the face of the WWE, winning herself four women's championships and she was the current reigning champion as well as a Grammy-winning, multi-platinum selling popstar with her band Stratusfear.

Naturally she and James had been more in love than ever and rarely to ever raised their voices other than her schizophrenic episodes…but her disorder seemed to subside for some reason. He didn't have to wake up at five in the morning for her pills anymore and her outbursts weren't so violent.

"Hi Baby Doll" he smirked, petting her face and peering to the right to make sure Chelsea wasn't awake yet the baby never cried. Something had to have been wrong with her, the baby never actually cried and didn't respond to much of anything.

"I love you" wrinkling her nose she kissed James smoothly and kept going up his neck and behind his ear, giggling as he nipped at her and they kissed deeper. His fingers trailed along her sweaty body and her leg squeezed around his waist tighter, with a giggle she reached up to grab a hold of his ass and relished the happy groan he released before kissing her again.

"I love you more, Baby Doll…" continuing to thrust he smiled and rubbed her clit before propping on his elbows and thrusting deeper yet. "So fucking much I love you…" his longish straight brown hair was moved from his eyes and she kissed his sweaty forehead with a moan, sliding her hands back down his back and giggled because it had to arch so much to have sex with her and still kiss. Her body was so small he practically had to fold up like an accordion to make love.

"I love YOU Jamie" accepting his thrusts and digging her nails into his back she moaned and smiled as he came before kissing him into her own release that left the couple panting and making out. She sucked his lower lip and smiled at the way he was just gazing at her like she was the only thing in the world. "You and your sexy lisp I love you…"

He had a slight lisp due to the unusual shape of his lips. The top was barely there while the lower one was very pouty. It made him an excellent kisser on all fronts.

"I'm not tired…" smiling he pulled out so his hot wet cock could trail along her lower abdomen and make her moan loudly, "but I'll stop if you-"

Already she was stroking his cock and smiling as he bucked into her hand and she watched the muscles in his butt and back tense with each push forwards.

"Fucking yes, Baby Doll…" smiling be moved into her hand as she played with his balls until his cock stood stiff in the air and she flipped him over, straddling over his thigh and humping while licking and stroking his cock. "Oh fuck me…" he moaned as she took the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked, "fucking suck me, Baby Doll that's it…suck me Baby just like that…" as she moved faster and pulled more of his length into her mouth James grabbed onto her hair and hissed, "you feel so good, Baby…you must wanna suck me so hard, huh?" she sucked faster and he moaned, "Oh fuck yes…" she sucked faster and lightly rolled his balls between her fingers, "that's it, Baby, that's it…you're doing so good, yes you are…" as he began moving his hips to keep up, her tongue slid underneath his cock to caress the vein and he lost it. Hot seed was down her throat as he moaned happily and after swallowing she didn't even bother fully cleaning him off before stroking harder, especially over the head, and impaling herself on his cock.

Her head of long bleached blonde hair threw back and her artificial tanned breasts popped out for him to see and he gawked at them of course.

"Ohh fuck Baby Doll…" following her breasts down to where his cock joined inside her he moaned, "I love you."

Smiling she leaned down and they kissed harder.

…

Over the years Kane and Mindy or 'Kindy' as they'd been jokingly nicknamed did hang around the other constantly because she was his best friend and he was in love with her. Nothing happened so-say, but she was his valet, tag team partner, and only true friend aside from Rob Van Dam who Kane didn't exactly care for. Since an injury he had gotten leaner, grown his hair longer, donned half a mask, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to see his face. So after being taunted by Steve Austin Kane agreed to fight for the title against Triple H and lost his mask if he did not win the match. Naturally he was scared shit knowing the second Mindy saw him it all would be over. Mindy Stratus was the peppy blonde cheerleader; she was America's Canadian Sweetheart. She was on every billboard, magazine, and television station. The real-life Barbie had dominated the world.

Kane stood in the basement of the arena staring at himself in the mirror, as he had been seen doing several times throughout the night. The door swung open and Mindy Stratus tentatively stepped in, though Kane did not move since he saw her coming in the reflection.

"Kane…" she was out of breath almost as if she had been running "I have been looking all over for you!"

He turned his head to her and stared. She caught her breath and looked into the mirror he stood before.

"What'cha doin'?"

Kane looked back towards the mirror and Mindy leaned on his chest; looking into the mirror as well. She pressed her head against him and lifted her arms so they rested on him. He wrapped his arms around her right above her butt and they stood that way for a long time. Mindy took a deep breath and looked up at him as he sifted her hair with his fingers.

"Look…" a long inhale, "about what Steve said three weeks ago…" she shook her head, "I am so sorry that he humiliated you that way, and I know it has been like extremely awkward between us now that I know how you feel-"

"You have NO IDEA…" he replied without looking at her.

"Okay…" she was nervous, "so I have no idea, but I have been thinking…" she nodded, "I have been thinking a hell of a lot losing sleep over the matter but…" she bit her lip, "you are my best friend in the entire world and the last thing I want it to be between us is awkward and-" already Kane turned away in disappointment, so she snapped his head to her, "after all that has happened with James I realized everything I thought I felt for HIM…I actually felt for YOU. I just pinned it on him since I was in denial myself that I could actually be as…" she needed a better word, "CRAZY about you as I am! Everything you do, everything you are about, Kane…" she scoffed the ground, "and now that I know where you stand I think it is only fair if you knew about me…" she shivered and took a deep breath, "I never gave you an answer Kane when Steve told me to give one so YES, Kane…I want to be your girlfriend…" she shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, "and I want you to be my boyfriend and you and I are so unbelievably right together and-"

SMASH!

He drove a fist through the mirror and the glass shattered all over the floor.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he screamed in her face, "WHO ARE YOU, MINDA? I've been dealing with your SHIT for the past four FUCKING years of my god damn LIFE and WHAT have you given me? You can't even be YOURSELF enough to-"

"KANE, I-"

"You wear a thousand fucking faces, TELL ME which one is you!" he pointed to the reflection of her face in the hundreds of broken mirror shards painting the floor and walls, "Does MY Minda want me? Or is this some fucking stunt you're pulling until LAWSON gets here?"

"You are not being FAIR, Kane-"

"Oh, go ahead!" he challenged nastily, "Point that dainty little finger at EVERYONE YOU KNOW for your behavior! You lie to EVERYONE even ME! Only I know who you are" he shrugged, "and even I'M not sure half the time! All you DO is lie! You lie to your FANS, your FRIENDS, your FAMILY…you even lie to ME! I'M the only one who truly gives a damn about you! I'm here to PROTECT you!" tears came to his black-ringed eyes, "To SHIELD YOU from the world! You think everyone loves you, but people are EVIL! They'll KILL YOU! NO ONE wants to see you succeed! NO ONE! I gave up any chance of a career I've had to keep YOU where you are! Yet you can't see…!" he shook his head incredulously, "You can't SEE just how much PAIN and SUFFERING I've endured for you…all the nights I walked the floors with you because you were afraid of someone coming and murdering you in your sleep, every birthday, every event, every anniversary…Minda…" he ran a hand through his hair, "Just BE YOURSELF!" he shook his head to encourage her, "There's no person I'd rather be with! You're the ONLY person I wanna be with" he curled his trembling lips and shook his head, "But I want YOU! I want MINDA not your twelve thousand alter-egos! I don't care how LAME or CHILDISH you are, it's never mattered to me! You're my Bug…there's not a damn thing I wouldn't do for you"

"I know" she nodded with a sniffle, "and I wanna be with you" she shivered and stamped her foot impatiently, "KANE, you have no idea! I'm SORRY, alright? I'll never do it again, honest!"

He wanted to hold her close, but turned away.

"You won't want to be if I lose tonight…"

"Why not?" she touched his arm, "Kane I-"

"You're beautiful and I'm a monster…if I lose tonight you'll never be able to stomach my hideous face."

"But you are NOT gonna lose tonight!" she smiled, "And if you do, I will finally get to look upon the face of my knight in shining armor all these years…besides, cannot be TOO bad your mouth's just fine!"

She giggled and played with his hair. He put his hand over hers and held it in place.

"I'm burned…completely charred and disgusting, Minda you don't-"

"I do not care what you look like Kane;" she held him fast; "you are still the same person. I never cared about what you look like it has never mattered to me…and you know what?" she smiled, "You have a really, really, really, REALLY amazing body" she giggled, "I can only imagine what your face looks like!"

Kane shook his head and held her, "You just don't get it."

"But I do!" she grinned.

He smiled weakly and ran his hands down her sides.

"So you really like me?" he teased, "For real?"

"I ADORE you."

"Will you please come with me to the ring tonight?"

"Kane you KNOW I would love to but…" stroking his masked face she cringed, "Trips is gonna have Evolution in his corner…" she smiled reassuringly, "I'll be watching from back here so we can go out and celebrate, alright?" she disheartened him.

"Minda…"

"Mhmm?" she looked up as he smiled and held her chin.

"You married Lawson…you have four CHILDREN with Lawson…you can't just jump into anything else"

Mindy looked confused at first, then he leaned down and open-mouthed kissed her.

…

Kane lost the match and Bischoff came out holding a mic.

"KANE!" he shouted, "YOU KNOW THE STIPULATIONS AND YOU GAVE YOUR WORD!" Kane was on the ground in pain as he slowly rose to his feet. "NOW TAKE…THAT…MASK…OFF!"

All of Evolution hid in a corner as Kane contemplated what he was going to do. He started to pull it off when Triple H clubbed him from behind. Evolution stomped and beat the hell out of Kane, setting him up so they could unmask him. RVD came to the ring and helped Kane fight off Evolution until only Randy was in the ring. Kane and RVD especially beat off Randy. Kane chokeslammed him followed by a frog splash from RVD. Kane went to blow his pyro when he realized that he needed to take his mask off. RVD sat on the floor looking up at him in shock. Kane started to do it, but then stopped. He walked towards RVD and tried, but couldn't do it and grunted in frustration. Kane faced away from all the cameras as he slowly peeled it off. Suddenly he turned around revealing a burnt face that not even a mother could love.

"OHHHHHHH!" the audience cringed at the monster as he grabbed RVD and chokeslammed him.

There was a huge pop as Mindy Stratus sprinted down the ramp and slowly slid into the ring. Kane's back was turned on purpose so she tapped his arm. He turned and she yelped in shock, covering her hands over her mouth at his face. That was him. And she loved him; she loved everything about him but didn't realize it until she looked at HIS real face. All he needed was a washcloth to clean all that shit off his face, but that was okay she could fix him. She would fix him that night. She would clean him up and convince the poor guy that he wasn't ugly at all in fact; he was the most beautiful person she'd ever met. They stared at one another for a long time before Mindy stood on her toes and pulled his head down kissing his cheek, much to the audience's disgust.

Mindy put her hands on his face and he blew his pyro. Holding his hand she sweet talked him, convincing him it was all going to be okay. They would go home that night and everything would be okay.

"I promise…" she nodded with bleary eyes, "I promise no matter what I'll never leave. I'll never leave you ever. Never never, Kane…" she kissed him on the mouth quickly, "you're my life from now on."

For a long moment she looked him in the eye, but all he could do was turn from her in shame.

…

"Hey!" smacking the gargantuan man's hand in the hotel room that night Mindy frowned as he fidgeted in his spot sitting on the floor as she finished up with the buzzer trimming his head so he was half bald in front, and half stubble in the back, "Hold still, jerk."

His entire demeanor had changed in hours. He went from warm to subzero…his personality had made a complete one-eighty. He had been reticent and nasty, barely responding to anyone and donning probably the most intimidating scowl Mindy had ever come across. This wasn't her best friend of four years, this was someone new…and for that he got a new name.

"Glen…" frowning she tried to lift his chin and pout her lips while viewing his finally clean-shaven face. He had never been clean-shaven in his life until now and even that made him frightening. Mismatched eyes appeared more menacing than ever because they were wreathed in natural purple rings; one white and the other hazel. "I forgot you were blind…"

A deep, hoarse, raspy voice replied, "Half."

"You actually look really good" bending down she went to sweep his hair up into her hand when he shook his head and bent down to do it for her, putting a smile on her face…the old Kane WAS in there somewhere.

"Please, Minda-bug…" was his gruff reply, "don't patronize me."

"I'm not" her high-pitched Canadian accent hardened, "you're my best friend why would I ever bullshit you?"

Those black-wreathed mismatched eyes flipped up dangerously, "Why wouldn't you?"

"Glen, I…" shaking her head she ran a hand through her hair and trembled, "I'm LOOKING at your face and you're NOT ugly! You were just covered in like, ashes or something so the audience freaked out! They will see you next week and you will look so cute and nice!"

"Bug, please…" he wrinkled his nose and glared at the floor, "I don't need dumb blonde tonight or ANY night for that matter, get a new act."

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID…" he growled, "your gig is stale, try something new and maybe I'll pretend I'm interested."

"Oh, you know WHAT?" her hands went on her hips and she barred her teeth, "I came here to HELP YOU because I LOVE you, okay Glen? I LOVE YOU! I love you like CRAZY but you wore a MASK"

"And now its OFF so you can gaze upon the hideous monster YOURSELF! Because that's SO much better" he punched the wall and made her shriek, "RIGHT, Minda? That's just SO…" his head cocked and she whimpered as he pulled his fist from the sheet rock and ripped her back by her hair, "much better…"

She whimpered and shook her head, touching his face when he kissed her hard and then palmed her breast plate back so the back of her head slammed against the wall and she yelped, falling to her knees and just sitting in shock when a fist swung down.

POW!

He broke her nose. Blood was everywhere. Screaming she held her face and cried trying to catch the blood when he ripped her off the floor by her hair and babied her, patting her face dry with a washcloth and smiling thinly once he cleaned up his mess.

"Don't you EVER…" he seethed, "EVER…talk back to me again, understand Bug?"

She nodded and he smoothed her hair before kissing her and she hugged his neck close.

"Good girl…now hold still or I'll fuck it up…" he rebroke her nose to pop it back in place and she screamed, "you'll get two black eyes, but it'll heal right…"

Nodding she went back to hugging his neck and he picked her up like a little dolly to sit on the bed with her and just play with her hair.


	49. Chapter 49

**cathy**: Thank you! **Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** No it's not a dream but no, Mindy wouldn't just leave James. The thing is, Kane's psychotic behavior really began at the unmasking…which is what Mindy now has to deal with. She really can't tell him no. He won't accept it. She's walking a mighty fine line now that he's unmasked. **jadeMK11**: The unmasking marks Kane's transformation into a monster. Sooo yeah…shit is just all kinds of interesting now.

…

"Daddy do you like my picture?" Amber asked as she held up her coloring book. She, Thorn and Scarlett were all coloring at their little table in the living room while James sat cross legged on the floor feeding Chelsea. Connor was watching cartoons with Spencer while Oxa sat by Thorn (the child had taken a liking to the Serval and dragged it around anywhere she could). Nobody knew where Cooper was. Living with James and Mindy and having them be as obnoxious with their love as they were was hard on him. He hadn't ever really gotten over his feelings for her. So instead of just dealing with the fact that he couldn't ever have her the way he wanted to, he escaped out to the clubs, boozing it up and ending in a different guy's bed each night. James had tried to talk to him several times about his behavior but Cooper had put up a wall and he finally just let it go. As long as it didn't progress into any drug use again and he kept the shit away from the babies he wasn't going to interfere. Cooper was a grown-up now. He had to realize on his own that this wasn't the way to go about things.

"I love it," James said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It's beautiful."

"Will you put it up in your office?"

"Of course I will Pumpkin." He took the book from her so he could carefully tear out the page.

"Me too Daddy!" Thorn immediately said.

"And me!" Scarlett sure as hell wasn't going to be left out of this.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't forget about you two," James assured them. He took their pictures and showed them all to Chelsea. "Look at the pretty pictures Princess. Lookie at what your sissies did." He was trying to get some kind of reaction out of her, anything at all, but he got nothing. "Chelsea…" He turned her around to face him. "Chelsea darling." He tapped her cheek gently with his finger. "Look at me Princess."

She looked at him and he gave her a little Eskimo kiss as a reward. "That's a good girl."

"Why don't she ever make any noise?" Connor asked. His show was on commercial so now he was wandering over to them so he wouldn't be left out. "Is she broken?"

"No she is not," James said defensively. He shook his head at Connor and hugged Chelsea protectively. "She's your sister don't talk about her like that."

"But she don't DO anything," Connor said with a pout. He put his face right up to Chelsea's and she made no move to jerk her head back or even touch his face. "She don't do anything Daddy. It's weird."

"Maybe she don't like you," Amber said with a shrug. "Maybe she thinks you're obnoxious."

"I am NOT obnoxious."

"You don't even know what that means."

"Neither do you!"

"I do too!"

"How?"

"Because I'm smart." Amber crawled into James's lap and rested her head against his chest. "Right Daddy?"

"Right," James said with a smile. He kissed the top of her head affectionately.

Connor rolled his eyes and went back to the couch. "Whatever. You and Momma Tinkerbelle need to have a boy now so I can have someone to play with."

James was not even going to respond to that one. Knowing them they would be having another baby soon because they just could not keep each other for anything. Protection was never actually used. Neither one of them liked the idea of a condom and the pill just wasn't taken. She didn't want to kill off his potential babies and he didn't push for it. Truth was, he loved it when she was pregnant. It scared him because it took such a violent toll on her body but it kept her home with him. It was selfish as fuck for him to feel that way and he knew it but he couldn't help it. Between being on the road with the WWE and her music career she was very busy and he couldn't always travel with her. Not with their babies. He was officially a stay at home dad and he was just fine with that. He was still rolling in money thanks to Likansuk. Between he and Mindy, neither them or their children had to work ever. Yet Mindy still kept going and it drove him absolutely crazy that he couldn't be with her all the time. He wanted her HOME…or at least out of the WWE. Her music career had its share of craziness but if she just got of wrestling she'd be home more and she wouldn't have to deal with the asshole Bischoff that hated her and the jealous cunts that were out to hurt her.

"Daddy!" Thorn got out of her chair and grabbed his cheeks with her little hands. "Ice cream!"

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and smiled at her. "You girls want ice cream?"

"Yes!"

"Me too!" Connor piped in. "Don't forget about me Daddy!"

"Well then, let's go then." He got up to his feet and started helping them find their shoes. They hadn't even ate dinner yet but that didn't matter. They wanted ice cream so they were going to get it. Like he was with Mindy, he was whipped to their every desire-until they wanted to date. Then he would draw a big fat line in the sand. No boy was ever going to be good enough for his girls and they would be stupid to even try to win him over. He'd take their heads off before actually being remotely welcoming.

…

He took them all to Coldstone to get the ice cream and while Connor bounced around like a chipmunk on crack, James took care of the girls and got what they wanted while glaring at pretty much anyone that stopped to admire how cute and beautiful his girls were. He knew they were all those things already, he didn't need a bunch of strangers coming at them and saying that stuff. His protectiveness of them was considered by irrational by some but he didn't give a shit. They were his babies he wasn't letting anyone near them. The poor teenaged boy at the cash register made the mistake of trying to talk to Amber when handing her the ice cream but a very loud growl by James scared him right the hell away.

"Daddy, why do you always growl like a doggy when we go anywhere?" Amber asked as they sat down with their ice cream.

"I do that?" James asked innocently.

Amber nodded. "It's silly Daddy!"

"Is it?"

"Yes." She held up a spoonful of her ice cream for him to eat and he did after doing the same to her with his. Thorn and Scarlett immediately started sharing with him too and of course he couldn't turn them down. The twins in particular loved to feed him and Mindy, which suited James just fine. He had a bottomless pit for a stomach he could get fed by them all day and be perfectly happy. "You growl even more when we're out with Mommy."

"Just when other people look at you guys and Mommy."

"He stopped liking everybody after you babies were born," Connor said. "At least grown-ups anyway."

"Yeah well…they suck," James said with a shrug. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Cookies!" Amber said happily.

"Cake!" Thorn and Scarlett chimed in.

"The souls of the undead!"

James gave Connor the most bewildered look he could muster. "…How the hell would I even serve that?"

Connor shrugged. "I don't know. You figure that out smarty pants."

James just shook his head. "How about pizza instead?"

"With anchovies?"

"Yours can have them. The rest of us will eat something not totally disgusting."

"Yes! The anchovies will be mine, all mine!" Connor laughed victoriously while the girls (minus Chelsea) gave him weird looks and James just rolled his eyes.

…

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Cooper asked as he walked into the living room. He had come in to find James putting down blankets and pillows all over the floor while Connor, Amber and the twins sat on the couch eating pizza. Chelsea was chilling in her bassinet, having already been fed by James earlier.

"Having a slumber party," Amber answered. James had cut her and the twins' pizza up so they could just pick up the pieces and eat them.

Cooper frowned. "A slumber party? Uh…" he gave James a confused look "you do know it's not a slumber party unless you _invite_ someone else to come stay the night, right?"

"We're redefining the term," James said with a shrug. He was putting blanket after blanket after blanket down on the floor so they would be as comfortable as possible. He had a whole stack of Disney movies waiting to be watched on the coffee table.

"Redefining it?" Cooper shook his head. He was wearing his sunglasses in the house because he was hungover once again. "You're just camping out-"

"Slumber party!" the girls all yelled at once.

"It's a slumber party Coopy," Connor said, shaking his head in disappointment at his big brother. "Daddy said it was so get with the program."

"Yeah," James agreed. "Get with my program or at least be quiet."

"Whatever." Cooper shook his head and left the room, leaving James to finish setting up the pillows and blankets before turning his attention to the movies. "Which one are we watching first?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"That's not a choice Con Man."

"Why nooooooot?"

"Because it'll scare the girls." He picked up The Lion King to show to Connor. "We'll watch this at some point, I promise."

Connor sighed and slumped down in his seat. "Fiiiiine."

"Sleeping Beauty!" Thorn had set her food down by Oxa to watch so she could go over and pick up her choice and wave it around in James's face. "Sleeping Beauty!"

"Okay sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and put the movie in before situating himself down on the floor. The girls quickly joined him and the little slumber party was in full swing. First it was Sleeping Beauty and then it was The Lion King to appease Connor for the lack of "big boy" movies and then it was on to Snow White. James was reminded of how irritating her fucking voice was and was glad to move on to Cinderella next. The twins fell asleep about halfway through that one and Connor went off to go play Playstation in his room, leaving Amber and James by themselves.

"Pumpkin, if you're tired we can take the movie out," James said when he saw her yawn and rub her eyes.

"I'm fine Daddy," she said even though she was yawning yet again.

He shook his head and started to get up to take the movie out. "Sweetie you need to go to bed. We'll just finish it in the morning."

"But you gotta watch something Daddy," Amber said with a frown. "You'll get sad if you don't."

"I'll get sad?"

"You always do when we go to sleep and you don't have Mommy with you."

"And how do you know that Pumpkin?"

"Because I do."

"Oh Pumpkin…" James went back to the floor and laid back, switching the TV to ESPN and keeping the volume way down so Amber could curl up on his chest and go to sleep. She was right with what she had said. He did get sad at night after the girls went to sleep and there was no Mindy with him. The main reason he had come up with the slumber party idea was so that he had excuse to not sleep in his and Mindy's bed. It didn't feel right laying in it without her. He had tried but it just made him miserable so he stopped even trying a long time ago. He just threw himself into the daddy role as hard as he could when she was away and it did help. The babies helped a whole lot but at night it was still hard to sleep. Mindy was going to be home soon though. She would be home soon and then everything would be perfect.

…

"Mommy Mommy Mommy!" James and the girls were there to greet Mindy as she came through the gates of the airport. "Mommy Mommy Mommy!"

"Babies!" Mindy stretched her arms out and let them run into her arms so she could hug them. She was sporting two black eyes, most likely meaning her nose had been broken and reset. James's entire body tensed up and he let the girls just have a moment with their mother before stepping in and petting her hair in concern.

"Baby Doll what happened?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck so they could kiss. "Jazz and Victoria got rough again." Yes she was totally lying for Kane. If she told James the truth he would go insane and go after the recently unmasked man. And given that something had obviously snapped in Kane, that was the last thing she wanted. If he would hit her he would certainly do worse to James. He hated James something scary. So yes, she lied and it wasn't like James would really know her story wasn't the truth. He couldn't watch her wrestle anymore. He tried but seeing her get beat up was too much for him to handle. Eric Bischoff hated her he was always throwing her into the most fucked up situations, mostly against Jazz and Victoria. The Chicago streetfight in particular had been the very last straw for James. He had watched Victoria beat her and then watched Jazz just destroy her afterwards. It was Jazz's big return and it nearly got her killed. James came to the next show and tried to get at her. It took about ten people to get him away from her and Bischoff very nearly got him arrested. The only reasons no charges were pressed was because Mindy threatened to quit the company if that happened. As much as Bischoff couldn't stand her the fact was that she brought the company money and publicity. They had more to lose from her leaving than she did. So they swept it under the rug and just told Mindy to keep a tighter leash on James.

"Fucking bitches." James felt a bump on the back of her head as he pet it and he scowled. "I'm gonna fucking kill them."

She quickly shook her head and kissed him more. "No Jamie. I'm fine." She kissed him again, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth which he readily accepted. "I'm fine Jamie do not be upset. I missed you so much I am so happy to be home."

"I missed you more Baby Doll." He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. He really did want to kill the bitches that did this to her but he was forcing himself to calm back down and get under control. This was his time with her, he needed to enjoy it.

"We had a slumber party last night Mommy!" Amber told her as they headed back to the car.

"You did?" Mindy asked as she kissed Chelsea's cheek.

"Mhmm! We watched movies and ate pizza and we all slept in the living room." She skipped alongside James, who had picked up Scarlett as they started walking and now had his hands full. "I slept on Daddy's chest. He's really comfy."

"Oh yeah," Mindy agreed. She snuggled up to James as they went, adjusting Thorn on her hip as she did. "I love being on top of him." The inappropriateness of that comment was completely lost on the babies but it made James smirk and kiss the side of her head. Oh how he couldn't wait to get home now…

…

The instant they got home James put Cooper on kid duty while he took Mindy upstairs to "put her things away". He barely even got their door closed before she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him hard. He kissed her back and carried her over to the bed. They weren't even bothering getting completely naked. There wasn't time to take forever. Later tonight, when the girls went to bed, they would have all kinds of fun together. This was just so they could hold on until then.

"Oh Jesus Christ Baby Doll," James moaned as he pushed his cock into her. Her tight wetness was squeezing him, trying to milk him for all he was worth already. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you more," Mindy responded, reaching up under his shirt and digging her nails into his back. He hissed happily and thrusted into her harder, loving the way she moaned and eagerly met his thrusts. He kissed his way across her throat before going back to her lips, moaning as she grabbed his ass to push him in deeper.

"Harder Jamie," she moaned.

"Harder Baby Doll?" He immediately started thrusting harder while reaching to rub her clit. "Like this Baby Doll? Is this what you like?"

She nodded desperately. "Yes Jamie! Jamie yes…Jamie Jamie Jamie JAMIE!" Her nails raked down his back as she came. Her orgasm triggered his and he finally came to a stop, taking a couple deep breaths before kissing her once again.

…

"You know, I remember when you used to say you couldn't cook," Mindy said as she watched James work on dinner. She was sitting up on the kitchen counter and smiled as she watched James go. He was making spaghetti and garlic bread for everyone. Mindy had tried to do it herself but he had absolutely insisted that he do it instead.

"I couldn't before you," James said. "You helped me learn."

"We ended up having sex during all our lessons."

"Maybe I learned through osmosis." He grinned as Mindy threw her head back and laughed. "Here Baby Doll, taste this." He took a little spoonful of the sauce and brought it over to her. "Tell me if it's any good."

She dutifully tasted it and nodded her head eagerly. "It's good Jamie."

"Is it?"

"Mhm!" She pulled him in for a kiss that he was only too happy to accept. She had been all over him even more than usual since she had gotten home and he had absolutely no problem with that. He was completely clingy and big on being physical at all times. It was reassuring to him.

"Jamie?" Mindy frowned a bit as he hugged her and buried his face in her neck. "What's the matter?"

James's response was to just bury his face deeper into her neck.

"Jamie darling?" She played with his hair gently and tried to move back so she could look at him. "What is it?"

"I just missed you," he said, clinging to her more tightly. "So much."

"I missed you too Jamie darling. I really did I missed you like crazy."

"I don't like it when you're away." He took his face out of her neck and pressed his forehead to hers. "I miss you so bad Baby Doll. All the fucking time I miss you it drives me crazy."

"I wish you could travel with me," Mindy said, sniffling and drawing her finger down the bridge of his nose. "I wish you were there with me Jamie I do. I miss you all the time."

"Then let's just start doing that Baby Doll," he said desperately. Dinner was being completely forgotten about right now. "We can get a giant tour bus and just go around. Me and you and the babies Baby Doll we can do it."

"I thought we said though that it wouldn't be good for the babies to travel all the time. It would be too hard on them."

James wilted. He knew she was right about that. The kids needed stability and that was at home, and the person that stayed there with them had to be him. He hadn't liked the idea of nannies raising his children. He was a very hands on father, a stark contrast to the homes he and Mindy grew up in. He didn't want their children to grow up with a childhood remotely like theirs so he smothered them all with as much affection as he could.

"Jamie maybe we could get a part time nanny." Mindy always had a way of knowing what he was brooding about. "I know you don't trust Cooper with all the babies cuz he's not great with kids but we could get a part time nanny so you and me could travel together more. It won't be all the time though so the babies won't be too sad but then you will not have to be sad so much either."

His response to that was to kiss her and lift her up off the counter. He had enough sense to take the pot off the burner before carrying her off. They didn't even make it to his office, which was right there near the kitchen. They just went straight into the pantry, muffling the sounds of their moans with each other's lips.


	50. Chapter 50

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: No, she's not actually sleeping with him. And while she does love him, it's not in the way he's looking for it to mean. **cathy:** Thank you! **jadeMK11:** It would take a certain kind of someone to be able to stand living with that family, especially Connor. Most people don't have the stomach for it.

…

"Mmmm Jamie" giggling Mindy craned her neck so James locked her lips in his and pushed back against him harder as they made love in the pantry. James had a hand dug into her hair and kissed her hard, sliding a hand down the bend in her spine and watching it arch to his touch as he slammed in her from behind, "I love you Jamie I love you I do…"

Between thrusts he moaned and nodded, "Fucking love you, Baby Doll…love you so much…"

Moaning loudly she moved back against him as hard as she could and he smiled, petting her face and watching his cock move in and out as hard as he could.

"Jamie…" moaning she turned and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair as his mouth covered hers and he panted, sliding his hands over her breasts and kneading them before biting her neck, "I'm pregnant again…"

Ripping her around by her hair he lifted her so her legs were wrapped tight around his waist and his tongue jammed down her throat so fast she almost choked, wrapping her arms tight around his neck before throwing her head back as he came and kissed her senseless.

…

Wearing a cute brownish/tan with black flower lace bustier top and matching ring pants Mindy stretched backstage for her match when Test approached her from behind. James had been home with the children despite his protests so he wasn't there to protect the supposedly pregnant Mindy. Test checked out her ass as she bent down very low lunging to the side.

"Hey Min…" he grinned.

Mindy looked up and gasped at first, but then saw who it was and calmed down.

She smiled and stood upright, "Hey Test! What's up?"

"You're lookin' hot tonight…"

Turned off, the blonde bombshell tried very hard not to show it, "Thanks…I guess…" she fake smiled.

"So I uhh…hear you've been hooking up with that FREAK of nature, Kane-"

Insulted she wrinkled her nose, "Yeah that FREAK you just so rudely labeled happens to be my boyfriend. Test its old news."

He advanced, "Did you ever think about, well…hooking up with a REAL man?"

She backed up, "Not YOU if that's where you're going…"

He grabbed Mindy and tried to feel her up, "Oh, come on Min! It'll be so much fun bangin' me all night, huh?"

Now she tried to rip away desperately, "Test, stop it! Let me go! Let me go NOW!"

Test ripped and tore at her clothes until she shrieked. Out of nowhere Kane emerged and threw Test into the wall. Staring in shock she saw Kane do a number on Test until he was laid out. Mindy caught her breath as Kane turned around and approached her. In shock she stood stiff as Kane put his hands on her face and pulled her top back up over her massive breast implants.

"Are you okay?" the gruff, throaty rasp.

Traumatized she nodded, "Thank you…"

A weak smile, "You're welcome" frowning the monster with a black towel over his bald head surveyed her face, "Did he hurt you?"

Looking herself over she pouted, "He hurt my clothes…"

Kane chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Must be weird feeling hair when you've got none…although" she smiled, "I like the way you look now. I cleaned you up REAL nice you look really good!" she rubbed his bare chin, "Much better."

"Why were you by yourself?"

Confused by the change of topic she shrugged, "I was stretching…" a nervous giggle, "I didn't think you'd wanna watch me stretch…"

He scowled, "It's not safe for you to be alone-"

"You know…" her arms wrapped around his neck, "You're not as bad as you think you are" she rubbed her nose against his, "You're a big mush whether you like it or not!"

"I hate everybody."

"Including me?"

"You're not everybody."

She kissed him.

…

Stone Cold entered his office and found Kane sitting at his desk with Mindy right beside him holding his hand.

The monster snarled, "We need to talk…I want to QUIT."

"I think that idea is pathetic" Austin said, "Now I tried to motivate you, and turn you back into what you once were…A DAMN MONSTER! But you can't keep killing my superstars backstage; you gotta do it in the ring! I want you and your little girlfriend to go out there with me tonight and listen to the fans cheer you! Or you can stay back here…and you can QUIT!"

Kane got up wrenching Mindy's arm with him. He stared Austin down before leaving with her, dragging his opposite hand across the wall and leaving an eerie blood stain. Mindy's fingers were bleeding because he cut them on the edge of a box.

…

Test removed the padding on the top turnbuckle in the ring when Mindy Stratus ran down unannounced.

"LOOK WHO'S HERE!" Jerry Lawler squealed.

"That's Mindy!" classic Jim Ross 'state the obvious.'

Mindy got a huge pop as she jumped up on the apron.

"What are you doing, Mindy, lookout!" King shouted on commentary.

Test grabbed Mindy's arm and dragged her into the ring.

"And Mindy…" J.R. narrated, "out here without the protection of her monster of a boyfriend Kane…telling the referee about the turnbuckle…and-"

Test threw Mindy into Nash.

"Oh!" King cringed.

Test kicked Nash in the head and Nash fell backwards onto Mindy and she fell face first on the mat. Mindy fell out of the ring as Test beat Nash. He got out of the ring and crawled towards Nash before grabbing Mindy by her foot and ripping her out of the ring to the floor.

"OHHHHH!" the crowd cringed for their favorite.

"And now wait a minute!" J.R. shouted, "COME ON! Mae Young 80 years of age three or four weeks ago, Stacy last week…and this week…."

"He ripped poor Mindy right out of the ring she fell on her face!"

Mindy tried to get to her feet when Test started towards her talking trash.

"He is one first-class jerk-"

"OH LOOK AT THIS!"

Test threw Mindy into the ring barrier.

"OHHHHH!" more audience cringing.

"Test just ramming Mindy's back and the back of her head and her neck on that security wall…" J.R.

Mindy cried on the ground holding her neck.

"Man, what a jerk! Even KANE respects women better than him!"

…

Molly was already in the ring when Mindy Stratus's 'Time to Rock & Roll' music hit; out she came still hurting from Test's beating all by herself.

"Well I'll tell you what folks you gotta wonder how fair this is because earlier tonight Mindy tried to tell the referee that the turnbuckle was undone in the Test/Nash match and Nash caught Mindy along with an upset victory by Test" J.R.

As Mindy posed in the ring Molly ripped her down by her hair twice.

"You gotta wonder how much Molly is going to take advantage of Mindy's neck…" King.

"Well Mindy's neck DID take a pounding earlier tonight and I hope we never see it again at the hands of Test!"

Molly ripped off Mindy's coat and choked her with it. Mindy's thong hung out as Molly choked her in various positions.

"I'll tell you what I see Paris, I see France, I see Mindy's underpants! Look at this!" King's classic perverted comment.

Molly ripped Mindy around and down by her hair.

"Molly taking advantage of Mindy flinging her down like a Frisbee and you see Mindy holding onto that neck…" J.R.

Molly hit a snapmare of Mindy then flipped and smashed Mindy's face to the mat.

"Test may prove that he was the bigger man tonight because Mindy well…maybe she shouldn't have turned down Test earlier!" King.

"She has a boyfriend, King! Would you want to be in any position in which YOU are the one to upset KANE?"

Molly pinned Mindy for two and then choked her.

"There is probably not another female in the locker room that would walk down to this kind of match…Mindy Stratus has got THAT much guts and the Women's Title means THAT much to this young lady…from just down the road in Toronto-" J.R.

"She doesn't live in Toronto anymore!"

"Mindy has houses all over the world, she's a celebrity! What I've been hearing is that she and Kane now permanently share residence together."

"What must THAT be like?"

The crowd willed Mindy to her feet as she elbowed Molly in the gut. Mindy right handed Molly to a huge pop.

"Look at Mindy now, firing back!" King.

Molly kicked Mindy in the stomach and pushed against the ropes.

"Molly hitting Mindy with everything she's got!" J.R.

Molly hit a swinging neck breaker on Mindy and pinned her for two then got her in a camel clutch and Mindy screamed.

"See Mindy made a big mistake coming down here after what happened with Test!" King.

"Well that's YOUR opinion, King…"

"First I mean I just don't understand women sometimes, I mean Mindy has got a big, scary monster of a boyfriend that loves her to pieces yet there she was she's lookin' all cool, lookin' all hot, puppies hanging everywhere then she gets all upset when Test hits on her! What's up with women? They dress like that then they get upset when you look at their puppies!"

"Well Test was NOT on Mindy's agenda tonight…perhaps she was trying to look good FOR her boyfriend Kane, whether he really cares or not is beyond me."

Molly picked Mindy up by her hair and choked Mindy on the ropes.

"Mindy did NOT deserve the treatment she got from Test, bottom line" J.R.

"Yeah, but now because of the treatment she got form Test that could hurt her in this match! That could hurt her chances to become the Women's Champion!"

Molly ripped Mindy up and threw her in the corner. Molly did several somersaults to hit Mindy when Mindy jumped up.

"LOOK OUT!" King.

Mindy did a sunset flip and a roll up for two. Mindy kept trying to pin Molly and always got her for two. Her thong was hanging out the entire time. Mindy stod on one knee and hit a huge roundhouse chop on Molly.

"WOOOOO!" the audience shouted for the Flair tribute.

Mindy chopped Molly again.

"WOOOOO!"

"Look at Mindy clutching her arm, her shoulder…this is definitely hurtin' her!" King.

"Her neck may be spasming-"

Mindy chopped Molly again in the corner then held her shoulder.

"WOOOO!"

"You know Mindy doesn't have all her arm that she normally does" J.R.

Mindy chopped Molly again.

"WOOOOO!"

"I love it when she spasms…" King.

Molly threw Mindy in the opposite corner.

"Oooooh!" King.

Molly hit a snap mare takeover and pinned Mindy for two before throwing Mindy in the corner and ran when Mindy did a donkey kick and got Molly's head between her ankles. Molly grabs Mindy by her waist and slung her over her shoulder.

"Uh oh…" King.

Molly hit Mindy with a shoulder breaker. Molly got Mindy in an inverted camel clutch and Mindy had no choice but to tap.

"And that's it, Mindy can't stand the pain anymore" J.R.

Molly threw Mindy on the ground and raised her arms in victory as Mindy cried in pain on the ground.

"Well Mindy endured the pain as long as any human being possibly could…"

Mindy held her shoulder and cries on the ground.

…

Mindy walked backstage holding her shoulder when Kane approached her.

"Are you alright?"

Mindy looked up at him, tried to smile, and forced out a nod.

"Why didn't you come get me?" his tone changed to a growl, "I would have gone out with you…"

Meekly she replied, "I thought you wouldn't want to go, being that you're quitting and all-"

Grabbing Mindy's arm he wrenched it around and slammed her back to the nearest concrete wall so badly she yelped in pain, "Come with me."

Mindy let him lead her down the hallway and into Stone Cold's office.

"Are you gonna come to the ring with me, or are you gonna QUIT?" Austin said as they came in and wrenching Mindy's wrist around like a rag doll Kane growled reluctantly.

"I'll do it."

…

Austin came out first to a HUGE pop.

"Alright, alright, I appreciate it…but I've been talking about it all night long, I've been talking about Kane all night long I've been talking WITH the guy…"

"WHAT?" audience.

"I've been talking with him long enough…"

"WHAT?"

"He said he was gonna come out in this ring with Stone Cold Steve Austin…"

"WHAT?"

"And I'm not gonna put words in your mouth, give ya ideas, tell ya what to do, you're gonna respond how you want to respond. You can boo him you can cheer him, whatever keep in mind his little girlfriend Mindy Stratus will be with him…"

"WHAT?"

"But if the sumbitch comes out here in this ring he's gonna show me he's got some guts, and at least he's earned my respect so without any further ado, I'd like to bring out Kane and Mindy Stratus."

"WHAT?"

"Are you ready J.R.? These people are gonna-" King.

Kane's pyro blew.

"Ohhh he's gonna come out here! These people are gonna laugh him right out of the building! When they see his face!"

Kane got a HUGE standing ovation as he came out holding Mindy's hand tightly with the towel over his head. Mindy pointed out to him that he was being cheered and had a huge smile on her face.

"They're not laughing at him, they're CHEERING him! They're on their feet! The man that chokeslammed Eric Bischoff straight to hell last week is getting a standing ovation here at the Bell Center in Montreal!" J.R.

"He brought his puppies, too!"

"Of course Mindy is with him, that's his girlfriend she adores him!"

"I don't know…wait until everybody gets a good look they haven't seen his face yet!"

Mindy stopped walking at the foot of the ring and cooed to Kane as he looked around at the ovation.

"I think I just saw somebody throw up!" King.

"Well Mindy's been kissing him all night so I guess that turns you off HER for good now doesn't it?"

"Are you kidding, J.R.? I'll just make her wash her mouth out with soap that's all!"

"You're unbelievable."

Kane slid in the ring and Mindy climbed in next to him. He waited for her and pulled her close to him for security.

"This has gotta make Kane feel better, that he's being respected no matter how he looks!" J.R.

"You know I just realized they all DO like horror movies here in Montreal! And there's a living, breathing, real one…what does sweet little Mindy really SEE in him? He's hideous! Look at that FACE! How does she stand it?"

"Perhaps looks aren't everything, King. I think Mindy is past junior high."

"Yeah but I think she failed her eyesight test…"

"He is STILL the Big Red Machine! He is still the baddest son of a bitch I've ever seen, and these fans are on their feet!"

Stone Cold smiled at Mindy and they both smiled at Kane. Mindy wrapped her arms around his waist and he tucked her under his arm.

"Turn around let's see that mug, BLAHH!" King.

"He can't help the hand that was dealt to him…"

"See?" Austin finally started talking.

"There's SO much respect for Kane!" J.R.

"I know he's got the right to be ugly but he abuses the privilege! Wait until you see this monstrous face that Mindy Stratus has been all over!" King.

"KANE! KANE! KANE! KANE!" the crowd chanted.

Mindy smiled at Kane and pressed her head against his chest.

"I'm not a rocket scientist but isn't that EXACTLY what I said was gonna happen? This ain't no beauty contest, Kane…" Austin.

"WHAT?" time for the crowd again.

"These people really don't give a damn what you look like! What they care about is when you come to this ring…" Austin.

"WHAT?"

"You step over these ropes…"

"What?"

"And you start flinging carcasses around like there ain't no tomorrow!" Austin got a huge pop, "That's what they want from you! You're one of the toughest bastards I've stepped in the ring with it's time to get you BACK to where you were-no no no I take that back…it's time you climbed HIGHER than you've ever been in your LIFE!"

Mindy held Kane's hand in hers and she kissed it.

"Ugghhhhh look at that!" King wretched.

Austin spoke to the fans, "If you want to see this big, red son of a bitch open up many cans of whoopass in the future, gimmie a hell yeah!"

"HELL YEAH!" audience.

"See Kane? That's what RVD and your little girlfriend Mindy were trying to do last week when they tried to get you to take your mask off. It ain't about the mask it's about being KANE. They was trying to motivate ya, trying to turn you into the machine that you can be, that's what I was trying to do when I tried to motivate you last month. Sure I messed up things between you and Min for a little bit, but look at you now…you're livin' with her for cryin' out loud! Need I say anymore?" he stepped beside Kane and Mindy and looked at titan tron, "We got a piece of footage I can show ya, can I see you slamming Eric Bischoff straight to hell, can I see that?"

"Oh no…" J.R.

Footage of Kane chokeslamming Bischoff came on and replayed several times.

"That's what I'm talking about! That's the fire that Kane possesses! Can I see that back one more time? One more time play it back…"

The footage played once more.

"Now that…that…that wasn't just hysterical that was straight up funny!"

Kane grabbed the mic and leaned it towards him, "You're saying I'm FUNNY?"

Mindy rolled her eyes and turned Kane's face to hers, shaking her head as Austin snatched the mic back.

"I'm not saying you're funny, I'm saying" Austin pointed to titan tron, "THAT was funny…"

Kane turned away facing Mindy and contemplated it.

"Honey, he's not laughing at YOU, he's laughing at what you DID!" Mindy nodded sweetly as Kane ripped the towel off his head and got a huge pop. He grabbed the mic back and stared at Austin.

"I thought…you said…that YOU WEREN'T GOING TO MAKE FUN OF MEEEE!"

Austin was now frustrated, "I'm not TRYING to make fun of you-"

Kane punched Austin in the face.

J.R. and King shouted, "OHHHHH!"

Mindy gasped and covered her mouth. Kane punched Austin repeatedly on the ground and then picked him up, throwing him in the corner. He punched Austin many times and Mindy tried to get him off.

"Stop it Kane! Cut it out! KANE!"

Spinning around and WHACKING HER IN THE MOUTH Kane ignored her and she backed away, running her fingers through her hair in frustration and holding her bleeding teeth. The crowd was booing Kane and just staring at the little girl in astonishment as Kane continued to assault Austin when Austin started punching back. Mindy yelled and covered her mouth as Kane got hit repeatedly. Stone Cold kicked him out of the ring and rammed his head into the post, making Mindy scream. Austin cracked Kane in the head with a chair and Mindy shook her head from inside the ring. Kane had a HUGE gash on his head and Mindy could barely take it. She shook her head and held her neck.

"And poor Mindy…all this going on with her boyfriend…" J.R.

"Well nobody told her to date Kane! That she did all on her own!"

"Are you jealous, King?"

"What? Of Kane? Not by a LONG shot! I just don't think someone THAT ugly deserves someone as beautiful as Mindy!"

Austin gave Kane a stunner in the ring. Mindy immediately knelt and checked on Kane as Austin pet her hair quickly and called for beers. Kane sat up and grabbed Austin by the neck and chokeslammed him. Kane soaked it in as Mindy frowned and wrapped her arms around him. Kane looked at her longingly and she swiped a finger across his forehead to find a cut.

…

J.R. and Kane sat on couches in Stamford for a televised interview segment and Kane was hunched over with his black towel on his head.

"First on all I want you to understand, I want to assure you that I'm not here to make fun of you. Nor WILL I make fun of you…on the contrary I think you're one of the most extraordinary athletes in the history of the WWE I talked about The Big Red Machine on many, Monday nights but I'm here to help you, and help the fans understand why you're doing what you've been doing and by way of that let's go back to some footage from RAW ahhh several weeks ago…"

Footage from the past few RAWs played.

"What's your reaction to seeing that footage again?"

"Anger…hatred…"

"Why is that?"

Nastily he snapped, "Why is that? J.R. I was a normal, happy child until a fire turned me into a hideous monster and now Stone Cold Steve Austin and RVD want me to be myself! To expose that monster to the entire world…they're supposed to be my friends, J.R….why would they do that? Why would they want to see my burnt face? Why would they want to put me through that sort of pain?"

"What's really surprising me right now is that you have yet to say one word about your girlfriend, Mindy Stratus-"

"Because it's not her fault and I want her OUT of this. The more I bring her into things the more she gets hurt…I don't want her to get hurt. As it is she's all alone this week…"

"What's surprising me right now is that you're not angry with Mindy for wanting you to take your mask off…this was just as much her idea as it was RVD's."

"Her motives were different. I understand where she's coming from with her opinion. We live together J.R….we both knew I couldn't keep hiding my face from her forever…and while everyone was all busy gawking at me when I took my mask off she cleaned me up and scraped all the dead skin off my face."

"You must really love her-"

"More than I want to tell you. But she'll never love me back the way I love her because she's seen my hideous, burnt face."

"Kane…I'm not quite sure how to put this to you but ahh…and I don't mean to offend you by saying this but you wear that towel over your head to shield you and us from all these horrible marks and burns on your head but…the few times we've seen you without it…you don't appear to be scarred or deformed in any way. Has Mindy ever told you that because I'm sure she has…"

"What are you saying, J.R.? I was burned, I was in a fire! The fire tore the flesh from my skin! You sound just like those doctors from when I was a kid…the ones that tried to tell me that all the burn marks were superficial, the ones who wanted me to see a shrink! All they wanted to do was for me to show my face just so they could make fun of me! So I had to hurt them…ALL of them…"

"Kane are you saying that after all these years you never-"

"NEVER WHAT? NEVER HAD A CHANCE TO LEAD A NORMAL LIFE?" he ripped off the towel, "LOOK AT ME, J.R….I'M A MONSTER! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"Kane…you know what I see? I see a man that needs help."

"A man that needs help…well then HELP ME J.R….PLEASE, help me…"

"Kane…all I can say is that I know what it's like to be made fun of…I know how much it can hurt…but you just gotta say 'screw it'! I am who I am…and I'm not gonna let some stupid, insensitive people stop me from living my life. And I'll tell you this Kane…Stone Cold…RVD…the WWE fans…Mindy…they're not your enemy…they-they respect you…hell, I even think that deep down Mindy loves you…they support you and-and if I may speak for them…I don't think they give a damn what you look like…"

Seemingly moved he played his part well, "You really think so?" J.R. nodded, "Then you've made my decision FOR me…"

"What do you mean?"

"You say you speak for the people…well the people are LIARS! JUST LIKE MY DOCTORS, JUST LIKE STONE COLD, JUST LIKE RVD, JUST LIKE" he pointed to J.R., "YOU, J.R….How STUPID do you think I am? I know as soon as I walk out of here you're all gonna laugh your ass off at me! I tried to tell you, J.R….I tried to warn you…DON'T MAKE FUN OF MEEEEE!"

Kane stood and towered over J.R. when Stone Cold's music hit. Kane faced the camera as Stone Cold walked out with Mindy in hand.

"Thank god…" Coach said on commentary, "here comes Stone Cold Steve Austin with Kane's girlfriend Mindy Stratus."

"I didn't like the way that interview was going thank god Stone Cold came out here with Mindy none the less!" King.

"They may be in the nick of time, too."

They got in the ring and Stone Cold quickly grabbed a mic and walked with Mindy in front of the camera.

"Kane listen to me you son of a bitch…ain't nobody out here laughin' at ya…we're trying to HELP ya! So settle down! Sit down!"

"Kane just…calm down…please…please…" J.R. was shitting himself.

Kane was seething mad and scowled, "You want HELP me, Austin?"

"Yes!"

He was in J.R.'s face, "You want to HELP me, J.R.? You want to know…WHY I do the things that I do…well the only way…that you can know…is be experiencing…them…yourself! YOU…NEED TO FEEL…MY…PAIN!"

Kane picked up J.R. and knocked him to the ground. Mindy grabbed the mic from Austin.

"KANE! Honey please stop!"

"KANE!" Austin.

Kane stood over a fallen J.R.

"Kane, baby PLEASE…" she panicked.

Kane looked to gasoline and smirked to Mindy, "Turn around, sweetheart."

Mindy looked confused as to why.

"JUST DO IT, PLEASE! For me! I don't want you to see this. You're too innocent to be scarred by what you're about to see."

Mindy nodded and reluctantly turned around as Kane picked up the gasoline.

"KANE!" Austin shouted, "Put the gas down! Put it down, Kane!"

Kane poured it all over J.R.

"KANE PUT THE GAS DOWN!"

Kane threw away the empty gas container.

'Listen to me you sick, son of a bitch! BACK OFF!"

Kane picked up matches and approached J.R.

"PUT THE MATCHES DOWN!"

With her back still turned Mindy panicked, "PLEASE KANE! Don't do anything stupid!"

Kane lit the match and smiled.

"Put it down, Kane!" Austin.

Kane set J.R. on fire and got in his face, "FRY YOU SON OF A BITCH…FRY!"

Kane kicked him and walked off as he burned. Mindy cried in the ring while hugging herself, shaking her head in denial.

"Oh, poor girl…" King sighed.

…

Mindy paced around in the parking lot of the arena the next week seething mad at herself. Terri was with her.

Mindy groaned, "ARRRRRRGH how could I be so STUPID?"

"You're not stupid…"

"YES I AM! I don't know, Terr! I mean all this stuff with KANE and just OH MY GOD I CAN'T FOCUS ON ANYTHING!" she took a deep breath, "I just need Kane here and I'll be alright. I hope they're taking good care of him-"

"Don't sweat it Min…he's a tough guy."

"But I worry about him in cuffs and in the back of a police van…"

"You live together, right?" Mindy nodded, "Do you share a room?"

Mindy smiled, "We share a BED…but only on the road. I live with Jamie at home."

Stunned Terri's eyes bugged, "HOW?"

"Kane doesn't pressure me. It was horrible though, last night I was trying to sleep on top of Kane's chest like I always do and he had that STUPID house arrest bracelet thingy that kept jabbing me every time he moved-"

Terri cringed, "Ouch…"

"Yeah…don't remind me…and then it gets worse we were hooking up and he went to push my hair out of my face when the bracelet whacked me in the nose because he brought his hand back too fast!"

"Oh my god, OW!" she held her nose.

Mindy laughed and nodded, "Yeah…we have fun nights. Although I guess he can call that revenge for my hair always getting in his mouth."

Terri smiled, "You two really make a cute pair."

Cheekily the tiny blonde beamed, "Thank you!" she hugged herself, "I think so too!"

The van arrived.

Mindy ran her fingers through her hair, "Oh, thank god!"

The cops unloaded Kane and Mindy ran over.

Out of breath she shouted, "Kane!"

A few cops tried and prevent her but another one stepped forward, "She's the girlfriend…it's alright."

Mindy wrapped her arms around Kane and he tried to move the chains around so he could hold her but he couldn't. Mindy realized and frowned, touching the chains, "I'm sorry…"

Kane touched her chin and kissed her fully on the mouth. She kissed him back when the cops started to shove him along. Kane grunted and broke the kiss.

Mindy bopped his arm, "You did this to yourself…jerk."

Kane smirked and bumped into Mindy as she walked alongside him, smacking her into an opening door playfully.

Mindy growled, "Oh you no good…" running alongside she gave him a dead leg. Kane tried to feel his leg as he stumbled, but he couldn't.

Tauntingly she bounced, "HA-HAAAAA…what a LOSER ya dingis!"

"You are dead when I get out of these…"

…

Kane came out chained with Mindy right beside him and a bunch of cops following them out.

"Here comes Kane, obviously shackled in chains…exactly as he should be!" Coach.

"This guy is a menace to society!" King.

"But not to Mindy Stratus, apparently. Look how close she gets to him, and did you hear her talking with Terri backstage about what they do at HOME? You wouldn't believe that it's the same guy!"

"He needs to be coiled in those for the rest of his life!"

"Kane has been on a rampage and nobody…NOBODY-not even Mindy- is safe!"

"Even Mindy…! House arrest…that's a bunch of crap! They should throw this guy under the jail and then throw the key away!"

Kane allowed the police to de-shackle him.

"Kane…thanks to Mindy Stratus had his sentence lightened to house arrest which is why Kane CAN compete here tonight but right afterwards Kane and Mindy will go right back home with Kane in those same chains…in those same shackles" Coach.

"Is he gonna wear that bracelet during the match?" King.

"I don't know…"

Once Kane was free he threw his arms around Mindy and they embraced briefly before Kane kissed her nose and got in the ring with her. Kane threw his towel down and Mindy ran her arms down his back as he blew his pyro. Kane and Mindy kissed in the center of the ring and Kane had his arms entwined around Mindy as they stared at the stage. RVD's music hit and he bolted down to the ring after Kane who shoved Mindy aside as RVD jumped on him, only Kane pushed too hard and Mindy fell outside the ring onto her face.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd jeered.

"OH MY GOD!" King.

"OH MY GOOOOD!" Coach.

"Kane just shoved Mindy out of the ring! MINDY! Oh gosh…look at her! Kane shoved Mindy!"

"I don't think it was intentionally meant to be THAT hard, King. He was just trying to protect her-"

"My ass he was trying to protect her!"

Kane immediately turned and stared in shock at what he did, "MINDY!" he ran to the ropes and looked down at her when RVD kicked him to the outside over the top rope.

"AHHHH HE'S GONNA FALL ON MINDY!" King shrieked.

Kane landed on his feet and stumbled as he checked on Mindy on the ground, "I'm SO sorry, Minda PLEASE…forgive me! I'm sorry I didn't-I didn't want him to hurt you I'm sorry!"

"Kane…panicking over what he just did unintentionally…" Coach.

"He loves her THAT much?" King.

"I'm tellin' ya King…Kane's scary when Mindy is involved. She's the only thing he cares about honestly he could give a damn about this match…it all boils down to sweet Mindy Stratus on the floor."

RVD jumped on Kane from inside the ring and hammered him on the ground as Kane rose to his feet and threw RVD into the barrier. RVD and Kane brawled on the outside as Kane threw RVD into the steel ring post, then walked back towards a crawling Mindy.

Kane bent down, "Bug…" he kissed her, "I'm sorry are you okay?"

Mindy nodded and pet his face as he helped her stand.

"Hate him or not…he's a damn good boyfriend" Coach.

Kane took Mindy's hand and walked with her towards RVD. Kane threw RVD on top of the steel steps and Mindy covered her mouth while leaning on the apron.

"It astounds me that Mindy has absolutely NO FEAR of Kane…no fear at all. Not even a cringe."

"What shocks me is that Mindy is openly living with a criminal! This guy has a record!" King.

"He loves her to death it doesn't matter!"

Mindy walked beside Kane as he beat RVD up the ramp. Kane continued nailing RVD and looked over the edge of the stage.

Mindy shook her head, "NO Kane!"

Kane knocked out a ref and Mindy shook her head.

"She doesn't even try to stop him anymore…" King.

"I still believe that if she really wanted to Mindy could easily control Kane…but she likes him the way he is."

Kane went to chokeslam RVD when a bunch of refs and people ran out from the back.

"Turn around! Stop with the slamming!" Mindy shouted.

With Kane distracted RVD retaliated. Mindy knelt to check on Kane when he sat up. Mindy smiled and kissed his mouth before standing and Kane clotheslined RVD starting towards all the refs. Kane slammed RVD into the wall and half the lights blew out. Kane shoved by all the refs and saw Linda McMahon.

Mindy immediately started for him, "Kane, NO! NO KANE!"

Several people tried to get him away but he knocked them all down.

"Back up, Minda!" he barked, but she wouldn't listen.

"NO KANE! You can't hurt her!"

"I can do whatever I want now Minda step BACK! PLEASE!"

Mindy nodded reluctantly and stood directly behind Kane, burying her face into her hands.

"Kane…putting the bad mouth on his girlfriend Mindy…god knows why she stays with him…" Coach.

Kane grabbed Linda to chokeslam her and Mindy screamed. Kane raised her in the air when a ref punched at his arm. Kane discarded her and punched out the guy as Mindy knelt next to Linda, trying to comfort her. Kane threw two other refs away and tauntingly followed Linda as she tried to crawl away.

"Kane…" Mindy growled, "that's ENOUGH!"

"Turn around, sweetheart…" Kane picked up Linda and ripped her back by her hair, "Nobody can help you now, Linda!" Kane tombstoned Linda and Mindy opened her eyes to scream.

"KANE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Mindy shook her head and couldn't believe it as Kane pressed her against him and laughed. Kane kissed her head repeatedly and smiled at what he did as they walked backstage together.

…

Mindy crossed her arms and stormed off with Kane at her heels, smiling over what he did.

"You are the meanest, cruelest, most heartless, spineless, and sadistic human being I've ever met!"

Kane pinched her cheek, "Thank you!"

"Why is it YOU that's always in trouble with the cops? YOUR criminal record ALONE could fill an entire file cabinet!"

"If it bugged you that much you wouldn't live with me now would you?"

"Touché."

They held hands and walked together as cops approached them. Kane stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Mindy's lower back.

"Oh Minda…"

She was nervous, "AS the cops are coming…"

"No, it's not bad…thanks for getting my sentence lightened to house arrest…I really would have preferred not to go to prison right now."

"Oh really…" she pet his face, "and why is that?"

"YOU."

Mindy took a deep breath and nodded, holding back tears. Kane grabbed her chin and they kissed as police officers started re-shackling Kane.


	51. Chapter 51

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer**: It is. We'll be finding out those answers soon enough. **jadeMK11:** It's already been made mention Jazz nearly got killed for beating up Mindy. Any of this shit going on now isn't going to go over well at all. **cathy:** Thank you!

…

James adjusted Chelsea on his hip as he continued making dinner. Amber and the twins were in the other room getting manicures and pedicures from Julie, who had come over to give him some papers he needed to sign. The girls had wanted Spongebob shaped macaroni and cheese tonight and he was throwing hot dogs into the mix as well, mostly just because he didn't care for the weird shaped macaroni. "It's not really that it tastes different," James told Chelsea as he kissed her cheek. She still wasn't giving anyone much of a reaction but he always talked to her anyway, hoping to eventually draw one out of her. "It's a texture thing. It's feels all weird in my mouth."

"You know, if I hadn't walked in on the beginning of this conversation, I would think you were having an entirely inappropriate conversation with your own daughter."

James looked back to see Cooper standing there behind him. "Sunglasses in the house again?" He shook his head as Cooper shrugged in his defense. "Are you so constantly hungover that you can't even take them off inside the house?"

"Maybe I'm just making a fashion statement."

"Maybe you look like a jackass." James stepped away from the stove and took Cooper's glasses off for him. "There. Now is that so bad?"

"Yes. You're killing me here Dad." Cooper shook his hair out of his face and gave James a little glare before leaning in towards Chelsea. "Hey there pretty girl." He kissed Chelsea's cheek and then tried to take her from James. "I want a turn."

"Not now," James replied, slapping Cooper's hands away. "My time with the baby."

Cooper rolled his eyes at him. "You _always_ have baby time."

"Well, she's one of MY babies. So yeah…" James stuck his tongue out at him. It was completely childish and dumb but there were so many ways that he didn't give a fuck.

Cooper rolled his eyes yet again. "Whatever." He took a couple of steps back and took a cigarette out of his pocket and went to light it.

"Hey hey hey!" James quickly grabbed the wooden spoon he was using to stir the macaroni and slapped Cooper upside the head with it. "Not in the house! My babies are in the house damn it!"

"Owww!" Cooper jumped back and dropped his cigarette in surprise. "What the hell Dad?" He bent down and picked his cigarette back up while rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell is your problem?"

"No smoking in the house. It's bad for the babies."

"YOU were smoking the other day."

"But was it in the house or around the babies? No." James whacked Cooper again with the spoon before going back to working on dinner. "You wanna smoke, you take it outside. Got it?"

"Fucking unbelievable," Cooper muttered under his breath. He started to head out the door but then suddenly stopped and pocketed his cigarette once more. "I thought you quit anyway."

"What?"

"You. I thought you quit smoking."

"I kicked it for the most part."

"The most part?"

"I needed one real bad the other day so I had one. The girls were asleep and there was nothing on TV and I had nothing better to do-"

"Ahhh so we're coping with cancer sticks now. Nice."

"My occasional cancer stick is better than _your_ pack a day habit, I can assure you."

"Half a pack Dad. Half a pack."

"Whatever." James waved him off with one hand. "Go check on Connor. I've got dinner and dishes and vacuuming to do before the slumber party."

Cooper shook his head. "You know, I still remember when none of us could even see the floors of this house. You used to hate cleaning now you're suddenly Holly fucking Homemaker."

"Someone's gotta do it," James said with a shrug. "Besides, it's really not that bad." He had never thought he would say that before but it was true. It helped him keep his mind off things. Sometimes Mindy's absences affected him worse than others and it was then he usually went on massive cleaning sprees.

"You know, I gotta say you're just-" Cooper stopped to making whipping sounds and motions with a smug little look on his face.

"Maybe I ought to take off my belt and whip _you_." James saw Cooper laugh and he actually went to take off his belt, which made Cooper's eyes widen and he skedaddled right out of there. "That's what I thought." James shook his head and kissed the top of Chelsea's head. "I swear Princess, one of these days I'm gonna really whack the sense back into him and not regret a thing."

…

After dinner James preoccupied himself with taking the girls to the store and buying about three dozen flowers so he could set them up in a nice display in their room for Mindy. She was coming back in the morning and he wanted to give her a nice surprise. Once it was all set up he and the girls watched a movie until they went to bed, which left James all by himself with nothing to do. Julie had taken Connor to the movies and Cooper was out on the town yet again. "Fuck me," he said under his breath. He grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels so he could try to find something to watch. Absolutely nothing was on though. "Oh come onnnn," he muttered under his breath. He got up to his feet and carefully stepped over the babies so he could look at the movies he had there. Nothing he felt like watching. Muttering curses under his breath he went up to check his and Mindy's room. There were a couple of new ones there but they were ones Mindy wanted to watch so he couldn't watch them without her. "Why does this have to be so hard?" he asked out loud as he headed to Cooper's room next.

Cooper's room looked like a tornado had gone through it and James actually considered throwing everything out the window to try and prove a point before stopping himself and just looking for a movie instead. In the midst of the search he stumbled upon the collection of wrestling tapes Cooper was keeping. He had been recording every episode of Raw (and Smackdown before the brand extension) that Mindy had ever been on. James traced his fingers down the pile lightly, staring at all of them before grabbing the first several that were on top. He wasn't supposed to watch anymore because it usually just upset him too much but there was nothing else for him to do. Plus, he was curious as to what Mindy had been up to. She never talked about wrestling to him unless she had the title, which she was always just so proud to show him.

He took the tapes back down to the living room and made sure the girls were still asleep before putting in the first one. It didn't take too long for him to wish that he hadn't. The first episode he watched was Kane's unmasking and what did he see on it? Mindy all over him. Every tape had it and every single one had everyone talking about their relationship. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, they were living together, Mindy loved Kane even though he was "hideous", Kane was still a good boyfriend to her even though he had gone completely batshit insane on everyone else. Chokeslamming Bischoff off the stage, setting J.R. on fire, tombstoning Linda McMahon on the stage and even "accidentally" whacking Mindy and pushing her out of the ring too hard…none of that seemed to matter to her. She was still with him, not denying that she was his girlfriend or reminding anyone she had a husband waiting for her at home. Absolutely _nobody_ was bothering to point out that she was married. It was no secret. She was a celebrity fucking _everyone_ knew she was married…yet here he was, just finding out the shit that was clearly old news by now.

And to make matters worse, not only was all of this going on with Mindy and Kane, but his tiny beautiful PREGNANT wife was getting the fuck beat out of her. Every fucking person was just beating the shit out of her and it killed him. He was supposed to protect her and THAT was the kind of stuff that was happening to her. And had she said a word? No. Not a single word. For all he knew she could have lost the baby already. The first fucking Raw after she told him she was pregnant what happened? Test beat the fuck out of her and then Molly fucking Holly did more damage in their match later. All of it was just too much to think about and he finally forced himself to turn off the TV. Not like it did a lot of good at this point. The damage was done. He sat there for the longest time, staring at the blank screen. After who knew how long he got up and went into the bathroom and punched the mirror as hard as he possibly could.

…

"Baby what happened to your hand?" Mindy asked the next day as they laid curled up on top of their bed. They weren't even under the covers. They were just completely naked on top of the sheets, Mindy snuggled up to James, who was being more quiet than usual. He had hidden it earlier for the girls but the façade was breaking down now. He was just staring at his hand, which was all cut up from breaking the mirror the night before. He hadn't even bothered to put a bandage on it. He just picked the glass out so he wouldn't scratch anyone else and then he left it like that. He didn't care. His hand was stinging like a complete bitch but he couldn't give a fuck if he tried.

"Jamie darling what happened?" Mindy sat up and shook her head at his hand. "You are all cut up sweetheart what happened?"

James didn't answer. He wasn't doing it to be an asshole; the lump that was in his throat had just gotten so big that he couldn't even breathe right, let alone speak. He was scaring the shit out of Mindy though. The look on his face was one she hadn't seen before and it was seriously freaking her out. "Jamie baby what happened?" she asked yet again. She crawled up on to his chest and pet his face gently. "Jamie you are scaring me."

"When were you going to tell me?" he finally managed to ask.

Mindy frowned. "Tell you what?"

Instead of verbally answering James gently moved her so he could get up and go over to the dresser, where he was hiding the tapes. "I watched these." He grabbed the tapes and went back over to the bed so he could drop them down one by one. "I watched every single Raw for the past several weeks. Every single one…" he shook his head as Mindy's eyes widened "I saw it all. The whole fucking show."

"Jamie…"

"Did you lose it? The baby. Did you lose the baby?" Before they got into anything else he had to know the answer to that.

Mindy shook her head. "The baby is fine."

"Are you sure?" James's voice was shaky despite his best efforts to keep somewhat of a hold on himself. "Have you gone to a doctor? Does anyone even know you're pregnant? You know, cuz I wasn't aware of fucking a bunch of overgrown apes deciding it was "assault my wife" month." He snorted bitterly. "Then again, I'm apparently not aware of anything lately so that's just one more thing to the fucking list."

"The baby is _fine_ Jamie." Mindy got up to her feet and shook her head. "I know my body. I didn't lose it."

James sighed and ran his hands over his face, accepting her answer with a nod. "Baby Doll…" swallowing nervously he put his hand over her stomach and pressed his forehead to her "are you really dating Crispy?" He was hoping that it was just some sort of horrible joke-but then she nodded. She nodded and his expression crumbled. "_Why_?" he choked out, not even sure what the fuck to say. His body was starting to tremble and his mind was racing too badly to allow him to even think properly.

"I have no choice."

"What the FUCK does that mean? Of COURSE you have a choice. What the fuck…is fucking Crispy making you date him? Is he fucking threatening you? Because I'll fucking kill him I swear-"

"Jamie NO!" Mindy said, shaking her head frantically. Him going after Kane was the last thing she wanted. Kane was a fucking beast now. He was in the best shape of his life and he was completely psychotic. He wanted her and he HATED James. He would kill James without any kind of remorse or hesitation. She couldn't let that happen. Not to James. "Leave him alone please don't-"

"Are you in love with him?" James was practically hyperventilating at this point. He was about one tiny push away from losing it completely. "Are you fucking in love with him Baby Doll?"

"I have feelings," Mindy admitted "but-"

James really didn't hear the "but". His mind took the first admission and twisted it into yes, she was in love with Kane and he lost it. He stepped away from her, closing his eyes as he stumbled over to the wall. He rested his forehead against it and squeezed his eyes shut more tightly. Hot tears were escaping anyway but he barely even noticed. He couldn't even breathe properly. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Not because he had been deceived and betrayed like a normal guy would, but because he had been stupid enough to think he was good enough for someone else. What the hell had he been thinking? He should have known better. He had only been conditioned to think he was nothing more than dirt for nearly the first two decades of his life and Mark certainly had enough people on the side to prove he wasn't good enough. And now Mindy had Kane…the one person he loved more than anyone else clearly wasn't happy with him. He pushed her right into the arms of a guy who would put his head on a stake and laughed as he did it.

His fist reared back and it went crashing through the wall with as much force as he could muster. He didn't even feel a thing though. Not physically anyway. "Jamie NO!" Mindy was all over him in an instant, grabbing his arm as he yanked it out and clinging to him so he wouldn't do it again. "No no no Jamie STOP! Jamie STOP no no NO!" She pet his face frantically, shaking her head when she saw his tears. "Jamie!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up, hooking her legs around his waist so she could cling to him better. She was crying now. She couldn't stand seeing him cry it was killing her. "Baby no no no! I love you SO much Jamie I love you more than anyone I do. You are my everything Jamie Paul you are!"

"Baby Doll…" he shook his head as he pet her face. "Don't cry baby don't-"

"YOU stop crying," she said, frantically kissing every inch of his face. Jamie darling don't cry please don't darling."

He shook his head again and dropped it down into the crook of her neck, hugging her to him as tightly as he could. "Don't leave me." Yes he was begging and no he didn't give a shit how pathetic he sounded. He knew he was that already it wasn't like it was anything new. "Don't leave me Baby Doll please Baby Doll I'll be better I swear-"

"Jamie no!" Mindy shook her head and kissed him even more. "I love you so much I do Jamie I'm not leaving you." She grabbed both sides of his face and pressed her forehead against his. "You're my perfect darling Jamie and make me so HAPPY. I love you MOST I do! I always will love you most."

"I love you more," James said, swallowing hard and letting out a shaky breath. "I love you so much Baby Doll I need you. I need you so bad every day you don't know how bad it gets when you're not here. Please don't leave me please Baby Doll-"

She kissed him hard and reached down to grab his cock. He moaned as she started to stroke him, thrusting into her hand while stumbling back over to the bed. They were barely even back on the bed before he was sliding inside of her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging his neck tightly and cooing in his ear about how much she loved him. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before starting to thrust, slowly kissing her senseless as he did it. He needed her so badly that even just telling her about it didn't feel like enough. He tried to express it with every thrust and every kiss, which she returned with kisses of her own and more coos about how much she loved him. He gave her those too while all the while trying to forget that she was inevitably going to leave again. He had to convince her to stay with him. He didn't want her anywhere near Kane he had to get her to quit the fucking wrestling shit and leave Crispy in the dust. He had absolutely no idea how he would do that yet but he was determined to figure something out.


	52. Chapter 52

**jadeMK11**: Cooper's an idiot there's always something he don't understand. And yeah, I'm sure he wants to after all this. **Anon:** Thank you!

…

"Baby Doll, please…" frowning James pet her face as they lie on top of the other in bed the night before she was leaving again, "let me come with you, please let me come with you and keep Crispy away please…"

"Jamie…" stroking his cheek and adjusting her position so she was riding James harder Mindy moaned and bent down to keep kissing him, "I can't let him hurt you, okay?"

"You're leaving me for him, aren't you?" he pulled her hair so he could kiss along her neck and thrust up slower, really watching her sigh and roll her hips.

"Mmmm no baby no…" sighing she squeezed his shoulders and watched his pectoral muscles flex as he slowly guided her hips to a slow yet hard pace, "but fuck this feels so good…"

"Do you miss this, Baby?" he panted while driving into her harder and holding her hips down, licking her nipples and teasing them with his tongue, "Do you miss this on the road?"

"Mmm" she wanted her clit to be played with and once his hand slipped under to rub she sighed, "yeah…!"

"Do you think about it?" he panted and sucked one nipple at a time, "Do you think about fucking me like this?"

"Mmm I miss it so much…" riding him faster she sighed and smiled, "I want your cock molded into a vibrator Jamie…so I can fuck you all I want on the road anytime I want…"

He smiled, "Will it keep you away from Crispy?"

"Mmm yeah" smiling she kissed him and pet his hair, "I want it now Jamie I want it just like you."

"Just my cock, Baby Doll?" panting he watched her hand drift down to his tightened balls and hissed in pleasure, "Or do you want my balls too?"

"Both Jamie" she kissed him and sat up, "Both. Let's go now I want it delivered to my hotel room."

Hugging her close he kissed her and swept her into a carry, "Anything."

…

Mindy stood outside the police van where Kane was being held the next week and looked at it sadly. On her tiptoes she tried to see inside.

"Kane, are you alright?"

No answer. Mindy frowned and turned to one of the officers.

"Hey…" he tone was always sweet, "do you think you could please just open the doors so he can get some air? I don't think he can breathe too well…"

The cop nodded, "Certainly…"

Mindy smiled graciously, "Oh good, thank you so much…"

The officers opened the doors when Bischoff came onto the scene. Mindy rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked Mindy rudely when she meekly replied.

"I just wanted to give Kane some air…"

He moved in Mindy's face, "KANE MUST STAY IN THE VAN UNTIL I GIVE THE ORDERS!"

Mindy stamped her foot, "That's not fair!"

"He's a CRIMINAL, not a PUPPY, precious!"

"He's my boyfriend!"

…

Security guards armed with shotguns got ready to let Kane out. The first officer unlocked the gate.

Bischoff was nervous, "Watch him…"

Kane threw the little door open and it swung back and forth several times it hit so hard.

"WATCH HIM!"

"He's fine, Mr. Bischoff stop freakin' out!" Mindy frowned.

The guards jumped back in fear. Kane bent low and made his way out of the van, shackled in chains and towel over his head.

"Keep your tasers on him!"

Kane stood to full height and looked around at everyone.

"If it's one wrong move you light him up like a Christmas tree!"

Mindy suddenly became chastising to Kane, "You hear that?" Kane nodded, "So be good!"

Kane slowly walked down the stairs scaring the hell out of all the guards. He stood in front of Mindy and she held his hand as cops held guns at his back, which made her crazy.

"Put those DOWN!" of course the cops didn't listen, "Well I tried…"

"Watch him close!" Bischoff couldn't be too careful.

Kane, Mindy, and the security guards walked out.

…

Kane walked out shackled in chains with Mindy in his hand and a team of security guards pointing guns at him. Mindy looked at the guns uncomfortably as Kane reassured her, making her smile and bite her lip, trying to nod. Vince stepped out of the ring and stared the shackled Kane down and Mindy clung to his arm in fear.

After Vince tried to cut a deal with Kane, Stone Cold's music hit and Mindy and Kane turned around. Kane kept Mindy compact as Stone Cold got in the ring. Vince stood behind Kane and Mindy turned and stared, looking very confused. She shook her head and giggled, snuggling Kane's arm.

"The first thing I'd like to say is YES, Stone Cold is hanging on as General Manager…" Austin got a huge pop, "which…according to Linda McMahon means which means that I can't just go around beatin' the crap out of WWE Superstars when I see fit! I think that sucks"

"WHAT?"

"But unless Stone Cold Steve Austin is physically provoked I can't lay a finger on a WWE Superstar, I accept that. So that being said…"

"WHAT?"

"I am out here lookin' to be provoked…"

"WHAT?"

"So provoke me, Kane…" Austin and Kane got in each other's faces. Mindy shook her head and held Kane's arm, "Do something to me!"

Huge pop. Mindy nervously shook her head, "No Kane…"

Kane scowled at Austin and listened to Mindy.

"Touch me, hit me, do something!"

"WHAT?"

Kane scowled and looked enraged.

"Look at ya…your stupid towel your little black and red trunks…"

"WHAT?"

"Is that supposed to scare me, do something!"

"Don't!" Mindy countered.

"Provoke me!"

"WHAT?"

"No!" Mindy shook her head.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! Almost as stupid, as that bimbo attached to your hip!"

Kane threw his towel off in a fit of rage to a huge pop.

"THAT DID IT!" King.

"NOBODY insults Mindy and lives to tell the tale…" Coach.

Kane got in Austin's face.

"Do something! Do something, ya yella bastard! Provoke me!"

Mindy shook her head, "Don't do it…you'll regret it."

Kane held Mindy's hand tightly in his.

"Provoke me, Kane! Do anything! Lay one finger on me…I dare you to lay a finger on me…no-no-no I triple dog dare you to lay a finger on me! There you go, you're getting' pissed off…." Kane smiled angrily, "oh you do understand what I'm saying don't you? You ain't that STUPID like your little HARLOT!"

"Little harlot?" King.

"He's being a little TOO mean I mean, none of that is true…" Coach.

Kane started towards Austin but Austin backed up.

"Let me back up…stay right there!" he pointed to his cheek, "You see this right here? Take your best shot! I'm offering you my chin…take your best shot!"

"No, Kane!"

"Look at Kane holding his temper…just because Mindy wants him to…that man will do anything and I mean ANYTHING for Mindy Stratus!" Coach.

"HIT MEE!"

Kane looked like he was thinking about it, but Mindy shook her head and tried to console him.

"Don't listen to that TWAT, DO IT!"

"Here it comes!" King.

Mindy shook her head and Kane nodded to her, backing off to heat.

"What's he doing…?" Coach.

Kane shook his head and took Mindy's hand tightly.

"Please hit me…"

Shane McMahon's music hit and everyone's attention was immediately diverted. Shane came out and Mindy was stunned, exchanging glances with Stone Cold. Kane laughed at him as Mindy shook her head. Kane tilted his head in amusement and talked trash as Shane entered the ring. Mindy leaned on Kane's arm. Shane darted after Kane across the ring when Austin grabbed Mindy away just as Shane tackled Kane out of the ring. Mindy gasped and held onto Austin for dear life.

Vince pulled Shane off of Kane as Kane indicated to Mindy they were leaving. She waved to Austin before sliding out of the ring into Kane's arms. He took her hand and kissed it as they walked away together. Shane knocked his father out of the way and grabbed a chair, hitting Kane in the back and Mindy screamed. Kane stumbled and Shane cracked him over the head again. Shane hit Kane one more time and Kane fell off the stage.

…

The next week Mindy Stratus took on Molly Holly for the Women's Championship when Victoria interfered, causing the DQ. Victoria and Molly double teamed Mindy until Gail Kim came down and makes the save. Gail helped Mindy up but then viciously turned on her with a clothesline.

…

Backstage Mindy brushed through her hair with her fingers as Bischoff released Kane. Mindy immediately wraps her arms around him and Kane sensed something wrong.

"You seem unnerved…"

She jutted her lower lip out, "I officially have no friends that are girls anymore. It's like everyone just HATES me and I didn't do anything to them!" a sharp breath and she started to cry, "And-"

"What happened?"

"Gail Kim clotheslined me."

"Well why the hell'd she do THAT?"

Mindy shrugged.

"SO clothesline her back! What're you waiting for? Me to do it?"

Sweetly she perked, "Could you?"

"I've got her tombstone marked out where is she?" Kane took Mindy's hand and began to follow her off.

"And just where the hell do you think YOU'RE going?"

Kane scowled at Bischoff as he grabbed a taser from a cop. He held it up to Kane and Kane gave Bischoff a nasty look.

"You're not going ANYWHERE."

Mindy and Kane exchanged glances.

…

Shane made his way to the ring when Kane's music hit. Kane walked out with Mindy Stratus in hand and punched Shane in the back. Shane punched at Kane when Kane shoved him off.

"Step back, Mindy! Be careful!" King.

Kane got pummeled by Shane and Shane grabbed a wire and choked Kane with it. Mindy shook her head, "Guys, stop it! Cut it out!"

"And poor Mindy in the middle of all this…" Coach.

Shane jumped on Kane's back to choke him more and Kane flipped him over his head. Kane gave Shane a big boot and picked him up by his neck, screaming in his face. Mindy looked nervous as Kane grabbed Shane by the neck and threw him into the ring post. Kane threw Shane into the barrier and walked towards the steel steps, where Mindy stood with her hands on her hips.

"You finished yet?"

Kane kissed Mindy on the mouth, "Not yet." Kane ripped off the top half of the steel steps and dragged the lower half towards Shane. Kane dragged Shane by the back of his shirt to the steel steps and tombstoned him on top of them. Mindy yelped and threw her hands over her mouth. Kane smiled widely at Mindy and she shook her head in disbelief.

"That BETTER be it!"

Kane threw Shane in the ring and wrapped his arms around Mindy. She sighed and pressed tight against him as Bischoff pinned Shane and his music hit. Kane smiled and has blood running from his mouth.

…

That night at the hotel Kane was dragging Mindy into his room when she shook her head and frowned, clearly enraging him.

"What?" he scowled, "Suddenly your plans are better?"

She nodded and kissed his hand before leaving, "I'll make it up to you, Glen we'll get breakfast, okay?"

"Why don't you just come back when you're done?"

"It is a phone interview," she lied, "I…"

"Just come in when you're finished…" she knew what he was suggesting, "don't make me come find you."

Nodding Mindy left and entered her room before double-locking it and quickly scrambling for the bag that contained the dildo recently shipped to her that was modeled directly after James. Filling a bulb with hot water first Mindy smiled and trickled her fingers over the surface…it really DID look exactly like James. The coloring was right, every vein was there especially the large underside vein that was his favorite to play with…it was perfect. Even the size was right. Licking the head Mindy sucked on it hard and placed it between her breasts, running it along the skin while spreading her legs and letting the head rub against her clit for a few minutes.

"Oh Jamie…" Mindy sighed as she played with the balls that felt almost exactly like her husband's before sliding inside and moaning. "Oh fuck Jamie…" she pushed it in harder and smiled as she stared at the wet-slick shaft, "Jamie…! Fill me so good Jamie, fuck yes…" she turned on the vibration and started pumping faster, "Oh Jamie…" moaning she pulled the dildo out and rubbed the head against her clit before bringing it up to her lips and delving her tongue into the slit, licking around the wet head and lightly sucking. Pulling out her camera phone she took a video of how she was enjoying the model of James before sending it to him.

…

The next week Mindy was backstage sitting on a crate. She stretched out a little and put her coat on when a shackled Kane and a bunch of cops appeared.

"Hello, my dahling!" she grinned.

"Feel any better this week now that you're in a rematch for the title?"

She nodded, "Yeeessss…" a grin, "are you ready for Bischoff?"

"Was that a real question?"

"Oh, come on! Stop being so sensitive about everything Kane, I was JOKING…you know…having fun?" Kane was unmoved, she shook her head and sighed, "You really do need to lighten up…you know I would never demean you Kane I mean come on how long have you and I been together?"

"Too long."

…

Kane's pyro hit and Kane came out shackled with a towel on his head, Mindy holding his arm, and a bunch of cops following him out. Kane stopped walking and stared at J.R. with a demonic smile.

"He is a hideous human being…without a conscience" J.R.

Mindy cooed to him and he continued walking.

"Uncaring…couldn't give a damn about anybody…" J.R.

Kane kissed Mindy on the mouth obnoxiously as if he heard him.

"Nobody except the object of his psychopathic obsession of well over four years…Mindy Stratus" J.R.

"Psychopathic obsession? He loves her!" King.

"He loves her physical appearance…"

"No J.R….as much as I despise Kane he really does love Mindy Stratus! And…I'm starting to think she loves him back…I don't know though…"

"Who could ever fall in love with a monster like Kane?"

"Ideally what would you like to see happen tonight, J.R.?"

Kane was unshackled and in the ring with Mindy. She wrapped her arms around him as he blew his pyro and they kissed. Kane broke it and stared at Bischoff.

"I'll never forget that face for as long as I live…" J.R.

Kane ran his fingers through Mindy's hair and slipped his tongue inside her mouth before she exited the ring, kissing his hand before going.

"Now would ya look at THAT…he is CLEARLY using her-"

"He loves her, J.R.! I don't know any other way to say it without becoming redundant!"

Bischoff held up his hands pleading with Kane not to hurt him. Bischoff took off his coat and lay down looking dead in the ring, making the entire audience and Mindy laugh extremely loudly. Kane looked to Mindy and she nodded, "Chokeslam him!"

"YES KANE! CHOKESLAM HIM, YOU FREAK! YOU SONOF A BITCH!" J.R.

Kane lifted Eric Bischoff off the ground by his neck and into the air for a long time.

"CHOKE SLAM HIM! CHOKESLAM HIM! DAMN IT, DO IT!" J.R.

Kane looked like he was contemplating it.

"DO IT! SLAM HIM!" Mindy.

"CHOKESLAM HIM, KANE!" J.R.

"Easy, EASY J.R…"

Kane set him down instead to major heat. Mindy held out her arms and approached him as he back flipped over the rope. He motioned for her to get in the ring.

She pointed to herself, "ME?"

"Yes…" Kane nodded, "you. I'll be right there gimmie a second…alright?"

"Look how endearing he is towards her…you'd never think he is the way he is when you hear him talk to Mindy Stratus." King.

Kane walked up the ramp and stood there as the ref counted. Mindy got in the ring and looked very nervous, giving Kane scared looks. Kane purposely lost by count out and walked back towards Lillian and grabbed the mic from her hand. Mindy threw her arms around his waist and he kissed the side of her head, tucking her under his arm. Bischoff backed into a corner and Kane and Mindy approached him.

"Let me guess…you people…want me to DESTROY Eric Bischoff…" Kane waited for the HUGE pop and Mindy nodded. Bischoff backed towards the other corner and Kane and Mindy followed. "Am I right?"

"YEAAHHHHHH!" the audience shouted.

"Is that what" he pointed to the audience, "YOU want?"

"YEAHHHH!"

Suddenly angry Kane shouted, "Well I am SICK of doing WHAT OTHER PEOPLE WANT!" he got major heat and Mindy didn't look surprised, "I've been listening to people my entire life! And where has it got me? NOWHERE! So I am THROUGH doing what other people want…"

Bischoff walked behind Mindy and Kane laughing and taking Mindy's side. Mindy was disgusted with what Kane was saying.

"From now on…I do what IIIIIIIII WANT!" he laughed and threw the mic only to have Mindy rip her hand away from him.

"Kane has just screwed everybody here! He screwed Austin-" J.R.

"Especially you!" King.

"Not to mention he just screwed Mindy Stratus!"

Kane was very angry and confused as to why she pulled away. He reached for her again and she backed up defensively.

"Good girl! What a head on her shoulders she's got…" J.R.

Mindy picked up the mic to a huge pop, "You say you do only what you want…what about what I want? Do I matter at all to you? After all these years being together this is what you say? That 'other people' get you nowhere?"

"Not you!" he panicked, "I never meant you! I wasn't talking to you, Minda please I-"

"If it weren't for me you'd be in jail! I got you out of the prison sentence! I'm the one that cleaned you up after RVD unmasked you! I go through psychotherapy with you each day to make sure you don't kill yourself! I take care of you! The least you could do is listen to me when I tell you something!" she shook her head, "I can't believe you, I-"

"MINDA PLEASE you KNOW I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU! You're MINE! I always listen to you, Minda I-" he stopped himself and Mindy stared at him impatiently.

"What? You what?"

"I…"

"He what? He what, J.R.?" King.

"He LOVES her. The freak is…trying to tell Mindy that he loves her…" J.R.

Kane searched for the words desperately but couldn't force them out. Mindy was disappointed, "What?"

"Has it not been obvious enough?" Kane finally forced out.

"Has what been?" she was lost, "Kane what are you trying to say?"

"Here it comes!" King.

"Miranda…" he gained confidence, "Miranda I lo-"

Mindy screamed and pointed, "LOOKOUT BEHIND YOU!"

Kane turned and RVD whacked him in the face. Mindy covered her mouth as RVD tried to hit Kane. Kane got on the outside and tried to recover as RV got up on the top turnbuckle.

"You know what Kane was gonna say…don't you, J.R.? He was gonna tell her! The words were rolling off his tongue when out of NOWHERE RVD comes and ruins everything for him!"

RVD jumped and Mindy screamed to Kane whose back was turned, "KANE MOVE!"

Kane side stepped and RVD hit the barrier.

"And he said he wasn't gonna listen to anyone…" King.

"Well apparently to him, Mindy isn't 'anyone'."

Kane smiled and nodded in thanks at Mindy, who returned the nod and smile. Kane went to the outside of the ring and grabbed a chair. RVD kicked the chair out of Kane's hands and kicked his legs from under him so Kane fell face first onto the chair. Kane lay flat on the chair when RVD got up to do his frog splash. He jumped off the top turnbuckle and Kane sat up, making RVD land on the chair. Mindy threw her arms around Kane in relief. Kane cracked RVD in the head with the chair as he smiled and walks to the back holding Mindy Stratus' hand.

…

Gail started to run for the upside down Mindy when Molly clotheslined her and retained her title. Mindy was still stuck in the corner violently trying to get out when Kane pulled her into his arms. Mindy was upset and wrapped her arms around Kane's neck like a small child.


	53. Chapter 53

Despite the fact that he wasn't supposed to watch it, James now found himself tuning in to Raw every single week despite Cooper and Julie's protests. He didn't let the girls anywhere near it but he himself was watching like a hawk now. And he never liked what he saw. Watching Kane with HIS wife made his blood absolutely boil and the fact that he wasn't supposed to do anything about it made it even worse. She said she was protecting him but that wasn't actually comforting. HE was supposed to protect HER. She was his Baby Doll and now she was the girlfriend of an unhinged Kane. Just seeing the psychotic man near his Baby Doll brought back the homicidal urges he thought were long dormant by now. Mindy had sated him like nothing else ever but to protect her and his marriage? It sure as hell was reemerging real quick.

Of course, he already was recognizing several problems with the just killing him plan his bloodlust was begging for. Problem one: Mindy clearly had an attachment to Kane. There was the fear that he would hurt her if he got rid of Crispy. Problem two: Kane had lost his fucking marbles and James himself was now a stay at home dad with four little girls plus another baby on the way. He hadn't been hunting in years. He still carried his knives around just in case but they hadn't been used in forever. Was murder just like riding a bike? Would it just come right back to him like he hadn't ever stopped or would he be rusty and fuck it up? With Mindy and the kids he couldn't afford to fuck things up. He had to do shit as perfectly as he could.

Part of him considered actually leaving the house at night and start hunting again just so he could get back in the swing of it but he always ended up not doing it. He wasn't like he used to be. He didn't need to hunt and kill people to give himself power. Mindy gave him what he had been missing the entire time. He didn't need the murder itself. He just wanted was Kane out of the way-for good.

"Dad, you really got to stop watching that shit," Cooper said as he and Connor came down to the basement to find James punching the shit out of the punching bag he had set up down there. He had that and some weights that he was still trying to get in the rhythm of using regularly. He was built like a fucking house naturally and everything he was doing was just adding to it. "All you do is fuck yourself up with it."

James ignored him and kept punching the hell out of the punching bag. Raw had just gotten over and he was taking out some of his frustrations. The weights were still untouched and they were possibly going to stay untouched for the night. He hated using the things. He felt like a huge fucking moron every time he did. How anyone could actually enjoy them was beyond him. He preferred the punching bag since he could pretend he was beating the fuck out of someone as he used that.

Cooper and Connor exchanged looks. "Dad seriously-"

"Are the girls still asleep?" James asked, cutting Cooper off before he could get started. James really didn't care to hear the lecture.

"Of course they are," Cooper answered.

"They're snoring," Connor chimed in. "They're really loud."

"They don't snore Connor," James said in their defense.

"I think they do," Connor said defiantly. He plopped down on the stairs and folded his arms over his chest. "So there."

Cooper smacked him on the back of the head for that. "So like, are you going to turn this into a full scale gym or what?"

"Hell no," James said. "Fuck that shit, I hate working out."

"So why do you have those?" Cooper asked, pointing to the weights.

"Uh…just you know…I just felt like trying it out….see if there's anything to it."

Cooper's eyebrows shot right up at that. "Oh really?" He smirked and slowly shook his head. "Dad, you wouldn't be trying to impress Mom because you feel inferior to Crispy now are you?"

"…Actually I was hoping to get strong enough to bash his face in with one punch."

"Ahhh of course…"

"Daddy you should USE them to bash his face in," Connor said wisely. He got back up to his feet and bounced excitedly. "Just pick it up annnnd-" he pantomimed picking up a baseball bat and just go WHAM!" He swung his imaginary bat and then raised his arms in victory. "Goooooaaaaaaallllllllll!"

James smirked while Cooper rolled his eyes. "I like your enthusiasm. And the concept of the idea. You're on the right trail there Con Man."

Connor turned to Cooper and smirked. "See? Daddy liked-"

"Daddy?"

James immediately stepped away from the punching bag and looked up at the top of the stairs where Amber was standing. "Pumpkin!" Pounding out his frustrations was going right out the window in favor of going up the stairs to scoop his oldest daughter up into his arms. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I had a bad dream." Amber wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against him.

"A bad dream?" James frowned and hugged her more tightly. "Oh no. What was it about?"

"A monster," she told him with a sniffle. "He was big and hairy and he tried to get me."

"Well you want to know what Pumpkin?" James said as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Daddy's right here and he's not gonna let a monster get you."

"Not ever?" she asked as he sat down with her on the fortress of blankets and pillows on the living room floor.

"Not ever ever," he confirmed. He kissed her forehead and smiled reassuringly. "I promise."

She smiled and curled up on his chest. "Thanks Daddy."

James smiled back at her and watched her close her eyes. "Anything for you Pumpkin."

…

Early the next morning James woke up and laid Amber on the couch and checked on the twins and Chelsea before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When Mindy was home they could easily spend hours in the tub and shower, having all sorts of fun. She wasn't there though. He did have that video of her playing with herself with her specially made vibrator. He had been more than happy to get that little video and had watched it enough times that he had almost every little detail memorized. All he had to do was close his eyes and he could see it and hear it all perfectly.

He started to close his eyes and wrap his hand around his cock when suddenly he had an even better idea. He quickly got out of the shower and locked the door before grabbing his camera phone so he could make Mindy a little video of his own. "Oh Baby Doll," he moaned as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started to stroke it. "So fucking tight Baby Doll." He stroked himself harder, swiping his thumb across the head of his cock before pressing it against the slit. "Need your tight little pussy so bad." He ran his fingers along the vein on the underside and moaned. The shower was thankfully loud enough to drown out his activities to the other people in the house, though he was way too into this to really care about anyone else. He was stroking himself harder and faster, thinking about all the ways he wanted to fuck her right now. In the shower, on their bed, up against the wall, in his car, on his car, on his desk, in his chair…the list went on and on. He was just imagining himself bending her over the kitchen counter and fucking the hell out of her when he came, moaning her name a little more loudly than he should have. He panted to catch his breath and sent the video to her before putting the phone down and getting back to actually finishing his shower.

…

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Thorn yelled as she bounced up and down excitedly. "Shoot up Daddy! Up!"

James grinned at her. He and the girls were out in the backyard playing with their "Crazy Daisy" sprinkler that they just got a huge kick out of. "Shoot it up?"

"Make it RAIN!" Scarlett commanded, tugging at his swim trunks impatiently. "Make it RAIN Daddy!"

"Okay okay." He went to grab the thing when it moved right at him and sprayed him in the face. "Hey!"

The girls shrieked in laughter. "It got you Daddy!" Amber said triumphantly. "It got you!"

"Yes it did," he admitted. He reached for it again and managed to catch it this time. He pretended that he was going to spray it at the girls instead just to tease them before holding it up so they could run around under the "rain". Out of the corner of his eye he saw Julie watching out the window with Chelsea and he waved to his youngest daughter before getting his attention pulled down to Thorn.

"Daddy Daddy!" She tugged on the leg of his trunks and hopped up and down. "Me! Me me me!"

"You wanna do it Sugar Plum?" He grinned as she nodded eagerly. "Okay, here you go." He took her hands and made sure she had a good grip on the thing-and promptly got a shot of water right in the face for his troubles. "Hey!"

Thorn threw back her head and laughed maniacally before running away. James chased her around a little bit before easily catching her and nomming on her to make her squeal. Amber and Scarlett exchanged looks before pouncing on him and he let them beat him up until they decided to go back to the sprinkler.

…

The moment Mindy came home she was all over James. He didn't even get a hello or anything. She just jumped right on him and attacked her lips with his. Her hands were already working on undoing his jeans and he barely had time to get them into the hallway closet before she had his cock out and was stroking it hard.

"Get hard for me Jamie," she said, stroking him faster. "Get hard for me."

"Oh fuck Baby Doll," he moaned. He thrusted into her hand eagerly while ripping her panties off. His cock was rapidly getting harder by the second and once it was hard enough for her liking she dropped herself down on it, making them both moan loudly. "Oh fuck." He kissed her hungrily and thrusted into her as she started to ride him. "Fucking so good Baby Doll."

"Your cock is so big Jamie." Mindy reached down to squeeze his balls as she rode him harder. "It fills me so good baby."

"I love filling you Baby Doll," he said as he thrusted harder. He kissed his way across her neck and collarbone before kissing her lips. "Did you watch that video I sent you Baby Doll?"

She nodded and leaned back so he could get a better view of her breasts. "It made me so wet Jamie. I had to go play with my vibrator and watch it again."

"Mmmm fuck Baby Doll that sounds so hot." He leaned forward and sucked on her breasts one at a time. One of his hands drifted down between her legs and he started rubbing her clit, making her moan and rub against his hand happily. "You like that Baby Doll? Hmm?" He thrusted and rubbed her faster, getting her to moan louder. "You gonna cum for me Baby Doll? Cum for me baby. Cum for me…"

"Jamie Jamie Jamie!" Mindy came hard and James's orgasm quickly followed. As they panted for breath he pressed her up against the wall and kissed her until both of their lungs were burning for air.

…

After dinner Mindy painted with the girls and Connor while James held her and Chelsea in his lap. They were planning on gong out on a little date after the girls went to bed and neither one of them could hardly wait. James had his hand over her stomach and was rubbing it softly while he kissed the back of her neck. Not to be outdone, she strategically grinded her ass into his groin, making him groan and try to settle himself down so that when he stood up he wouldn't get awkward questions from the girls. Mindy wasn't making it easy at all though. As soon as he thought she was done she started doing it even more to get him riled right back up. "You are gonna get it," he told her.

"Who me?" She poked her tongue between her teeth and smiled innocently.

"Yes you." He nudged her cheek with his nose. "Naughty Baby Doll."

"You think I'm naughty now? Wait until later." She grinded against him just to prove her point before going back to her painting, smirking as he rested his forehead against her back and tried to will his erection back down once more.

…

"Where are we going Jamie?" Mindy asked as he drove. The girls were in bed and Mindy had worked her charm on Cooper and got him to stay home and play babysitter so Julie wouldn't have to. They were holding hands and he was trying to keep his attention somewhat on the road so they could actually get to where they were going. It was hard though. She was wearing one of his button up shirts as a dress and not only were about half the buttons undone but she was leaning all over him so he could see her chest.

"Somewhere quiet," he answered, shifting around in his seat as his cock stirred back to life in his jeans. "Where we can see the stars."

"Aww Jamie you're so romantical." Mindy leaned over and kissed his cheek before turning on the radio, expecting it to be on the same channel she last left it on.

_Hey ho! Let's go!_

_Hey ho! Let's go!_

_Hey ho! Let's go!_

_Hey ho! Let's go!_

_They're forming in a straight line_

_They're going through a tight wind_

_The kids are losing their minds_

_The blitzkrieg bop_

"Jaaaaamieeeeee," Mindy said in exasperation.

"What?" James said innocently.

"This is old man music!"

"…But I like it!"

Mindy shook her head and quickly changed the channel. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me forever and ever?"

"I already do my darling. Your music needs fixing though."

"The Ramones kick ass," he said stubbornly. "There's nothing wrong-oh no," he groaned as she found something she liked. Usually he happily put up with anything she threw at him but this song made him want to bash his own brains in with a hammer.

_Go to college, a university_

_Get a real job_

_That's what they said to me_

_But I can never live the way they want_

_I'm gonna get by and just do my time_

_Out of step while they all get in line_

_I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_

"Come on Jamie sing with me!" Mindy said.

_Do you really want to be like them?_

_Do you really want to be another trend?_

_Do you wanna be a part of that crowd?_

_Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_Oh what I'm sayin is this is the anthem_

_Throw all your hands up_

_You…don't wanna be you_

James shook his head as Mindy sang and danced around in her seat. He really just wanted to give himself a lobotomy at the moment but he was hanging on and trying to sing a little bit because he loved her and she was just being so cute. He was beyond happy when the song was over though.

"Top THAT Mr. I like old man music!" she said, pointing one of her little fingers at him.

He smirked and pulled into the abandoned drive in movie theater. "Let's see what I can do." He put the car in park and started going through the stations before he heard the all too familiar chords that made him perk right up.

_You need coolin'_

_Baby I'm not foolin'_

_I'm gonna send you back to schoolin'_

_Way down inside_

_Honey you need it_

_I'm gonna give you my love_

_I'm gonna give you my love_

_Wanna whole lot of love?_

Mindy smacked her forehead as James sang along. "What is this?"

"Led Zeppelin."

"Jaaaaaaaamieeeeeeeeee!"

"Yes my darling Baby Doll?"

"This is OLD!"

"Well I am Mr. I like old music," he said cheekily.

She rolled his eyes and smacked his arm. "Do you ALWAYS listen to this stuff?"

"When you're not here? Yeah."

"Even with the babies?"

"Yeah. They like it."

"They're BABIES Jamie." She shook her head in exasperation. "Stand aside darling. I'm gonna show you where it's at."

He laughed and let her take control of the radio. She just looked so determined to teach him a lesson that he had to let her do it.

She flipped around the stations until she found something suitable. "This is Nelly Jamie darling," she said after giving him a few seconds to listen to the song. "Do you remember who Nelly is?"

"Uh….the dude with the band aid," James said, feeling quite proud to have remembered that. "And he wants us to take off all our clothes."

Mindy giggled. "You would remember that."

"Damn right. He's a smart man." They kissed for a moment before she switched the station so she could quiz him on something else.

"What about this one Jamie? Do you remember who Jay-Z is?"

"Big lips."

Mindy frowned. "What?"

"He has huge fucking lips. Like this." He puckered his lips to make them look as big as possible, which made her shake her head.

"Anything else my darling?"

"He don't have bitch problems."

"Do you know why?"

"Probably because they're scared of his lips."

"Jaaaaamieeeee." She poked his chest and shook her head at him. "You are just being a smart ass now."

"Yes I am," he admitted. "And you love it."

She tried to glare at him but two seconds later she was giggling and climbing on to his lap. "It's a good thing you have me my darling," she said as she kissed him. "Otherwise you would stay in the stone age of music, kickin' it with the Amish."

James blinked, not even sure how that remotely made sense. He was fairly certain the Amish didn't listen to music and he knew the stone age people couldn't have. It was Baby Doll though, he wasn't about to question her. Not on this anyway. "It is a good thing I have you," he agreed. "And you are by far the sexiest music teacher I've ever seen." He kissed her and it took about two seconds for that to spiral into a make-out session. As they kissed she pulled the thing to make his seat go back and then crawled down his lap.

"Baby Doll," he said, already bucking his hips up in anticipation as she freed his cock from his jeans. "Oh fuck Baby Doll…"

"What do you want Jamie?" she asked. She took his cock in one hand and stroked it while keeping her mouth really close to it. "Do you want my mouth Jamie?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Say it Jamie. You gotta tell me it."

"I want your mouth Baby Doll. I want your mouth so bad please baby suck me."

"Good boy." She kissed the tip of it before probing the slit with her tongue, which made him moan and arch his hips up sharply. She pushed his hips back down and put just the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking on it gently and swirling her tongue around it. He tried to arch his hips up so she'd take more of him in her mouth but she deliberately took her mouth away and started kissing her way up and down his hardened cock.

"Baaaby Dollllll," he groaned. He was trying his best to get her to take him in his mouth but she still insisted on teasing him. "Don't-FUCK!" She was licking the ever sensitive vein on the underside of his cock and arched his hips up more. "Fuck fuck fuck Baby Doll jesus fuck…"

She giggled and finally took him into her mouth, eagerly sucking him while her hand played with his balls. He grabbed a handful of her hair and moaned, trying his best not to thrust and choke her.

"Mmmm Jamie." She moved her mouth down to his balls while one of her hands stroked him. "Taste so good baby." Her mouth went back over his cock and one of her hands went between her legs, sliding three fingers into her wet pussy and playing with herself for a minute before taking her fingers back out and sliding them into James.

"Fuck fuck fuck…" James swallowed hard and started moving back against her fingers. "Fucking Christ Baby Doll that's it. Fucking like that please…"

She sucked on him harder and moved her fingers faster and that was it. He came hard and watched her make a show of swallowing every little bit of it. "Come here…" He sat up and pulled her up for a kiss while sliding a hand between her legs to rub her swollen wet pussy. "So wet…" He smirked and got her laid down in the other seat. "You must really love my cock don't you?"

She nodded as he pushed up her shirt so she could see him sliding her panties off with his teeth. "I love it so much Jamie I do I-" she gasped as he settled his head between her legs and kissed her clit "Jamie!"

He smirked and kissed her clit again before he began teasing it with his tongue. Her hands immediately went in his hair and held his head firmly in place as he kept at it. "Jamie Jamie Jamie!" He nibbled on her clit gently before sliding two fingers into her pussy and fucking her with them slowly. She propped herself up on her elbows and made a show out of riding his fingers. That prompted him to slide a third finger into her and lick her clit faster, which made her throw her head back and moan. "Jamie! Like that Jamie yes…" She rode his fingers harder, whimpering as he rubbed them against her walls. "Right there Jamie right there right-Jamie!" She came hard and he let her ride out her orgasm before removing his fingers and licking them clean. She was still panting for breath when he put her legs up over his shoulder and slid his tongue inside, lapping at her fast and deep.

"Jamie!" Mindy humped his face wildly, hooking her legs tightly around his head so he couldn't even remotely move it. Not like he would have. He was much too focused on moving his tongue deeper and deeper in her. His hands moved up under her shirt to squeeze and knead her breasts while his teeth occasionally scraped her clit. He moved his tongue around in circles, rubbing the tip all across her walls until she came again. He licked up her juices eagerly and then let her pull him up for a kiss so she could taste how sweet she was.

"I love you Baby Doll."

"I love you more Jamie." They kissed again, making out for a few minutes before she stopped and glanced at the radio. "Jamie?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna dance."

He smiled and brushed his nose against hers. "To what my darling?"

"You can pick…but no old stuff."

He chuckled and fixed up his pants. "I think I can manage that." He started going through the radio stations while she got out of the car to wait his pick. It took him a few minutes but he finally found the perfect song. Normally he never went for this type of music but it was too perfect to pass up. "Baby Doll?" he said as he got out of the car and went over to her. Her eyes were already welling up as she heard what he chose. "Can I have this dance?"

She nodded and he quickly pulled her into his arms.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

James kissed the top of her head and started to sing to as they danced.

_I've never been this close to anyone, or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

James dipped her back at the last part and brushed a tear away with his thumb. "Baby Doll-"

"You mean it Jamie? What you are singing?"

"With all my heart." He kissed her and stood her back up so they could finish their dance.


	54. Chapter 54

"See Jamie and THIS is the catering…" heavy pregnant Mindy kissed James' fingers as she led him near the catering table at Wrestlemania XX. Since she was so far along she had brought James along to her shows, which Kane didn't like one bit. He really couldn't do that much with James there and it was driving him insane. He had changed his costume to just the tights and as always Mindy was escorting him. When 'pregnant by who' came up, the storyline pretended it was Kane's but in reality everyone knew she was married to James…she dragged him EVERYWHERE. In the spirit of keeping their relationship healthy they had left their kids with Cooper four days a week and that was his big job to earn his keep; watch the babies.

"Okay…" hugging her close and kissing her head James nodded, nuzzling her neck and not even looking at the food she was trying to keep him busy with during her valeting of Kane.

"Yo Minda!" that shout made James scowl and cling to her protectively as Kane approached looking more miserable than usual, but Mindy smiled brightly.

"HI Glen!"

"Let's GO" he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries and James went to deliver a snappy comment when he took Mindy's feelings into consideration and didn't.

She gave him a stern look, "I will go when I am ready…" turning she glared at him and pet James' face, "I love you, stay with the food, and I will be back before you know it, okay babycakes?"

Sadly he nodded and they kissed, James petting her stomach gently and hugging her close before tapping her butt, "Stay out of the ring, alright? I'll be sick until you come back"

She kissed him, "I love you" another kiss, "like crazy, Jamie baby…"

"I love you more" he gripped her hair and they kissed one final time, Mindy giving him a little nip before she trotted to Kane's side, who waited for them to turn the corner before snagging her wrist and dragging her down the hallway.

"I bet you think you're being a tease" he nodded at her though she shook her head, "but you're not. I see right through your bullshit, Minda. He's a pawn for you. Nothing more than a pawn to anger me"

"He's my husband-"

SLAP!

She didn't scream on purpose and he nodded satisfactorily.

"You're learning a lot, Minda" he nodded while dragging her further down the hall, "If only you had listened to me and sucked that thing out before it became a hindrance"

"My HUSBAND'S baby is NOT a-"

"You don't even know what that word, MEANS idiot" he told the pregnant blonde and she frowned.

"Its gotta be bad if YOU used it…"

"For all you know it means 'snowflake'" he wrinkled his nose and hissed her way, "DON'T respond to things you don't know. Only makes you look even stupider than people think you are in the end."

Her eyes dropped and she nodded, "Okay…I am sorry."

"Minda…"

She perked, "Mhmm?"

"Before we go out there tonight…" nervously he looked all around for James, "I can't thank you enough for always being there for me when I needed you most…"

She nodded, "Of course."

"And I want you to know…" he was feeding her fables, "that you've been the light of my life since the day I met you-I mean…" he bit his lip and stared at his feet, "we've been through almost anything any person can go through and we became closer than anyone could ever imagine. And…" he breathed heavily, "I can't stop thinking about you, Bug! Day in and day out you're all I see! Everything I do revolves around you-you're all I live for! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and when I'm with you…" he ran a hand over his face, "Miranda I can't describe it! You're…" lost for words he made a new lie, "you're everything to me and…" he stumped himself he was going too far into it.

Confused she cocked her dumb blonde head, "What are you trying to say?"

Stunned he stared at her, "Don't you get it?"

Mindy was lost. She didn't nod or shake her head as Kane got in her face and threw his arms out.

"I LOVE YOU!" he could give Daniel Day Lewis a run for his money with the screaming.

Mindy threw her hands over her mouth and gasped as Kane turned around and shook his head in what seemed like disbelief. He snarled and spat and couldn't believe what he just said, putting on crocodile tears to lure the dumb little bitch in. Mindy started crying and stared at Kane in disbelief.

Meekly she said, "I love you too…"

Kane whirled around and stared at her, stunned. It worked.

"You love me?"

She nodded and cried, "Yes."

"You love me back?"

She nodded still crying, "Yes!"

Kane and Mindy stared at one another for a long moment, soaking in what they just said as Kane stroked her face. She blushed madly and looked up as if seeing him for the first time.

Trying something new he shook his head, "I'm not done yet."

Mindy looked at him confusedly. Kane took her hands in his and looked even more nervous.

"Now…" he chuckled darkly, "I've never done this before…" another faint chuckle, "which should be a good thing…but anyway Minda…when I told you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you…I meant it."

She looked extremely anxious, already feeling something coming.

"Which is why you're going to have to bear with me for a moment…I have no idea how this is done…" he pulled a small black box out of his pants and bent down on one knee, taking Mindy's hands in his. Mindy's mouth dropped and her face drenched with tears. Kane opened the box with a HUGE diamond ring in it.

"Mi-Miranda Marie Stratigias…" he choked, "will you marry me?"

"Oh god…" licking her lips she ran a hand through her hair and frowned, "Oh Kane…! Why did you do this? Why did you have to do this?"

He scowled at her.

"I mean I love you, yes, but I do not love you THAT way! Kane…!" shaking her head she showed him her ring finger, "I AM married…and I LOVE him more than anything in the world…we have babies…we're HAVING a baby…you cannot ask me to betray James-"

"I'll fucking kill him, how does that sound?"

She opened her mouth to scream for James when he pulled a switchblade out of his tights and held it near her eyes.

"You call to him and I'll pop them right out of your head."

Trembling she nodded, and as he tried to kiss her she slowly backed away, shaking her head so he gave her a good whack to the back of the head and she felt woozy.

"I don't know WHAT happened to YOU…" he sneered at her and shook his head, "he's a pretty-boy I could destroy any time I wanted to."

She whimpered when he dragged her down the hall by her hair.

He lost his match and she was more than happy to see him lose.

…

After the match he dragged her backstage by her hair and threw her into the nearest closet he could find, holding her throat with a large hand as she sobbed and kicked her feet around screaming.

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMIE!"

WHACK!

She yelped when he sent a huge fist into her mouth and punched in her two front teeth, "SHUT UP!"

Doubling over she gagged a mouthful of blood and her two front teeth, screaming and reaching for her mouth when he pinned her wrists to the wall and cocked his head dangerously as she started to choke on her own blood filling up her mouth.

"He's not going to save you…" he shook his head in her face and watched the blood dribble down her chin, "he can't even if he wanted to…" he shook his head and leaned in her face, slowly petting her chin, "I could have though, that's what you don't understand, Minda Bug…I…could have…prevented ALL of this if you had just said one simple word"

"NO!" due to the absence of teeth it was muffled and he nailed her eye now, "AGH!"

"How…DARE YOU defy ME!" he pointed a finger in her face and gripped her throat tighter, "When the only reason you're still ALIVE is because of ME! You at LEAST owed me one, you little bitch after everything we've been through…for WHAT?" he laughed sarcastically, "A pretty boy? You're leaving me for a pretty boy who can't get out of his own way?"

"My HUSBAND!" again it was muffled and distorted.

"Husband…" he laughed, "well you know WHAT, Minda? Your 'husband'" he sassed, "that you love so much…after all these years he STILL didn't come clean and let ME take the rap…"

She was shaking her head in denial and he nodded right away.

"Oh yes! That…is EXACTLY the type of COWARD you married! Won't even man up to tell you the TRUTH about how exactly it was HE KILLED YOUR ONLY SISTER because she tried to get him incarcerated for FUCKING YOU when you were only a baby!"

Her hand went over her mouth and she panicked, shaking her head in denial.

"Do you have the SLIGHTEST idea who you're REALLY married to? He let ME take the fall! GLADLY! When I did because I LOVED you, you little bitch…and if I didn't say something to you now he NEVER would open his ugly fucking mouth."

"No…" catching her own blood she stamped her foot and panicked, "No no no no no no no no no NO! NOT MY JAMIE NO!"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Out came a third tooth on the bottom row and she was on the ground now, hugging her knees to her chest and silently crying when he rolled his eyes.

"Oh get UP, you're not fooling ANYONE with this sympathy bullshit. You KNOW that if I get my hands on him you won't exactly have a pretty little husband anymore…because I'll make him bleed…I'll crack his fucking neck and make you WATCH as he dies!"

Sobbing she shook her head when he ripped her up by her hair and smashed the back of her head to the wall.

"Deny ME…who the hell do you think you are? You're nothing special, you know that? You're a FRAUD. You're PSYCHOTIC. An ungrateful little WHORE that everyone would like to see disappear. If you didn't have those twenty-thousand dollar mammary glands no one including your precious pretty boy would even care to hear your NAME…that is if you CAN hear with all that makeup weighing down your retarded head."

Sobbing she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but he bent her wrist so far back it nearly snapped.

"You can go BACK to your pretty boy and CRY…CRY like the useless whiny little damsel you are…and he'll come after me…and I'll get him…and I'll make you WATCH me get him…" his head cocked, "or you can go the fuck back to your hotel room and clean yourself up for RAW tomorrow. Whatever you prefer."

He shoved her into the door and she yelped before fumbling with the handle.

"Go."

Rushing out of the closet she hid her face from everyone before snagging the keys to her car and actually leaving James without warning at the arena.

…

Sobbing and wiping her eyes in her and James' presidential suite she shut out all the lights and curled in a ball on top of the covers.


	55. Chapter 55

"Baby Doll?" James was starting to get really worried. He had been in catering for what felt like ever and Mindy still hadn't come back to get him. He was trying to be a good boy and just stay put but it occurred to him that there was no way Kane's match could be taking this long. And once he actually looked at the clock, he knew there was no way the match was still going on. She should have been back to him by now.

"Baby Doll?" He left the catering area to go look for her. Everything was completely hectic given that it was Wrestlemania and nobody paid any attention to him as he looked around. He had been on his best behavior while being out on the road with Mindy, mostly for her sake rather than any desire to be a good boy. It was easier on her if he didn't make trouble and he liked being out with her if she wasn't going to be home with him. They got to spend more time together and it kept Kane away from her more. James had been feeling the hostility rolling off him in waves but he didn't give a shit. Mindy was his wife and he had the right to travel with her.

"Baby Doll?" He searched all around, getting more and more worried with every second that he didn't find her. Had something happened and nobody bothered to tell him? It nearly made him sick to his stomach to think about but he couldn't help it. Wrestling was not the safest career choice, even if someone was just acting as a valet. Something could have easily happened to her. If something did though, he was completely furious that nobody had come to tell him. He knew they didn't like him but he didn't particularly care. She was his wife and he fucking needed to be kept in the god damn loop.

"James?"

He turned around and saw Amy standing there. "Have you seen Baby Doll?" he immediately asked. He figured if anyone had it could be her. She was the only friend Mindy had in the women's locker room.

Amy shook her head. "She didn't come find you after the match?"

"No. Did something happen out there-"

"No," she immediately reassured him. "Not that I saw. Did you try finding Kane? He seemed to be taking his loss pretty hard she might still be with him."

James's face hardened at that. Fucking FUCKING Kane. He had had more than enough of the Big Red Machine than he could ever stand. He tried to be a good boy and put up with him for Mindy but it was just so hard. He wished the bastard had died in that fire that killed his parents. James should have poured every bit of gasoline on him that night and light the match right on him. It would have solved so many problems for him now. "Do you know where he is?"

Amy shook her head. "Last time I saw him was on the monitor during his match."

Great. That was just great. It was always fun to get a not helpful answer. "Okay. I guess I'll just have to hunt him down then." He took off, shoving his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't ball them up into fists. Fucking Kane. If Mindy was still with him there was no doubt in his mind that he was keeping her there on purpose. He could not accept that James had had her since the night they had first met. They had a million reasons to hate each other but Mindy had turned into the biggest one. They would happily kill each other over her and James just wished he had done it already. The ways it would make his life easier were too much to ignore.

Around and around the arena he searched and he found no Kane. No Kane, no Mindy…every second that went by left James more and more worried. Where was Mindy? She never just disappeared on him like this. Every time she went out to the ring she came rushing back to him and telling him how much she missed him. That bit generated all kinds of eye rolls by the people around them but they always just ignored them. Nobody else understood how they needed each other and that was fine. They didn't give a rat's ass about people understanding it. They acted how they damn well wanted and that was that.

He searched the arena again and then went out to the parking lot. Not only was there no Mindy but her car wasn't there either. He tried calling her but he didn't get an answer. His stomach had twisted itself into all kinds of knots he was so worried. What the fuck had happened? He could barely even think he was so worried. Something bad had happened. He had no idea what but he knew it was bad. He tried calling her again and once again got no answer. That just made his panic even worse. She always answered her phone when called. "Fuck fuck fuck," he muttered under his breath. He looked around the empty parking lot before breaking into the nearest car and hotwiring it so he could take it back to the hotel. There was no way he was getting a cab to take him there. That would take too much time. It was much easier to just steal a car that was so readily available to him.

He drove like a madman the entire way there, miraculously avoiding running into any cops on the way. When he got to the hotel he sprinted inside and up to their room, nearly knocking over some old couple that happened to be coming down the hallway when he was coming through. He didn't even throw an apology at them. He just kept right on going, nearly breaking down the door as he went into the room. The lights were all out so he turned them on and was relieved to see Mindy laying on the bed. "Baby Doll!" He was relieved to see that she was here but the concern rose right back up when she made no move to roll over and look at him. "Baby Doll?" He walked over to the bed, frowning as she curled up further in the little ball she had herself in. "Baby Doll what is it? What's the matter?" He got on the bed with her. "You had me worried sick sweetheart what-" In the process of talking to her he gently took her and rolled her over, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head at what he discovered. Someone had beat the fuck out of her pretty face. There were multiple bruises and her poor mouth was swelling really badly. "Baby Doll!" He sat her up and shook his head in disbelief. "Baby Doll oh my god what happened?" He pet her hair frantically and kept shaking his head. "What happened Baby Doll?"

She didn't answer him. She just turned away from him and tried to hide her face.

"Baby Doll you gotta tell me." He very gently touched her chin and made her face him again. "Who did this Baby Doll? Who hurt you?"

She shook her head and tried to hide her face from him again. He wouldn't let her though. He had to find out who did this to her. There was no way he could let her clam up on him. He had to get her to talk and then he had to slaughter whoever did this to her. No fucking way were they getting away with this. He would kill someone for just looking at her the wrong way so this made him beyond furious.

"Baby Doll please tell me," he cooed gently. "I'll kill them I swear I will. They'll fucking pay Baby Doll you just gotta tell me who they are." According to Amy nothing had happened in the ring which meant it had to have happened after the match…when he was still waiting for her in catering like an idiot. The realization of that just made him completely die inside. "I love you so much sweetheart please tell me."

She shook her head and buried her face into his chest. She should have been singing like a canary but she wasn't. Someone had scared her into silence and he had a feeling about who it was. "Was it Kane? Did he do this to you?" It made perfect sense to him. Kane was the last person he had seen with his wife. He had been displaying a boatload of anger management issues for several months now, he too had mysteriously disappeared from the arena when James had been looking for him earlier and he was about the only person Mindy would protect like this barring James himself.

"Did he fucking do this to you?" James asked again. His heart was starting to beat faster inside of his chest. "Did that mother fucker do this?"

Once again she shook her head but she wasn't fooling him. The way she involuntarily shuddered when he made his guess had told him everything he needed to know. "I'll fucking kill him," he growled. I'll fucking kill him I will-"

"No!" she said desperately, clinging to him for dear life. "Jamie no. No no no no-"

"Why not Baby Doll?" He pet her hair and tried to get her to look at him. "Baby Doll please…this is NOT okay! This is NOT okay PLEASE don't defend him. He HURT you Baby Doll. He fucking HURT you Baby Doll he's fucking DEAD." He tried once again to get her to look at him and once again she refused. "Baby Doll PLEASE look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm hideous."

"Noooo no no no Baby Doll you are NOT."

"Am too."

"No you are not."

She sniffled and finally looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "You say that now…"

"I say that always," he assured her.

She stared at him for a moment before opening her mouth to show him her three missing teeth. "You will not say it now."

"Yes I will," he immediately reassured her. He had hid his initial reaction because he knew that she would mistake it as him being disgusted with her instead of what it really was, which was being horrified that she had been hit hard enough to do that kind of damage. "You are beautiful. You are my beautiful beautiful Baby Doll." He kissed her gently again before carefully picking her up and taking her to get some ice for her face to help with the swelling. There would be hell to pay for this but it couldn't come tonight. She needed him here with her and there he stayed, gently helping her ice her face while cuddling with her on the bed and cooing in her ear. She still thought she was hideous and he did everything he could to assure her otherwise. He gently placed kiss after kiss on her face and told her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He couldn't take back what had happened no matter how much he wanted to so he had to just try and make it better somehow. It seemed to do some good because she eventually drifted off to sleep. He didn't sleep a wink though. He stayed up the entire night, watching over her.

Once it was morning he gathered up her and their things and got them on to his private jet so they could come back to Vegas. There was no way she could show up on Raw. Not with the state she was in. She needed to go home where he could take care of her and help her heal up. He didn't even call anyone at the WWE office to let them know she wouldn't be there. They could fuck off as far as he was concerned. If they called and asked he would most likely just tell them something was going on with the pregnancy and she needed to be on bed rest. He didn't need them to know about what really happened to her. It would get in the way of his plans to take care of it his own way. He knew Mindy wouldn't like her and he would be as delicate as possible with her about it but a confrontation between him and Kane was unavoidable. It was only a matter of time now. Too much time in his opinion but he was making himself be patient. Taking care of Baby Doll had to come first.


	56. Chapter 56

Sitting in the chair at the cosmetic dental surgeon's office Mindy whimpered as caps were made for the spots where she was missing teeth and James was right there next to her in a chair holding her hand. Normally no visitors were allowed in the room, but because of Mindy's paranoid schizophrenia James was allowed to be there with her kissing and coddling her through the whole thing. She did have novocane to numb her but she wouldn't sit still in the chair without James.

"See…' rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb James grinned, "When he's gone you'll be as good as new with pretty new teeth…and nobody will ever know the difference" he knew that look in her eye and chuckled, "noo no no not like old people who have to put their teeth in a jar these are forever, babe. They're called 'posts' it's a real fake tooth." He had to take a minute to realize what he just said and the surgeon chuckled.

"Don't hurt yourself, Mr. Lawson."

James wrinkled his nose and nodded with a slight exasperated smile, "I think she got my point," his voice changed to a coo, "right, Baby Doll? You always know what I want to say…"

She squeezed his hand and he kissed hers.

"I love you, yes I do…"

Taking note of Mindy's pregnant belly the surgeon had to ask, "When is she due?"

Switching his gaze to the baby bump James smiled weakly and touched his growing daughter, "About another three months…"

"FIVE…" shaking his head the surgeon whistled, "wow…god bless the both of you, I'd hang myself."

"I couldn't imagine not having any of my kids…" James sighed and ran a hand through his soft straight dark hair quickly, "they're all such a part of us, we love having them."

"She's preeclampsic though, right?" the surgeon frowned and James nodded reluctantly.

…

"See, Baby Doll?" kissing Mindy's neck as they stood in front of a mirror in the bathroom of the dental surgeon's office James smiled and kissed behind her ear, "LOOK how pretty you look, sweetheart…see that?"

Nodding she turned her head and they kissed, James stroking her throat and trickling his fingers down while smiling.

"You're so beautiful Baby Doll, see? Look how beautiful you are" it was practically impossible to tell her three teeth were fake thank Christ.

…

In the spirit of changing things up with her appearance Mindy had decided to stop tanning recently and dyed her hip-length hair jet black. It was a new look for her, a change James actually really liked. The contrast between her skin, hair, and eyes was astounding and he let her know every two seconds how happy with this look he was so she wouldn't ever change.

When they entered the house Mindy giggled at Spencer careening around a bend to attack her and James as they moved through the garage door.

"Hey!" James dropped quickly and let the dog lick him before lifting Spencer so he could lick Mindy and she giggled yet again. Amber was in preschool as were Thorn and Scarlett while Cooper was supposedly babysitting Chelsea.

"HI Spence!" Mindy giggled as Spencer leaned forwards to lick her face and she smiled. For some reason she loved James together with Spencer, probably because he belonged to him. She loved seeing James happy with anything. He just got so cute with the dog and she spent a deal of time just watching him go about his day. As her body was healing from Kane's beating that's exactly what she did. James of course couldn't leave her for a second though. He would carry her between rooms and kiss her for hours. He didn't care what shape her face was in, that was his Baby Doll. Since she had been ashamed of her face he purposely moved her in front of a mirror and would slowly slide his hands over her body while kissing every inch of her he could.

"He missed you" James smiled and kissed her neck, letting Spencer lick his cheek before petting him and Mindy just ripped him into an embrace. She didn't know why, there was no real reason why. She just wanted to hold him close, that was all.

Touched, he immediately held her back and started kissing her hair whispering sweetly.

"I love you so much, Baby Doll…I love you so fucking much, baby…I really fucking love you I do I love you…"

"How could she not hold you?" she croaked, trying to bite back a sob and James' brow furrowed in confusion as to who she was referring to, "How could she look you in the eye and do anything but hold you?"

His dark eyes clouded and he dropped his head to kiss the top of hers, "Because I was a worthless piece of shit bastard who should have never been born-"

"Then you would never meet me and have our babies..."

Smiling weakly he kissed the top of her head and smiled, "I would do it again in that case, any fucking day…" his arms wrapped around her tighter, "Every day I lived I was closer to finding you"

Her eyes watered and she kissed him deeply, petting his face and hair when her fingers tangled in and he dropped Spencer on a couch to lean on the edge and turn her pregnant body around before running his large hands slowly up her rear while she pressed into him from behind.

"Baby Doll…" groaning happily he pressed right back and spread her legs before sliding a hand over her belly and along her moistened pussy.

"Oh yeah Jamie, touch me there…" she moaned happily, "touch me there, Jamie it feels so good…"

"Where, Baby Doll?" biting her neck he had his fingers under her dress and under her thong over her clit and soon against her walls, "Here, Baby Doll? Do you like it here? Should I keep touching your pussy here?"

"Jamie" gasping she wanted to ride his fingers but it was hard because she was so heavy pregnant, "Jamie fuck Jamie…"

Withdrawing his fingers he licked them before turning her around and moving so he sat in a chair and she was straddled over his lap, "Ride me, Baby Doll I know how well you can…"

"James…" tilting his head all the way back so his throat was exposed to her she kissed up it and pulled his mouth with hers so they were completely fused together. His tongue was slipped down her throat before she could even hint that she wanted it and his pants were unbuttoned very shortly after, Mindy admiring his length before stroking it and bending down off the chair on her knees to stroke and lick it.

"Oh fuck" he moaned and tossed his head so the side, "ohh fuck Baby yes…yes Baby yes…"

Pulling the head into her mouth after lathering his shaft and balls she began to suck slowly at first but picked up speed overtime. Gripping her hair be moaned and tried not to thrust into her mouth.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck yes…suck me, Baby Doll, don't stop fucking suck me…"

Sucking more of him she lightly scraped her bottom teeth against the hard pulsing vein underneath and he came hard down her throat, moaning and trying to catch his breath when she moved herself so she sat on his cock and began to hump.

"God damn Baby Doll…" moaning and pumping his hips right back he held onto her pregnant body and let her ride him as hard as she wanted, but he knew she wanted more. He was thrusting so fast he thought he was going to start a new race when she stood and bent so her hands were holding up her weight on the couch, her pussy wet and heavy for him so after admiring for a minute and slipping in a test finger and test lick before rubbing his cock against her clit and sliding in. He moaned, held her hip, and slammed as deep and hard as he could moaning her name. "You want cum, Baby Doll? Huh? You want me to fill this tight little pussy with my cum?"

She nodded, turning her head so he could kiss up her throat and grip her hair before releasing as hard as he could.

…

Hours later they lie naked on the couch together with James comfortably spooned around Mindy's pregnant body kissing her neck. He wasn't thinking about anything really, just focusing on the icy skin he kept kissing over and over again. His fingers were threaded in her lengthy raven hair even though he had her securely wrapped up in his arms and until the kids came home from school there was nowhere else he was moving. Cooper had been assigned long in advance to pick the kids up today and Connor was floating around with him. Mindy had been chattering a lot, but it was really going in one ear and out the other. He was trying to listen though. Mindy had his fingers in hers and her lips were just floating to them repeatedly, eventually lightly drawing the fingertips into her mouth and he buried his face into her neck harder.

She loved the feel of his lips pressing to her skin. They were bow-shaped and his smooth plump bottom lip had a slight slit right down the middle vertically that made his kisses all the more unique. By now though he knew her mouth fetish with him so he made good on it and kissed her into a fever.

"It always amazes me…" she trailed off, keeping her lips to his fingers when he smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"What does?"

"You…" staring ahead of her at nothing she just breathed slowly and basked in the warmth of his chiseled torso keeping her warm, "you have a heartbeat…you have lungs that work to make you breathe…"

"I hope so" he smiled and laughed fondly, kissing her hair and gazing at her adoringly.

"I dunno it just…you have blood, you have a working machine in your body…you are real…" only a schizophrenic could have such a conversation, "it amazes me you are alive…so many things are going on inside you…" her eyes welled with tears and she suddenly shuddered, "and one day it will all stop…"

He frowned.

"And I will not have you anymore…that is it you will be done"

"Noo Baby Doll no…" shaking his head he kissed the back of her neck, "I have super longevity in my family I'll live to be a thousand"

"What if you do not?" she shivered, "What if…" whimpering and coughing she started to cry again, "What if we…"

"Sssshh…" hushing gently he kissed the shell of her ear, "don't talk like that, baby…you know I'd never go anywhere without you"

"Then can you make a promise?" her lips pouted and he furrowed his brow, nuzzling her cheek and kissing below her ear.

"Anything, sweetheart, anything for you…"

"Promise…" she curled her lips and frowned, "that no matter WHAT we be together…"

"What do you mean, baby girl?" he sensed where she was going and frowned, "Like a…a suicide pact or something?"

"No matter what" she nodded worriedly and sobbed, touching his face and squeaking through tears, "I can't go without you, Jamie! I need you Jamie we can't go away we can never go away-"

"And we won't, sssshh ssh sh…!" kissing her temple he cooed and ran through her hair with his fingers, "I promise, Baby Doll I promise, okay?"

A finger was in his face and he stared at it, "Pinky."

Smiling fondly he hooked his massive pinky finger through her tiny one.

"Now kiss it."

His eyebrows rose and his lips twitched before he kissed it.

"Kiss the sacred pinky you made the promise. Now you gotta obey."

"I don't intend to ever stop, Miss" he smirked, kissing her hair and petting her face, "We go out together. Deal's a deal."

"Good" smiling she craned her neck so they kissed and Spencer trotted over from the opposite side of the room, cocking his head at his owner spooning his pregnant wife completely naked. "HEY Spence!" she giggled and poked her tongue between her teeth as Spencer put his paws up and licked her face before staring at James, making Mindy completely melt as James made a face at him and kissed Mindy obnoxiously to the point that she twitched and laughed.

"MY Baby Doll time, boy" smiling he kissed her cheek roughly and cupped her breasts in his hands, "You can get your own. She's MINE and I love her"

Giggling she pet Spencer until he jumped on the couch with them and made her whine, "Noooo Spence Spence no!"

"Hey!" James sat up and grabbed him before rubbing Mindy's back and holding the dog with one arm, "This is BABY DOLL time, you got me?" he looked Spencer in the eye until his face was licked and he wrinkled his nose, "Fine. Be that way" he placed the dog on the ground and reverted back to snuggling Mindy, "just means more Baby Doll for me!"

Mindy giggled as James turned her neck so they could keep kissing and he dotted her nose with his index finger, "Spencer loves you so much"

"I don't care he knows Baby Doll time is Baby Doll time" kissing behind her ear he moved her hand over his cock so she could stroke it while massaging her pregnant bully with his other hand, "I love you, Babycakes"

"I love you MORE, my beautiful Jamie Paul"

They kissed and James pulled Mindy so she was lying on her back between his legs. Sitting up he had already rose onto his knees before rubbing the head of his cock between her legs and kissing her hard as he pushed inside her, "Do you like this, Baby Doll?" watching her moan in pleasure made him hiss, especially when she grabbed his hair and kissed him hard.

"I cannot wait to be skinny so I can grab you instead of my stupid pregnant belly in the way"

"I love your stupid pregnant belly" he giggled and snuggled her close with a nuzzle of her neck.


	57. Chapter 57

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Thorn sprinted into the house ahead of the others and found the now dressed James and Mindy in the living room watching TV with Spencer. "Hi Mommy!" She gave Mindy a quick kiss before climbing over to sit on James's lap. "Daddy Daddy I gotta ask you something Daddy!"

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked with a chuckle. He smoothed down her long blonde hair and kissed her temple.

"Can I bring you to show and tell?"

James blinked, a little surprised by the question. "Why do you wanna bring me?"

"Because you're a giant Daddy!" Thorn rolled her eyes like he had just asked the most obvious question ever. "You're the biggest person ever-"

"Oh yes he is," Mindy agreed quite eagerly. That made James smirk and kiss her while Cooper, who was coming in with Chelsea, Connor, Scarlett and Amber, grimaced.

"-and nobody else has a giant for a daddy so MY show and tell will be the most special EVER." Thankfully Mindy's innuendo had gone right over Thorn's head.

"He's MY daddy too," Scarlett protested. "You cannot hog him Thorn PATRICIA. What if I want to take him to show and tell?"

"You can take a powder Scarlett AMY," Thorn shot back. Her wording made James and Cooper both look at Mindy, who just giggled and hugged Amber, who had her head snuggled against her.

"Bah humbug to YOU," Scarlett said, poking Thorn's chest as she got up on James's lap too.

"No YOU bah humbug."

"No YOU."

"No YOU."

"You two don't even know what that means," Cooper said as he adjusted Chelsea in his arms.

"Bah humbug!" they both shouted at him at the same time, making Connor's eyes widen as he walked into the room. He didn't like it when the twins talked at the same time. When he was younger he got scarred by the ghost twins from The Shining and he about had a conniption when Thorn and Scarlett were born. It had taken James months to convince him the girls weren't going to kill him and he had gradually gotten okay with them…in this case though he hauled ass out of there without a single word.

James chuckled and kissed them both affectionately. "I'll be the show and tell thingy for all of you." He was looking at Amber too to include her in. "How does that sound?"

"Fiiiine," Scarlett said with a dramatic sigh.

Mindy smiled and nuzzled James's arm. "Will you play show and tell with me Jamie?"

"Of course Baby Doll." He put his arm over her shoulders and kissed her. "I'll play whatever you want."

"…Ew," Cooper said with a wrinkled nose. Unlike the girls, it did bother him how much they were all over each other. Part of it was jealousy yes but the fact of the matter was, they were just completely obnoxious with their affections. The constant touching and kissing, the constant innuendos around innocent third parties…it never really stopped. They just kept going and going and going."

"Mommy, can we have spaghetti for dinner?" Amber asked, clasping her hands together and giving Mindy the cutest face she could muster. "Pleeeeeasssseeeee?"

"With the garlic bread Mommy!" Thorn chimed in. "Please Mommy please?"

"Of course my darlings," Mindy agreed. "As long as Daddy helps me make it."

"Oh I will," James assured her. He nodded along and nuzzled the side of her face. "I'll be a big help to you Baby Doll I promise."

"Good boy." She giggled as he nuzzled her neck again and then kissed him. "I love it when you help me Jamie. You're such a _big_ help."

He smirked and wagged his eyebrows. "I always love to be of service."

"Can we make cookies afterwards?" Scarlett asked, putting a temporary end to the Jamie Doll love fest. "Please Mommy can we? Daddy makes BIG cookies with us."

"Big cookies?" Mindy said with wide eyes.

"Big BIG cookies!"

"Big like me," James said proudly, making the girls giggle and Cooper roll his eyes.

"What kind of big cookies?"

"ALL kinds Mommy," Amber said helpfully. "He likes chocolate chip the best but we like the sugar ones with the pink frosting and sprinkles."

"Oooooh!" Mindy was ALL over that. "THAT kind. We're doing THAT kind Jamie."

"Alright Baby Doll," he agreed. "That's fine. But first…" he looked over at Cooper. "Girls, why don't you give Cooper a makeover while Mommy and I cook dinner?"

Cooper's eyes just about bugged out of his head. "What?"

"Okay Daddy!" The girls were on their feet and grabbing Cooper while he tried to form some sort of protest. The looks he got from James and Mindy though silenced his attempts and he sighed in defeat before letting himself get dragged off to his certain doom.

…

"Mmmm Jamie," Mindy moaned as James thrusted into her. They had gotten the pot of water on the stove and the wait for it to boil was being taken advantage of for their own kind of fun. The girls were making over Cooper in Thorn and Scarlett's room and Connor was in there too, watching TV with Chelsea who was seated comfortably in her little chair, with Oxa standing guard. The only one downstairs with them was Spencer, who was for the moment sleeping in the living room.

"You like that Baby Doll?" James had her sitting up on the counter and was kissing her throat as he thrusted into her. "Hmmm? You like it when I fuck you like this?"

She nodded and slid her hands up underneath his shirt so she could dig her nails into his back. "I love it Jamie." She wrapped her legs around him tighter and tried to pull him even closer. "Fuck I love it so much."

One of his hands weaved through her long mess of raven hair while the other rested on her back, holding her to him as much as her pregnant stomach would allow. He kissed her hard, moaning into her mouth as he started to thrust faster. Her nails went deeper into his back, drawing blood as she dragged them down his smooth skin. He hissed lowly and thrusted even faster. "Cum for me Baby Doll." He reached in between their bodies and started rubbing her clit as fast as he could.

"You first." She reached down in between his legs and squeezed his balls gently.

"Jesus fuck Baby Doll…" He came hard and his orgasm triggered hers. They both moaned happily and milked their pleasure for as much as they could before stopping and pressing their foreheads against each other. "I love you Baby Doll."

"I love you MORE," Mindy replied, poking the tip of James's nose lightly.

He shook his head and playfully nipped at her finger. "I love YOU more."

"Lies. I love YOU more."

"No lies. I love YOU more."

"N-" Mindy's argument was cut off with a kiss, which she was more than willing to accept. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they made out for a few minutes before they noticed that the water was boiling and they needed to actually get started with the dinner making. They still took an extra few minutes to keep making out before reluctantly breaking apart to do so. They fixed up their clothes and Mindy went in front of the stove to do most of the work while James stood right behind her, one hand over her stomach so he could feel the baby kick while the other petted her hair.

"Lizzie says she wants spaghetti too," Mindy said with a nod.

"Does she?" James grinned and kissed the top of Mindy's head. They already decided to name their new baby girl Elizabeth Hayden. Girls seemed to be what they were good at making and that was just fine with him. He was a slave to all his girls and nothing would change with Elizabeth.

"Mhm." She turned back to kiss him and then frown. "I think she's ready to come out too."

James frowned and rubbed Mindy's stomach worriedly. "How soon do you think?"

Mindy shrugged. "I don't know. I just think that it will be soon."

James sighed and kissed her forehead gently. He knew she was going to end up being right. She couldn't physically make it to full term with any of her pregnancies. She got too sick. She always got so sick when she was pregnant and he was always there to try to help her as much as he could. Four pregnancies in and he was pretty well used to what he needed to do though it still pained him to see her get so sick.

"Are you sad we have not had a boy yet?" Mindy asked suddenly.

James pouted his lower lip a bit and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I love our girls-"

"I know you do. But are you sad we have not had a boy?"

"Well…it would be nice if we had one," he admitted. "But I would be happy having all girls Baby Doll. They're our babies it don't matter what they are."

She studied him for a moment before looking down at his hand that was still on her stomach. "I want to have a little boy Jamie. I love our girls so much but I want to have a boy."

"Then a boy we'll have," he promised. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her softly. "I promise. Once Lizzie's born we'll have ourselves a nice little baby boy."

"Promise?"

He smiled and hooked her pinky with his and kissed it. "Promise."

…

After dinner they made the cookies and then sat down in the living room with them. They had the TV on but nobody was actually watching it. Scarlett and Amber were doing a puzzle on the floor while Thorn and Connor played war with her Barbies and his headless G.I. Joes. Cooper was off showering and taking a break from being in charge of the girls and James and Mindy were cuddling on the couch with Chelsea. James was holding a stuffed dog that he had bought her ages ago and he was hitting it for her to make it light up. Her eyes widened every time he did it and then she would laugh and look at James to do it again. She still hadn't talked yet and very rarely showed any kind of reaction to anything. James was the one who usually got the most out of her but even then the progress was not what he wanted it to be. He was hoping he could change that though. Deep down he knew there was something not right with their baby but he was hoping he could somehow fix whatever it was before someone could tell him and Mindy news they weren't going to like to hear.

…

The next morning Mindy sat in bed, propped up on a million pillows and eating the pancakes James had surprised her with while he got the girls ready for school. He had gotten them all dressed and was now putting their hair in pigtails. Mindy was giggling as she watched him. He looked like he was concentrating so hard on his task. For whatever reason he had this thing about the girls and pigtails. He was even adding ribbons to them to go along with the outfits they were wearing. Amber got red, Thorn got red and Scarlett got pink. Once they were all ready he gave them a kiss on the cheek and sent them off with Cooper, who already Chelsea and Connor ready to go. "You be careful with them now," he warned.

Cooper shook his head. "Relax Dad. I've got this shit now." He adjusted Chelsea a bit and looked at the girls. "Forward march munchkins!"

"Left! Left! Left right left!" Thorn shouted at the top of her lungs as she, Scarlett and Amber took Cooper's order literally.

"What the hell is that shit?" James asked.

"Effective," Cooper replied. He grabbed Connor with his other hand and started to follow the girls. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye bye Bubbalicious!"

James shook his head and didn't even wait to hear the front door close before taking off his shirt and climbing back into bed with him. "Oh lookie, we're all alone…"

Mindy giggled knowingly before putting her food aside and pulling him in for a kiss.

…

The morning was spent entirely in bed and then after grabbing a quick lunch from McDonalds they went to go see Mindy's white Arabian horse Cotton. He had been a present from James and even though she couldn't ride him now that she was pregnant but she did like to go visit him any chance she could. James of course, was more than happy to oblige her. Anything she wanted was alright by him. He was a complete slave to her and he loved every second of it.

"We should get you a horse Jamie," she said as she pet Cotton. "Then we could ride together."

James smiled and kissed her ear. "Okay Baby Doll. Just don't laugh at me when I fall off the damn thing."

"Oh stop it. You won't fall."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm gonna teach you silly."

He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her tight.


	58. Chapter 58

With baby Elizabeth in her high chair and Aiden in her arms Mindy sat straddled over James' lap after breakfast one Wednesday morning after the kids went to school. Cooper and Connor knew better and stood out of the kitchen once Daddy came back from dropping them off. Aiden was a newborn so they couldn't leave him and Mindy's body was incredibly weak after the next round of C-section birthing. She had literally no break between Elizabeth and Aiden it was brutal. Julie had given him hell about it the other morning but what could he honestly say in return?

"_This needs to stop" Julie motioned towards Mindy as she struggled to hold a bottle up to feed Aiden with on their couch in the great room. They had just come home from the hospital with a preemie Aiden James…their first son. He was born ridiculously tiny from Mindy's abruption and had to be in an incubator just like all their other children. _

"_What does?" James kissed Elizabeth and hugged her close before handing her a Cheerio to try and munch on. _

"_This…" shaking her head she scowled and wrinkled her nose, "you turned your teenage wife into a BROOD MARE-"_

"_HEY!" with barred teeth James was in her face and she went silent for a second, "Don't you dare even think about giving her such a label"_

"_Well it isn't far from the truth, now is it?" Julie's hands went to her hips and James shook his head._

"_We wanted all of our children-"_

"_What did you want when you were eighteen, James?"_

_His brow furrowed, "What?"_

"_When you were eighteen. Tell me what you wanted when you were eighteen."_

"_She fucking adored me-"_

"_So you damned her to a life of being constantly at risk of death because YOU can't wear a god damn condom! WHAT is so hard about that?"_

"_Let me ask you something…" tilting his head James leaned down and hissed, "Who the HELL do you think you are telling me how to handle my marriage?"_

"_HANDLE your MARRIAGE?" Julie snorted, "Are you JOKING? You have GOT to be joking me James this is pathetic! You're clearly USING her to spawn-"_

"_Don't you utter another word like that in my house"_

"_Your WIFE is SICK! She's DYING James you're going to KILL her-"_

"_We agreed we wanted-"_

"_NO James" she shook her head coldly, "YOU wanted and she AGREED because she's INSANE about you!"_

"_Exactly, Rosenberg. We WANTED children"_

"_SIX? SIX before she blows out her twenty-third birthday candles? SIX James? That's five years of consecutive maternity it's torture!"_

"_Maybe for YOU-"_

"_How would you know what it feels like, huh? To go under that amount of insurmountable pain and suffering to bring a life into the world?"_

"_How would YOU know, you can't even get someone to date you never mind knock you up"_

_Julie stiffened uncomfortably before following up, "I also don't put out before I learn his full name" _

_A hand grabbed her throat and she coughed as he tilted his head dangerously, "I hope that wasn't a reference to my WIFE whom I LOVE more than anything in the fucking world-"_

"_Then you would stop impregnating her before she drops dead on you and there's no more Baby Doll to obsess over!" she gagged as he released her throat, "Tell me, would you have even cared for her if there was no sex for you on the first day?"_

_SMACK!_

_He pelted her right in the mouth and scowled, "Get out of my house if you came here to insult my wife and children."_

"Baby Doll…" he croaked as her lips pressed all over his and lightly latched onto his lower one, sucking and gliding her tongue along the smooth flesh before sliding it into his mouth.

"Hm?" she moaned lightly between kisses and threaded the fingers on her free hand into his soft straight dark hair.

Eagerly returning the kisses back he pet her face and frowned before breaking his half of the kiss and gazing at Aiden in complete awe. That was his baby, his little boy…he couldn't imagine something happening to Aiden or Elizabeth. They may have been Irish twins but how could he be without them? How could his life have gone forward without them?

"You…" his eyes averted and he frowned, "you don't…"

"What, my darling?" trying to go back to making out with him she cooed, "What is it, Jamie Paul?"

It took a lot for him to muster it but finally he got it out, "Y-you're in so much fucking pain, I see it everyday…"

Her tongue poked between her teeth and she tried to giggle, "I just had a BABY, Jamie! Of COURSE I feel like fuck, I always do"

Shaking his head he took her wrist and kissed it, "Your strength is practically gone; you've gotten so frail…"

"Well…" her eyes dropped to Aiden and she shrugged, "they kinda take it outta me"

Those words just gave him a horrible pang in his chest. Immediately his head buried in the crook of her neck and he whimpered, "I'm so fucking SORRY, baby"

"Why?" she frowned and shrugged, "Not your fault"

"I keep getting you pregnant and I don't help enough during your pregnancies I must pressure you SO much I know, I know you don't want to keep them but-"

"James…" her face fell and she kissed him gently, loving the way he returned it sensually, "I love YOU…and by that I mean I love every little ounce of you…we have sex…and I love having sex of any kind with you as much as we possibly can…I know how you feel about condoms…and I do not want a piece of latex fucking me either…I love getting pregnant by you…WE TOGETHER choose to have our babies…I am happy…"

"You're SICK, baby-"

"I do not care. They belong to YOU, they are a part of YOU, and for that I cannot just make them go away. You do not 'get' me pregnant, WE get pregnant and I love you. I love having babies for you-"

"But you could DIE, sweetheart you're too frail you're too small"

"I could think of many worser ways to croak than that"

Sniffling he kissed the side of her face before finding her mouth and fusing together, "Baby Doll I just don't want you going on me we made the pact, remember? We made it…" desperately he looked her in the eye, "we do it together, baby, we go together"

Smiling she pet his face and they kissed, "Do not be afraid."

"I'm not…" shaking his head and nuzzling her neck he kissed it slowly, "As long as we're together I'm never afraid baby…"

"So will you stop being scared?" her lips pouted hopefully and upon kissing Aiden, James nodded along and nuzzled her neck. "Do not listen to the bullshit of a fucking ugly-ass Jew who is an old maid and secretly is in love with you"

Smiling weakly he nipped at and nuzzled her neck, "Ugly Jew can't have me…"

"It is like the lock and key neurotransmitters…your dick only works on me"

Staring at her incredulously he started laughing loudly and kissed her repeatedly just in shock that it left her mouth, "WHERE the HELL did you learn a thing like THAT?"

"Discovery Channel had a special on it."

Giggling he admired her doll-like beauty before kissing her smoothly, "I love you, Baby Doll…"

…

Sitting at her desk Julie looked up to see none other than Mrs. James Lawson lurking in her doorway looking less than happy.

"Oh!" she sat more upright and pursed her lips at Mindy, "Miranda? I…" trying to peer around her she frowned, "I wasn't expecting you to come here today…"

"Jamie had to sign a contract and I came along…" nodding absently Mindy wandered further into the office and Julie was growing more uncomfortable with the volatile Mrs. Lawson. She was still unbelievably frail from Aiden's birth.

She shook her head with an exhale, "Should have known better than to assume he could do anything on his own anymore"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mindy's eyes narrowed dangerously and left Julie practically petrified. Those icy blue eyes were beyond evil at points. "Look…if you have a problem with ME don't you DARE take it out on my husband."

With narrowed confused eyes Julie shook her head, "I'm not sure I'm following you…"

"Why not?" she shrugged, "You seem to have no problem confronting Jamie making him feel like shit. Why don't you just take it out on ME instead of pinning all your shit on him? He's a GUY and he's SENSITIVE, James is a baby he can't fucking handle you making him feel like hell! It's MY body not yours!"

"I just didn't want him killing you, Miranda, you're so small"

"Oh and that makes me a god damn invalid? If I want to have a fucking army with James it's a free country let me destroy my own body. Don't make James feel like shit its really not cool"

"Look, Miranda I was just looking out for-"

"Were you?" the way Mindy just cut her off so sharply was frightening, "Because it always seems when James is happy in a relationship you are the first one to disapprove whether it is Mark or me…"

"What?" Julie hesitated when Mindy practically jumped down her throat.

"Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at him…" she was circling like a vulture, "you wanted him for yourself but he could never see anything in an old ugly slack-jawed Jew who butts her nose into his business like its her own family when her place is as an employee to stay OUT of his life"

"Excuse me?"

"No no" she held up a finger and shook her head, "I'm not finished let me finish"

Julie went to cut her off when Mindy beat her.

"Look, if you're fucking in love with him that sucks for ya, but don't you dare try to make him feel bad for loving someone else. You're like" she wrinkled her nose, "OLD…and you're always just SO critical of everything he does…you accuse him of being lazy, being reckless, and selfish…"

"No-"

"Every move he makes is not good enough for you so what? You take it out on ME? I am NOT the root of all evil with you and James and before you SERIOUSLY hit below the belt with him I suggest you either resign or back off NOW before I MAKE you…"

"You know…" finally deciding she wasn't afraid of the little thing Julie stepped forwards and shoved tiny Mindy back by her breastplate, and as James moved towards the office THAT was what he saw, "I've been picking up on a little correlation between you and the reason why he is the way he is…"

Weakly regaining her balance Mindy scowled and was just WAITING for the ugly Jew to say it.

"He always loved a dominant BITCH of a woman…just like his mother"

James tensed visibly and Mindy LAUNCHED in the air and tackled Julie to the ground like a little spitfire, grabbing a handful of blonde hair and slamming the back of her head to the ground. Standing in the doorway he watched. He fucking watched his wife scratch, claw, and beat the shit out of his personal assistant with a glint of sick satisfaction in the back of is eye.

"Get OFF ME! Get OFF you crazy bitch get OFF!" flailing desperately Julie tried to shake her when Mindy drove the heel of her hand up Julie's nose and into her mouth next, letting blood splatter across her face until James lifted her off from around the waist and pet her hair, kissing the side of her head and staring at what she had done.


	59. Chapter 59

**cathy: **Thank you! **Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** I know but the thing is, neither James or Mindy will accept shit unless it's their way. They're both obsessive over the other one and neither realize how unhealthy it actually is. They're happier doing their own little thing.

...

"Is there a problem Mr. Lawson?"

James ignored the security guard that had asked the question and just kept staring at the bloody mess that was Julie on the floor. All that he knew about the situation was that Julie had pushed Mindy and compared her to Caroline before getting her face smashed in and that was all he needed to know. He hugged Mindy tightly against him and kissed the side of her head before leaning down to get in Julie's face. "You're relieved of your duties," he hissed lowly, an ugly scowl crossing his features. "I want you to get your shit and get the hell out of my life. You come back into me and Baby Doll's life at all, to cause trouble or even by accident, you are fucking dead." He would have preferred just doing it but not only was that security guard watching but they had a building full of other people that had heard the commotion and were coming to investigate. If Mindy wanted he'd catch up to Julie later and get her, but otherwise, the warning would just have to due.

He stood back up and carried Mindy towards the door, stopping right in front of the security officer whose name he didn't even know. "Get Roseberg's things and escort her out of here-and don't let her come back."

The guard looked confused by the order but James didn't let him question it. He just pushed past him and carried Mindy out of there. All eyes were on them but he didn't care. He was going to have to take the time to find a new assistant to run his empire but he didn't care about that either. All he cared about was his Baby Doll, who had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. "Jamie…?"

He ducked into the nearest empty room and locked the door behind them. The instant the door was locked his lips were on hers, kissing her as passionately as he could. He didn't even say a word. No words really felt right to him at the moment. He just wanted to show her how he felt. She had been so weak and frail lately yet she had taken down Julie without question to defend HIM. In the past he had killed for her without hesitation and had gone after people who had hurt her and now he had gotten to see her do it for him firsthand. It had touched him and he wanted her to know it.

"Mmmm Jamie…" She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into hers. He carried her over to the table that was in the room and knocked everything off it with one swipe of his hand. He laid her down on it gently, refusing to remove his lips from hers. They made out for several minutes before he moved his lips away from her mouth so he could kiss his way down her body. She had on a black button down shirt of his and a pair of sweats, which came off as he placed kisses on her stomach. She hadn't put on any panties since they weren't even supposed to still be here and the rest of the day until the kids got home from school was dedicated to sex and snuggling.

"Jamie Jamie Jamie!" She gasped and moaned loudly as he wasted no time in fucking her with his tongue. She grabbed his hair and held his head to her as he spread her folds with his fingers so he could lick her all over. His fingers rubbed at her clit as fast as they could and he licked her even faster to match. He was rewarded with her juices drenching his face and he licked her clean before kissing his way back up her body.

"I love you Baby Doll," he told her before latching his mouth back on hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you more Jamie," Mindy declared as she pet his face and kissed him back.

He shook his head and helped her get her sweatpants back on before scooping her up and carrying her out of the office. He damn well intended to argue his point to the limit but he wanted to do it in the sanctity of his car.

…

"So no more Rosenberg?" Cooper asked later that day. The girls were home from school and Cooper was in the living room with Mindy, Thorn and Scarlett. The twins were watching something on the Disney channel and Cooper was trying to enjoy his somewhat alone moment with Mindy. It was a little hard though since Mindy seemed more interested in waiting for James, who was in the other room changing Elizabeth and Aiden.

"No more Rosenberg," Mindy confirmed. She pulled Thorn up on to her lap and kissed her. "I beat that bitch and then Jamie sent her packing."

"Why?" Thorn asked, looking back at Mindy with a frown.

"Because she said very very mean things to Daddy."

"Oh." That was all Thorn needed to know. Julie had always treated the girls just fine but they really didn't know her and if she could be mean to James she wasn't very good at all in their book.

"Sooo what is that gonna mean for the business?" Cooper asked. He had heard some of the stuff Julie had said to James and knew she did have some good points but there was no way in hell he was going to express that. It would just earn him the wrath of Mindy and that was not something he wanted in the very least. "I mean, Rosenberg ran that shit for like what? Twenty years or something? Dad's never done shit for it he hates it."

"I know he does." Mindy kissed the back of Thorn's head before resting her chin on top of her.

"He just likes the easy money."

"I know that Bub. Every time we even talk about it he looks like he just stepped in something nasty. You would think with as much as he likes sex he would enjoy having a porn enterprise…"

"Yeah you would think so," Cooper agreed. "But given that it came from Joseph I think he just can't let himself like it." It wasn't a secret James openly still despised his father. While Caroline had been almost every kind of abusive possible, he still had loved her and for the most part called her "Mom". With Joseph however, he barely even acknowledged the fact that he was his father. Where he wanted love and acceptance from Caroline he had wanted nothing to do with Joseph. The man had been nothing but a bully and a rapist and James was open with his disgust about even being related to him, let alone raised by him for twelve years.

Mindy pouted her lips and stared at the TV, seemingly deep in thought. Cooper rested his head against her shoulder, taking advantage of it where he could before James came back in. He had been enjoying having her home so much, even though James was making as much an effort as possible to hog her. She had pretty much been out of wrestling since Wrestlemania. Between healing from Kane and the back to back pregnancies of Elizabeth and Aiden and now being frail from all that, he didn't see her going back any time soon. She needed to get healthy and even after she did that, he hoped she wouldn't go back and just stay at home and focus on her music. Her music career was the real breadwinner for her and he personally liked it better not only for her well being but they had played with the idea of the two of them doing some kind of collaboration. He could sing and play the guitar a bit and with Mindy's guidance he could end up doing just about anything she wanted him to.

"Baaaaaby Doll…"

Mindy giggled happily as James came back into the room with Aiden and Elizabeth. "Jamie!" She waited until he sat down next to her before showering him with kisses. "I love you my Jamie Paul I do."

"I love YOU my Baby Doll." James obnoxiously kissed her back, making Cooper roll his eyes and barely resist the urge to gag as he sat back up. That all continued for way too long before Mindy switched to showering Elizabeth and Aiden with the kisses. Aiden in particular was the recipient to her affections and he cooed and reached out for her, which made her have Thorn move over a bit so she could hold him. Cooper had found a baby picture of James and Aiden was such a spitting image of him that it wasn't even funny. Elizabeth looked more like James too but Aiden literally looked like a clone at this point. That fact combined with him being her only boy was pointing to him being her favorite. And Cooper was convinced the baby already relished in Mommy's attention, which made him curious as to how things would be once he got older. _Looks like Dad's gonna have some serious competition for Mommy time…_

…

Later that night, after several hours of more love making than most married couples have in a year, Mindy and James laid snuggled together in their bed. He had his head resting on her chest and his arm draped over her body while one of her tiny hands ran through his longish hair. The sweat on their bodies was starting to cool now that they were actually taking a break from their carnal activities. James had put even more effort into their activities tonight, mostly to show her how much he loved her and appreciated what she did earlier with Julie. It didn't feel like enough though. He wanted to do something more and he was trying to figure out what that something should be.

"Jamie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Watcha doin?"

"Listening to your heartbeat." Not a lie since he was doing that on top of his planning.

She smiled and giggled happily as he snuggled even more against her. When she snuggled him she had a harder time keeping a hold of him since he was so big. There was just no way her little arms could fit all the way around him. He however could wrap her up in his arms and hold her all night. She completely loved it. "You just like using my boobs as pillows," she accused jokingly.

"Well they ARE comfy," he admitted. "And since you use me as a pillow all the time I only think it's fair."

She giggled again and kissed the top of his head before stopping and sighing. "When are you gonna start looking for a new assistant darling?"

"Eh…I should probably start right away." James sounded anything but thrilled about it. "I mean, Rosenberg ran that shit. I've never really done anything but sign papers. I wouldn't know what the fuck to do with that shit if I didn't start looking for someone else to do it."

"We'll start looking then," Mindy said, petting James's hair softly. "Unless…"

"Unless what Baby Doll?"

"What if you sold it?"

He frowned and moved his head up so he could look at her. "Sell Likansuk?"

She nodded. "You don't NEED it Jamie darling. I can support us and you have lots and lots of money saved up so you don't NEED it baby. You HATE it I know you do. You hate it because of Daddy and I do not know why you keep something that you hate like that."

"I needed a way to make money-"

"But you do not anymore. You can sell it and be rid of it forever and then you can do whatever you want! You can live off me I do not care or you could find something you LIKE to do."

James mulled that one over. He hadn't actually thought about doing something he would like to do. Likansuk had always just been the option. When Joseph died Jacob had been set to inherit it but the guy who was holding it until he reached adulthood realized that Jacob was a complete moron and for the company's sake he did some legal maneuvering to get it placed in James's hands. Then Jacob died anyway and that had just set him up for life. "I'm down for selling it," he admitted. "But um…I don't know if I'm actually gonna be GOOD at anything really."

"Sure you will be," Mindy assured him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you silly." She poked his nose lightly and he had to smile. "You could be anything my dear. You could be a DOCTOR or a LAWYER or-"

"Sweetheart I didn't go to college," he reminded her gently. "And I don't think my grades from high school would get me into the schools I would need to go for that."

"Pssh we could find a way around-" she stopped and her eyes widened as another idea came into her head. "You could be my manager!"

James's eyebrows rose at that. "Your manager? Don't you have one of those?"

Mindy waved her hand dismissively. "Please. We can fire the bastard and have you instead. Orrrrr you can retire early and just be a husband and daddy."

"Sooo many options," James said with a grin.

"Yes darling. And you ARE good at being a husband and a daddy and you can live off me because I'm a freaking billionaire."

"Truuueeeee…I kind of liked the sound of being your manager though. I could put on a suit and have you call me Mr. Jamie."

She snorted and swatted at him playfully. "You will get fifteen percent of what I make MR. Jamie."

"I don't care about the money Baby Doll. I want to do what makes YOU happy."

She smiled and pet his face. "And I want you to do what will make you happy."

"YOU are what makes me happy Baby Doll. Husband, manager…whatever you want me to be I'm yours."

She sniffled and brushed her thumb over his lips before kissing him hard and rolling on top of him. She just had to fuck him hard for that one.

…

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Amber asked as she came into his office. He had just gotten back from the store, though it had taken him longer than it should have so obviously something was up.

"Looking into what I would have to do if I become Mommy's manager," he replied. He pulled her up on to his lap and kissed her cheek. "And I'm making us a reservation for our date tonight."

"Where are you going to take her?"

"Um…probably to get some French food. And then we're gonna go catch a show. Cooper will be in charge so that means torment him as much as possible."

She giggled and nodded along. "Can I wear your glasses when I do it?"

"Of course." James reached over to his desk and grabbed his fake glasses. "Anything for you Pumpkin." He put them on her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Perfect."

She smiled and hugged his neck. "Thank you Daddy."

"Jamie?" Mindy poked her head into the room. "THERE you are baby where were you? You were gone too long."

"Sorry Baby Doll." He moved Amber off his lap and she wisely knew to vacate given the way they were. "I had to get something on my way back."

Mindy frowned and pouted her lower lip. "What Jamie?"

"A surprise for you."

"A surprise?" She was all over that. "What is it Jamie? What is it? Tell me tell me tell me!"

He smiled and went over to her so he could wrap an arm around her waist. "Well…you'll have to put on your prettiest dress because after enjoying some fine French cuisine, you and I are going to enjoy some…" he stopped to pull out two tickets from his pocket "Phantom of the Opera."

Judging from the way she nearly tackled him back on to his desk told him what she thought of this date idea.


	60. Chapter 60

Not wanting to spoil Mindy's hair, James kissed her gently in the black Spyder Lamborghini he owned and was driving to the Venetian Phantom Theater where the unique special showing of The Phantom of the Opera was. It happened to be Mindy's favorite Broadway show of all time and he took strides to make sure the Vegas Spectacular was every ounce as great as she remembered. Always he caught her dancing around and singing the lyrics from this play, so for the first time they went as a couple and he wanted her to enjoy their night. Her hand was clenched in his and she kissed him slowly as he drove, sliding a hand up to his neck and giggling when he nipped at her fingers.

"Are you excited?" he flashed her his most charming grin while driving with one hand and she took a moment to admire the large script letters tattooed on his wrist that said, 'Miranda Marie.' That was right, he was hers.

"Oh Jamie!" beaming she dragged his head down and they kissed smoothly, "this is just too sweet, you did not have to"

"Nonsense" smiling he kissed her and temporarily flashed his eyes to the road, "I love you, babe. If it were up to me every second of every day would be date time"

"And I would love it so much" nodding thoughtfully she kissed his fingers again before snuggling his arm.

"Me too…" he nearly blushed before kissing her hard and ignoring the paparazzi snapping pictures all over the place as they moved into the valet parking garage.

…

The entire show Mindy had her hands clenched in James' and he moved so she was snuggled under his arm. She dipped her tiny head to rest on his arm and he picked her chin up so they could kiss occasionally. He had bought front row seats but had to keep Mindy from peering over into the orchestra pit. Being a musical genius she loved watching the musicians play. The story was one that Mindy had memorized and she did cry ultimately at many points in the show. She had feelings for the character of the Phantom, extremely strong feelings that he almost could identify with. His wife had a certain type of personality she went for and he met the criteria. Handsome tortured souls were her cup of tea and those were few and far between. James of course was one and the tips of his fingers were in her mouth the entire time either they were being kissed or sucked.

Eventually he just pulled her into his lap and kissed the top of her head while enjoying the show. At first he wasn't sure how he was going to feel about it, but now he knew why it had been running successfully for over twenty years. It was the longest-running show in Broadway history and, most importantly, his wife's favorite.

…

After the show James led Mindy out by the hand when squinting he looked at the sky and noticed it was beginning to heavily rain. Clasping one of his hands in the both of hers she frowned at the water falling from the sky that would ruin her hair before they got to go out for dinner, so James kissed her temple and nuzzled her neck quickly before whispering.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

Mindy frowned and panicked the second he let go of her hands and kissed them, "But-"

He kissed her deeply and pet her cheek before moving off behind her and vanishing back into the theater. Whimpering and shivering she stood by herself waiting, oblivious to James tossing some man and his mistress out a side door and stabbing them both to death for their umbrella, which he snagged and headed back out with a bright smile on his face. Mindy was still hugging herself when her cheek was kissed hard from behind and James popped out of nowhere, smiling and giggling once her arms wrapped around his neck.

"See? Babe, I TOLD you I'd be right ba-"

She didn't need to see the umbrella as an excuse to kiss the fuck out of him. Kissing her back he nuzzled her nose and pet her hair before physically lifting her in a single arm and opening the umbrella with his free hand.

"Don't want to ruin your shoes" he smirked and kissed her temple at the gorgeous Manolo's on her feet.

Her arms coiled around his neck and her head buried in his shoulder as he moved with the umbrella held up over her head. His head dropped and he kissed her temple yet again before nuzzling her.

…

Despite the fancy restaurant they were at Mindy refused to sit anywhere but on James' lap. The maitre' d was about to come over until he realized just who was sitting in James' lap, then suddenly everything was okay. It was Mindy Stratus, she could do anything she wanted. For the duration of the meal they were cuddling and feeding each other, Mindy playing with the tie on his tuxedo and smiling weakly when he kissed the top of her head.

"How do you feel about Montana?" Mindy's lips pouted and James tilted his head with a furrowed brow.

…

"Jamie!" giggling as they excited the restaurant Mindy took her shoes off and skipped out into the rain, twirling around and poking her tongue between her beautiful teeth before extending her arms and waiting for James to toss the umbrella aside and move her way with a playful smirk.

"Where are you going, Baby Doll?" he said fondly, the rain dampening and moving his longish dark hair that had a very slight wave.

Giggling again she tried to run but he grabbed her waist and spun her around in the air until she shook her head of lengthy raven hair out like a dog and he tangled his fingers in it.

"Mine…!" laughing she ran her fingers through his soft wet hair that was now hanging in his eyes and kissed it gently, wrapping her legs around his waist and gasping when his lips closed over her throat. She was working on his hair and forehead when he went right for her neck and gently began to nibble and suck. "James…" sighing and arching her back she moved his mouth so their lips met and her tongue glided down his throat. Eagerly he returned the favor and kept a hand tangled in her hair, admiring how her fingers trickled down his throat. They made out as long as they could possibly hold their breath, Mindy keeping a vice around his neck and gasping when she felt a hand slip between her legs and begin to rub.

Desperate, Mindy waited for him to bring them to their car before forcing him to sit on the hood of the car as she straddled his waist, grinding and humping as hard as she could and he moved his hips right in tune with hers, moaning and wanting his cock free more than anything.

"Oh Jamie…" she moaned, moving against him harder when he smiled and grinded right back, kissing her as hard as he could.

"Baby Doll…" petting her hair he pumped his hips and watched her hump his groin, "oh yeah, that's it…good girl Baby Doll, good girl…" her black thong was a cruel barrier at this point and he wanted it off more than anything, but she was humping too hard to make a move.

"James…" feeling him get hard under his pants she moved quicker and waited for him to move her thong aside with his fingers before flipping her onto her back and sliding the fingers inside slowly.

Moaning loudly she rode them, watching his fingers and kissing his rain-dampened hair.

"I love you, Jamie…" she smiled weakly and they kissed.

"I love you too, Baby Doll…" he smiled and kissed down her throat before dropping his head between her legs and French-kissing as opposed to licking and tongue-fucking.

"Oh James…!" sighing she held his head in place and humped his mouth as he continued making out with her wet pussy. "Oh James, yeah!" happily she rode his mouth as he kissed harder, "Yeah!" his tongue swept inside and she moaned, "Oh yeah!" kissing faster and circling her clit with his fingers he smirked as she got significantly wetter, "Yeah! Fuck I need to cum, I gotta cum so fuckin' bad Jamie…!" pushing his tongue inside he reached both hands up to squeeze her breasts and she threw her head back moaning loudly as she came, "JAMES! Fuck! Oh fuck James yes…yes, James…" she pet his hair and smiled, "Oh fuck yes, James!"

He licked her clean and kissed back up her abdomen before unzipping his pants and showing her how hard his cock had gotten for her, "Fucking love you, Baby Doll…" hissing he watched her reach to stroke it before thrusting into her hand desperately, "fucking need you so bad…"

"So fuck me Jamie" kissing him hard she spread her legs as wide as they could to get around him and she drew his cock down to rub the head against her pussy, "I need you so bad, Jamie please!"

He pushed inside and she gasped, kissing him hard and moving eagerly as he began to thrust.

"Oooooh fucking hell, Baby Doll…" groaning happily he pushed inside faster, "so fucking tight for me…"

"Mmmmmm Jamie…!" kissing his neck she pet his hair as he was thrusting, "Oh yeah, that's it! Fuck me so good, Jamie…! I'm so wet"

"Come here, Baby Doll…" pulling her into his arms he stood off the car with her riding him and rested his back against the door to the driver's seat, leaning at an angle appropriate enough for her to keep herself impaled on his cock and she was moaning, "Oh fuck yes…you like this, Baby Doll? Huh? You like it when I bury my cock in this little pussy?"

"Fuck me!" moaning she kissed him hard and watched him keep going before opening the door and sitting down with her in his lap in the front seat. The door remained open and gasping loudly she rode him harder, kissing him now and petting his face when he began touching her clit. "Jamie!"

"You like that, Baby Doll…" smirking he kissed her and rubbed harder, "Fuck I know you do…cum for me baby, please…cum for me…"

"James!" kissing him hard she came and with a final thrust he came too.

…

"Where the FUCK are we?" giggling Mindy hugged James' arm and he held Aiden with the other as the realtor led them through the ground floor of the country manor they had picked up for a song outside of Harlowton, Montana.

Cotton was being released out of his trailer by a farmhand and already on the premises was a highly volatile eighteen hand black Hanoverian leftover from the previous owners. Cooper, Connor, and the girls were just standing at the gate staring at the massive animal galloping and bucking in circles. Cotton was hesitant to get into the paddock with him, so instead the tiny white Arabian was led into another paddock to relax and stretch his legs.

"We'll get him out of here" a stableman told Cooper and Connor, "don't worry…"

"Where ARE we, Coop?" Connor looked around him confusedly and Cooper shrugged.

"The middle of fucking nowhere."

"Harlowton is a nice little town when you guys decide to go in" the realtor nodded at James and Mindy, "The county only HAS five towns, you know…"

James and Mindy exchanged glances and nodded, "Well, given my wife's status…" James spoke up and hugged Mindy to his side, "We figured a dramatic move would be a good thing to keep the tabloids off her back."

"Well the town only has a little over a thousand people in it-"

Mindy gasped, "The entire TOWN?"

"Yes, Miss Stratus" the realtor smiled, "Population has severely declined over the years due to no railroad" no train station, "and a lack of diversified economy"

"Are there black people?" Mindy frowned when the realtor shook her head.

"If you're looking for diversity, this I'm afraid is not the place"

"Great. We will take it."


	61. Chapter 61

"Dad what are we doing out here?" Cooper asked as soon as he and Mindy approached him and the kids, who were still out watching the stablemen try to load the massive and clearly volatile black horse out of there. "Seriously. We're like in fucking no man's land out here." Their current location was really really starting to bother him. He had been born and bred in Las Vegas, just as James and Connor had been. They were complete city boys at heart, so just being out here was strange for all of them.

"Are there wild animals out here?" Connor asked. He had never seen this much space before and it was leaving him completely in awe. "Are there Daddy? Are we gonna CATCH one and bring it home with us?"

James smirked and ruffled Connor's hair affectionately. "No, that's not what we're here for. We're actually-" James's voice trailed off as he noticed that Mindy's gaze was off towards the padlock. "Baby Doll?" He looked to where she was and saw the giant horse that was running around in there. "Holy fuck," he said under his breath. This animal was just _huge_. "Where did he come from?" he called out loud enough for the stablemen to hear him.

"Previous owners left him behind," one of the stablemen answered. "He was too much to handle."

"Where are gonna take him?" Mindy asked.

She didn't get an answer to that, which told her the animal was heading for a slaughterhouse. James saw the look that came over her face and immediately shook his head. "We'll keep him."

"We'll what?" Cooper said incredulously as Mindy gave James a huge smile and Connor and the girls stared at the newest addition to the Lawson family with wide eyes.

"We really can't let you do that," the stableman objected. "He's not safe-"

"It's fine," James said curtly. "My wife is amazing with animals she'll have him tamed in no time."

"But-Miss Stratus please!" The stableman tried to stop Mindy from going into the padlock with the animal but she shrugged him off while James gave him the death glare.

"That's Mrs. LAWSON to you!" Thorn sassed, placing her hands on her hips and stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Yeah!" Scarlett stuck her tongue out at the stableman before hugging James's leg, which made him immediately bend down to pick her up. Cooper had Elizabeth in his arms and Amber had a hold of Chelsea, who was wearing a pair of Mindy's sunglasses that were way too big for her tiny chubby face and was munching happily on a bag of marshmallows.

Mindy shooed the other stablemen away as she approached the horse, calming the animal in only the way she could. She stayed in the padlock with him for several minutes before eventually leading him over to everyone else, who all took a step back as they realized he was even bigger than James. James was definitely a bit intimidated, especially once he realized that now that they had found a horse big enough for him he would be learning how to ride. Mindy had been wanting to teach him for so long but there was no physical way they could do it with Cotton given James's size. However, the intimidation melted away as he saw how happy Mindy was. That was all that mattered to him.

"You'll have to name him Jamie!" Mindy said happily, getting up on her tiptoes so she could give James a kiss. "He's gonna be yours darling YOU have to name him."

"Uhhh…sorry to interrupt Mommadukes but um…what are we gonna do with that thing when we go back to Vegas?" Cooper adjusted Elizabeth in his arms, already wanting to get the hell out of there. All this open space and fresh air was bugging him.

James smirked and shook his head. "Actually, that's the next thing we have to discuss. Now that Baby Doll and I approve of the house, we're officially moving here."

"WHAT?" Cooper said incredulously.

"We are?" Amber, Thorn and Scarlett were completely delighted. They already liked it out here. Elizabeth was too young to understand what the fuck was going on in front of her but she cooed along and waved a fist around while Chelsea continued to eat her marshmallows, not giving a single fuck about what was going on.

"You can NOT be serious." Cooper really was hoping this was some kind of joke. They were in the middle of fucking nowhere. There was no way they could live there.

"We are," James said, giving Cooper a glare for taking this attitude about this. He hadn't even seen the house yet and already he was bitching. It was ridiculous. It wasn't like he contributed anything to the house beyond babysitting the girls and Connor and he only did that because he HAD to. James and Mindy had to MAKE him do it otherwise all he would do was eat, sleep and get wasted. "If you don't like it you're more than welcome to go off on your own and get a JOB instead of living off of US." He nodded as Cooper's mouth magically went shut. "Yeah. Unless you're gonna WILLINGLY take some kind of responsibility, I don't want to hear another word. We're living here, that's final."

Cooper's shoulder slumped in defeat and Mindy hugged James's arm, not saying a single word. Amber looked back and forth between James and Cooper, she being the only one of the children whose head that entire spat didn't go over. Connor might have picked up on it too but he either just hid it really well or what was going through his mind was more important than his brother getting taken to the verbal woodshed. "Can I be a cowboy now then?"

Mindy giggled and James couldn't help but grin. "Sure. You can be a cowboy."

"Can I go bear hunting too?"

"Noooo. Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

Connor made a face. "Oh we'll see about THAT…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Nooooooothing…."

…

The new Casa de Lawson was nestled right up in the mountains, with 3,000 acres of land and their very own ski slope in their backyard. The house itself was nearly 15,000 square feet and had cost them about twenty million dollars. Never before had James ever owned such a luxurious home but Mindy had fallen in love with it quickly so of course he did too. The house in Vegas had been quite nice and all, but this was just amazing. It was big as hell but it had a nice cozy feel to it. It overlooked Whitefish Mountain, Badrock Canyon, Great Bear Wilderness and Glacier National park, though they neglected to tell Connor about the bear part because James didn't want to encourage the bear hunting thing. It had seven bedrooms, ten bathrooms, three fireplaces, an outdoor hotub, a humidity controlled ski locker room, a movie theater and a handicap accessible elevator. The entire place came fully furnished, so the only had to move in their personal items.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy! Mommy Mommy Mommy!" Amber, Thorn, Scarlett and Connor's heads were all practically spinning they were so eager to explore. They kept trying to pull James and Mindy in different directions and finally they had to let them even though it gave them separation anxiety to be apart for even a minute.

"Daddy look look look!" Connor, James, Chelsea and Elizabeth (who was in James's arms) were in the living room while Amber and the twins took Mindy and Aiden into the kitchen to look around. "It's a MOOSE head!"

"I see that," James said, nodding his head before his attention went down to Chelsea, who had plopped down in the middle of the floor to squeeze the fuck out of Spencer.

"And Daddy there's a zebra fur!" Connor pointed off to the right, where a zebra pelt was indeed hanging up on the wall. "Are there ZEBRAS here in Montana too?"

James shook his head. "No. Last people must have just bought it or something."

"Or maybe they went to AFRICA and hunted it down and KILLED it and SKINNED it."

James just shook his head and picked Chelsea up so he could take her over to the massive windows that looked right out into the woods. "You see the trees Princess? Hmm? You see the trees?" He felt Spencer sit against his ankles and he smiled and looked down at the dog, who was looking back up at him with a dumb and happy expression on his face. "You see the trees too Spence?"

Spencer barked once and put his paws up on James's leg so he could try to lick James's hand. James smiled and squatted down so he could pet him and immediately got his face licked. Chelsea watched for a few seconds before grabbing Spencer's neck and hugging him and Elizabeth blew a raspberry at him, making James laugh and give her a big kiss.

"Daddy!" Amber poked her head out of the kitchen and waved for him to come over to her. "You HAVE to see the kitchen Daddy it's beautiful."

"Me first me first!" Connor kicked off his shoes and ran in there, sliding across the wooden floor in his socked feet. He nearly crashed and burned before catching himself, and while Mindy put her hand over her mouth, the girls laughed their asses off. Aiden paid no mind to any of that, instead staring at the room with wide eyes-an expression shared by James a moment later when he walked into the room. Mindy caught on to just how similar father and son looked and she immediately hugged James's waist and snuggled her head against his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. They had gotten a tour before with the realtor but the excitement from the kids was catching on. And really, the kitchen was worth admiring again. The wooden floor shone in the light and there was no actual table for them to sit at. Just a giant bar they could sit at, which would be perfect for when James decided to play bartender.

"It's PERFECT!" Thorn said happily as she climbed up on to the bar to sit next to Oxa, who seemed to approve of this move as well.

"Can we go pick out our rooms?" Scarlett asked. "Please please please can we do it can we?"

"Go ahead," Mindy said. "Cooper already has his so you can go."

The girls and Connor ran off, making Mindy laugh at their enthusiasm. "Let me know when you're done and I'll help you unpack!" James yelled after them, barely getting the words out of his mouth before he was being pulled down for a kiss by Mindy.

…

Chelsea, Elizabeth, Aiden and Spencer went along with James and Mindy as they explored the rest of their house. For James and Mindy though, it wasn't exactly about showing the babies the rest of the house. They were more into exploring all the rooms they had to break in with their carnal activities. The locker room in particular caught their attention, mostly because it wasn't really a room that was going get used unless they were going to go out to ski. The movie theater though, had to be James's favorite. It kicked major ass that they had one in their own house and the fact that it was entirely his favorite color helped too. Red walls, floor furniture…he plopped down on one of the giant couches and grinned. "Baaaaaby Dooollllll…"

She smirked and sat on his lap. "Yes my darling Jamie?"

"I-umph!" He got two giant marshmallows stuffed in his mouth by Chelsea, who nodded curtly before putting another one into her mouth. Her cheeks were literally stuffed with marshmallows and he couldn't even begin to be annoyed with her. He just ate the marshmallows she fed him and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Princess. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Mindy laughed and got fed a marshmallow as well before kissing James. "We should go find Cooper." She rubbed her nose against James's before kissing him again. "He can watch the babies for us while we find OUR room."

James grinned and kissed her yet again. "I love the way you think."

…

They found Cooper sulking in his room, not a single thing unpacked. Mindy gave the order to watch the babies while James just looked intimidating from the doorway. He and Cooper really hadn't been speaking to each other lately. Cooper wanted to be back in Vegas and James had made it clear that if he wanted to go back so bad he could go himself and get a job and his own place and be independent. And since Cooper was too lazy and liked being taken care of, he was just sulking instead. James almost started in with some kind of nasty comment but Mindy pulled him out of the room by the hand and they were off to their bedroom.

The moment they were in the room Mindy kicked the door shut behind them and pushed James up against the nearest wall. He got no recovery time before she jumped on him, attacking his mouth with her own as she started grinding her groin into his. "Fucking Christ Baby Doll," he groaned. He grinding his groin back against hers, moving them off the wall and going towards the bed.

"On your back Jamie," she said, nipping his earlobe before kissing and biting at his neck. "Get on your back baby."

He obeyed like a good boy, falling back on to the bed on his back so she stayed on top of him. She rewarded him with more kissing and grinding herself harder into him. "Mmmm fuck Baby Doll…" He went to move his hands all over her body when she grabbed his wrists and pinned them down above his head. "Baby Doll?" He arched his groin up more, actually hoping she was gonna go get the handcuffs they liked to break out from time to time. Her having free reign over him turned him on beyond belief.

"I want you to be my cowboy Jamie," she said, biting at his neck playfully. "I want you to be my sexy cowboy that I can ride all day."

James moaned as she let go of one of his wrists so she could cup his hardened groin through his jeans. "Fuck me through this bed and you've got yourself a deal." He would have done it anyway of course but why not take advantage of the situation and get himself fucked extra hard? Sounded like a perfectly good plan to him.


	62. Chapter 62

Lying in bed with James, Mindy gasped as he gripped her by the back of her head and let his longish dark brown hair fall into his eyes. With lips dangling torturously over hers, freshly-kissed Mindy panted and kept both legs locked tightly around his bare waist as he kissed her harder and felt sweat trickle down the sides of his face.

"Baby Doll…" he moaned into her mouth and kissed her harder, getting flipped onto his back as Mindy drove her tongue in and sighed with every push of his hips into hers. They had been having sex for hours at this point, but didn't want to stop. They loved their new home, they loved each other, and the last thing Mindy wanted was his mouth broken from her body.

From their activities their bodies had become incredibly sticky, sweaty, and covered in either saliva or sex.

"Oh Jamie…" she sighed as his mouth covered hers even harder, letting her grip his hair and not let his face anywhere but hers, and he was okay with that.

"Mmm Baby Doll" thrusting harder he slipped his tongue further down her throat and accidentally dripped sweat onto her skin, but she kissed him hard and flipped him onto his back. Digging her nails into his scalp to make sure she had a handful of hair Mindy moaned and humped James harder.

"I love you, Jamie!" she moaned and a kiss from him was the response followed by harder thrusting. Sweat-slick hands laced and he nibbled on her lower lip before huskily whispering.

"I love you more, Baby Doll" knowing their friendly competition he smirked and they kissed once more, "I fucking love you…"

Kissing behind his ear she clamped her legs tighter around his waist with her orgasm and whimpered when his warm seed filled her body. Collapsing he dropped onto her body forgetting how heavy he was and rested his head on her heaving chest. He didn't want to pull out, but the only physical way he could rest on her breasts would be to do so. She frowned when his warmth left her body but settled back down on her chest.

"My comfy Baby Doll…" he smirked and kissed her temple, snuggling her neck and letting his head rest where he wanted it to, "I love you…"

Giggling she poked her tongue between her teeth and kissed the top of his sweaty head, "And I love YOU! Thank you for our BEAUTEE-FUL new house, my darling love of my life!"

"Stop" smirking he waved her off, "I love you, Baby Doll. The pleasure is all mine" he smirked at his pun and she nodded along with curled lips.

"That's what SHE said"

"That's exactly what I wanted her to say" he teased right back with a swipe of his thumb down her nose and they kissed.

"Do you think we are done having babies?"

He frowned, "Do you want to be?"

Her lips pouted, "No…"

"Then we've got a ways to go" his cock was twitching just at the thought of being inside her yet again. He never had enough, he was constantly wanting more. He wasn't addicted to sex, he was addicted to HER. SHE was the light of his life.

"You look really pretty right now…" she was studying the dim light and how it played off his narrow features. His skin bore that perfect sun-tanned complexion and he was freshly clean-shaven from the shower she joined him in earlier in the day. If they could get away with it this was all she wanted to do every single moment of every day for the rest of their lives.

"You're prettier…" he kissed her neck and smiled as she moved the hair from his eyes and kissed him. He had gotten completely hard for her once more and pushed inside with a surprised moan that she was still completely wet for him. "Oooh fuck…" he moaned, pushing in and out of her wet heat, "Ooo fuck yes…fucking yes, Baby Doll…"

"Oh Jamie!" she was meeting his thrusts the best she could but he held her head on his forearm and pushed harder, moaning with each rush of her juices as her walls tightened around him to keep his cock inside.

…

Since Cooper and Connor stood home for car-space purposes (and they both had an eerie sense of being unwelcome in the Lawson army), James loaded up the black Cadillac Escalade with Amber, Lizzie Bear, and Aiden in the middle row (both in carseats) with the twins, Oxa, and Chelsea all in the back. Mindy's hand was in James' and they had been kissing and cuddling the entire ride while Thorn and Scarlett fought over which DVD they were going to watch on the screen that hung from the ceiling for all the children.

"Cooper and Connor easily could have taken another damn car…" James shook his head and kissed the top of Mindy's hand as they drove at nearly ninety down the local roads towards the town of Harlowton. This was their first trip into town since moving, and Mindy was hoping nobody knew who she was. She loved celebrity, but didn't want to deal with it in Harlowton, Montana.

"I do not get it either" Mindy frowned and shook her head, "I wish Spence coulda come with us"

"We'll take Spence out when we go on a trail ride tomorrow, okay?" he pinched her cheek and Mindy giggled.

"Are you ACTUALLY gonna ride Spade today?"

"Being that I volunteered a trail ride I guess I have no choice…" he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck when Mindy leaned over and took the Ray-Ban sunglasses off his face to put them on herself and they kissed.

"It is getting DARK, my beautiful darling, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Why not?" he shrugged and kissed her, "I've got shit brown eyes, nothing special"

"They are HAZEL eyes and they are the most intense piercing stare I have ever seen" smiling she hugged his arm and he nipped her finger, "So I do not wanna hear another thing about it, Mister"

"Yes, ma'am" he was beaming, even if she couldn't totally see it. He was truly beaming for no reason other than how much he admired her. No one would ever know JUST what he saw in her and how it made him feel. To her he was perfect, and he honestly felt that way.

"Now" turning around to face the back Mindy giggled with her tongue poking between her teeth, "Where do we feel like spending our first night eating dinner out as a family?"

"Baby Doll…" before the girls could interrupt James reached an arm and pinched her nose, "What kind of shit you think they have in Harlowton, Montana?"

"I dunno" she shrugged, "What do people eat out here?"

"Nothing commercial, I can assure you" he kissed her forehead and tried to keep his eyes on the road, but it was boring and there was no freeway since they lived so far away from town.

"So what does that leave us, Daddy?" Amber smiled from the backseat and snapped a picture of her father kissing her mother's forehead again.

"I want pizza and French fries" Chelsea announced and James gave her a smirk.

"We'll see about that, Princess" he looked at her through the rearview and Chelsea squealed in her seat happily. Aiden started to cry so Mindy reached back and handed him a bottle when he grasped her finger with one tiny fist and didn't let go. James practically melted and wanted to pull Mindy into his arms more than anything at that moment but he had to drive the car. Mindy did catch the look he gave her though and grinned.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Jamie?"

Training his eyes back to the road he responded, "You…"

"And how errbody's got a lesbian crush on me, yes" she nodded along and kissed his hand, "Everybody" she turned to face their children and nodded, "Daddy has a lesbian crush on me too."

Amber nearly spit out her water bottle.

…

Driving into town James and Mindy found there to be one 'main' drag with a bunch of run-down bars and not much else…there was a long row of old pickup trucks and they looked like yuppie trash driving through this town. He felt out of place, he grew up in the city he always lived in the city. When he married Mindy he lived in the city with her.

"Well shit" James frowned and took Mindy's hand in his, "Babe, is there ANYWHERE to eat out here?"

Peering out her window Scarlett nodded and pointed to a white and brick building outside a trailer park with 'CAFÉ' written across in red letters with 'BEER' on the ceiling. There was a sign that said 'Wade's Drive-In Café,' "Oooh Daddy! Daddy pull in there I found a place pull in there!"

James took one look and panicked. He was used to the finer style of living he had with Mindy, not this country bumpkin bullshit.

"Pull in Jamie; this must be the only restaurant in the WHOLE town!"

James' face paled. Dear god no.

…

Needless to say James had Elizabeth on his arm and Aiden's carried in his opposite arm as Mindy hugged his arm close and the girls were alongside them as they waited to be seated. James was already panicking, hung everywhere were signs that said 'Wheatland County Tea Party: Americans FOR Americans.' He was in the heart of middle America, and Mindy was right at home. She was a hardcore republican even though she wasn't American at all and probably had no knowledge of the structure of government. She was a Canadian, but she claimed Canada was socialist with healthcare and it fucked her ultimately.

James' eyes went to the back all of the fifties-inspired bar called a café and on it were two gigantic fucking skins of rattlesnakes with paint above them saying 'The First Montanian' and 'The First Montanian Little Brother.' He thought he was going to be sick, but Thorn hugged Oxa close and cheered.

"COOOOL!"

"Ew" Scarlett wrinkled her nose, "You can keep it."

A waitress with missing teeth and nappy hair came up to them and the locals sitting at the bar and tables just glared. The place was a white trash haven and here this rich celebrity family was.

"How y'all doin' tonight, good?" she asked in such a strong accent James was straining to understand when Mindy giggled and hugged James' arm.

"Great, thank you!"

"I haven't seen y'all before" she motioned towards their family and smiled, "You new here?"

"Yep!" Mindy nodded and grinned at James, just beaming, "We just moved like an hour outta town, we're at Whitefish Estate"

Hearing those words come out of Mindy's mouth everyone in the restaurant absolutely hated her…and they knew who she was. Nobody was running for the beautiful raven-haired young woman's autograph…they wanted her dead. What trash she was bringing to their town…

"Oh, how NICE that place is just FANTASTIC!" her hick voice was hinting at inner sarcasm but Mindy didn't catch it. She never picked up on sarcasm.

"Thank you" she hugged James' arm closely for comfort and the waitress took their menus and started moving them towards the two tables they moved together since it was too dumpy a place for booths. As they moved an old couple stopped them and looked at their children before frowning at James and Mindy.

"Excuse me…" the old woman sneered at the pair and Mindy nodded with wide eyes, "are y'all Mormons?"

James knew EXACTLY why they asked that and it pissed him off. No. Mormons were known for having a ton of kids, and that annoyed him.

"Actually we're just trying to enjoy our dinner for our first night here, so if you don't mind we're just going to enjoy our dinner now, thank you" kissing Mindy's temple James moved with her to the table and set the babies up before sitting Mindy in his lap and kissing her obnoxiously to get all eyes on them before they even ordered their food. Mindy got death glares from every homely and ugly woman there and he was sick of it. She was young, she was beautiful, she was famous…and if anyone had a problem with her they'd have to go through him.


	63. Chapter 63

**Ilse's Purple Summer:** That's just how they feel (Cooper at least). Doesn't really make it what everyone's actually doing to them. **cathy:** Thank you

...

"Why didn't we go into town Coopy?" Connor asked as he hopped up on the counter and crossed his legs so he could eat his peanut butter banana pickle sandwich that Cooper had just made him. He did know why they hadn't gone with James and the others. The two of them didn't exactly fit into the Lawson brood now. Cooper and Mindy weren't nearly as close as they used to be. They used to be inseparable but now Mindy was completely lost in James. James of course was the same way with her and his relationship with Cooper had been strained for years now, given that James knew Cooper's feelings for Mindy. Connor had always just floated around, not particularly involved in any drama or anything. He played with the girls under careful supervision of course, given that they were children and he didn't watch himself that well because he didn't realize he _wasn't_ a child anymore. And while intelligence and noticing subtle things weren't his strong suit in the very least, even he knew that out of all James's kids, he was the odd one out. He wasn't a part of the Jamie Doll army. He was James's child with Annabelle, which was a name that hadn't been uttered in the house in who knew how long. James had gotten to the point where he was all too willing to pretend that Annabelle and Mark had never existed and it had always been him and Mindy.

"Because I don't want to go to Hicksville USA," Cooper replied. He wasn't hungry himself so he was just drinking a beer and shaking his head at Connor's choice of sandwiches.

"Why not?" Connor asked innocently. He wasn't missing Vegas as badly as Cooper was. Their new house gave him much more room to run around in and there was so much space outside for him to go out and play in that it made his head spin.

"Why not?" Cooper repeated incredulously. "Connor, do you know what kind of people live in that town? Fucking inbred-" he stopped and cringed as he realized who he said that to "judgmental, close minded hardcore fucking Republicans who are probably Bible thumpers to boot."

"Re-what?" Connor frowned and wrinkled up his nose. "What's that Coopy? Did you make up a word? Because that's NOT nice!"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "I didn't make up the word you idiot. All you need to understand is that the whole lot of them would probably stone my gay ass the moment they saw me."

"Just tell them you have a crush on Momma Tinkerbell. Then they'll know you are not all the way gay and they won't stone you."

Cooper snorted but didn't say anything. He didn't know why Connor still insisted on calling her that. It wasn't like she was blonde anymore. It was Connor though, so it wasn't worth questioning.

Connor pouted his lips and frowned at Cooper ignoring him. It bothered him that Cooper was such a grouch, even though it was something he really was completely used to. "You should be happy Coopy. We have this BIG house to play in-"

"I don't want to play in this big house," Cooper snapped.

"Because you're cranky?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you cranky?"

"Because I want to go home. This house is great and all but-"

"Are you sure you're just not on your period?"

Cooper nearly choked on his beer as he glared on Connor. "_No_ Connor. I'm NOT on my period. I can't even GET periods. I'm a GUY."

Connor shook his head and practically shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. "I think you dooooooooo," he said after he chewed and swallowed his food. "I think you do Coopy I do I do I do. YOU-" he pointed to Cooper and giggled loudly "get your PERIOD."

"Connor shut up," Cooper growled. "This isn't a joke."

"You get your period! You get your period!" Connor was NOT going to let this go. He had himself a new mantra and he was going to use it its full potential. "You have right now! You ALWAYS have it and I'm gonna tell EVERYONE!"

Cooper growled again and tried to grab Connor so he could slap the fuck out of him. Connor just barely dodged out of the way though and he took off like a rocket, cackling madly as he went. "Son of a fucking bitch," Cooper muttered under his breath. "I'll fucking kill him."

…

"See Jamie? We had a nice time," Mindy said as they left the restaurant. She was hugging his arm while he carried Elizabeth and Aiden once again. Amber was holding Chelsea's hand while Thorn and Scarlett skipped off slightly ahead, once again arguing about what movie they were going to watch on the way back.

James nodded along and kissed the top of her head, too much of a lovesick puppy dog to disagree. The entire time they were there the stares hadn't stopped once and he was sure he had heard more than enough whispering going on as they ate. The only thing that had stopped him from getting up and putting his boots up everyone's ass was Mindy. She had stayed on his lap the entire time, just like she always did when they ate and had fed him and kissed him enough to keep him sated. She had either just really really missed how uncomfortable those people were trying to make it for them or she just did a fantastic job of not letting it get to her.

"Oxa said she liked it!" Thorn announced.

"Well that's good!" Mindy said happily.

"Why did they not have all their teeth Daddy?" Scarlett asked. Leave it to the prissy one to bring that one up. "What happened to them?"

James shrugged. "I don't know and I don't particularly care to find out."

"Don't they know what a dentist is?"

"In THIS part of the country? The only place worse is the deep south where the actual hillbillies are."

Scarlett eyed the restaurant worriedly and put her hand towards her mouth. "That's not gonna happen to ME is it?"

James chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Never. Mommy and I will make sure your teeth are taken care of."

Scarlett nodded happily and James quickly got to work on getting the kids all settled in the car. Mindy started to get into the car herself when James suddenly stopped her. He spun her around and kissed the hell out of her simply because he could. The girls all giggled at him and Mindy wrapped her arms around his neck, happily kissing him back until they both finally had to come up for air. "I love you," he said with the biggest, most sappiest grin on his face.

Mindy giggled and poked his lips with her finger. "I love YOU." She poked his lips again and he nipped at her playfully before resuming the kissing once more. Amber took another picture of them without them even knowing it and then handed Elizabeth her stuffed lamb named Lammy that she accidentally dropped when tried to get James's attention. All of the pictures she was taking were going into a photo album she was making of her parents. Their constant lovey dovey ways were enough to fill a lifetime supply of albums quite frankly. She and her siblings were all completely used to it. That was just how their parents were. All over each other, all the time. It was how things were supposed to be with them. None of them could imagine anything else.

"Daddy!" Chelsea finally said, getting both of her parents' attention. Always the cockblocker was the chubby little moop but she could get away with it. She was James's Princess, she could get away with murder. He adored all his children but Chelsea had a way of getting to his heart.

"Yes Princess?" he asked, resting his head against Mindy's as he looked at the toddler.

"Me want the Spen-cer."

"The Spencer?" James repeated while Mindy grinned.

"The Spen-cer."

"Alrighty Princess. We'll go see the Spencer." Even as he was saying that though, he was already kissing Mindy again. He couldn't help himself. He wanted her constantly and she was all too willing to have him. Kissing time was always the best time-with the exception of sexy time of course. That always trumped all. It couldn't be said enough that that would literally be all they do if they could get away with it. Some would say it was too much but they loved every single second of it.

…

"Daddy I don't think that's where it goes," Amber said with a shake of her head. They were finally back home and James was on the kitchen floor with Amber, Elizabeth and Chelsea all in his lap. Elizabeth was happily nomming on Lammy's face and babbling in baby gibberish while Chelsea hugged Spencer by his neck and attempted to shove popcorn in his mouth. James's focus at the moment though was focused on Amber and the 500 piece jigsaw puzzle they were attempting to do. They always did puzzles like this though sometimes they went with video games or even CandyLand marathons (the record so far was forty eight games in a row). He loved doing stuff like that with the kids. If he wasn't all over Mindy he was playing with the kids. Being a good daddy was pretty much a personal mission for him. His parents had made his life hell until he offed them both and he wanted to be the exact opposite of everything they were.

"It's not?" James pouted his lips and tried to make it fit anyway. Amber was right though, it wasn't where it went. "Daaaamn. Why do all the pieces have to look the same?"

"Because YOU picked the ocean one," Amber replied with a smirk. "Maybe we shouldn't do the first one you grab. Maybe we should _think_ before we do."

"Baaaahhhh to the humbug." James tickled her ribs lightly, making her squeal and laugh loudly. From just a few feet away, Mindy watched him with a sleepy Aiden in her arms. She had been listening to Thorn and Scarlett's plans to redecorate their room and now she was just watching James continue to tickle Amber, who was trying her best to tickle him back. With a smirk Mindy tip toed over to them, sneaking right up on him and tickling him in about the only spot where he was actually ticklish. It was on his left side, right above his hip bone. The moment she even touched the spot he leapt right up, startling the hell out of all three girls. "BABY Doll!"

Mindy just laughed and pointed at him while jumping up and down happily. "I GOT you Jamie!"

"Ohhh you…" grinning now, he made a grab at her, which made her shriek and try to run. He snagged her by the waist and spun her around, avoiding any tickling back because she got violent when he did. Instead he spun her several more times before plopping back down, biting her playfully on the shoulder and kissing her cheek really hard.

…

"Baby Doll?" James's anxious voice was what woke Mindy up at six the next morning. "Baby Doll?" He shook her a bit as she groaned and tried to resist actually opening her eyes. They had only been asleep for a few hours, having spent most of the night making love. "Baby Doll wake up please wake UP."

"Mmmmm Jaaamie…" Mindy opened her eyes finally and took a glance at the clock. "What Jamie? It's not time to get up yet."

He didn't say anything, which set off all kinds of alarm bells in her head. He never got up this early anymore unless the kids needed him for whatever reason. He used to have to get up every morning to give her her pills but given that he himself had a kind of placebo effect on her, that hadn't been necessary in forever. "Jamie?" Becoming more awake Mindy noticed that James practically had her in a death grip and he was covered in a cold sweat. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" He was petting her face frantically and he actually sounded afraid, which freaked Mindy out.

"What? Of course I am Jamie. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and gently ran her finger down the bridge of his nose. "What is it Jamie? Why are you asking me this?"

James didn't answer at first. He just buried his face into her neck, taking several deep breaths before he could bring himself to answer. "I had a dream you died," he said, his voice so quiet that she only heard it because his mouth was right by her ear. "You died Baby Doll. You killed yourself and you left me all alone and I was trying to be with you again and I couldn't find you I…"

"Jamie…" Mindy shook her head, her eyes widening as she realized he was crying. "Jamie! Jamie Jamie Jamie no!" She shook her head frantically and moved his head out of her neck so she could plant a million kisses all over his face. "I'm right here Jamie! See? I'm right here darling I'm fine! It was just a dream Jamie I'm right here I didn't go anywhere."

James's response was to rebury his face in her neck and hold her tighter. He was already trying to make himself forget about the dream because he couldn't bear it. Mindy was his everything. He loved her more than words could even express and she loved him just as much right back. She loved him, every single part of him, even when he thought he wasn't worth loving. She loved him unconditionally and that was the one thing he had always been searching for. Not a single person had ever given that to him before. Not his parents, not mark, not even Annabelle…Mindy made everything in his world right and had given him the life he always wanted. To have something happen to her would kill him. Even if they hadn't made their suicide pact he wouldn't have even thought to live without her. He couldn't even fathom it. He needed her in every conceivable way and needed to be by her side for forever.

…

"You ready Jamie?" Mindy asked later that morning as she and him headed out the door with Spencer. They were going on their trail ride and they were being extra cuddlely with each other since James was still freaked out from his dream.

James nodded and hugged her extra tight. "Of course. If he throws me off though you gotta promise not to laugh."

Mindy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He will not throw you Jamie. Spade is a good boy. You'll see."


	64. Chapter 64

"Are you SURE you are alright, Jamie?" Mindy teased while prancing around him on Cotton. He was nervous as fuck to be on Spade, he really had no idea what he was doing. The Hanoverian was gigantic and he was holding onto the reins for his life, but Mindy cut him off, "Thumbs on top, baby!"

Nodding James did immediately as told, praying the animal wouldn't throw him off. Mindy was making him feel like shit by riding completely bareback with no reins at all like a little Indian princess. Needless to say though she got away with it because he loved her so much.

"Like this, Baby Doll?" he demonstrated for her as best he could and Mindy could only giggle, halting Cotton by magic and smiling at him until he reached down and pulled her onto Ace of Spades with him, dipping her head back and kissing her deeply.

…

Rushing out of the house to go tattle on Cooper for seizing her latest mermaid Barbie doll collection Scarlett panted and paused on the stone patio watching her parents from the distance. Cotton was grazing next to Spade, who seated both James and Mindy with ease. James had Mindy in his arms like a little baby doll and had been kissing her senseless. Scarlett smiled and watched for a minute before stamping her foot and screaming.

"MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY!"

…

Sitting around in the great room was literally the entire family. Mindy and James were seated with Mindy in James' lap in an arm chair while Elizabeth and Aiden sat in Mindy's arms. Cooper sat with his feet up on an ottoman while Connor was lying upside down on his back, Amber was seated cross-legged with Chelsea eating out of a baggy of Cheerio's, and the twins were both lying over Oxa. Their family was huge, they knew it was.

"Alright…" James took a deep breath since Mindy didn't want to do the talking and kissed behind her ear, "so this isn't something we do often as a family-"

Cooper snorted.

"-but I want to make sure that everyone's on the same page…" James nodded at all of his children and Cooper before continuing.

"What's the topic of discussion, pops?" Cooper was just asking to get his ass kicked, so Mindy did it in place of James.

"Shut the fuck up and let him talk so you will find out."

"Thank you, Baby Doll" James turned her chin on purpose and they kissed, "Now…packing everything up and leaving to come out here was a BIG drastic change for us as a family"

"I'LL say…" again Cooper. Mindy was two seconds from pelting him like a snowball.

"And Mommy and I are very aware of that, but we're also very happy to be out here like this. We never sold our house back in Vegas, or Los Angeles, and we own property all over the country because Daddy doesn't know what to do with money"

The girls giggled.

"And now Mommy and I want to hear from YOU guys, because you're the ones that really matter here…" James raised his eyebrows and snuggled both Aiden and Elizabeth, "You munchkins don't have a say in this so keep quiet."

"Why not?" Thorn frowned, "Babies can talk"

"Not AIDEN little babies, sillybuns!" Mindy giggled and Thorn smiled to herself, "Since you are being so talky, how about YOU go first?"

"Open forum" James teased and kissed Mindy's neck, "Mommy and Daddy want to know exactly how you feel"

"I love it here" Thorn nodded thoughtfully and Scarlett nodded as well.

"Me too" she frowned, "We still go on vacations, right?"

"Of course, babycakes!" Mindy giggled and James smirked, "We always go away all the time"

"It's beautiful" Scarlett eyeballed the estate and nodded, "I love it."

"Okay" smiling and exchanging glances with James, Mindy switched her gaze to Connor, "What about you, buddy?"

"Can we go hunting for polar bears in the snow?" he asked James in particular, and the Lawson patriarch smirked only to be nuzzled to death and kissed by Mindy.

"Well I uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "don't think there's any POLAR bears so-say, but there IS a place where other types of bears roam around, not sure what though…"

"Can we still go chase them?" he frowned hopefully and James nodded.

"Of course we can"

"YAY I love it now!" Connor nodded happily, "I wanna stay here forever and ever and ever"

Mindy did kind of look sick at the thought of Connor being around as she and James approached their old age…Connor was mentally retarded and five years younger than her…that wasn't much by any means.

"Ambie?" James asked his oldest girl kindly, and Amber took a deep breath before answering.

"I could totally stay here, it's amazing" the estate WAS to die for, "Are YOU guys happy?"

James and Mindy nodded and held the other.

"Then so am I."

Mindy blew her a kiss and Amber caught it before they looked at Cooper, "Alright Coop…"

"Can we fucking move somewhere else? Seriously?" his eyebrow rose and he glanced about at the kids, "You wanna raise your KIDS to be close-minded bigot rednecks then be my guest, but-"

"Gay people are not welcome here" the way Mindy said that sounded like an episode of the Twilight Zone and James nearly jumped a foot from fright.

"Look…" finally he kissed Mindy's temple so she'd stop talking, "Mommy and I actually HAVE the type of funny money we can do whatever we want with…these are OUR children, and YOU are more than welcome to live with us but I don't trust you enough on your own in one of OUR properties"

"No sodomy allowed!" Mindy started chanting and Cooper's face went WHITE as James covered a hand over his mouth and kissed her temple.

"Exactly, Baby Doll" he smirked and kissed her slowly, "exactly. We don't want Cooper's nasty acts all over our houses now do we?"

"Speak for yourselves!" he slapped his side and stamped a foot, "All you do is fuck around the house and cover it in god knows what"

James shrugged, "It's my house. I have a right. It's my money, my house…I'm allowed to have sex in it."

"Yeah well you abuse the privilege" Cooper sneered as Mindy reached back and kissed James, who ran a hand over one of her breasts and kissed her back.

"No such thing" he nuzzled her neck and glared at Cooper, "If we came and did this in YOUE house I understand…but YOU don't even have an OCCUPATION you never did! You and Baby Doll are the EXACT same age! She made something of herself and found ME…YOU at her age should be doing the same"

Time for a Cooper wisecrack, "Pop out six kids in five years?"

"Seven" Mindy announced quickly and everyone's eyes widened in confusion. James knew, so he was already hugging her tight and kissing her neck.

"Excuse me, Mommy?" Amber giggled and exchanged glances with Scarlett, "I'm not sure we heard you right…"

"No no, you did" she nodded quickly, "Seven. Daddy and me are having another baby…we found out two weeks ago."

"Oh fucking great" Cooper waved them off and shook his head, "Dad, I think its time we got you fixed, seriously you're like a bunny"

"Good idea" Mindy nodded immediately and James suddenly froze in a panic.

"BABY Doll?"

His sun-tanned skin scared her and she shook her head, "You are so DARK, baby you are like a Mexican!"

"No, baby…" shaking his head James nudged her with a smirk, "I live out west, I tan easy that doesn't mean-"

"No no, it is okay Jamie I understand it is okay if you are Mexican but I will not have a Mexican baby I cannot"

"Babe, I'm GERMAN-"

"No no" she held a hand up, "it is okay, I understand-"

"I'm WELSH-"

"No no, I get it" she nodded and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I'm ENGLISH-"

"There are English Mexicans"

"NO! BABY!" running a hand through his hair he frantically pet her face and nuzzled his nose against hers, "Baby please, no no no I'm not Mexican please believe me I don't even know a word Spanish"

"PROVE it!"

Petting her face he kissed her and began purring, "Je t'aime beaucoup mon beau Baby Doll veuillez ne pas réparer moi, je vous aime tellement j'aime mes boules où ils sont." (I love you so much my beautiful baby doll please don't fix me I love you so much I like my balls where they are.)

Cooper's jaw hit the floor, "Are you speaking FRENCH?"

James nodded.

"Where the FUCK did you learn how to speak FRENCH?"

"I can French KISS, can't I?" James smirked and slipped his tongue into Mindy's mouth before shaking his head at Cooper, "I own a PORN company, you don't think I can speak FRENCH?"

Mindy's brow furrowed, "Are you fluent?"

"Almost" he nodded, "If they speak too fast I'll get lost but I got it down."

"Mmmm" moaning and petting his shoulders as all the girls and Connor giggled Mindy kissed James slowly, "I know what YOU'LL be speaking in bed later…"

He grabbed her ass as he was kissing her and Cooper rolled his eyes.

"And we wonder why we're constantly pregnant…"

"Shut up you" she shook her head and hugged James, "He is my perfect darling angel face who makes Mexican babies."

"HAH!" Cooper doubled over and James looked like he wanted to hit him before looking to Chelsea and smiling.

"How do YOU feel about Montana, Princess?" he beamed while waiting for an answer and Chelsea finally nodded.

"Popcorn for me!" she associated corn fields with popcorn, and of course James melted nodding and wanting to ravage her with kisses.

"Anything for my Princess"

"Princess her LATER" Mindy turned his head her way and their lips locked, "you are MINE for now Frenchican"

His lips pouted as she kissed him harder, "Frenchican?"

"French and Mexican is Frenchican."

"Oh Jesus, Baby Doll!" James shook his head when she kissed him harder and waved their kids away, "Okay go play all you want, Mommy needs to talk to Daddy for the next twelve hours!"

"About WHAT?" Thorn frowned when Mindy secretly rubbed James' groin and he moaned from where he stood.

"French lessons…" James nodded and kissed Mindy hard from behind while rubbing and grabbing her ass, rubbing her wet covered pussy with a single finger to make her insane, "Daddy's gonna spend the day teaching Mommy…"

"Oh okay" she nodded happily, "Have fun!"

Putting the babies down in a playpen the couple didn't wait for the room to empty when Mindy slammed James down on a couch and straddled his lap, grinding her hips into his groin so hard she had to hold his shoulders for balance.

"Jamie…" kissing him deeply and petting his hair she gripped a handful of it once his arousal was humping her through his pants, "Tell me something in French, Jamie" she giggled with a wet kiss and James nuzzled her.

"Baby Doll, être humide pour moi" he smirked as she sighed and kissed him, not even caring what he said though he did say something incredibly dirty, "Wanna fuck you so bad…"

"So tell me in French" smiling she kissed him hard and let him remove her pants, but leave on her thong as she rubbed harder and desperately wanted his fingers to assist his clothed groin, "Oh fuck I need to cum, James…"

Fingers slipped under her thong and rubbed her clit until she screamed her orgasm and he removed his jeans, her thong, and his boxers before sitting her back on his lap, "First lesson…"


End file.
